El amargo sabor de la venganza
by ale masen
Summary: Despues de ser los mejores amigos, Draco y Ron ahora son enemigos. Draco necesita vengarse de Ron, Hermione aparece en sus vidas como caida del cielo, uno para olvidar y el otro para vengarse. ojo Lemmon
1. El nombre perfecto para una bruja

"**El amargo sabor de la venganza"**

1.-**El nombre perfecto para una bruja**

"Tu puedes Hermione, no tengas miedo" la castaña se daba ánimos cuando se dirigía a la que seria, su nueva escuela. Los nervios la estaban matando, ¿Cómo era posible que tuvieran que haberse cambiado de estado en medio de el quinto semestre de preparatoria? Su padre había mantenido una charla con ella, donde le daba los por menores del nuevo lugar en el que vivirían, ya que había tenido la fortuna de encontrar un hermoso lugar en una de las zonas mas prestigiadas de Northumberland, en donde podía establecer su consultorio dental.

Hermione nunca fue una chica popular ni mucho menos, su principal meta era sobresalir en los estudios, para así poder ingresar a la universidad de Oxford o Cambridge, su mayor anhelo. El aspecto personal no era de mayor importancia en su vida, vestía con lo primero que encontraba "Que mas da si combina o no", pero ante todo trataba de nunca dejar mucho a la vista (un esquimal se abrigaba menos que ella).

En su mundo, lo más importante siempre han sido sus padres…..y claro, sus libros.

"¡Espera…Hermione! Por favor, ¿Qué no ves que venimos contigo?" se quejaron sus padres al ver que la castaña caminaba a una velocidad apremiante, sin saber que iba sumida en sus propias preocupaciones.

"Lo lamento, es que estoy un poco nerviosa" se disculpo la chica deteniendo su paso.

"No te preocupes hija, sabemos que lo harás muy bien, ¿sabes que eres nuestro orgullo verdad?" los señores Granger, siempre sacaban a relucir el expediente académico de su hija, con los amigos, los vecinos o quien se dejara.

"Gracias mama" dijo sonrojándose mas de la cuenta "solo que, es comenzar desde cero, no conozco a nadie, y sabes que no me gusta ser observada por todo el mundo, y eso es precisamente lo que va ha pasar, cuando los profesores me presenten como_**la nueva**_en clase"eso era lo que la había torturado desde que supo que iría a otra escuela.

"Deja de quejarte hija" le reprocho su padre "sabes que lo hacemos por el bien de nuestra familia, ya lo hablamos y estuviste de acuerdo" el señor Granger jamás le alzaba la voz a su pequeña, pero cuando lo requería sabia como hacer uso de un tono autoritario.

"Lo lamento de nuevo papi, lo dicho, es solo que estoy realmente nerviosa" abrazo a su padre dándole un sonoro beso, que después daría a su madre para despedirse, entrando por la puerta de el colegio, donde finalizaría su enseñanza media.

Se presento ante el director del colegio, un hombre mayor que daba confianza y respeto. El director Albus, como era conocido por todos, guío a Hermione a su primera clase, deseándole suerte.

El aula, ya repleta de estudiantes fue silenciada por el profesor Snape (de muy mal carácter por cierto) "¡Silencio!" grito golpeando el pizarrón con fuerza "quiero presentarles a la ¿señorita?" pregunto mirando a la castaña que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"Hermione Granger" murmuro muy bajo.

"Lo siento señorita," dijo el profesor en un tono burlón "pero sus compañeros, también quieren saber su nombre" le aseguro, indicando que hablara mas fuerte.

"¡Hermione Granger!" repitió, sintiendo que un calor de vergüenza la inundaba, el cual fue sustituido por ira, cuando escucho que alguien dijo…

"¡El nombre perfecto para una _bruja_!" comentario que provoco la carcajada de todos los presentes. En ese momento quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, sin dejar huella de que alguna vez había existido, pero ¿Por qué Dios se empeñaba en seguirla dejando existir?

Ja ja ja ja ja ja

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

"¡Silencio!, ¡silencio jóvenes!" calmo el profesor a los alumnos, dejando ver una media sonrisa por la burla echa "ya fue suficiente como bienvenida, señorita Granger, pase a sentarse en el único lugar que queda vacío, junto al señor Weasley." Indico señalando a un pelirrojo que alzaba la mano, para que la castaña lo reconociera, dedicándole una gran sonrisa para darle confianza.

Hermione caminaba hacia donde estaba aquel pelirrojo con sonrisa amistosa, sintiendo la mirada de todos en ella, ¡exactamente estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla!, *ser el centro de atención*.

Cuando por fin llego a su asiento, vio una mano que se alargo hacia ella "Hola, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley" Hermione volteo, para poder ver de frente a aquel pelirrojo, que se comportaba tan amable con ella."Pero puedes llamarme solo Ron" la castaña le dio la mano, devolviéndole el saludo "mucho gusto Ron", dijo sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzada y sabiendo que el color en sus mejillas estaba en alto total.

"Vaya, vaya" se escucho una voz arrogante que provenía de la parte de atrás "que bonita pareja hacen, por fin la _comadreja_ encontró a su par, una _bruja_, siempre lo he dicho, un roto para un descocido."

Hermione volteo para encarar al dueño de esa prepotencia, que empezaba a regalarle ideas asesinas. Pero para su sorpresa, Ron lo hizo por ella "Cállate Malfoy" siseo por lo bajo, para que el profesor no lo escuchara "métete tus comentarios por el trasero".

" ¡Weasley, que mal!, pensé que tenias modales" ironizo el rubio " deberías guardar tu falta de educación para otro momento, nunca lo hagas frente a una chica, sobre todo cuando debes quedar bien" se burlo de el pelirrojo entre risas, en un murmullo apenas audible " si a eso se le puede llamar _chica_" por debajo de la mesa, choco la mano con su compañero de asiento.

" ¿Dijiste algo imbècil?" pregunto la castaña volteando a ver a su agresor.

" Nada que tus oídos no hayan escuchado"dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado, la cual despedía arrogancia " claro…era de suponerse, eres igual que Weasley de corriente" hizo una mueca despectiva pasando una mano por sus cabellos dorados.

" ¡Bien Draco!" alentaba Blasie Zabini a su amigo, provocando aun mas el enojo de la castaña y el pelirrojo.

" ¡Maldito bastar…!" comenzó a decir Hermione cuando fue interrumpida por el profesor.

"¿Tiene alguna duda señorita Granger?, si el señor Malfoy no se la puede aclarar, tal vez yo si pueda" de verdad este no era un buen día para ella, aparte de todo un maestro con la facilidad para dejarla en ridículo.

"N...no, ninguna duda profesor, es solo que mis compañeros" volteo a ver a Draco y Blasie dedicándoles la mas hipócrita de las sonrisas "se presentan conmigo, tal cual son, _amables y hospitalarios_" los chicos le devolvieron el gesto al doble.

"Bien señorita Granger, las presentaciones deben esperar para cuando _mi_ clase haya terminado ¿entendido?" finalizo tajante.

Cuando el profesor dio vuelta, las risitas de burla no se hicieron esperar " Ignóralos" le susurro el pelirrojo, ella solo asintió levemente tratando de concentrarse en la clase. Pero para su mala suerte, no podía dejar de preguntarse una y otra vez ¿_Qué era lo que estaba mal en ella_?, para que ese imbecil sin conocerla, la atacara de esa forma, ¿_Seria su aspecto_?, _Tal vez solo era la oveja negra de la clase y esa era su forma de darse a conocer y de paso molestar…. si, seguro era eso, solo molestar para hacerse notar._

El timbre sonó dando fin a la clase, todos los alumnos empezaron a abandonar el salón de clase, Ron con su característica sonrisa picara, se acerco a Hermione "Lamento lo sucedido con Malfoy" interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica, su voz sonaba apenada "realmente creo que la agresión iba dirigida a mi, no soy santo de su devoción, solo que es un cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentarme cara a cara." Aseguro con un tono que sonaba a frustración.

"Y ese tal Malfoy…"dijo la castaña confundida "¿Quién es? O ¿Quién se cree? Para tratar así a las personas." tenia que asegurarse que no era nada contra ella.

"Su familia" contó Ron "Es una de las mas adineradas de toda Inglaterra, su padre es el…Mm... ¿Cómo decirle?..._el alma caritativa del colegio. _Cada año da una cantidad realmente grande a la comitiva escolar" su cara hizo un gesto de disgusto "su madre hace eventos _caritativos_, ya sabes, dar al necesitado", dijo entre dientes arrugando una hoja de papel que tenia en su mano, recordando cuando tan distinguida dama, había llegado a la puerta de su casa con comida y ropa, aconsejada por su estùpido hijo. Otra de sus bromitas pesadas que fue a parar a oídos de toda la escuela, haciéndolo el hazme reír.

"¿Por qué te molesta que ella haga altruismo? ¿Eso esta bien, no?" Hermione se llevo una mano a su ya alborotado cabello, tratando de entender el disgusto en el pelirrojo.

Ron tomo aire para tranquilizarse y poder responder "No me molesta que sea caritativa, siempre y cuando lo haga con las personas correctas" dijo con voz amenazante.

Hermione no sabia si seguir preguntando, se notaba la incomodidad de Ron, pero su curiosidad era mucha y tenia que saciarla "Y eso… ¿Por qué lo dices?" ambos seguían caminando a su siguiente clase a paso lento, lo cual les permitía seguir la conversación, cuando en ese momento se escucharon unas sonoras risotadas, que provenían de un grupo de alumnos.

"Vamos Draco, es mi turno" rogaba una morena posándose delante del rubio, quien era rodeado de varias mujeres "o… ¿quieres que vayamos a un lugar mas cómodo?" ronroneo la chica, tomando el cuello de la camisa del blondo y acercando su boca para atrapar el labio inferior del chico, Ron y Hermione eran testigos de aquella escena "no es necesario" respondió con una sonrisa cautivadora y sensual, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la morena y acercándola mas a él con los labios entreabiertos para besarla con devoción, aunque mas que un beso, parecía que se succionaban el uno al otro.

"¡Repugnante!" resoplo la castaña reanudando su paso para alejarse de tan deplorable escena.

"Lo se" repuso con un suspiro bajando la mirada al suelo.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué estas enfadado con la madre de Malfoy?" no lo dejaría escapar de una buena respuesta.

"¿Podría contártelo después? No me siento muy cómodo hablando de eso aquí" contesto en susurro entrando al salón de clase, dejando frustración en la castaña, que solo asintió relajándose un poco al no ver entre aquel grupo de estudiantes a _Draco Malfoy._


	2. Nuevos amigos

**Hola chicas, este es el segundo capitulo de "El amargo sabor de la venganza", y aunque en el primero no hice ningún comentario, aquí si lo pondré.**

**Bueno más que un comentario es una advertencia, ya que si se dan cuenta el Rated es "M" ósea para mayores de edad, por tal motivo si hay alguien que sea susceptible a escenas de sexo explicito, es mejor que se retire en este momento, (por que según yo) ya que conforme vaya avanzando la historia esto se va a poner lemma lemmon.**

**Ojala que si hay alguien a quien le guste este mi primer fic, deje algún Review, POR FIS.**

2.- **Nuevos amigos**

La primera mitad de la mañana transcurrió sin más incidentes. Ron había compartido la mayoría de las clases con Hermione, eso era muy reconfortante para ella, por lo menos ya conocía a alguien

Cuando caminaban en dirección al comedor para el almuerzo, una chica pecosa, de un cuerpo envidiable y con una ropa muy ajustada a su figura, se abalanzo a la espalda de Ron, tapándole los ojos, mostraba una sonrisa encantadora que hacia ver una dentadura impecable. "¡¿Quién soy?" pregunto al pelirrojo, tratando de que su voz sonara grotesca.

"¡Ginny!, bájate de mi espalda" bromeo a la también pelirroja "¿Qué no vez que me esta matando?" sonrío tomando a la chica de la cintura. Ginny era su hermana menor, la relación entre los hermanos era excelente, siempre podían contar con el otro cuando se requiriera.

"Tramposo" aseguro la chica haciendo un puchero de disgusto "seguro que ya me habías visto" inquirió poniendo toda su atención en Hermione, quien sonreía cubriéndose la boca.

"Y ¿Quién es ella?" Ginny miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa de complicidad para con su hermano, _tal vez ahora si Ron podría dejar la soltería, _pensaba su loca cabecita.

"¡OH, si!, lo lamento, Ginny, ella es Hermione Granger, una nueva alumna, hoy inicio en nuestro colegio. Hermione, ella es Ginny mi pequeña hermana bromista" dirigió su vista a la pelirroja con una sonrisa angelical, pero la pequeña le saco la lengua por el comentario.

"Hola" saludo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla "soy Ginny, hermana del engendro este" golpeo en broma al pelirrojo con su codo "bienvenida a esta prisión, los amigos de mi hermano, son míos también, cuando necesites algo, ya sabes ¡eh!" dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Gracias Ginny, lo mismo para ti" contesto apenada por la desenvoltura que mostraba la hermana de Ron, ella jamás podría ser así, con trabajo había conseguido algunos amigos en su antiguo colegio, ser tan sociable no iba con ella.

"¿Van al comedor?" pregunto Ginny guiándolos por el brazo.

"¡Que inteligente te has vuelto hermanita!, ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?" se burlaba Ron de tan obvia pregunta.

"Años de practica, eres tan predecible, pero eso es otro tema, los acompaño, no me insistan tanto" bromeo la chica.

"¡Nooooo!" grito Ron poniendo cara de sufrimiento, pero volteando a ver a Hermione que no paraba de reír. De verdad esa chica era bonita y más cuando sonreía.

"¿Entonces que Draco?" Cuan aburridas podían ser algunas chicas, y la voz melosa de la rubia que hostigaba a Draco en este momento, lo estaba sacando de quicio."¿Seré la afortunada de poder ir contigo a la próxima fiesta?" rogaba rozando uno de sus dedos en la mejilla del blondo.

"No lo se Valery" en su voz se notaba aburrimiento, tomo un trozo de pizza para darle una mordida, eso le dio mas satisfacción que pensar en la chica hueca que tenia al lado "pero te prometo, que si necesito pareja, pensare primero en ti" le sonrío esforzándose por que se viera natural.

"Draco ¿estas jugando?" Lo interrogo Blasie con un tono de reproche "Valery es preciosa, y tu te atreves a despreciarla" llevo una mano a su frente en expresión de drama.

"Lo se Blasie, es solo que… siempre es lo mismo con esas _bellezas_" hizo ademán de comillas con las manos para recalcar "bellezas" "solo la calentura del momento y ¡ya!, se que no hay a quien le den pan que llore, pero ya necesitamos actualizar nuestro catalogo de chicas, ¿no crees?" le dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"Lo dices ¿por…?" estaba a punto de decir el nombre, cuando entraron por la puerta del comedor, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, lo cual provoco en ambos una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Tu lo has dicho Blasie" murmuro el rubio fijando sus hermosos ojos grises en la pequeña pelirroja.

"Ven linda, siéntate aquí" Ginny era experta en organizar a las personas y por supuesto no iba a ser la excepción con Hermione.

"Gracia Ginny" volteo a ver a Ron quien con tan solo mirarla, la hacia sentir extraña.

"Mira Hermione, te presento a nuestros amigos, Nivelle, Luna, Cho y… ahí viene Harry" todos voltearon a ver al moreno que venia con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Harry!" exclamo Ron con alegría, ambos eran amigos desde hacia siete años, pero Harry junto con su padrino (su único familiar) se habían mudado a los Ángeles Ca., pero no había nada como Inglaterra para enamorarse, eso era lo que decía su padrino, así es que regresaron, y Harry con la recomendación de el señor Weasley pudo entrar a la escuela para cursar su ultimo año de preparatoria "pensé que no vendrías hoy"

"Yo también" contesto el moreno llevando la mano a su mejilla "pero el dentista dijo que podía volver a clase y no me pude zafar" puso los ojos en blanco.

"ja ja, eres único Harry, que no harías tu por faltar a clase, ¿Cuál fue la ultima de tus excusas? ¿La del perro? Ja ja, esa fue buena" Ron ante la mirada de todos que lo veían con rareza, ya que solo a el le parecía graciosa la forma de actuar de su amigo, se aclaro la garganta para presentarle a su nueva amiga "Hem, bien, pues te presento a Hermione, es compañera de nuestro grado, hoy es su primer día, y por sus horarios compartiremos la mayoría de sus clases."

"Hola Harry, ¿también vas en ultimo año?" Saludo la castaña, a primera vista Harry le había caído muy bien.

"Mucho gusto Hermione, si, también estoy en el ultimo año, ¡gracias al cielo!" el mas grande anhelo del moreno, era estudiar piloto aviador, había escuchado que con esta carrera podía viajar por todo el mundo, y ahora que su corazón estaba dolido, era la mejor de las opciones que tenia.

"¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella imbècil! ¡¿Entendiste?" amenazaba un castaño a Draco "¡si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Ali, te mato! Aseguro señalándolo al pecho como signo de advertencia.

"Tu a mi no me amenazas" el rubio empleaba toda la elegancia y tranquilidad que le distinguía "si no quieres ver a tu novia cerca de mi, díselo a ella", una sonrisa cínica se formaba en los labios de Draco, la culpa no era suya, si la novia de fulano o zutano se le ofrecía, el no tenia por que ignorarlas, él les daba lo que sus noviecitos no.

"¡Estas advertido maldito engreído!" el chico salio furioso del comedor sin inmutar un poco a Draco que siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, pero que era observado por todos, incluyendo la mesa de Hermione.

"¡Wow! Malfoy no aprende" comento Harry "no le bastan las mujeres que se le ofrecen a diario y por montones" dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja después de haber sido testigos de tan ridícula escena.

"No por nada le dicen _El Dios del sexo_" bromeo Luna

"Pero… todas esas chicas que están con el ¿Han tenido…?" Hermione apenada no termino su pregunta, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan promiscuo? Sin embargo en la mesa todos entendieron su duda.

"_Eso_ es lo de lo que _el_ alardea" contesto Cho, dejando a Hermione con la boca semiabierta de la impresión, todos rieron a su comentario, excepto Ron que mostraba una actitud indiferente, que no paso desapercibida por la castaña.

"¿Estas bien Ron?" pregunto la castaña preocupada.

"S si" mintió con una sonrisa "la verdad es que el tiempo se nos fue volando y es hora de irnos" volteo a ver a Harry que seguía sentado bebiendo a sorbos su jugo, pero que al ver la expresión de Ron se paro de un salto, pues el mas que nadie sabia lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

"Claro" dijo el moreno viendo su reloj "no queremos llegar tarde otra vez a la clase de la maestra Lucy ¿cierto Ron?"

"Aja" contesto el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco, que discreto era Harry.

Luna y Ginny iban un grado menos que los demás, Cho y Nivelle compartían la mayoría de las clases y algunas con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

…

Cuando las clases terminaron, Ron se ofreció llevar a Hermione a su casa, aunque esta le explico que vivía muy cerca de ahí, eso no le importo al pelirrojo que no quito el dedo del renglón, Nivelle llevaba a Luna y Cho a sus casas, mientras que Ron se encargaba de su hermana y su mejor amigo Harry.

El estacionamiento estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, los siete amigos caminaban conversando animadamente con Hermione, a quien le hacían preguntas acerca de su antigua escuela y amigos. Para su desgracia tenían que pasar frente a Draco y compañía, quienes se disponían a subir al auto del rubio, un hermoso _**Mercedes-Benz **_

_**Clase E Cabrio convertible negro**_. Pero al ver que Ron y sus amigos se acercaban, se detuvieron.

"Adiós pobretón" se burlo Draco "por fin has completado tu cuadro de perdedores, un cegaton, una comadreja, la loca, la geisha, el tonto, una bruja y… lastima que tengas malos gustos para tus amistades Ginny" dijo tomando de la barbilla a la pelirroja "pero no es tarde para corregir tus errores, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Harry estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima del rubio, pero Ron lo detuvo del brazo, su hermana era lo bastante inteligente para defenderse sola, pero el moreno no soportaba que nadie tocara a Ginny y Draco lo sabía, por eso lo veía con gran diversión.

La pelirroja sonreía, cuando Harry intervino "Ella tiene quien la lleve Malfoy" bufaba.

"Nadie te pregunto a ti cegaton" amenazaba Draco apuntándolo con un dedo "ella tiene opinión propia y puede decidir, ¿cierto hermosa?".

"Tranquilos chicos" suplico Ginny dando un paso hacia atrás para cortar el contacto con el rubio "gracias Draco, pero me iré con mi hermano y mis amigos" todo hubiera quedado en eso, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Hermione esbozo una sonrisa de burla que fue captada de inmediato por cierto rubio.

"¿De quien te burlas bruja?" mascullo Draco entre dientes, sin pensarlo la castaña contesto de inmediato.

"De ti" su risa se ensancho mas, no podía creerlo, ella no era así, siempre se alejaba de los problemas, pero este chico provocaba lo peor que había dentro de ella, furia, odio, lo peor con tal de molestarlo.

Amenazante el rubio se acerco a ella "Haz cavado tu tumba andrajosa, cuídate de ahora en adelante, por que has encontrado a tu peor enemigo"

"Púdrete maldito" contesto sin borrar la sonrisa "perro que ladra no muerde".

Draco perdiendo toda la elegancia y caballerosidad, se abalanzo contra la chica, pero Ron y Harry se interpusieron en su camino para proteger a su nueva amiga, esto provoco que también los amigos del rubio se pusieran a la defensiva. "Tranquilos muchachos, no se manchen las manos con tanta basura, todo a su tiempo" dijo volviendo a la cordura, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Hermione que trato de no hacer ver su nerviosismo, pero que por dentro temblaba de pies a cabeza.

"No te tenemos miedo" confeso Harry.

"Que bueno cuatro ojos, por que los cobardes me repugnan mas" dijo volteando a ver a Ron alzando una ceja, con una mano indico a sus amigos subir al auto.

"Vámonos" apremio Ron.

Durante el camino a casa de Hermione, el silencio reino, pero cuando la dejaron, Ron no pudo mas y exploto "¡¿Por qué diablos coqueteas con Malfoy Ginny?" su grito sobresalto a los dos acompañantes.

"¡Tu que sabes Ron, el siempre ha sido atento y amable conmigo, no tengo por que ser grosera con el!" dijo sin importarle la rabieta de su hermano.

"¿Pero no vez que todo lo hace por molestarnos?" interrumpió un muy enfadado Harry "o ¿es que tampoco te importa?" alzo las cejas esperando respuesta

"Si tan ofendido te sientes de que Draco me pretenda" dijo Ginny con indignación "¿Por qué no haces nada?" se apoyo en el asiento trasero cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente al espejo retrovisor, que era por donde Harry la miraba a los ojos.

"Chicos, tranquilos" exhalo Ron "su conversación se sale del tema" Ginny rompió la mirada y se volteo hacia la ventana, lo mismo que hizo Harry "pero te voy a pedir hermanita, que no seas tan amigable con el oxigenado ¿entendido?"

"Maldita Granger y compañía" bufaba el blondo "¿Quién se cree para insultarme?, pero esto no se va ha quedar así, la voy a humillar hasta hacerla suplicarme ante todos, esto ya es personal, a Weasley y al cegaton, los haré tragar sus palabras, por que Ginny me va ha pertenecer, con ella mato dos pájaros de un tiro." En su semblante había entusiasmo por lo que planeaba.

"Pero… ¿por que usar a Ginny como carnada Draco?" reprocho Blasie sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Por que así lo decidí" contesto con exasperación, ya que sus amigos sabían que lo que el decía se hacia y punto, nadie cuestionaba "¿algún problema Blasie?"

"No, ninguno" contesto, pero su corazón decía todo lo contrario.

Su primer día por fin estaba terminando, había sido el día mas largo de su vida.

Tuvo la fortuna de encontrar amigos que eran de su agrado, pero también enemigos a los cuales no supo ni como los encontró, pero no daría su brazo a torcer, y no permitiría que Malfoy la humillara con sus aires de superioridad. Ella era fuerte y siempre enfrentaba sus problemas, y esta vez no seria la excepción.

**Reviews**

**GO**


	3. Atraccion

**3.-Atracción**

"Bueno días señora Granger, mi nombre es Ron Weasley compañero de Hermione" ese día el pelirrojo había decidido pasar por Hermione, lo estuvo pensando toda la noche, algo le había causado esa chica, que no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

"OH si Ron pasa, no tarda en bajar" la señora Granger era muy atenta con los amigos de Hermione, eso siempre había sido así desde que vivían en Rutland "toma asiento, Hermione nos hablo de sus nuevos compañeros, se veía emocionada" decía mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron en el sofá.

"¿De verdad?" la duda embargaba al pelirrojo, pensando en los malos momentos que Malfoy le había echo pasar el día anterior.

"¡Claro! Ella no es muy abierta en sus sentimientos, pero…." no pudo terminar de poner en evidencia a su hija, por que en ese momento la castaña bajaba la escalera, viendo con sorpresa a su visitante.

"¡Hola Ron!" saludo con entusiasmo y sorpresa "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pensé que seria bueno venir por ti, ¿si… no… te molesta?" pregunto Ron con nerviosismo, ya le había costado decidirse ir por Hermione, pero nunca pensó que pasaría si esto le llegaba a molestar a la chica.

"No, claro que no" contesto encogiéndose de hombros, solo a ella podía ocurrírsele preguntar semejante cosa, pero era solo que jamás un chico había tenido la atención de hacer algo así por ella.

"¡Que bien!" respondió el pelirrojo con entusiasmo exagerado, que cuando se percato, los colores se le subieron al rostro "¿nos vamos?".

"Si" la castaña beso a su madre en la mejilla, saliendo antes que el pelirrojo, quien a su vez se despedía de la señora Granger de igual manera.

Ya instalados en el auto, Hermione le pregunto a Ron por Ginny y Harry "A si, bueno no te preocupes, de camino a tu casa los deje en la escuela" declaro con timidez viendo de reojo a la castaña.

"¡Tan temprano!" exclamo la Hermione.

"Les gusta llegar temprano" se encogió de hombros y mostró una amplia sonrisa al recordar lo ocurrido.

_**Flash back**_

"Ginny, Ginny ¡levántate!"murmuraba en tono apremiante el pelirrojo.

"Mm...… Ron ¿Qué quieres?" contesto sin abrir los ojos

"Levántate, ya es hora de ir al colegio" le aseguro sacudiéndola un poco.

Perezosamente Ginny tomo su despertador y con trabajo sobrehumano abrió un ojo para ver la hora "¡¿Qué? Estas loco ¿verdad? ¡Son las 5 de la mañana Ron! Todavía tengo una hora para dormir" se cubrió la cara con las cobijas, dando por terminada la discusión.

"No grites… por favor Ginny" suplicaba a su hermana "OH, ¿Prefieres ir en el autobús? "Amenazo sabiendo que la pelirroja odiaba el transporte público.

"¿De que hablas?" Ginny se incorporo de un salto, seguro Ron tramaba algo, no era lógico que tan temprano ya estuviera dispuesto a ir a la escuela, todos los días era lo mismo, Ron levántate, Ron ya es tarde, Ron no te vuelvas a dormir, Ron es la décima vez que te levanto, y así pasaban alrededor de media hora, no había poder humano contra el "¿Cuál es tu urgencia por llegar temprano? No, no" corrigió "¿de madrugada al colegio?"

"Es que…" el nerviosismo en la voz de Ron salio a flote "quiero pasar por Hermione a su casa" sentía las mejillas calientes, estaba seguro que mas colorado que su cabello no podía estar.

Los ojos de Ginny parecían brillar de la sorpresa, "¡Te gusta la chica ¿verdad?" su sonrisa se ensancho.

"Me agrada" contesto Ron tratando de que pareciera indiferente.

"¡Te guata la chica ¿verdad?"

" ¡Ginny, por favor no me provoques!"

"¡Te gusta la chica ¿verdad?"

"¡Siii!" Termino confesando sabiendo que era imposible pasar desapercibido ante el pequeño demonio que se disfrazaba como su hermanita.

"¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!" canturreaba la pelirroja, brincando sobre la cama.

"Por favor, baja la voz" suplico Ron "no quiero que despiertes a mama, tendría que pasar por el mismo suplicio por el que me acabas de hacer padecer, así es que, ¿te vas a levantar o no?" sabia que los genes se transmitían de generación en generación, pero con Ginny y su madre la clonación era la palabra correcta.

"Bueno, y a todo esto ¿Hermione sabe que vamos a ir por ella?" se cuestionaba la pelirroja mientras se levantaba por fin de la cama.

" ¿Vamos?, suena masivo" se burlo el ojiazul "_**voy**_ es la palabra correcta"

"Y entonces ¿Cómo piensas llevarme?" Ginny frunció el ceño, mientras tomaba su toalla y su neceser para entrar a ducharse.

"Ya he llamado a Harry para decirle que pasamos por el en un rato, a el y a ti, los voy a dejar en el colegio, y después, yo solo voy por Hermione" hizo ademán de salir por la puerta.

"¡¿Y quedarme sola con Harry en un colegio vacío?" grito la pelirroja "¡ni loca!"

"Por enésima vez ¡cállate!" tapo la boca de su hermana "si despiertas a mama, juro que te mato ¿entendido?" Ginny asentía tratando de quitarse las manos de su hermano, sus fuerzas eran débiles y termino por desistir, pero la respuesta de la pelirroja fue suficiente para que Ron la soltara. "además, tal vez podrían arreglar sus diferencias de una vez por todas ¿no crees?" Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada.

"_Tu amigo_" recalco "es un tonto que tiene seco el cerebro Ron, la verdad es que ese tema ya esta muerto… para mi" dijo entre dientes.

"Tu sabrás Ginny" dijo dándose la vuelta "te veo en el auto en media hora" salio por la puerta sabiendo que su hermana sufría por la situación con Harry, el mas que nadie seria feliz si ellos volvieran a estar juntos, pero eso no estaba en sus manos.

_**Fin del flash back**_

"Nunca pensé que fueran tan madrugadores" expreso la castaña

"No sabes cuanto" ironizo el pelirrojo "siempre presionando para que lleguemos temprano" bromeo para si "por cierto y cambiando de tema, en dos semanas habrá una excursión a la playa ¿vendrás?" la miro de soslayo con la esperanza de que no se negara.

"¿Una excursión? ¿A la playa?" sus ojos parecían desorbitados, la idea de ir a la playa no le resultaba mala, sin embargo sol, mar y arena no le gustaban en la misma oración que _traje de baño._

"Si, bueno, los profesores organizan cada año un viaje a la playa" platico "lo hacen unas semanas antes que entre el invierno, es como un incentivo que nos dan para presentar los finales del semestre, y creo que es un buen pretexto para un chapuzón" en su cara se veía entusiasmo "¿vendrás verdad?"

"N… no se Ron" dudo la chica "la verdad es que…"

"¡No puedes negarte!" la interrumpió "iremos todos, Ginny, Luna, Nivelle, Cho, Harry, ¡Yo!" tratando de convencerla "solo es una hora de camino, al anochecer ya estaríamos aquí."

"Hace mucho que no voy a la playa ¿sabes?" sonrío deslumbrando a su acompañante "creo que la idea no es tan mala después de todo".

"Claro que no" ha esta altura de la conversación, ya habían llegado al colegio. Como todo buen caballero, Ron abrió la puerta de Hermione para que esta pudiera bajar, esto la hizo sonrojarse, bajo la mirada para que el no viera su vergüenza. El espacio que dejo Ron entre el auto y él, era pequeño, así que cuando Hermione bajo quedaron a escasos centímetros, esa proximidad la hizo estremecer, se sentía extraña, alzo la mirada topándose con unos ojos azules, ¡Qué hermosos eran esos ojos!, no se había dado cuenta… de echo Ron… era muy guapo, y si lo analizaba bien, su cuerpo…. ¡Ah! su cuerpo "te prometo que te vas a divertir" le dijo Ron con una voz muy suave que hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, sacándola así, de su ensoñación.

"Eso espero" murmuro para si, despejando su mente de tan pecaminosos pensamientos, ¡_Gracias a Dios que no me escucha el pensamiento_! Volvió la mirada hacia enfrente divisando a Ginny que feliz les agitaba la mano para que se acercaran.

"¡Hola Hermione!" se acerco dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Ginny, Harry" se dirigió al moreno que parecía estar en otro mundo.

"Hola Hermione" dijo mirando a Ginny que ni por equivocación lo volteo a ver.

"Fue mucho el tiempo que esperaron aquí" comento la castaña "¿Por qué no acompañaron a Ron?"

Ron los fulmino con la mirada, advirtiéndoles que no abrieran la bocota, en especial Ginny "Bueno" comenzó la pelirroja "tenia que terminar un trabajo pendiente en la biblioteca y…" dudo volteando su mirada a Harry "él se acomidió a ayudar ¿verdad?" le pregunto haciéndole gestos para que la apoyara en su mentira.

"Si, eso paso, pero ya vámonos que faltan solo 5 minutos para la primera clase" dijo Harry adelantándose para volver a evitar a Ginny, que solo se dirigía a él cuando le convenía.

"¿Sabes Blasie?" hablaba un rubio, quien a lo lejos clavaba su mirada en Ginny y Hermione que caminaban juntas al comedor "creo que no va ha ser tan difícil conquistar a la pobretona de Weasley, menos… llevarla a la cama" aseguro con una semi sonrisa de lujuria en el rostro.

"¿Y como piensas hacerlo Draco?" Blasie se veía inquieto ante los comentarios tan seguros de Draco.

"La mejor oportunidad que tendré, va ha ser en la excursioncita a la playa" dijo en forma despectiva "cuando todos esos don nadie estén divirtiéndose en el mar, yo me estaré divirtiendo…pero con ella" la señalo con la barbilla, el rubio volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba muy silencioso, sin mostrar el entusiasmo que Draco esperaba cada vez que ponían el ojo en una _zorra, _que era como llamaban a sus presas "Blasie, ¡Blasie!", chasqueo los dedos en la cara de su amigo para que reaccionara "vámonos, es tarde" Blasie solo asintió llenando sus pulmones de aire, por un momento sintió que dejaba de respirar, solo de imaginarse a Draco tocando a Ginny, la mirada escrutadora de Draco lo alerto, lo que hizo que Blasie chocara su puño con el de su amigo, en signo de consentimiento por la _grandiosa_ idea. Pero Draco no era tonto y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas.

"¿De que hablas Ginny?" se impacientaba la castaña

"¿Cómo de que hablo? Del viaje a la playa amiga" puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡OH no! Créeme, las compras no son mi estilo, mucho menos si hablas de ropa" se defendió con uñas y dientes "y _JAMAS_ me veras en traje de baño"

"Entonces ¿Cómo piensas broncearte?" inquirió la pelirroja.

"Solo voy por que Ron me insistió Ginny" dijo mordiendo su manzana "eso es todo".

"Pues yo también lo siento amiga" Ginny se levanto de la silla "pero como Luna y Cho no pueden ir conmigo por que cada una tiene compromisos familiares" Hermione volteo a ver a las susodichas, quienes le hacían una mueca de _lo sentimos Herms, pero tu solita tendrás que aguantarla_."Entonces tu eres la afortunada de ir conmigo, paso por ti mañana a las 11am y no hay excusa"

"Pero Gin…" tenia que replicar

"Nada, no me hagas esperar por que me pongo irritable" dijo con una sonrisa y mandando un beso a la castaña.

"¡Irritable!" casi gritaba "irritable ya es" miraba a sus amigos con enfado "¿Por qué no me defendieron?" los acuso.

Todos reían por el comportamiento de Hermione "Por que estas hablando de Ginny" le aseguro Ron un poco mas serio, no quería enfadar mas a la chica "y créeme, no te conviene llevarle la contraria" levanto las cejas en tono de advertencia.

"¡Bah! Gruño Hermione levantándose, movimiento que todos imitaron.

La semana había pasado muy rápido, todos haciendo planes para el viaje a la playa. Hermione había sobrevivido a los constantes ataques, indirectas y burlas de parte de Draco. Algunas veces fue defendida por sus amigos, principalmente por Harry y Ron, una vez iba platicando muy amena con Nivelle cuando se encontraron con Draco, pero en esta ocasión fue Hermione quien defendió a su amigo, ya que antes de ella, Nivelle era el blanco preferido por el rubio.

El pelirrojo le había platicado de las muchas veces que Draco le había echo la vida imposible, pero el rubio se esforzaba día con día en fastidiarla con ahínco, precisamente a ella.

Hermione siempre había sobresalido como la mejor alumna, sin embargo en esta nueva escuela Draco era el primer lugar. Ella llego a pensar que se debía a los _**donativos**_ que su padre hacia, pero tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de su arrogancia y su existencia despreciable, era muy inteligente, tanto que hubo veces en las que cuando algún profesor preguntaba algo, y siendo siempre ella la primera en levantar la mano y contestar, no siempre sabia la respuesta, claro que eran contadas esas veces, pero Draco la dejaba con la boca abierta y enfurruñada al contestar correctamente.

Por eso su objetivo, era sobresalir por encima de el, y para lograrlo no importaría si tenia que estudiar hasta las altas horas de la noche, o pasar sus horas libres en la biblioteca, ella lo iba a pisotear obteniendo las mejores calificaciones.

"¡Her! ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no te has cambiado? Son las once de la mañana y tu todavía traes el pijama" la pelirroja tomo del brazo a la castaña y la arrastro hasta su cuarto. Estaba claro que si Ginny decía _a las once paso por ti_, era por que así iba a suceder, pero Hermione guardaba la esperanza que aquella fuera solo una pesadilla, y que en cualquier momento despertaría sobresaltada, y con tan solo tranquilizarse se volverían a quedar dormida, pero…. no, no era así, y Ginny toco la puerta 5 veces antes de que ella pudiera bajar a abrirle.

"Ginny, no voy y no quiero ir, por favor, no insistas, es sábado y quiero descansar" dijo tumbándose nuevamente en la cama.

"¡Olvídalo!" bufo su amiga "vas a aprender lo que es un buen fin de semana, báñate y arréglate, ¡ah! Y por favor hazlo rápido" tomo del brazo a Hermione y la jalo para que se levantara.

"Te vas a arrepentir si me llevas" aseguro "no soy buena compañía cuando de compras se trata" tenia que esforzarse por defenderse.

"¡Basta!" Ginny estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, aunque esta era muy poca "déjate de pretextos, levántate, báñate, que yo me encargo de escoger tu ropa, por que te aprecio mucho amiga, pero te vistes _fatal_.

"Pues así soy yo" camino al baño con su toalla en el brazo "y no me interesa estar a la ultima moda, o enseñando lo que no tengo"

"Eres muy hermosa ¿sabes? Y sobra decir que tienes un cuerpo envidiable" la pelirroja se mordió el labio, no estaba acostumbrada a elogiar a una chica por que ella era la que siempre recibía los elogios, sin embargo sabia reconocer cuando alguien tenia algo especial, tal como lo veía en Hermione." no creas que se lo digo a cualquiera ¡eh!" advirtió "es solo que nunca has tenido a alguien como yo, que te sepa guiar y lucir lo que has escondido durante tanto tiempo".

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de Ginny, entro al baño y cerro la puerta tras de si. Mientras tanto la pelirroja buscaba en el closet la mejor ropa para su amiga… pero… ¡no la había! "¡Por Dios Hermione! ¿Dónde guardas tu mejor ropa?" preguntaba en voz alta "por qué tienes otra ropa ¿verdad?".

"¡Oye!" gritaba ofendida desde el baño "no critiques".

"No critiques, no critiques" murmuraba la pelirroja imitando a Hermione con burla, revolviendo toda esa ropa que seguramente había adquirido de segunda mano y en una época muy antigua "¡esto esta decente!" dijo sacando unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca de tirantes.

"¡Estas loca Ginny!" Hermione salía del baño envuelta en una toalla y con el cabello escurriendo "esta ropa ya no me queda, este pantalón me viene muy ajustado y esta blusa mama la compro para la persona equivocada" todo esto lo decía mientras se enfundaba en un pans morado que en la gran sudadera tenia impreso el logotipo _Nike_, rematando con sus tenis azules, Ginny estaba en shock , tenia la boca abierta, solo podía ver como su amiga guardaba todo de nuevo y se cepillaba el cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo de la cabeza.

"Cierra la boca Ginny" se burlo la castaña "estoy lista, vámonos ahora o me puedo arrepentir"

"¿Bromeas?" dijo reaccionando "¿Cómo puedes salir así a la calle? No quiero incomodarte pero… la verdad yo jamás me pondría eso" señalaba la minifalda que traía junto con el top que hacia juego y las zapatillas de tacón.

"Que bueno Ginny, por que no pensaba prestártelo" ironizo "por cierto, no me incomodas, y si quieres salir antes del anochecer, hagámoslo ahora" abrió la puerta invitando a salir a su amiga.

"OK, OK, pero siempre gano y esta no será la excepción, tu vestirás como la gente normal"

"Si, si" contesto la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco "lo que tu digas."

"Conociendo a mi hermana, Hermione ha de estar entretenidísima" de solo pensarlo Ron soltó la carcajada.

"Ja ja ja" se doblaba de la risa Harry "no hace falta que lo digas, pero" trato de tranquilizarse "con solo nombrar a Hermione cambia tu semblante Ron."

"¿Lo crees?" pregunto el pelirrojo, a lo que Harry solo asintió "creo que me agrada mas de lo que pensaba, pero… tal vez yo a ella no" bajo la mirada.

"No te lo preguntes" Harry animaba a su amigo "averígualo, ¿no crees que ya es hora de voltear la hoja definitivamente?, no sabes si _ella_ va a regresar algún día, y Hermione esta aquí, ahora" ambos amigos veían una película de acción, Harry estaba muy entretenido al igual que Ron, pero después de su charla, la mente del pelirrojo ya se encontraba lejos de ahí.

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Ginny torturo a Hermione, salían y entraban de diferentes tipos de tiendas. Hermione ya estaba cansada, no entendía como Ginny podía probarse tanta ropa, aunque eso no aseguraba que la fuera a comprar, a veces solo era el hecho de ver como se le veía tal o cual conjunto. Aunque algunas veces obligo a Hermione a probarse alguna prenda, cosa que le disgusto sobremanera, la castaña había pasado un día agradable.

Cuando por fin terminaron sus compras, he iban con un montón de bolsas- la mayoría de Ginny- se sentaron en una mesa afuera de una cafetería, Ginny le había dicho a Hermione que ahí vendían el mejor pastel de queso con zarzamora, y que si lo acompañaba con un moka frío tocaría la gloria con la mano, tantas ocurrencias como esa, hacían que Hermione muriera de la risa, esos detalles hacían que todo el enojo que sentía la castaña por haber sido obligada a ir de compras, desapareciera.

Draco y Blasie salían de una tienda de discos y las vieron "¡Mira Blasie! Dio un codazo a su amigo "pero que suerte tenemos, Ginny y su amiga la andrajosa" su risa burlona apareció.

"Por cortesía deberíamos saludarlas ¿no crees Draco?" Blasie no sabía el motivo, pero se sentía nervioso solo de ver a la pelirroja.

Con elegancia caminaron hacia las chicas, mientras a su paso, cuanta mujer los veía –principalmente al rubio- suspiraban.

"Señoritas" saludo Draco con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hermione que bebía su moka, casi se atraganta al escuchar esa voz tan desagradable para ella "¿Qué quieren?" Pregunto mirando a Draco y después a su amigo que se encontraba solo unos pasos detrás del rubio.

"Que desagradable eres cuando te lo propones Granger" se burlo Draco "deberías mostrar un poco de educación, solo para aparentar" le dedico una sonrisa, que si ella no lo conociera le hubiera cortado la respiración pensando que realmente era sincera. "además, no te sientas tan afortunada, por que en realidad venimos a saludar a Ginny" tomo la mano de la pelirroja y acerco sus labios entreabiertos para depositar un suave beso en ella, haciendo que el color de la pelirroja se tornara de un rojo encendido. "Hola Ginny" le dijo casi al oído en un susurro tan sensual que hasta la piel Hermione se erizo para su sorpresa.

Sintiéndose entupida y avergonzada por el desplante y lo que el sonido de la voz de Draco le hizo sentir, volteo la mirada para no tener que ver la desagradable escena. Blasie solo veía sin decir nada, y viendo la incomodidad de Hermione y sintiendo la suya propia, quiso distraer a Draco para que soltara a la pelirroja "¿Van a ir al viaje a la playa?".

"¡Claro que si!" respondió Ginny soltando su mano con delicadeza, y volteando a ver a Blasie "por eso es que Hermione y yo hemos venido de compras, ya saben, trajes de baño, bloqueador y todo lo que necesitaremos ¿verdad Her?" dijo tratando de incluir a su amiga en la conversación, Hermione solo asintió sin voltear a verla, seguía con la mirada perdida en la nada.

"¿De verdad usaras traje de baño Granger?" sin tratar de evitarlo sonrío con mofa "eso hay que verlo".

De un salto Hermione se puso de pie, ya había sido suficiente por un día, y sin ganas de discutir con un ser tan ignorante como lo era Draco, se dio media vuelta para alejarse con paso rápido.

"¡Her!" grito Ginny "¡no te vayas por favor!" y cuando quiso levantarse para seguir a su amiga, Draco la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

"Déjala, estamos mejor sin ella".

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero? ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la trates así?" era la primera vez que Ginny se dirigía al rubio con enfado, siempre se sentía alagada de que el se fijara en ella, pero no esta vez, y soltando su brazo, tomo todas sus bolsas con las compras echas, pero eran tantas que no podía sola.

"Te ayudo" ofreció Blasie que ni siquiera volteo a ver a su amigo, por que de seguro lo fulminaría con la mirada, y siguiendo a Ginny se retiraron dejando solo al rubio.

Hermione había tomado un taxi para regresar a su casa, sentía el estomago revuelto del coraje, y en sus ojos se veían lagrimas a punto de caer, pero que a toda costa evito que salieran, por que seria muestra de debilidad y ella no era débil y menos por un estupido engreído como Draco Malfoy.

Blasie se ofreció llevar a Ginny hasta su casa, la pelirroja no se negó sabiendo la carga que traía "¿Estas enfadada?" pregunto Blasie fingiendo indiferencia, Ginny solo asintió."Ya sabes como es Draco" dijo tratando de disculpar a su amigo "aparte, tu amiga no se la pone nada fácil"

"¿Fácil? ¿A que te refieres?" frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba irónica, cosa que se le daba bien a Ginny.

Blasie al darse cuenta de que la había molestado con su comentario no sabia donde meterse, lo que menos quería, era que ella se enfadara con el, por que tenia que admitirlo, esa chica lo enloquecía. "N… no te molestes, pero… tu amiga tiene la boca muy suelta, y eso empeora las cosas, por que Draco nunca se va a dejar intimidar por nadie, y menos por una mujer" el chico solo veía a Ginny por el rabillo del ojo.

Ginny no cabía en asombro, sus ojos parecían desorbitados por el comentario y su boca estaba abierta sin poder emitir sonido alguno, esforzándose por controlar el enfado, abrió un poco mas la ventanilla del auto para que el aire la relajara, respiro muy profundo, y volteando a ver a su acompañante dijo mas tranquila "Mi amiga se llama Hermione ¿de acuerdo?" Blasie solo asintió apenado "y Draco es un imbècil elitista y machista, que no sabe reconocer cuando una mujer ha superado en mucho a un hombre, o que se dice hombre" la cara de la pelirroja se torno en una sonrisa burlona cuando dijo lo ultimo.

Blasie sonrió ante el comentario de Ginny, no sabia por que, pero sentirla junto a el hacia que el mundo desapareciera, verla sonreír era el paraíso, su paraíso personal y privado. Ginny le pidió que la dejara en casa de Hermione, por supuesto el chico no le negó nada y la dejo frente a la casa de su amiga.

**Hasta aquí llego con otro capitulo, esto se pone mejor cada vez, **

**-¿De quien debe olvidarse Ron?**

**-¿Qué sucedió entre Ginny y Harry para que rompieran?**

**-¿Blasie enamorado de Ginny? O solo es una táctica**

**Espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. Me voy por ahora no sin antes agradecer:**

**anges80****: Muchas gracias por haber dejado un review, que bueno que te este gustando, ojala este capitulo también te agrade, espero tu comentario, chao y besos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**GO**


	4. La tactica de Hermione

**4.-La táctica de Hermione**

Ginny toco el timbre de la casa de Hermione, y sin tener que esperar mucho la castaña le abrió la puerta "¿Puedo pasar? ¡Ouch!" Hermione abrazo a Ginny dejándola sin aliento "lo siento Ginny, de verdad lo siento" después de lo sucedido con Draco y haber dejado sola a la pelirroja con esos idiotas, el remordimiento la torturo todo el camino, pero no podía regresar por ella, no, claro que no, su orgullo era mucho y eso fue suficiente para no regresar.

"¿De que hablas Hermione?" pregunto Ginny con dificultad ya que el abrazo la estaba asfixiando.

"¿Cómo de que? ¡De haberte abandonado con esa jauría de lobos!" no solo podía llamarlos lobos, en su mente la descripción correcta para ese par de fanfarrones era otra, pero su moral no le permitía expresarlo.

"Por Dios Hermione, creí que hablabas de otra cosa" Hermione tomo de la mano a Ginny para dirigirla a su habitación que se encontraba en la parte alta de la casa. "no te preocupes por eso, se lo prepotente que puede llegar a ser Draco cuando se lo propone, pero amiga, creo que deberías cambiar tu táctica con el" la cabecita de la pelirroja funcionaba a mil.

"¿A que táctica te refieres?" Ginny que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, revolvía de nueva cuenta el closet de Hermione.

"Mira Hermione" le dijo sentándose junto a ella en la cama "Tal vez te parezca que soy tonta y superficial" Hermione trato de debatir el comentario, pero Ginny alzo su dedo índice indicándole que la dejara terminar "pero… el león no es como lo pintan, y se muy bien por que Draco me trata tan bien, sobretodo delante de mi hermano o Harry.

"Al grano Ginny, al grano" la paciencia de la castaña era poca y Ginny estaba acabando con ella, aunque… ahora que lo pensaba… por la forma en que Ron hablaba de Draco… ella presentía que ahí había algo mas que el simple echo de no caerse bien, y tal vez Ginny era la indicada para sacarla de esa duda… y de otras tantas.

"Tranquila Hermione, antes de decir algo mas, debes jurar por tu vida, que de estas cuatro paredes no saldrá palabra alguna ¿lo juras?" Ginny puso su mano derecha en el pecho acto que causo gracia a Hermione, sin embargo reprimiendo las ganas de reír, puso su mano derecha imitando a Ginny y jurando no decir nada. "pues bien, no todo entre Draco y Ron han sido peleas y enfrentamientos" Ginny que ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro, era observada por Hermione que ponía toda su atención en la pelirroja "el primer año de Ron en el colegio fue muy importante para el, hizo pruebas para el equipo de natación, siempre ha sido alto, de brazos y piernas largas, así que logro quedarse en el equipo de reservas, ahí fue donde conoció a Draco quien también logro calificar, como ambos eran de nuevo ingreso, tendría que pasar todo un año antes de poder pertenecer oficialmente al equipo, los dos siempre destacaron por ser excelentes nadadores en varias categorías.

No es por que sea mi hermano, pero Ronie es muy guapo ¿no crees?" Hermione solo agacho la cabeza, aunque si creía que Ron era muy guapo, no quería admitirlo frente a Ginny "y dejando a un lado su prepotencia, Draco es todo un adonis" la castaña puso los ojos en blanco "eran los mejores amigos que había, fiestas, chicas, todo lo que un chico de su edad podía soñar.

Los padres de Draco nunca están con el, debido a sus múltiples actividades de negocios, y aunque su madre bien podría quedarse, prefiere no dejar solo a su marido" Ginny sabia que Lucius Malfoy tenia fama de mujeriego, y su mujer de cornuda "así es que Draco pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, con mi familia, mi madre siempre lo trato como otro de sus hijos, sobretodo después que mis hermanos mayores se fueran a estudiar al extranjero, a mi madre siempre le ha gustado tener mucha gente en la casa.

Aunque nosotros no fuéramos de familia adinerada, eso no importaba, o… a Draco nunca le importo. Un día Draco le contó a Ron que sus padres lo llevarían a una de sus cenas de negocios, ahí fue donde su padre lo comprometió en matrimonio con una chica bellísima, pero sobretodo con mucho dinero, detallito que era el verdadero interés de Lucius" Hermione la interrumpió con escepticismo "¡Por Dios Ginny! Eso de los compromisos ya no existe¡" la pelirroja alzo los hombros.

A pesar de que tenia novia, Draco nunca le fue fiel, no por nada tiene fama de mujeriego ¿cierto?" a esta altura del relato Hermione ya se sentía mareada por que Ginny no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro, haciendo gestos y ademanes con las manos "En las vacaciones de verano de ese ciclo escolar, Draco lo paso con la familia de su prometida en New York, ¡¿te imaginas Her? ¡New York, la ciudad que nunca duerme!, tal vez tu y yo podríamos ir alguna vez, di que si Her!" Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione tomándole las manos y brincando como niña pequeña que implora un dulce.

"¡Ginny!" grito exasperada la castaña, como podía salirse así de la conversación y dejarla en medio de la duda pensando ¿Qué pudo haber pasado, para que Ron y Draco teniendo una amistad tan grande, ahora fueran enemigos? "termina tu relato por favor, y no te desvíes"

Ginny tenia los ojos muy abiertos por el susto que le causo el grito de su amiga "perdón… es que a veces fantaseo, bien, pues cuando comenzó el nuevo ciclo escolar, estaba muy ansiosa por que por fin iba a iniciar mi primer año en la prepa, Ron mas a fuerza que nada me dijo que me mostraría la escuela, pero que después me alejara de el por que podría espantarle a sus _**amigas, **_idiota, yo sabia lo que esa palabra significaba. Cuando llegamos al colegio Ron busco a Draco hasta encontrarlo, pero no venia solo, estaba acompañado de una chica preciosa y elegante -_**Pansy Parkinson- **_dijo Draco presentándola, vi los ojos de Ron, brillaban por el deslumbramiento que le causo la novia de su mejor amigo, y como no, si es alta, morena, con cabello negro hasta los hombros, y sus ojos son muy expresivos, soy mujer, pero tengo que reconocer cuando una chica es muy guapa, obvio que no le dije nada a Ron, por que en ese momento pensé que solo había sido eso, _deslumbramiento._

La novia de Draco cambio de colegio para poder pasar tiempo con el, y así conocerse mas, pero para Draco no fue tan agradable, tenia que ser muy discreto con sus aventuras, no podría ponerle los cuernos con el mismo descaro que cuando ella estaba en otro colegio, sin embargo con el tiempo eso le importo un rábano por que Ron y el seguían con su mismo ritmo de vida, de fiesta en fiesta y… de chica en chica." dijo un poco cohibida mirando las reacciones de Hermione que parecía tener la vista perdida en el vacío.

"Ron y Pansy cada día eran mas cercanos, pero yo pensaba o mas bien quería creer que se debía al favor que Draco le había pedido a mi hermano, no soy chismosa Herms, y tu lo sabes ¿verdad?" Hermione asintió convencida de lo que dacia Ginny, o tal vez era para siguiera pronto con la conversación, se sentía confundida, no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba ¿Ron? No, no, no, lo que su mente estaba ideando de seguro era falso. "Draco hablaba con Ron y le decía que le cubriera la espalda, que se encargara de Pansy cada vez que tuviera una cita con otra chica o en la escuela cuando tenia _necesidades urgentes _ que debía satisfacer, ahí entraba Ron, quien distraía a Pansy.

Un día, ella salio con unas amigas de su antiguo colegio, le dijo a Draco que no podría salir con el, pretexto que Draco utilizo para irse con Ron a un antro, pero ¡OH sorpresa! Pansy llego al mismo lugar con sus amigas, cosa que el jamás se espero Draco, por eso no tuvo la precaución de ser mas discreto con la mujer que tenia sentada en sus piernas a horcadas, el metía las manos debajo de su minifalda y la besaba con lujuria."

"Ya entendí Ginny, no me des mas explicaciones" Hermione se sentía acalorada por el giro que había tenido la conversación, no necesitaba mas detalles de los pasatiempos de Draco, para saber que era lo que estaba haciendo "ve al grano por favor"

"Si, pues Ron fue quien vio a Pansy cuando esta se veía perturbada por el espectáculo que su novio estaba dando, se acerco a Draco para advertirle de la presencia de Pansy que al ver a su novia se paro de un salto tirando a la mujer esa al suelo, pero Pansy había visto suficiente y salio corriendo de ahí. Draco le dijo a Ron que la siguiera, que después hablaría con ella, alegando que se veía muy alterada y que seguramente no escucharía razones. Ron corrió tras de Pansy y la pudo alcanzar en el estacionamiento, estaba recargada sobre su auto, llorando" Hermione tenia la cara desencajada, no podía imaginarse tal situación, sabia que Draco era un maldito insensible, pero… ¿y Ron?, Ginny seguía relatando "pero aquí Herms, fue cuando Ron no pudo ocultarlo mas, y al verla llorar y sentirse un imbecil por querer abrazarla y besarla, supo que estaba enamorado de ella" Hermione lanzo un pequeño gritito por la sorpresa, tenia ambas manos en la boca y miraba a Ginny con consternación, la pelirroja al verla se sentó junto a ella, no quería que la castaña pensara mal de Ron, sabia que su hermano estaba interesado en ella y si el se enterara de que había abierto su enorme bocota, seguro seria Ginny muerta "pero no vayas a juzgar mal a Ron, como quien dice Draco le entrego a Pansy en bandeja de plata" Hermione no la dejo terminar de explicar.

"Entonces Ron ¿se metió con Pansy la novia de su mejor amigo? ¿Y no quieres que lo juzgue Ginny?" la pelirroja en verdad había metido la pata, sabia que tenia que arreglarlo.

"Si, esa noche Ron le declaro su amor a Pansy, pero escucha bien Hermione, jamás jugo con ella, Draco no la quería y Ron la adoraba, no crees que ¿es injusto que pienses mal de el, cuando lo único que hizo fue enamorarse de la persona equivocada?" Hermione solo bajo la mirada, no sabia que pensar, Ginny tenia razón en el amor no se manda.

"Lo siento, es solo que jamás pensé que algo así hubiera sucedido, pero ¿y Pansy que sentía por Ron?" su estomago se revolvió al preguntar aquello, era incomodo pensar que alguien mas había ocupado el corazón de Ron, no quería sentirse celosa por algo que ya había pasado, ¿celosa? ¿Se sentía celosa? ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Sin querer se sonrojo y trato de ocultar el rostro para que Ginny no la viera.

"Al principio Ron pensó que ella le correspondía por despecho, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así, Pansy también lo amaba" Ginny sonrío al recordar lo bien que se veían juntos, Ron sonreía de todo, hasta de lo mas insignificante, parecía flotar cada vez que hablaba de Pansy, lastima que aquel Ron había desaparecido.

"Y ¿como se entero Malfoy? Por que estoy segura que eso fue lo que sucedió ¿cierto?" aseguro Hermione sin titubeo.

"Pues si, ninguno de los dos le dijo nada a Draco en ese momento, tenían temor, Ron de que Draco pensara que se había aprovechado de la situación y de el, Pansy por miedo a su padre, Ron no quería perder la amistad de Draco y Pansy no quería que la alejaran de Ron enviándola lejos.

Paso un buen tiempo antes que Draco se dignara disculparse con Pansy, la verdad era que sabia que lo tenia que hacer, por obligación , pero al fin y al cabo lo haría, así que un día Draco estaba en clase y vio pasar a Pansy frente a su aula, y que mejor para hablar con ella, que ese momento, cuando todos los alumnos están en clase, así que pidió permiso para salir al sanitario y fue tras ella, Pansy dio vuelta en el edificio que va a la biblioteca, pero entonces se encontró con Ron que también la había visto salir y como todo hombre lleno de hormonas quiso _saludarla, _ya sabes" Hermione asintió avergonzada "entonces la tomo por la cintura y la beso, ahí fue cuando Draco al dar vuelta al edificio, los vio abrazados, a su mejor amigo y su prometida, Ron nunca me dio los detalles de lo que sucedió después, pero me los puedo imaginar" Ginny puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga, la veía incomoda, pero sabia que era necesario que ella supiera todo esto para que entendiera la situación en la que se encontraban Draco y Ron, y el motivo por el cual se habían declarado la guerra, al punto de inmiscuir a otras personas, entre ellas, Hermione "¿ahora entiendes por que ignoramos a Draco? aunque el se empeña en hacernos la vida de cuadritos, en especial a Ron y a lo que a el mas le importa, eso te incluye… a ti" Hermione volteo la mirada con rapidez a Ginny, ¿Ron le habría dicho algo que ella no supiera? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y su respiración se hizo un poco agitada, el color de sus mejillas era rojo encendido, no sabia donde meter la cabeza, comenzó a reírse como tonta, estaba realmente nerviosa, pero Ginny se hizo la desentendida, no quería incomodarla mas "Herms, por eso cada vez que te molesta y consigue lo que quiere, le das la satisfacción que busca _fastidiar a Ron_" exacto he ahí la respuesta, Hermione siempre pensó que había algo mal en ella que molestaba a Draco, pero la verdad era que lo hacia para molestar a Ron, ¡que tonta había sido! Había caído en el juego "es por eso que debes tener la cabeza mas fría e ignorar las agresiones de Draco, no creas que eres la primera a la que hace esto, también han sido sus victimas Cho, Luna, Nivelle, Harry y yo, en una forma menos agresiva que a ustedes, pero tanto halago no es gratis" la pelirroja alzo las cejas analizando lo que acababa de decir.

"Si Ginny, caí redondita en su juego, pero de ahora en adelante el fastidiado será el, por que no voy a seguirle el juego… lo voy a ignorar… lo tengo que ignorar".

…

El fin de semana transcurrió sin mas sorpresas, Hermione estaba preocupada por como seria volver a ver a Ron, le había jurado mil veces mas a Ginny guardar el secreto y no juzgarlo.

El lunes por la mañana llego Ron a la puerta de los Granger para recoger a Hermione. El trayecto fue un poco silencioso, un _¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin?_ Fue lo único destacable. Cuando llegaron a la primera clase que compartían con Draco, Hermione se sentía híper ventilar, en su mente se repetía que no debía caer en las provocaciones del rubio. _La ley del hielo, ¡si, eso es!, _ pensaba la castaña mientras caminaba junto a Ron.

"Her… ¿Hermione?... ¿Estas bien?" el pelirrojo la bajo de la nube en la que andaba, Hermione se había comportado bastante rara con el, tal vez algo le estaba molestando y le daba pena decirlo.

"S… si, solo pensaba" se disculpo.

"Eso veo… Hermione ¿Pasa algo, no se, algo que… te moleste de mi?" Ron casi sudaba, no quería escuchar la respuesta, no quería saber que si había algo en el que le molestaba a la chica, pero la forma en que ella se estaba comportando no le dejaba la menor duda.

"¿De ti? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" ¿Había notado la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo? ¡Tonta mil veces! ¿Por qué no sabia fingir bien?

"Bueno, es que… estas muy distante y… pensé que ¿tal vez es por algo que hice o dije?" Ron ni siquiera era capaz de verla a la cara, después de lo sucedido con Pansy, no había tratado de salir a la conquista de alguien.

"Mm... no, es solo que estoy preocupada por los parciales, no quiero reprobar, pero de verdad, todo esta bien contigo ¿OK?" Ron solo asintió, tal vez solo era su imaginación, estaba peor de ideático que Ginny quien veía moscas hasta en la sopa.

…

¿Qué te parece Blasie? ni siquiera el haber ido de compras la hacen ver diferente" la guerra de insultos daba inicio.

"Bueno amigo" refuto Blasie "dicen que aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda." Las carcajadas de varios que escuchaban no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo Hermione seguía sin dar signos de haber escuchado.

Ginny le había comentado lo sucedido a Ron (claro omitiendo la historia de su vida amorosa), el se removió en su asiento para voltear a encararlos, pero Hermione le toco el hombro para detenerlo "¿Sabes Ron? Creo que deberíamos planear bien el viaje a la playa ¿Qué te parece?, estaba pensando que podríamos llevar un reproductor de CD para poder escuchar música" comento con entusiasmo, necesitaba cambiar el tema de lo que Draco decía.

"S-si… música… eso estaría bien" el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, pero le siguió la corriente a su amiga, el también creía que eso de ignorar a Draco era buena idea.

Durante los largos 5 minutos que tardo el maestro en llegar, Draco no dejo de hacer comentarios despectivos e insultantes, a lo que Hermione hizo caso omiso y siguió charlando con Ron sonriendo de vez en vez.

….

"Hola chicos" saludaron el pelirrojo y la castaña a sus amigos que se encontraban ya en el comedor.

"Hola" dijeron todos al unísono, Harry se encontraba enfrascado en un libro, tenía fruncido el ceño y jugaba ansiosamente con una pluma.

"¿Qué haces Harry?" pregunto Ron

"Ah, es una tarea para la clase de literatura, tenemos que leer este libro y hacer un resumen" dijo regresando a su lectura, Nivelle y Luna jugaban a aventarse bolitas de papel, y cuando una bolita daba en su objetivo soltaban la carcajada "¡alto!" grito Harry molesto "déjenme concentrar, ¿Qué no ven que estoy leyendo? Me cuesta trabajo." Luna abrió los ojos de par en par, nunca había visto tan molesto a Harry.

"Lo siento Harry" dijo Luna con su voz aguda "¿si quieres, puedo ayudarte?" se ofreció con una enorme sonrisa.

"No, pero gracias de todas formas" dijo apenado ante la amabilidad de la rubia.

"¿Qué libro es Harry?" se intereso Hermione, ya que los libros era su tema favorito.

"El perfume" contesto haciendo una cara de disgusto "es una historia acerca de un…"

"Asesino en serie" la castaña termino la frase "es un excelente libro Harry, lo leí hace mucho" Hermione tenia una lista interminable de libros leídos solo por gusto, y otros tantos por obligación.

"¿Excelente libro dices?" Hermione mordía su manzana asintiendo "a mi no me lo parece, ¿Cómo es posible que un ser humano no tenga olor? Y sobre todo ¿Qué mate mujeres para robarles su esencia? ¡Simplemente esta loco! Y creo que lo mejor será rentar la película y olvidarme de tantas letras que lo único que causan es dolor de cabeza" de un movimiento Harry cerro el libro con el fin de olvidarse del tema.

"Pero no es lo mismo Harry, el libro te explica detalles que la película no hará, tienes que aprender a apreciar la lectura, sentirla, vivirla, no se trata solo de leer por leer, es…" cuando Hermione comenzaba a hablar acerca de libros, entraba en otra dimensión, hablaba y hablaba, hasta que sintió la mirada de todos sus amigos que confundidos la veían expresarse, era como si estuviera describiendo a un gran amor "mjm" aclaro su garganta sonrojada "pero bueno Harry, esa es mi opinión, claro, que si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu resumen, ¿Para cuando debes entregarlo?"

Como saliendo de su hipnosis, Harry pestañeo regresando al presente "Mm... este… para el lunes, a la ultima hora." Corroboro revisando su horario.

"Entonces tenemos bastante tiempo para que presentes un buen trabajo" la castaña sonreía feliz por poder ser útil para sus amigos, en su antigua escuela, si alguien necesitaba ayuda, ella era la primera en estar dispuesta. Sabía de antemano que algunos chicos se acercaban a ella con el pretexto de ser amigos, pero en realidad solo la buscaban para que les ayudase en a subir calificaciones, pero Harry no era así.

Hermione se levanto de la mesa despidiéndose de sus amigos, "Voy a la biblioteca, los veo al rato, necesito terminar las traducciones para la clase de francés"

"Son para el jueves Hermione, relájate" Ron la tomaba de la mano, hasta que se percato del rubor de la chica y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiro la mano rápidamente como si el contacto con la piel de la chica le quemara.

"Lo se Ron, es solo que prefiero adelantar el trabajo, pero te veo para la siguiente clase, adiós" sin mas dio la vuelta para alejarse.

…

"¿Por qué estas tan molesto Draco?" preguntaba una sexy rubia que abrazaba al blondo, tratando de meter las manos por debajo de su camisa.

"¿Molesto? No Sissy, es solo que a mi nadie me ignora, y menos una insignificante basura" para Draco ya estaba siendo muy clara la actitud de la castaña. Se la había encontrado en varios lugares de la escuela, ya fuera con la comadreja, el cegaton, la sexy pelirroja Weasley o cualquiera de sus patéticos amiguitos, y se había esmerado en comentarios ofensivos y despectivos para con ella, tratando de dejarla en ridículo, pero todo lo que la castaña hacia era ¡IGNORARLO! Como si no existiera, como si el sonido proviniera de una mosca a la que se aplasta y deja de molestar. _Pero ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo con indiferencia? estùpida andrajosa, se iba a arrepentir de haberlo echo quedar mal frente a sus amigos_, sobre todo del imbècil de Frank, quien al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se rió de Draco, diciéndole que había perdido el toque con las mujeres, y claro estaba que no iba a permitir tal desprecio, ya vería como, pero se lo iba a hacer pagar.

"¿Espero que no lo digas por mi? Teniéndote tan cerca, jamás podría ignorarte" la rubia sonrío estúpidamente.

"Claro que no pequeña" Draco la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él, la beso en el cuello haciéndola estremecer "¿Qué te parece, si mejor dejamos de pensar en tonterías y vamos…" bajo un poco la blusa de la chica para poder besar sus hombros "… al aula de… física… y nos divertimos un rato?" el manoseo por parte del rubio la hizo perder la razón, él sabia como volver loca a una mujer, y caer rendida. Así entre besos por aquí y por allá entraron al aula que fue testigo de tan ardiente encuentro.

…

Lo que mas satisfacción le causaba a Hermione de esa escuela, era la imponente biblioteca que se abría a su paso, los estantes eran enormes, los pasillos amplios y largos, las mesas eran perfectas para alguien que como ella, siempre las tenían llenas de libros y hojas, plumas y demás. No era un lugar donde los estudiantes pasaran mucho tiempo, así que casi siempre estaba desolada, echo que a Hermione no le disgustaba del todo ya que podía pasar mucho tiempo estudiando y sin ser molestada por nadie.

Se disponía a buscar el libro que necesitaba para su trabajo, cuando a la mente se le vino un rubio de lo más petulante. _Estupido Malfoy_, pensaba, _ya me tiene harta con sus burlas e insultos, ¿Qué nunca se cansa de ser tan imbècil?_, sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidarse por un momento de aquel rubio infantil.

Sin embargo la semana se le había echo eterna, entre que el profesor de biología les dejaba tareas y trabajos al por mayor, y que por mas que ella con toda su fuerza de voluntad, ignoraba las groserías de Draco, varias veces se paso de listo, le escondieron su mochila, la cual encontraron en un bote de basura, en dos ocasiones pasaron junto a ella Draco y compañía, y empujándose a propósito, por poco se va de bruces. En otra ocasión Draco estaba con una _amiguita_ besuqueándose en la puerta del salón, cuando Hermione al querer entrar se encontró con esa escenita y quiso pasar por un costado de la pareja, pero el rubio al darse cuenta le puso el pie haciendo que la castaña se tambaleara golpeándose en el pomo de la puerta, todos incluyendo a Draco soltaron tremendas carcajadas, el rostro de Hermione estaba rojo del esfuerzo que hizo por no caerse y por la vergüenza que le produjo la burla de sus compañeros. Ron trato de reclamarle al rubio, pero Hermione no se lo permitió, sabia que podían llegar a los golpes, y no estaba dispuesta a darle ese gusto a Draco, aunque Dios estaba de testigo que su anhelo mas grande hubiera sido que le patearan su elegante y distinguido trasero.

"¡Amiga, por favor tranquilízate!" Ginny caminaba detrás de la castaña sin poderla apaciguar.

"¿Tranquilizarme? Si estoy tranquila Ginny, lo que estoy es ¡HARTA! Harta de ver como esa bola de ineptos se burla de mi, harta de saber que prometí ignorar al retrasado de Malfoy, pero ya no puedo mas amiga, voy a estallar de un momento a otro y no se que pueda pasar".

_Esa misma tarde Hermione caminaba al estacionamiento donde había quedado de verse con sus amigos para ir a casa, pero para su mala suerte tropezó con Draco y compañía al dar la vuelta al edificio 4 donde se impartía la clase de cálculo diferencial._

"_¡¿Estas ciega o que?" le grito Draco a Hermione al haber empujado sin querer a su nueva novia Dana, "fíjate por donde caminas, pudiste haberla tirado" miro a Hermione directo a los ojos, tenia que desquitar su coraje "mejor quítate de mi camino, el solo verte me produce náusea" Hermione se quedo ahí parada, tratando de controlar sus emociones, las lagrimas de frustración se habían agolpado en sus ojos amenazando con salir, pero no lo permitió, respiro profundo y renovó su marcha al estacionamiento._

"Lo se Hermione, pero, velo por el lado positivo, hoy es viernes y no tendrás que verlo durante dos grandiosos días, ya veras que pronto se aburre de molestar, así le sucedió con Harry, claro que no digo que ya no lo molesta, pero, solo es de vez en cuando" Ginny sonrío con la esperanza de que su amiga pensara igual.

"Que ánimos me das Ginny" respondió con ironía "pero tienes razón, por cierto y cambiando de tema, ¿sabias que Ron… me invito al cine?" soltó con pena, pensando que se sentía muy nerviosa y quería que Ginny le diera algún consejo para con su hermano.

"¿Si? ¡Como crees! Por fin se atrevió" los ojos de la pelirroja estaban muy abiertos como platos, abrazaba a Hermione tan fuerte que no le permitía respirar normalmente "sabia que Ron lo lograría, y ¿Qué piensas ponerte? ¿Quieres que vayamos de compras? ¿Estas emocionada? Por que yo si, ¡Hay amiga, podrías llegar a ser mi cuñada! ¿Te imaginas?" y ahí estaba de nuevo, Ginny alucinando y brincando como un pequeño duende.

"¡Alto Ginny!" esta niña si que podía llegar a asustarla "solo me invito al cine, _como amigos_, nunca me propuso otra cosa, y no gracias, no quiero ir de compras, solo es el cine, puedo ponerme cualquier cosa". Si ya se sentía nerviosa, ahora estaba más.

"Lo siento Herms, se que suelo alucinar un poco, pero tampoco es para que te pongas cualquier cosa ¡eh! tienes que verte hermosa, yo te prestare ropa decente, para que dejes a mi hermanito babeando" a pesar de ser mas joven que Hermione, Ginny era mucho mas experta en todo ese rollo de las citas, de verse sexy sin llegar a la vulgaridad, y sobretodo de dejar babeando a mas de uno.

"No quiero ni pensar en lo que querrás ponerme, lo que si te aseguro es que no me dejare poner esas pequeñas faldas o esas mega blusitas que a decir verdad parece que pertenecieran a una niña y no a alguien como tu" bufo Hermione con tono autoritario, tratando de intimidar a la pelirroja.

"OK, OK" le aseguro Ginny "déjalo en mis manos" esa sonrisa que se asomaba en el rostro de la pequeña Weasley, era un muy mal presagio para Hermione.

A las 6pm del sábado, Ginny llegaba a casa de Hermione, traía consigo dos maletas pequeñas, una color plata y la otra color rojo, también llevaba arrastrando una gran maleta negra. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta, se quedo helada al ver a su pequeña amiga cargando ese equipaje, sin embargo sabia que por mas que pataleara, gritara y se defendiera, la pelirroja se saldría con la suya "No sabia que pensabas escapar de tu casa Ginny, ¿A que planeta te diriges?" la burla de la castaña no llego a Ginny por que ignorando su comentario, se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione para poner manos a la obra.

"¡Vamos Hermione! Ayúdame a subir esta maleta y deja de verme como si fuera la primera vez que vez tanta belleza", Hermione rodó los ojos y se acerco a la pelirroja para entre las dos subir esa ¡Uf! Pesada maleta.

¿Qué traes dentro, piedras?" se quejaba Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cargar la parte de debajo de la maleta ya que Ginny la tenia sostenida por la parte de arriba.

"Deja de quejarte, que lo que hay aquí dentro te cambiara la vida, además tu solo la has cargado un tramo muy pequeño, yo la traigo desde casa" llegando a la habitación de Hermione dejaron la maleta grande sobre la cama y las dos pequeñas sobre el escritorio, la pelirroja abrió primero las pequeñas, en una traía todo tipo de cosméticos en todas las tonalidades, en la otra todo lo que ha cabello concernía, la maleta mas grande estaba llena de ropa, zapatos etc.

En dos horas que tenían para que Ron llegara por Hermione, Ginny debía hacer milagros con esa chica, que si bien no era una mujer que desbordara belleza, tampoco era fea. Así es que puso manos a la obra, sin darle importancia a las caras de desagrado por parte de la castaña.

…

En medio de la habitación, sobre la enorme cama con sabanas de seda color perla, se escuchaban los jadeos que salían de la garganta de la rubia que se abrazaba al cuello del blondo, Draco aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, estaban llegando al clímax, ella grito como posesa dejando caer todo su cuerpo sobre la cama, estaba temblando debido al orgasmo que todavía no terminaba, de la boca de Draco solo se escucho un ronco gemido, estaba sudado, se dejo caer al lado de su rubia compañera la cual tenia una risa de satisfacción dibujada en el rostro. El rubio acomodo su cabello que se había alborotado debido al movimiento de la danza horizontal, sus respiraciones eran agitadas.

Wendy o… tal vez era ¿? Que mas daba, Draco nunca recordaba el nombre de las conquistas pasajeras, siempre las recordaba por la tipa de los senos grandes o de el trasero descomunal, cualquier detalle por el que ha Draco le hubiera llamado la atención para poder llevársela a la cama, así era como su mente las registraba.

Solo recordaba que el día anterior, Blasie, Theo, Frank y él, habían salido a la inauguración de un nuevo antro. Entre cervezas, caballitos tequileros, vodka y demás bebidas alcoholizantes, Draco y compañía habían tenido una noche de desenfreno, bailo con varias mujeres, con otras solo hubo manoseo tanto por él, como por ellas. Seguramente de toda la mercancía que había probado, aquella que estaba a su lado, era la que mejor le había parecido para terminar su noche.

La chica se arrastro por la cama para poder reposar sobre el pecho de Draco, él al ver su intención, se levanto dejando a la vista su desnudez, la cual tapo con un pantalón blanco "Vuelve a la cama Draco, todavía no termino contigo" siseo la rubia con una voz muy sensual, dando pequeños golpecitos a la almohada que el rubio acababa de dejar vacía.

"No lo creo preciosa" sonrió con desgano "tengo hambre, y no precisamente de ti" dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la chica que seguía con la sonrisa en el rostro.

"Podrías ordenar que nos traigan la comida aquí" la chica se sentó haciendo que la sabana que la cubría resbalara, dejando su pecho descubierto, acto que hizo con premeditación para tentar al rubio.

Sin voltear y con disgusto, Draco recogió el sostén negro que salio volando durante el arranque de ansiedad que tuvo por poseer a aquella mujer "Imposible, hoy descansa la servidumbre y no hay quien te atienda" hasta este punto la paciencia de Draco estaba apacible.

"¿Qué hay de la mujer mayor, la que nos recibió esta mañana?" pregunto todavía con la esperanza de volver a sentir lo que nunca había sentido con otro hombre.

"¡Mary no es criada de nadie ¿entendido?, así es que mejor te levantas y te vas!" le aventó el sostén a la cara y saliendo de la habitación azoto la puerta tras de si, esa había sido la gota que derramara el vaso.

Desde que tenia uso de razón, Mary había vivido con los Malfoy, según lo que su madre le contara, había sido contratada para cuidar de su padre Lucius cuando la madre de este falleció y su padre sin poderlo cuidar debido a sus negocios, se vio en la necesidad de dejarlo en las manos de alguien mas, mientras el viajaba.

Cuando Lucius contrajo matrimonio con Narcisa, no dudaron en quedarse con Mary, el cariño que le tenían, era similar al de una madre, ella nunca se había casado, mucho menos tenia hijos.

Cuando Draco nació, Mary se desvivió en atenciones con el hijo de su pequeño Lucius- como ella lo llamaba- Narcisa lo dejo totalmente a su cargo por no dejar solo a su marido en sus múltiples viajes, acto que no le gustaba en nada a Mary, ya que Draco necesitaba del cuidado de su madre, no de una nana, le entristecía verlo deambular por esa enorme casona, siempre solo y muy silencioso, esto se había acrecentado cuando Ron dejo de ir y Draco dejo de ir a casa de Ron.

Su única compañía era ella, la única persona que le inspiraba amor y respeto, a la única que nunca hablaba con desden y a la que jamás trataría como sirvienta.

….

**Por ahora llego hasta aquí, gracias a todas las chicas que han puesto esta historia en alerta, ojala me pudieran dar su opinión al respecto, no se si lo hago bien o me regreso jeje.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**GO**


	5. Dos mundos diferentes

**5.-Dos mundos diferentes**

Ron se sentía muy nervioso, el día paso con lentitud ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que saldría en una cita, bueno, le había dicho a Hermione que no seria exactamente una cita, simplemente una salida entre amigos.

Llego en punto de las ocho a casa de la castaña, con manos temblorosas acomodo su chamarra negra y toco el timbre, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una hermosa chica, no pudo evitar verla de abajo hacia arriba, admiro el atuendo que la hacia ver mas linda de lo que ya era, tendría que darle las gracias a Ginny.

"Cierra la boca Ron, se te va a meter una mosca" Ginny apareció detrás de Hermione sacando al pelirrojo del embeleso que la castaña le causo.

"L-lo siento" formulo con vergüenza "estas muy linda Hermione"

"Gracias, Mm... ¿Nos vamos?" se sentía extraña, aunque le gusto el resultado final. No permitió que Ginny la enfundara en una minifalda de cuero con botas a la rodilla y un top, a lo que Ginny solo le decía que era una mujer antinatural, solo se dejo vestir por un pantalón vaquero azul deslavado, una blusa roja con un hombro al descubierto y amarrada al cuello y zapatos del mismo color del pantalón. Ginny le alacio el cabello detalle que la hacia ver mas estilizada, No necesitaba los kilos de maquillaje, así que Ginny solo le aplico un poco para que se viera muy natural.

"Mjm, mjm" Ginny se aclaro la garganta "¿Y yo que, no piensan decirme nada?" hizo el puchero que la caracterizaba para hacer sentir mal a la gente.

"¡Gracias Ginny, eres única!" dijo Hermione dando un abrazo efusivo a su amiga.

"Lo se, lo se" contesto con diversión "ahora vayan y diviértanse, recuerden no regresar tan tarde, que yo aquí los estaré esperando y me lleves a casa Ron ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si mama" contesto Ron con burla "¿algo mas?"

"Por el momento nada" contesto con un dedo en la barbilla "¡ah si! Hermione ¿Dónde guardas tus películas románticas?"

"Bueno Ginny, mama guarda todo tipo de películas en el librero donde esta el televisor y el DVD, en la sala" Hermione jamás fue fanática de ver la TV. Mucho menos películas, así que suponía que si había alguna romántica, ahí debía estar.

"OK, chao diviértanse" y con un beso los despidió.

…

La noche paso tranquila, se dirigieron al cine ubicado dentro del gran centro comercial _**El Eldon Shopping Centre, **_donde días antes Ginny y Hermione fueran a comprar trajes de baño. Nivelle platicando con Ron, le dijo el nombre de una película que estaba muy interesante, que se la recomendaba, así que sin pensarlo más, se decidieron por ver esa película.

Gran parte de la función, Ron estuvo atento de todos los movimientos de Hermione, su rostro, sus labios, estaba seguro que estaba nerviosa, cada vez que esto le sucedía, ella se mordía el labio inferior, era lo mas sexy que Ron había visto en una mujer, deseaba con todo su alma, ser quien mordiera ese labio, pero debía serenarse por que lo que menos quería era ir deprisa, no iba cometer los errores ya cometidos, pero tal vez estaba llegando el momento de olvidar el pasado y ver hacia el futuro, seguramente nunca mas volvería a ver a Pansy, ni escucharla o sentirla, tal vez y solo tal vez era el momento para dejar de amarla.

Hermione apareció en su vida como la luz que necesitaba, en el poco tiempo que ella llevaba viviendo ahí, su vida cambio en muchos aspectos, no sabia como interpretar aquello, tal vez solo eran alucinaciones suyas, pero estaba seguro que no le era indiferente.

Hermione sentía la mirada de Ron sobre ella, no quería voltear para cerciorarse, era mejor fingir ver la película, sin embargo sabia que algo especial estaba pasando ahí. No podía dejar de preguntarse si Ron ya habría olvidado a Pansy ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si el todavía seguía queriéndola? El corazón se le estrujo ante aquellos pensamientos, no quería hacerse ilusiones vanas, pero al estar así, tan cerca de él, el pulso se le aceleraba y el estomago se le revolvía de los nervios. En cierto momento se obligo a voltear para ver a Ron, con lo cual comprobó que si la estaba observando, un calor subió hasta sus mejillas, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle, Ron al verse descubierto le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez, Hermione volvió a fingir ver la película.

La tortura duro dos horas y media, gracias a Dios ninguno de los dos comento nada acerca de la película por que sinceramente nunca supieron a ciencia cierta de que trato.

"Ginny ha de estar desesperada, la película duro mucho" Hermione trato de comenzar la conversación para aminorar la tensión que se sentía, era muy incomodo el silencio.

"No lo creo, de seguro estará dormida, muy cómoda en tu sillón y frente al televisor" los dos rieron al imaginarse a Ginny en tal situación.

"La pase bien Ron, gracias" la pareja caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, aunque en realidad no era muy tarde, a Hermione si le parecía así ya que usualmente el fin de semana lo pasaba en casa, sin salir para nada después de las 9pm.

"Yo también" contesto Ron con sinceridad "solo espero que se vuelva a repetir"

"Claro que si, si me invitas" ambos rieron para descargar un poco la tensión que habían sentido durante la película, subieron al auto y salieron del estacionamiento.

O o O o O

Esa noche, después de haber dejado a Hermione en su casa y recoger a Ginny que lo obligo a cargar con una enorme maleta, Ron estaba acostado en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, su mente la ocupaba Hermione con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo enloquecía, pero por otro lado pensaba en Pansy, con su elegante coquetería y esa mirada que le decía todo. A Hermione la tenia tan cerca, convivía a diario con ella, le gustaba la amistad que había surgido, sin embargo no podía negar que extrañaba a Pansy y estaba seguro que si la situación hubiera sido otra, ellos estarían juntos en ese momento. Pero no era así, ella se había ido, Draco ya no era su amigo y ahora era Hermione la que estaba ahí, inquietándolo, atormentándolo, tenia que tomar una decisión y pronto.

O o O o O

"Hola Cho" saludo Harry a la chica.

"Hola Harry ¿Estas bien?" pregunto con la mirada clavada en el rostro del chico. Antes de que el tuviera que ver con Ginny, Harry había pretendido a Cho, pero por boca de la propia Ginny sabia que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Harry, Cho no podía romperle el corazón a su amiga, así que se invento un novio ficticio para alejar al moreno.

"Si, solo voy atareado, me quede de ver hace 10 minutos con Hermione en la biblioteca y no quiero retrasarme mas, ya sabes como es de quisquillosa" durante la pasada semana Harry y Hermione se veían regularmente en la biblioteca para avanzar con su trabajo de literatura, el moreno nunca pensó que pudiera gustarle tanto hacer un trabajo y menos porque tenia que leerse todo un libro, pero Hermione le explicaba tan detalladamente, que él se imaginaba dentro de la historia y le resultaba agradable, aquella mañana terminarían de darle los últimos toques al trabajo, por primera vez Harry se sentía satisfecho de su esfuerzo, todo gracias a su amiga, por que así ya la sentía, como su mejor amiga, por que solo los buenos amigos se preocupan por los demás.

"Pues corre por que es poco paciente y no querrás un regaño de su parte" se burlo Cho haciendo que Harry pusiera cara de susto, ya habían comprobado el carácter de la castaña y cuando se enojaba lo mejor era tenerla a una distancia prudente, así que Harry echo acorrer despidiéndose de Cho agitando la mano.

Ingreso a la biblioteca con la respiración agitada por la carrera, pronto encontró a Hermione, como siempre, en la mesa mas alejada "Siento…" tomo aire para poder hablar "la tardanza" se disculpo tratando de acompasar su respiración "El profesor Bernie nos dejo salir después del toque del timbre, te juro que…"

"Harry guarda silencio" le pidió la castaña "no te preocupes, conozco al profesor Bernie, pero mira" saco una hoja echa a computadora con la imagen de la portada del libro *El Perfume*, con los datos de la materia y el nombre de Harry con letras en tercera dimensión.

"¡Wow Hermione ¿Lo hiciste para mi?" Harry se sentía alagado por tantas atenciones de la castaña hacia él.

"Shhh, silencio señor Potter, este es un lugar de estudio no de charla" la Señorita Jason no era de carácter fuerte, pero respecto a las reglas de su biblioteca, era muy estricta, Harry solo asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Creo que se molesto" dijo Harry en un susurro "gracias Hermione, nadie había tenido tanto interés por mis estudios, me has demostrado que eres mi mejor amiga" no supo por que esas palabras habían salido con tanta naturalidad, y aunque después se arrepintió por su sinceridad, con el tiempo comprobó que lo que ese día había dicho, duraría para siempre.

Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada "No es nada Harry, a ti también te considero uno de mis mejores amigos… pero bien, terminemos tu trabajo" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Con el avance que ya tenían, solo fue necesaria media hora para terminar. Harry le dio de nuevo las gracias y se despidió diciéndole que había quedado de verse con Ron y Nivelle en las canchas de baloncesto para disputarse un pequeño partido de 30 minutos antes de la última clase.

Hermione se quedo un rato mas buscando unos libros de historia griega una de sus lecturas favoritas, amaba todo lo que se refería a Ares el dios de la guerra. Había algo en él que la atraía, ella misma se preguntaba el porque de tal fascinación si era un fanfarrón, violento, vengativo, calculador, lujurioso, cruel, tal vez el saber que no era querido por nadie le causaba lastima, saber que fue abandonado por sus padres y que a pesar de tanto odio que su corazón alojaba, fue capaz de amar a Afrodita diosa del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad. Hermione pensaba que si el amor llegaba hasta el ser mas desalmado, entonces podía ser que se ponía una coraza para defenderse, para ocultar lo que en realidad podía ser.

_Demonios, ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable?, me perdí en la lectura mas de 40 minutos, por favor, que el profesor todavía no llegue_, Hermione iba sumida en su preocupación, con los nervios de punta. Cuando se percato de la hora casi se cae de la silla, había excedido su tiempo libre y ahora corría por el largo pasillo.

Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a su aula, cuando del sanitario salía un chico al que sin querer Hermione golpeo por la fuerza de la velocidad que llevaba "Lo siento" se disculpo la chica al sentir el golpe tomando del brazo al chico para no perder el equilibrio.

"¡Suéltame estùpida! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?" Hermione alzo la vista para ver el rostro del rubio mas déspota que había conocido en su vida "¿Es posible que exista tanta taradez en una sola persona?" este era el momento de sacar todo el coraje que tenia debido al desplante que la castaña le había echo durante los últimos días. Aquella insolencia se la haría pagar con creces.

Hermione permanecía estática, era como si la hubieran petrificado, no sabia como reaccionar, un calor comenzó a inundarla, su rostro se torno color rojo y sus fosas nasales se agrandaban debido a que su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Draco la miraba entornando los ojos, ¿Por que no podía provocarla? Eso lo hacia enfurecer aun mas.

"Aparte de tonta, sorda" dijo sonriendo con burla, sabia que si seguía así llegaría a su cometido y ella estallaría.

Hermione levanto su mochila del suelo que había caído al momento del colapso, y dando media vuelta se dispuso a irse de ahí, pero la mano del blondo la tomo por el brazo y con agresión la jalo para que lo volteara a ver, no iba a permitir que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca, esta vez no. Pero esa fue la acción que activo el switch, con la fuerza del jalon Hermione tomo vuelo y asesto tremenda bofetada en el rostro de Draco haciendo que este por el impulso y fuerza, volteara el rostro "¡Maldito narcisista asqueroso!" el coraje le había provocado el llanto que no pudo evitar que saliera "¡trate de hacer todo lo posible por no pelear contigo, pero aquí es donde se ve que la taradez y estupidez pertenecen a otro!" aquellas palabras aunadas con la bofetada, encendieron mas al rubio que todavía sostenía del brazo a Hermione, Draco era mucho mas alto y mas fuerte que ella, así que la aventó haciendo que esta cayera de sentón al suelo.

"¡Estùpida bruja!" sus ojos estaban inyectados de ira.

"¡Basta! ¡Señor Malfoy!" gritaba el director que veía la escena con horror, a pesar de su edad avanzada, casi corría para detener la pelea "¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?"

Draco y Hermione tenían la respiración agitada, se veían a los ojos con odio puro. El director ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Por el escándalo que se había escuchado, varios profesores salieron de sus aulas y los alumnos tratando de enterarse de lo sucedido, se arremolinaban en las ventanas.

"¡La culpa fue de la ciega esta que me golpeo!" aseguro Draco con desprecio.

"¡Yo no…!" Hermione trato de defenderse, pero el director la detuvo.

"Este no es el lugar para discutir este asunto, ya hemos distraído las clases, diríjanse a mi oficina, ahí hablaremos" dijo caminando delante de los chicos quienes rompieron la mirada y caminaron detrás del hombre.

…

"Tomen asiento" señalo el director a los chicos que estaban parados dándose la espalda "lo que acaba de suceder ha sido un acto indigno para este instituto" la mente de Hermione comenzaba a esclarecerse, nunca había visto tan molesto al anciano que siempre trataba a todos con cordialidad, bajo la cabeza con vergüenza, solo mirando sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosas. Draco sin embargo despedía insolencia, miraba con aburrimiento a través de la pequeña ventana que se encontraba al lado del escritorio del director, demostrando que lo que dijera aquel hombre lo tenia sin cuidado "jamás en mis muchos años de servicio como docente, llegue a presenciar una escena tan lamentable como la que acaban de protagonizar." Draco puso los ojos en blanco, el hombre continuo dirigiéndose a Hermione "es increíble señorita Granger, que usted como toda una dama se haya puesto al tu por tu con el joven Malfoy, ¡y a golpes!" eso si llamo la atención del rubio que volteo a ver a Hermione con una sonrisa divertida, se sentía satisfecho, ella lo merecía "¿y que me dice usted señor Malfoy?" volteo a mirar al rubio que seguía con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

"¿Yo que profesor? Yo debería estar en clase" dijo con cinismo incorporándose en su asiento "y no aquí perdiendo mi tiempo por una insolencia provocada por usted profesor" acuso con petulancia "por permitir que gentuza como esta, ingrese en un colegio de prestigio como este".

"¿Usted habla de prestigio?" lo silencio el anciano "¿Usted que se adula de tener la mejor educación, elegancia y buenos modales? ¿Usted que hoy a agredido a una mujer físicamente?" Draco se sentía atacado, la sonrisa se le borro del rostro, ahora era irritación la que sentía, su mandíbula estaba tensa al igual que los puños de las manos que hacían resaltar las venas por la presión que ejercía "ambos han cometido una falta muy grave, por lo cual recibirán una sanción" decreto el director con determinación.

"¿Y que cree que pensara mi padre de esto?" Draco no estaba dispuesto a recibir ninguna sanción "no creo que le agrade que me margine por un acto que yo no provoque" volteo a ver a la castaña que seguía con la mirada baja.

"Eso, lo hubiera pensado antes, y si cree que con esa amenaza me hará cambiar de opinión, esta muy equivocado, no me obligue a expulsarlo" tímidamente Hermione levanto la cabeza para ver a la cara a Draco, pero se sorprendió cuando su mirada choco con la del rubio que la taladraba con aborrecimiento.

"Tienen prohibido asistir con sus demás compañeros al viaje anual a la playa" Hermione que estaba reteniendo el aire lo dejo salir aliviada, creía que el castigo seria mas severo, que tal vez los suspenderían algunos días y seguramente se atrasaría estando tan cerca los exámenes del fin del 5º semestre, al contrario, sin querer el director le estaba haciendo un gran favor.

Draco al igual, no le dio importancia al castigo, lo único malo era que tendría que atrasar sus planes con Ginny Weasley, exasperado se levanto dispuesto a retirarse.

"¿A dónde va señor Malfoy?" pregunto el director

"Me retiro, su castigo me queda muy claro" respondió con insolencia, si aquel hombre pensaba que por ser mayor o el director, Draco lo respetaría, estaba equivocado.

"Nunca dije que ese era el castigo Sr. Malfoy" Draco lo miro desconcertado "no podrán asistir al viaje por que estarán cumpliendo su sanción" el lugar quedo en un silencio profundo, ¿Estarían escuchando bien o aquel viejo se había vuelto loco?

"Pero entonces… ¿Cuál es la sanción?" pregunto Hermione con dificultad.

"Bueno… pues como veo que ustedes pertenecen a mundos totalmente diferentes" con la mirada analizaba cada uno de las expresiones de los chicos, en realidad el hombre parecía bastante divertido, ¿de que?, solo el sabia "y como tal desigualdad los enemista"

Draco se había vuelto a sentar, no quería saber lo que a aquel viejo se le estaba ocurriendo, "quiero un ensayo el próximo lunes por la mañana acerca de cuales son exactamente esas diferencias, usted señorita Granger, escribirá un día en la vida del Señor Malfoy"

"¡ ¿Qué?"

"¡ ¿Qué?"

Preguntaron al unísono, más bien lo gritaron.

"¡Silencio!, lo mismo hará usted señor Malfoy, quiero los informes de un día en la vida de la señorita Granger, todo esto se hará desde el momento en que su día comience hasta que acabe, y es por eso que tendrán libre el fin de semana, ya ustedes se pondrán de acuerdo en quien de los dos iniciara primero".

0 o 0 o 0 o

**Hola, hasta aquí llego con este capitulo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a ****Sabaana****por pasar a leer y dejarme un Review.**

**En mi perfil dejo el link para que puedan ver cual fue el resultado del atuendo de Hermione en su cita con Ron. Chao y hasta la próxima.**

**GO**


	6. Afrontando la realidad

**6.- Afrontando la realidad**

Los chicos estaban perturbados por la noticia, ninguno de los dos había articulado palabra alguna, no por que no quisieran, era por que estaban absortos, como si un balde de agua helada hubiera caído sobre sus cabezas.

"Ahora si pueden retirarse, los espero el próximo lunes con sus respectivos ensayos, que tengan un buen día" el profesor saco unos papeles que comenzó a revisar.

"¿Me esta diciendo que tendré que pasar todo un día con… ella?" pregunto Draco indignado, se sentía asqueado, no podía creerlo, si no la soportaba ver, jamás aguantaría tenerla con el todo el medio.

"No Sr. Malfoy, serán dos" el director seguía entretenido en sus documentos, ni siquiera veía lo desesperados que estaban los chicos por su castigo.

"Pero profesor" Hermione estaba angustiada, casi se arrancaba las manos de tanto jalárselas. "¿no hay otra solución?, no se… tal vez limpiar los baños o algo así." Draco la volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos, el jamás podría ensuciarse las manos de tal manera.

"Cierto, la hay, y es la expulsión" dijo con toda la tranquilidad "Decidan".

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, sabían cual era la respuesta, si por orgullo Hermione fuera expulsada, su sueño de ir a la mejor universidad de Inglaterra se esfumaría. Draco pensaba en su padre, estaba seguro cual seria su reacción, _**No te preocupes Draco, el perro con dinero ladra, y tu entraras en el colegio que quieras**_, el rubio se había jurado demostrarle a su padre que el valía mas que el dinero, por eso no podía permitirse reprobar el semestre, seria un mancha en su expediente académico que truncaría su meta a alcanzar.

"¿Señorita Granger?" el director los saco de sus pensamientos "¿Qué decide?

"El lunes tendrá el ensayo profesor" dijo con tristeza contenida en la voz. Tenia la mirada gacha, no quería que vieran sus ojos acuosos.

"¿Sr. Malfoy?"

"También el mío" dijo con tranquilidad, sin la prepotencia que lo caracteriza.

"Muy bien, eligieron con inteligencia" les sonrío para darles ánimos, ánimos que ni de broma llegaron a ellos "los veo el lunes".

Los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida, pero la voz del anciano detuvo su camino. "Solo véanlo como una oportunidad y no como una tragedia" Hermione fue la única que asintió. El profesor confiaba que de esta situación saldría algo muy bueno.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"¿Supiste de la pelea que hubo entre Malfoy y Granger?" la noticia o mas bien chisme comenzó a esparcirse como pólvora por todo el colegio, algunos dijeron haber visto a Draco golpear a Hermione, otros que Hermione lo ataco con alevosía (principalmente las mujeres opinaron esto), todos los comentarios comenzaron a distorsionarse, pasaba de boca en boca cada vez con mas exageración, la escena cambiaba cada vez que alguien la contaba.

"¿De que hablas?" Ron detuvo su paso para escuchar lo que Nivelle estaba por contarle, sobre todo si esto incluía el nombre de Hermione y Draco, eso si era preocupante.

"No lo se con exactitud Ron, yo solo los vi salir de la oficina del director, pero Albert MC Millan de 2º año, dijo haberlos visto forcejeando en el pasillo, hasta que fueron llevados a la dirección." Ron tenia el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, trataba de poner atención a lo Nivelle decía "Afuera de la oficina del director había varios alumnos que esperaban la salida de Malfoy y Hermione, querían saber lo que realmente sucedió, pero cuando salieron, tenían la cara desencajada y no dijeron nada, cada uno se fue por su lado, ni siquiera Malfoy les hizo caso a sus amigos que lo esperaban, trate de hablar con Hermione pero ella corrió sin prestar atención a nadie, parecía a punto de llorar." Nivelle miraba a Ron que se sostenía el puente de la nariz, parecía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura "No la he podido localizar Ron y nadie ha visto a Malfoy".

"Demonios" bufo Ron "todo esto es por mi culpa, ¿hacia donde corrió Nivelle?" pregunto enfadado.

"Hacia los laboratorios" apenas si pudo terminar de decirlo por que Ron salio disparado, tenía que encontrarla, saber que le había echo Malfoy, por que si de algo estaba seguro, era que todo esto era por culpa de Draco Malfoy y se lo haría pagar.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

El sonido del agua que caía de la llave del lavamanos opacaba el sollozo de Hermione, después de salir de la dirección y ver tantos chismosos que anhelaban saber de primera mano lo que había sucedido, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, sabia que la zona de laboratorios estaba vacía, los lunes nadie tenia esa materia ya que ese día fumigaban la zona. Abrió el baño que estaba al final del pasillo y lo cerró con seguro por dentro. Recargada en la puerta dejo salir el llanto que estaba reprimiendo, sentía coraje con Draco por haberla atacado de aquella forma, y con el director por obligarlos a convivir dos días, nada bueno podía salir de eso _¿Cómo lo tendría que tratar si todo el era un engendro?_ Se sentía en un hoyo profundo del que no tenia salida, solo esperaba poder despertar de un momento a otro y saber que todo había sido una pesadilla. Se acerco al lavamanos y acunando sus manos tomo agua para poder mojar su cara y despejar su mente, tenia que pensar muy bien lo que haría. Hablaría con Malfoy y pondría las cosas en claro, ya que por la prisa no tuvieron la oportunidad de ponerse de acuerdo en nada. Les diría a sus amigos lo que había pasado, de seguro a estas alturas ya estaban preocupados por ella, había tenido algebra con Harry y Ron pero con lo sucedido no había asistido. Cerro el chorro del agua y salio de ahí, tenia que buscar a Ron, no podía permitir que el y Malfoy se encontraran primero por que de seguro se armaría una muy grande.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Los golpes en la ventanilla del auto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Después de haber dejado atrás a varias chicas que querían consolarlo (sabia que en verdad lo que querían era enterarse del chisme), fue directo a su auto, prendió la radio y cerro los ojos, _Estupido viejo entrometido –pensó-,_ tenia el estomago echo un nudo de la rabia, _este es el peor castigo que me pudo haber puesto_, con el puño golpeo el volante, "Pero la culpa es solo de Granger ¡MALDITA GRANGER! Jamás olvidaras este fin de semana, si me lo arruinaste, también te lo arruinare".

"Draco, abre la puerta" Blasie golpeaba la ventanilla, Draco al verlo solo bajo un poco el vidrio.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto con fastidio, en esos momentos no quería soportar a nadie.

"Saber que te sucede, ¿Por qué te vez tan molesto?" Blasie no había escuchado nada acerca de los rumores sobre la pelea, el estaba sentado en el jardín, debajo de un gran árbol, tratando de leer, tratando, por que su mente estaba ocupada por alguien mas, cuando vio a Draco subir a su auto y azotar la puerta tras de si.

"Nada que te interese ¡lárgate!" subió el vidrio y arranco, aun faltaban dos clases para terminar el día, pero no quería volver a ver a Hermione, mucho menos contestar estupidas preguntas de curiosos, tenia que tranquilizar su enfado, sabia de lo que era capaz, así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa.

Al escuchar llegar el auto de Draco, Mary fue a la puerta para recibirlo "Hola pequeño ¿Saliste temprano del colegio?" solo ella le daba la paz que siempre necesitaba, la mujer deposito un beso en la frente del rubio y lo hizo pasar a la sala.

"No, me salte dos clases" Mary se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza de Draco en su regazo, le acariciaba el cabello como cuando era un niño y lloraba por que sus padres no lo llevaban a sus múltiples viajes "necesitaba relajarme, lejos del colegio" admitió con voz cansina disfrutando de las manos de Mary en su cabeza.

"¿Algún problema?" hablo Mary con suavidad "Tu nunca haces eso Draco" el rubio permaneció callado algunos minutos, pensando si decirle todo como había sucedido. Estaba seguro que ella no lo juzgaría, Mary estaba enterada de todo cuanto había sucedido con Ronald Weasley, del termino de su amistad, del por que, solo con ella podía desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro, ni siquiera su madre le daba esa confianza. Le contó a grandes rasgos todo, aunque trato de omitir algunas cosas que le causaron vergüenza, como el echo de que el empujo a Hermione y esta cayo al suelo "Tan desagradable es esa chica Draco?" aunque amaba a Draco por sobre todas las cosas Mary se mostró escéptica.

"Para mi si" dijo tajante "también por ser la mejor amiga de Weasley y Potter".

"Draco, pensé que eso ya estaba olvidado" dijo ella tomando la barbilla del rubio para que la volteara a ver.

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme que olvide una traición?" dijo soltándose de Mary y sentándose a la orilla contraria del sillón. "No es así de fácil, el… el era mi hermano, y no confío en mi, me traiciono."

"Lo siento pequeño" Mary se acerco de nuevo a Draco y lo tomo de la mano "no quiero abrir la herida de nuevo, pero ¿no crees que esta chica, Granger, no merece ser juzgada solo por su amistad con Ronald?" Draco la miro dubitativo.

"No lo se nana, solo se que la odio con todo mi ser, esto va mas allá de Weasley, ya es personal" Draco cerro los ojos y se toco el puente de la nariz "Nadie se me había enfrentado con tal descaro como ella" su tono de voz era apagado.

"Bien…" Mary acaricio la mejilla del chico, "Y ¿Cuando vendrá?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

Draco abrió los ojos y volteo la mirada a su nana , no le paso por alto el entusiasmo de ella ante la posibilidad de conocer a Hermione, aunque no supo por que eso no le desagrado "El fin de semana, no nos pusimos de acuerdo, pero que mas da" el rubio se levanto "ya me fastidio los planes que tenia" tomo la mano de la mujer y deposito un suave beso, la elegancia que desde pequeño había adquirido de parte de su madre, lo hacia todo un caballero. Con una sonrisa sutil y real, dio la vuelta para alejarse "¡OH nana!" dijo chasqueando los dedos, giro un poco su cuerpo para voltear a ver a la mujer "si alguien llama o viene a buscarme, por favor di que no estoy, voy a mi recamara a tratar de despejar la mente" esta vez si estaba dispuesto a retirarse, pero la voz de Mary lo detuvo.

"Por cierto, tu madre llamo esta mañana" Draco todavía estaba de espaldas a la mujer y al escucharla frunció el ceño "dijo que era una lastima que no te hubiera encontrado, pero que te llamaría pronto, te dejo muchos besos" el chico sin voltear ladeo la cabeza dejando ver un perfil que proyectaba frustración.

"Gracias nana, si tengo suerte, cuando vuelva a llamar será para desearme feliz navidad y podrá evitarse las excusas" dijo mordaz "sabe que por las mañanas estoy en clase, así que si vuelve a llamar, que no lo creo, dile por favor que le deseo feliz año nuevo" dijo retomando su camino.

"Draco" lo llamo Mary, pero el hizo caso omiso y subió con rapidez y agilidad las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Durante todo el año Narcissa había llamado solo 3 veces y solo había sido para un "Hola hijo, deberías ver este lugar. Besos amor, te llamare pronto, hoy tengo un poco de prisa" ese pronto llegaba a extenderse hasta 4 meses y cuando llamaba de nuevo, inevitablemente volvía a tener prisa, terminando la conversación en una pelea donde Draco le reprochaba su ausencia o falta de interés, nunca le preguntaba como estaba o como le iba, estaba seguro que ni siquiera sabia que Ronald ya no era su amigo. Draco amaba con todo su ser a su madre, por eso le dolía que las llamadas no fueran mas constantes y que ella mostrara verdadero interés en el, se sentía solo, aunque tuviera amigos, chicas en su cama que darían todo por ser algo en la vida del rubio, pero nada de eso llenaba el vacío que existía en el.

0 o 0 o 0

"¡Hermione!" grito Ginny a su amiga cuando la vio salir de la zona de laboratorios, se encontró a Ron el cual le platico lo que Nivelle le dijo y ambos fueron a buscarla para saber como estaba. Hermione al verlos les sonrío y camino hacia ellos, mentalmente estaba decidida a hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no le daría importancia a algo que no lo tenia.

"Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto tratando de ser lo mas natural.

"¡¿Qué pasa? Eso es exactamente lo que queremos saber" dijo Ron un poco alterado "¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el… imbecil de Malfoy?" dijo casi gritando.

"Ron, tranquilízate por favor, estas asustando a Hermione" le dijo Ginny al ver la cara de consternación de su amiga "Her, ¿Qué sucedió con Draco?" pregunto en el tono mas suave que pudo "toda la escuela esta hablando de ustedes".

Hermione se aclaro la garganta, tenia que tener cuidado con sus palabras, Ron podría reaccionar con agresividad, a pesar de que tenia poco tiempo de conocerlo, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida y estaba segura de lo que era capaz "¡Ah si… eso!, no es nada, solo fue un pequeño malentendido" no podía evitar que su voz sonara falsa y un poco temblorosa "y bueno… el director… nos castigo a ambos" dijo agachando la cabeza para mirar sus manos que se retorcían de nervios.

"¿Qué mal entendido? ¿Y que castigo?" pregunto Ron mas tranquilo ya que las miradas asesinas de su hermana lo tenían advertido.

"Hem…Umm... bueno, es que tuvimos una discusión, ya saben, como siempre, solo que esta vez el director nos escucho insultarnos ampliamente y nos llevo a su oficina, creo que se enfado de verdad y no nos permitirá asistir al viaje a la playa" miro a Ron por que sabia lo emocionado que estaba con la idea del viaje, y tanta insistencia para convencerla de que fuera y ahora eran planes frustrados, no quería que se enfadara mas, por eso omitió la bofetada y el empujón.

"¿Po que a ti?" pregunto Ron con sequedad "¡seguramente fue todo culpa de Malfoy! Hablare con el director" dijo dando vuelta, pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo, no podía que se enterara de lo que paso, no quería que la actitud impulsiva de Ron causara mas problemas.

"Ron, ¿podrías dejarlo así por favor? Yo también tuve la culpa"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada Ron, no hagas esto mas grande" le suplico Hermione, lo miro a los ojos y todo rastro de furia desapareció. Esos enormes y hermosos ojos marrones lo desarmaban, le hacían latir el corazón con más velocidad, así que solo asintió, dándose por vencido "gracias".

"OK, esta bien, no Hare nada, pero… yo tampoco iré al viaje, me quedare contigo" soltó resuelto el pelirrojo, Hermione abrió tanto los ojos, que sintió que salían de sus orbitas, lo que menos quería era decirle que tenia que pasar dos días con Malfoy.

"¡No!" grito sin querer "digo… no es necesario Ron, ya es suficiente con que no vaya yo, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, por favor" dijo sintiéndose casi sofocada, Ginny con suspicacia la miraba haciéndola sentir mas nerviosa.

"De verdad quiero quedarme Hermione" aseguro Ron "ya no siento tantas ganas de ir" bajo la mirada sintiendo su cara caliente de vergüenza, sabia que estaba abriendo la bocota mas de la cuenta, pero no le importo.

"Es cierto lo que dice Hermione hermanito, también estoy de acuerdo en que deberías ir, recuerda que es solo un día, el domingo podrían salir" a esta pequeña no se le escapaba nada, Hermione solo atino poner los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz y exhalar, Ginny no se la pondría nada fácil y ella no era buena para las mentiras, la única opción que tenia, era decir la verdad.

"Esta bien chicos, no… no he dicho toda la verdad" Ron ladeo la cabeza y enarco una ceja, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Qué les ocultaba Hermione que la hacia moverse tan nerviosa?, Ginny permanecía fija en su amiga, parecía imperturbable, cosa que molestaba sobremanera a la castaña.

"¿De que hablas?" inquirió Ron.

"Si ¿de que hablas?" lo apoyo Ginny con gran falsedad.

Hermione dirigió una mirada asesina a Ginny que le sonrío con astucia, la castaña volvió su mirada a Ron y como si trajera algo atorado en la garganta, trato de explicarse. "Es que… bueno, es que… ¡golpee a Malfoy!" Ginny lanzo un gritito de sorpresa llevándose las manos a la boca para silenciarse. Ron abría la boca sin articular palabra, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a convulsionarse de la risa "no te rías Ron, esto es muy serio" le regaño Hermione "por que no solo nos prohibieron ir a la playa" Ron dejo de reír como por arte de magia "hay algo mas" Ginny tomo del brazo a Hermione en señal de apoyo, Ron fruncía el ceño con fuerza.

"¿Qué mas castigo que ese?" inquirió Ginny, Ron seguía en la misma posición, estaba seguro que lo que diría Hermione no le agradaría nada, por algo lo había ocultado.

"Tengo que hacer un trabajo acerca de la vida de… Malfoy" Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a Ron, el cual seguía sin cambio alguno, tal vez era que no había escuchado lo que Hermione decía, pero Ginny que claramente escucho todo, soltó el brazo de su amiga y se dejo caer en una banca que había detrás de ella.

"¿Qué necesitas saber de el?" por fin Hablo Ron con toda tranquilidad "yo te puedo decir todo lo que necesitas" Hermione le sonrío con ternura, lo tomo de la mano sorprendiéndolo por el acto y lo guío hacia donde Ginny estaba sentada.

"Siéntate Ron" el chico obedeció con recelo "se que puedes contarme todo acerca de Malfoy" a Hermione se le hizo imposible no acariciarle la mano "pero no es exactamente de toda su vida de la que debo escribir, sino simplemente de lo que haga en uno solo" Ron se levanto como resorte, trato de carburar bien la información, y esta solo indicaba una cosa.

"Tienes que pasar con el todo un día" murmuro afirmando lo que acababa de decir "en su casa" Ginny puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano, era solo precaución por si salía corriendo en busca de Malfoy… o del director.

"Si Ron" Hermione miro a Ginny como pidiéndole ayuda "y el también debe pasar un día entero en la mía, es por eso que no te podré ver en todo el fin de semana" la respiración del pelirrojo comenzó a agitarse, movía la cabeza de un lado para otro tratando de calmarse.

"Pero, ¿Por qué?" Ginny no cabía en su sorpresa, sobre todo no podía imaginarse a Draco y a Hermione conviviendo.

"Bueno, es que el director cree que si nos conocemos, podríamos llegar a llevarnos bien, aunque creo que es una verdadera perdida de tiempo" Ron sintió una punzada en el estomago_**, conocernos, llevarnos bien**_, el eco de esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, no quería que eso llegara a suceder. _**Y ¿si Hermione se enamoraba de Draco? ¿Si al conocerlo bien, lo hacia a el a un lado? ¿Eran celos los que sentía?, **_**¡****SI****!, **estaba celoso, no quería a Malfoy cerca de Hermione por que sabia de lo que el rubio era capaz.

"¿Ron?, ¿Estas bien?"! Ginny lo saco de su debate interior.

"S-si… si" todavía perturbado tomo a Hermione de la mano tal y como ella había echo antes ¿Quieres que hable con el director? Mi padre es un buen amigo suyo, tal vez podría…".

"No Ron, gracias, pero esta en juego mi calificación y no estoy dispuesta a reprobar. Son solo dos días y nada mas" ya estaba decidida a no dar macha atrás, y que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder. El timbre los sorprendió y estaba por comenzar la última clase del día, así que soltó la mano de Ron, le dedico una última sonrisa y se dirigieron al salón sin permitir que el pelirrojo dijera nada más.

**0 o 0 o 0**

**Hasta aquí me quedo por hoy, muchas gracias a:**

**carolina 25**

**Sabaana**

**Y**

**anges80**

**Gracias chicas, no saben lo que un review significa para mi.**

**Por cierto, he actualizado el link para que puedan ver la imagen de Hermione en su cita con Ron y he aumentado las imágenes del carro (sencillito y carismático) de Draco. Hice un álbum en mi Factbook llamado "El amargo sabor de la venganza", ojala que ahora si lo puedas ver Sabaana. **

**Un beso para todas y hasta muy pronto, Lo prometo anges80.**

**Reviews**

**GO**


	7. ¿Yo fijarme en Malfoy? ¡Nunca!

**7.- ¿Yo fijarme en Malfoy? ¡Nunca!**

Como si ser el centro de atención fuera su máximo anhelo, todos a su paso la observaban y cuchicheaban, era demasiado incomodo por que seguramente era de ella de quien hablaban, trato de ignorar a todos, sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

A unos pasos del aula, había dos chicas de esas que se ven en las revistas, sin un defecto en rostro y cuerpo, una era morena y la otra trigueña, al ver llegar a Hermione caminaron hacia ella; la castaña iba distraída cuando sintió que la tomaron del brazo "¿Tu eres Granger?" pregunto la trigueña con desden, Hermione la miro con sorpresa.

"Si, ¿se les ofrece algo?" sugirió amable.

"Nada que venga de ti se nos puede ofrecer" respondió la morena con una sonrisa burlona "solo venimos a advertirte, que hagas lo que hagas Draco jamás se fijara en ti" Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida al escuchar aquello "si tu crees que lograr pasar todo un fin de semana con el te servirá para conquistarlo, solo míranos y mírate, no puedes darle lo que el necesita" Hermione safo con brusquedad su brazo, tenia la cara roja de enfado, ¿Por qué, aparte de todas la humillaciones de Malfoy, también tenia que soportar al clan de estupidas que babeaban por el?.

"Tienen toda la razón preciosas," Hermione volteo a mirar a Ron quien llego detrás de ella y escucho la amenaza "ella no le puede dar a Malfoy lo que necesita, por que ella… no es igual de fácil que ustedes ¿entienden verdad?" no le contestaron absolutamente nada a Ron, por que en su momento aquellas chicas también llegaron a disfrutar de los brazos del pelirrojo. Hermione le sonrío a Ron, el cual aprovecho la ocasión para poner una mano en la cintura de la castaña y guiarla al salón, acto que la sonrojo, pero la hizo sentir protegida.

0 o 0 o 0

"Alguien ha visto a Draco?" pregunto Theo.

"Tal vez se fue a su casa" respondió Frank pateando un bote "yo lo hubiera echo, después de saber que tengo que intimar con alguien como Granger" sacudió el cuerpo simulando sentir un escalofrío.

"¿Quién dijo que tenían que intimar Frank?" Blasie sonó molesto "solo van a pasar el día juntos, viendo lo que hace el otro para así poder escribir su ensayo, eso fue lo que dijo Sabrina la chismosa, ya saben que ella siempre sin querer se entera de todo" Frank alzo los hombros para no darle importancia.

"¿Sin querer?" rió Theo ante su propia pregunta "yo también me enteraría de las cosas si me pegara detrás de las puertas" los tres rieron con ganas, Blasie choco la mano con Theo.

"Bueno, pues creo que tendremos que caminar a casa" Blasie había visto a Draco después de lo ocurrido con Hermione, no quiso darles explicaciones, ya que su amigo se veía realmente afectado, sabia que si se los decía Frank querría ir a verlo de inmediato para enterarse con santo y seña de todo.

"¿No creen que deberíamos ir a casa de los Malfoy?, tal vez Draco ya esta ahí y nos necesite" dijo irónico Frank, Blasie miro a Theo con suspicacia dándole a entender que no era lo mejor por el momento.

"Mejor vamos a mi casa Frank, quiero que vean el nuevo equipo de sonido que me regalaron mis padres, lo trajeron de Japón, no creo que haya otro igual por aquí" los padres de Theo habían echo un largo viaje para celebrar su aniversario matrimonial, visitaron muchos países culminando en Japón por recomendación de su hijo, claro, después de entregarles la lista de lo que quería que le trajeran. Aunque Theo jamás fue presumido, altanero, mucho menos arrogante, sino todo lo contrario, era la parte seria del grupo de amigos, el más reservado, con el que se podía hablar y estar seguro que nadie se enteraría de nada, ese era Theo. Sin embargo por la cara de Blasie, supo que tenía que intervenir, y el punto débil de Frank… eran las cosas materiales.

"¡¿En serio? Esta bien me has convencido, vamos a tu casa, ya Draco nos hablara cuando quiera o cuando se le pase el enfado" Frank podía llegar a ser una piedra en el zapato, a veces se preguntaban por que era su amigo, la respuesta siempre estaba a flote, por que su padre era socio mayoritario de Lucius Malfoy, así era como les respondía Draco cada vez que hacían tan estupida pregunta.

"Los alcanzo en un momento" Blasie visualizo a Ginny sentada en una banca, sola "no tardo" salio disparado sin dejar preguntar nada a sus amigos, se acerco a la pelirroja y se sentó a su lado "hola Ginny" saludo el chico casi en un susurro.

Ginny levanto la mirada para encontrar al moreno frente a ella "Hola" respondió dibujando una tenue sonrisa "¿Qué haciendo Blasie?"

"Mm… solo quería saludarte" dijo con honestidad sintiendo un poco acelerada su respiración, cada vez que veía a Ginny la veía mas hermosa.

"¿Saludarme? O ¿Saber acerca de la pelea entre Draco y Hermione?" le sugirió levantando una ceja, por lo que sabia, Draco había desaparecido del colegio y nadie lo había vuelto a ver, por eso al verla, Blasie quisiera investigar.

"Se lo suficiente para saber que ninguno de los dos esta contento" aseguro enfadado, por que no podía pensar aquella pelirroja que lo único que Blasie buscaba en ella era su amistad, por que siempre debía haber algún interés extra "siento mucho haberte molestado" se levanto y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

"¡Blasie!" grito la pelirroja, el moreno se detuvo y apenas si volteo a verla "lo… siento, no te vayas" algo en su interior se revolvió subiendo hasta su pecho para llegar y atorarse en su garganta, ¡ella le pedía que no se fuera!, Ginny no tenia idea de lo que esas palabras habían provocado en Blasie, aquello sonó como música para sus oídos.

El chico todavía de espaldas esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción y demostrando que todavía estaba molesto por la sugerencia de Ginny resoplo y se sentó de nuevo, como si aquello fuera un sacrificio."De verdad lo siento" volvió a disculparse Ginny "es solo que este escándalo es absurdo, se que Draco es popular, pero esto supera las expectativas ¿sabes?, ni que fuera Brad Pitt".

Blasie se rió por la ocurrencia de Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo asintió dándole la razón "Cierto, tal vez no seria lo mismo si le hubiera pasado a Nivelle y a Luna, pero Draco es Draco" dijo haciendo sonreír a Ginny.

"Lo se, es solo que Hermione se siente muy inquieta, tu mas que nadie sabe como la trata tu amigo" Ginny guardaba su libro en la mochila, ella también se sentía inquieta, pero eso era algo que no podía decirlo a Ron o a Hermione, ya de por si estaban afectados y de Harry, mejo ni hablar, pero ahí estaba Blasie, y por algún motivo extraño se sentía cómoda hablando con el.

"No es tan malo como parece" lo defendió Blasie, Ginny hizo una mueca de duda, lo que provoco otra sonrisa del moreno "solo tenemos que esperar que terminen con vida el fin de semana, pero también hay que temerle a Hermione ¿no crees? Comienza a defenderse y muy bien, si no fuera así, nada de esto estaría pasando" Ginny sonrío orgullosa de su amiga.

"Tienes razón, lastima que no pudimos ser testigos de lo ocurrido" Blasie asintió mirándola de soslayo.

"Y… cambiando de tema, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?" Blasie sintió que su rostro subía de temperatura, aquello lo dijo sin pensarlo, era ahora o nunca.

"Ah, lo siento…"

"Tu novio Potter te llevara" interrumpió irónico.

"El y yo ya no somos nada Blasie, y si no puedo es por que es mi hermano quien me lleva" se noto el tono un tanto triste en la voz de Ginny, pero aquello a Blasie le pareció la mejor noticia, había sido un verdadero fastidio verlos tomados de la mano y mas la osadía de Potter besando a Ginny cada momento, era un gancho al estomago, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba el momento en que esto dejo de ocurrir, y si lo pensaba bien, ahora Ginny y Harry se veían muy distanciados, de echo se trataban con aspereza. Blasie lleno sus pulmones de aire, su ánimo cambio de un momento a otro, ahora se sentía mas animado, no lo podía evitar y sonreía como idiota.

"Lo siento" dijo con fingida pena "no lo sabia, pero mi propuesta esta abierta para cuando quieras ¿te veo luego entonces?"Y se levanto para retirarse, de seguro Theo y Frank estarían echando humo por lo oídos debido al retraso, se acerco a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"C-claro, nos vemos luego" se despidió Ginny algo confundida y se alejaron caminando en sentidos opuestos.

0 o 0 o 0

Si bien lo que había ocurrido en el día fue muy malo, el hecho de no volver a ver a Draco en lo que restaba de clases fue un gran alivio para Hermione. Harry, Nivelle y Cho le dieron el pésame como si algún familiar de ella hubiera muerto.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione llegaba junto a sus amigos a la escuela, se sentía mucho mas relajada, aunque no durmió como hubiera deseado ya que no sabia como decirles a sus padres que el viaje se había cancelado (solo para ella) y que tendría que ir a la casa de Draco el fin de semana, lo único que no quería era que se sintieran defraudados.

Caminaba junto a Ron que disimuladamente pasaba una mano por su cintura, "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" la mano que la sujeto con fuerza la hizo sobresaltarse, ahí estaba Draco, parado frente a ella, ¿de donde había salido?, no tenia la mas minima idea, si lo hubiera visto venir, hubiera desviado su camino para no encararlo, se veía tenso "a solas" exigió mirando a los demás.

Harry se adelanto para ponerse frente a Hermione, haciendo que Draco la soltara "Si quieres hablar con ella, tendrá que ser frente a nosotros" alzo las cejas en advertencia.

"¡No Harry!" suplico Hermione "el y yo necesitamos hablar, los alcanzo después, ¿OK?" le hizo una seña a Ron con la cabeza para que se llevara a Harry.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" pregunto Ron muy cerca de su oído, Draco puso los ojos en blanco con una mueca de lado. Hermione asintió.

"Tengo prisa Granger, no me hagas perder mas el tiempo" el rubio comenzó a caminar, su rostro se veía pálido (mas de lo natural), las ojeras bajo sus ojos delataban la mala noche que había pasado, Hermione camino detrás de el, hasta que el rubio se detuvo detrás de unos arbustos.

"Aquí estoy" dijo Hermione con seguridad y firmeza.

Draco la miro con desden de abajo hacia arriba, haciéndola sentir nerviosa e incomoda "Quiero dejar bien claro algunos puntos" dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente a los ojos "después de hoy, no me volverás a dirigir la palabra, así que si tienes algo que decir, hazlo ya, suficiente será todo un fin de semana" Hermione abrió la boca para exhalar el aire que se arremolinaba en su pecho _¡¿que se creía este tipo? ¿Qué ella tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el? ¡Que tontería!_, si por ella fuera, el resto de su vida pasaría de el "y como debemos ponernos de acuerdo de quien será el primero en ir a casa del otro, decidí que quiero empezar por mi casa, el sábado a las 8am puedes llegar, aquí tengo una tarjeta con la dirección, toca una sola vez, y… trata de vestir de acuerdo al lugar y ocasión ¿entiendes verdad?" volvió a mirarla con la misma arrogancia con la que un rico mira a un pordiosero que le pide una limosna. Hermione se llevo una mano al estomago sintiendo el revoltijo que había en el, miro la tarjeta y con un gran esfuerzo articulo palabra.

"Nunca pensé que harías una fiesta en mi honor, pero prometo vestir para ocasión" dijo irónica, Draco sonrío divertido poniendo los ojos en blanco, tratando que Hermione no lo viera. "lamento no traer una tarjeta de presentación con la dirección de mi hogar, es solo que las olvide debajo de mi almohada, y como después de este momento no podré hablarte, prometo dártela el mismo sábado con sus indicaciones correspondientes" no podía evitar ser tan sarcástica, no quería iniciar otra pelea con el así que lo miro viendo si había algún rasgo de molestia por su comentario, pero su mandíbula se desencajo cuando lo vio sonreír y sonreír de verdad sin toque de burla _**¿Así era como se veía al natural? ¿Así se veía cuando se quitaba la mascara de la hostilidad?**_ Se veía tan… tan diferente, de hecho la sonrisa llego a sus ojos llenándolos de luminosidad y Hermione los pudo admirar, eran de un gris profundo, único, se veía tan bien que hizo que el corazón de la castaña dejara de latir por un momento y necesitara tragar una gran bocanada de oxigeno _**¡Se estaba volviendo loca! ¡NO! **_Se dio un manotazo en la frente para aclarar sus ideas, Draco la miro con sorpresa, sabia que era tonta, pero si seguía golpeándose en esa forma y en la cabeza, terminaría por matar las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

"Bueno, aclarado lo que me interesa, solo me queda pedirte que no andes divulgando por ahí nuestra penosa situación, aunque no dudo que la mayoría ya este enterada, no les mas de que hablar.

"¿Con quien crees que hablas Malfoy? No creas que me emociona lo que sucede, y menos que la gente se entere con santo y seña, por mi parte puedes estar tranquilo, aunque yo no pueda decir lo mismo" dijo un poco molesta sin pensar bien lo que decía.

"¿A que te refieres con eso de que tu no puedas decir lo mismo? No he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mis amigos" alzo el tono de voz una octava haciendo que Hermione retrocediera.

"Tranquilo, nunca dije que hubieses dicho algo, pero sabiendo lo muy querido que eres en el colegio, ayer un par de tus… amigas, me advirtieron mantenerme al margen contigo" Draco arrugo la frente, estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, sin embargo no quería que debido a esto sus amiguitos se pusieran en igual posición, así que tenia que pararlo.

"¿Quién fue?" Pregunto osco.

"No creo que sea correcto decirlo" Draco puso los ojos en blanco "solo mantén lejos de mi a todas tus amistades que yo hare lo mismo" el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de las clases. Hermione dio por zanjada la conversación y camino hacia su salón, Draco había escogido el lugar mas apartado y escondido para ocultarse del morbo de los demás, así que tenían que caminar un gran tramo a sus respectivas aulas.

Draco se adelanto a grandes zancadas dejando atrás a la castaña que lo vio alejarse dejándola un poco confundida, pensó que tomaría cualquier pretexto para discutir con ella, sin embargo se mostró bastante **accesible** por así decirlo. A pesar de eso no seria una semana fácil, no quería volver a pensar en la sonrisa de Draco, ella era la primera en criticar a toda la bola de resbalosas que lo acechaban pensando en que era lo que realmente le veían, tenia que obligar a su mente a olvidar, por que Hermione Granger jamás se fijaría en Draco Malfoy **¡PRIMERO MUERTA!**

0 o 0 o 0

Draco comento a grandes rasgos a sus amigos lo que sucedió con el y con Hermione, también les advirtió no volver a tocar el tema, aunque por supuesto Frank no perdía ocasión para sacarlo de sus casillas haciéndole comentarios como, _ojala no termines enamorándote de ella, o,si te atreves a buscar debajo del disfraz que usa Granger, tal vez puedas encontrar algo que te interese_, si por Draco hubiera sido, ahí mismo lo hubiera estrangulado por tantas estupideces que decía, pero había sido advertido por su padre de tratar bien al hijo de su socio, así es que se tragaba su coraje.

Los días que transcurrieron para el fin de semana estaban llenos de expectativas por parte de los alumnos, la mayoría emocionado por poder pasar un día en la playa con los amigos, Ginny Weasley era la más emocionada, aunque los demás parecían tristes -en especial Ron- por que Hermione no iría.

Ni Draco ni Hermione se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ni para bien ni para mal, se evitaron lo más que pudieron. Ya para el viernes al término de las clases, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para salir a tomar un helado juntos, llegaron muy puntuales a la cita, el lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, todos reían con las ocurrencias de Ron, Harry y Nivelle.

Ron volvió a decirle a Hermione que podía quedarse con ella si así se lo pedía, a lo que la castaña se negó rotundamente objetando no poder estar con el.

La tarde paso muy rápido, todos se despidieron temprano para poder ir temprano a sus casas y terminar de arreglar las cosas que llevarían al siguiente día. Harry se ofreció llevar a Hermione ya que llevaba el auto de su padrino, así que antes de irse, Ron tomo de la mano a la castaña y la alejo de la mirada de sus amigos "¿Te veo el lunes?" inquirió Ron todavía con la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

"Si Ron, no te preocupes, estaré bien" lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa.

"Hermione… yo… b- bueno es que yo" la voz le temblaba, de echo el parecía una hoja movida por el viento, sentía pequeñas gotas de sudor en las sienes y sus manos comenzaron a humedecerse, lo que hizo que soltara a Hermione para que no se diera cuenta del nerviosismo que estaba sufriendo.

"¿Sucede algo Ron? Te vez raro" Hermione alzo la mano para tocar la mejilla del chico, pero por instinto el se hizo para atrás dejando estática a Hermione que abrió de par en par los ojos por la reacción "l-lo siento" dijo apenada.

"¡No!, no, discúlpame tu, es que me siento muy nervioso" acepto acongojado Ron, Hermione entorno los ojos tratando de entender lo que decía ya que por los nervios hablaba muy rápido "no se que me pasa, yo no soy así, pero necesito decirte que me gustas y no se como hacerlo" al instante Ron se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, por un momento el silencio reino, aunque alrededor todo era barullo, ellos no escuchaban ni el zumbido de una mosca.

"¿T-te gusto?" inquirió Hermione rompiendo el silencio, era como si no pudiera dar crédito al echo de que ella pudiera gustarle a alguien.

Ron cerro los ojos tratando de ordenar su mente, cuando volvió a abrirlos vio que Hermione le sonreía, eso hizo que por un momento sintiera alivio "Lo dije ¿cierto?" Hermione asintió como respuesta "¿y que opinas?".

"Que tu también me gustas" dijo sin duda, y era la verdad, a Hermione le encantaba ver a Ron, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo le gustaba de el, lo único que no entendía era como a alguien como Ron, pudiera gustarle alguien como ella "eres mi mejor amigo Ron y sin ti no hubiera podido sobrevivir en este colegio" Ron sintió como dolorosamente se le caían las alas del corazón _**¿Mejor amigo? ¿Qué parte no entendió de ¡me gustas como mujer!**_ Claro que esas no fueron exactamente sus palabras, pero hasta Luna las hubiera entendido

"Pero se a lo que te refieres" Ron reacciono ante estas palabras "aunque creo que debemos conocernos un poco mas ¿Qué opinas?" lo que Hermione no quería era que Ron algún día se lo pensara mejor y se diera cuenta de que haber escogido a Hermione era lo mas erróneo que en su vida haya echo, en cambio Ron ya sonreía de oreja a oreja, eso significaba que no le era indiferente y que le estaba dando esperanzas.

"Si, si me parece buena idea, ¿Eso quiere decir que no me estas rechazando?" tenia que estar seguro de que no se engañaba el solo, no podría soportar otra ruptura en su corazón, no después de que la ultima vez sintió que en su cuerpo no quedaba rastro alguno de que ahí hubiera habido un corazón latiendo.

"Claro que no" dijo un poco molesta "pero creo que aun es pronto para tomar decisiones equivocadas, y con esto no me refiero a que tu seas el equivocado, simplemente que antes de iniciar algo debemos estar cien por ciento seguros de lo que queremos, por eso te pido tiempo y no me lo tomes a mal por favor" lo miro con ojos suplicantes y haciendo un pequeño puchero, Ron al mirarla sonrío demostrándole que no lo tomaba a mal, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien en compañía de una mujer, sonreír por algo que hizo o dijo, admiro el rostro de la castaña tratando de grabarlo en su mente, cada rasgo, cada línea cada expresión, esos ojos que lo hacían estremecer y por ende esos labios que moría por probar pero que por el momento tendrían que esperar. El haría hasta lo imposible para que ella estuviera cien por ciento segura de decirle que si.

Con un poco de temor, tomo el rostro de Hermione acunándolo entre sus manos, ambos se miraban a los ojos, lentamente Ron se acerco a la castaña la cual sintió que por un momento dejaba de respirar _**¿la iba a besar? Pero si le acababa de pedir tiempo**_, sin embargo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió los labios del pelirrojo en su mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de sus labios, dejo salir un suspiro y sintió como Ron sonreía todavía con su boca en su mejilla. Satisfecho por haberla escuchado suspirar, Ron se separo de ella, no podía quitar la cara de tonto que tenia, pero con la voz más sensual que de su boca pudo salir, murmuro "El tiempo que quieras".

"¡Amor, amor, amor! Ja, ja, ja" el canturreo burlesco hizo salir a los tortolitos de su ensoñación, desagradablemente se dieron cuenta que tal insolencia solo podía provenir de Draco Malfoy, que en ese momento pasaba del otro lado del barandal en donde estaban Ron y Hermione, iba abrazado de una hermosa chica y custodiado por sus ya conocidos amigos, siendo Frank el único a parte de Draco que iba acompañado por una chica. Draco pasaba su brazo por detrás del cuello de la rubia, mientras esta tenia su brazo bien afianzado en la cintura de el, con su mano libre, Draco tomo la barbilla de la chica para voltearla hacia el, la beso sin miramientos, y aunque Hermione quería pensar que aquello era lo mas repugnante que podía ver, en Draco se veía... sensual, se notaba la experiencia, la forma en la que le mordía el labio inferior e introducía la lengua en la boca de la chica quien se notaba que disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo que daban.

"¡Así se besa Weasley!" grito Frank, Draco al escucharlo dejo de besar a su acompañante para mirar a Ron y a Hermione quien se veía perturbada. Draco le dedico una sonrisa burlona mientras se lamia sensualmente los labios, Hermione no le quitaba la mirada de encima y este le guiño un ojo perturbándola aun mas, Ron volteo a ver a Hermione notando la incomodidad de la castaña.

"Te veo mañana Granger, y si aprendiste bien nos vamos a divertir mucho" dijo Draco sarcástico "Y tal vez puedas aprender mas" sonrío con su clásica sonrisa de lado volteando a ver a Ron, provocándolo. Ron ofendido hizo ademán de irse contra el rubio.

"Déjalo Ron, solo te quiere provocar" Hermione lo tomo de la mano jalándolo para llevárselo, pero Ron se resistía "por favor ignóralo" dijo tomando su rostro para que la viera directo a los ojos "vámonos" Ron asintió y tomando mas fuerte la mano de la castaña le dieron la espalda a Draco y se alejaron de ahí.

"SI Ron vámonos" Draco imito la voz de Hermione muy bien "pero mañana la tendré para mi Weasley, para mi

"¡Ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu!" grito Ron ya furioso, pero la mano de Hermione no lo soltó hasta que Draco y compañía se alejaron.

0 o 0 o 0

La habitación de Draco era muy luminosa, a Hermione le pareció demasiado acogedora, miraba todo lo que adornaba el lugar cuando sintió que unos brazos la atraparon por detrás y la apresaron. Draco la volteo hacia el y sonrío triunfante cuando noto que a ella le flaquearon las piernas.

El rubio sin decir nada se acerco al rostro de la chica y la beso en los labios de lleno, movía sus labios con urgencia, le enviaba una explosión de sentimientos, el aire le faltaba, sin embargo no quería separarse de el. La mano de Draco envolvió su nuca, acariciándola de una forma que la hizo estremecerse de arriba abajo. Hermione noto el corazón en la garganta. El la acaricio suavemente alrededor de la oreja y Hermione no consiguió disimular el estremecimiento que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Draco la estrecho mas al tiempo que el pecho de el se apretaba contra sus senos. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, ya no era dueña de sus actos, y noto vibrar la risa de el contra su pecho.

"¿Hay alguna objeción en que te bese?" Pregunto Draco rozando la mejilla de ella con sus labios.

"Si… no" recordó el momento en que lo vio besar a la rubia en el centro comercia, había sido excitante, sin embargo no quería derretirse en sus brazos, pero no lo consiguió _¿Aquello que sentía eran dientes sobre su cuello?_, noto que la piel de los brazos se le erizaba, cerro los ojos con fuerza y respondió con un hilo de voz "no lo se" entonces noto que el le apartaba el cuello de la blusa.

"Eso creí" la beso entre el cuello y la clavícula, Hermione no sabia que se podía experimentar tanto placer. Volvió a su boca y los labios de Draco se abrieron, y ella sintió el roce de su lengua un instante antes de que la chupase suavemente haciendo que las rodillas no le respondiesen.

"¡OH!"

"¡Tranquila yo te sostengo!" y con ella en brazos camino hasta topar con la pared introduciendo la rodilla entre sus muslos. Con un suave empujón la alzo hasta suspenderla en el aire, a horcadas sobre su fuerte muslo, y la boca sobre su cuello. Era lo más increíble que le había sucedido nunca. Su cuello se sintió desamparado cuando aquellos labios lo abandonaron para besar su boca.

Cuando Draco se detuvo por un momento ella hecho la cabeza atrás esperando que volviese a prestar atención a su cuello, Draco volvió a reír ante tal gesto pero lo hizo con dedicación. Hermione noto que la invadía un ansia creciente. Su vientre se tenso, y toda la zona entre sus muslos comenzó a contraerse, muerta de deseo. Cambio de postura tratando de aliviar aquella sensación. O tal vez de incrementarla. Las manos de Draco rodearon sus caderas atrayéndolas contra su muslo, haciendo que la espalda se le arquease. La sensación que noto mientras se deslizaba por la pierna de Draco la dejo sin respiración. Aquella mano en su cintura la manejaba a su antojo. El agudo golpe de placer impulso su torso contra el de el, mientras que el respingo de sus caderas arrastro su sexo contra la basta loneta de sus pantalones raspando deliciosamente su sensible piel. Sus manos sobre la cadera de ella la animaron a volver a deslizarse sobre su muslo. Draco volvió a besarla, ahora con una ansiedad indescriptible, mas a tono con las sensaciones que le invadían todo el cuerpo. La respiración de Hermione se convirtió en un jadeo y se agarro con mas fuerza a el. Las caderas se acompasaron a su ritmo, de modo que el ya no tuvo que guiarla con las manos. Su sexo comenzó a hincharse y a vibrar, incrementando el placer, el ansia. Ambos notaban el fuego que los devoraba. Aparto con dificultad su boca de la de Draco, necesitaba respirar. Se habría avergonzado de los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, si no fuera por que el no hacia mas que decirle al oído lo mucho que le gustaba, animándola a seguir. Las manos de Draco escalaron por su torso hasta alcanzar sus senos, los cuales rebosaban por encima de la prenda, abrió la mano y dejo que el tierno pezón rozara con sus dedos. Hermione hundió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de el, temerosa de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, temiendo no poder frenar. "¡Draco!" el le soltó las caderas y envolvió sus senos con ambas manos deleitándose en sus volúmenes, para después comprobar su elasticidad con suave apretón. Le froto los pezones con los pulgares, resbalando por encima de su blusa. Hermione necesitaba más. Abrió los ojos para descubrir que el la estaba mirando. Enrojeció hasta la punta de los pies, pero no aparto la vista. Hundió los dedos entre su pelo notando los húmedos y suaves mechones contra su piel como un estimulante sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Draco la empujo con suavidad hacia atrás, haciendo que Hermione replicara, miro a Draco y vio una sensual sonrisa en su rostro, Draco respiraba entrecortadamente como ella. Draco se acerco a su pecho y atrapo uno de sus pezones en su boca. Era una sensación inenarrable, Draco apretaba sus pezones entre sus labios, mientras sus manos la hacían cabalgar sobre su muslo. Hermione se retorcía de un lado a otro intentando librarse de la agonía que sentía en su interior. "¡Draco!" Draco la alzaba tirando de sus ropas, tratando de deshacerse de sus pantalones para que no se interpusieran entre ambos. Hermione notaba sus ardientes manos en la parte inferior de los muslos, la levanto en el aire mientras mordía su pecho por encima de la blusa haciendo que ella olvidase la cercanía de sus sexos. Ella lo rodeo con sus piernas. La sólida cordillera de su pene se apoyo ardiente contra su ingle y aquella palpitante presión la éxito todavía más. Su cuerpo amenazaba con explotar de un momento a otro deseando con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar el cenit del placer "¡No puedo aguantar mas!" Las manos de Draco volvieron a sujetarle las caderas y con una fuerza implacable deslizo su sexo sobre su pene haciendo que lo recorriese de arriba hacia abajo. Los jadeos de ambos inundaron el cuarto. El mundo se desapareció a su alrededor, el placer creció hasta volverse insoportable. Draco hizo hueco para deslizar la mano entre ambos cuerpos. Sus dedos acariciaron el hinchado sexo de ella, sintiendo la humedad.

"Estas lista para que entre en ti"

El clímax la invadió haciéndola gritar de placer, aquel sonido la hizo despertar con la respiración agitada, estaba empapada de sudor, una tenue luz entraba por la ventana.

Aquella noche después de que despedirse de sus amigos, Hermione ya hacia acostada en su cama tratando de dormir. Esa noche hacia demasiado calor por lo que le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, por un momento pensó en tirarse al fresco suelo y dormir ahí, sin embargo la dureza de este no le apetecía.

Se había puesto una blusa de tirantes muy liviana con un short, que la hacían sentir un poco mas fresca, se había echo un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, tener tanto cabello le daba aun mas calor. Se volteaba de un lado para otro, sus cobijas ya estaban en el suelo, el reloj marcaba las 00:45am, tenia que dormir, pero aquel infernal calor no se lo permitía. No supo en que momento se había quedado dormida.

Tomo el despertador de la mesita de noche, 6:15am "¡Por Dios, que pesadilla!", se sentó recargándose en la cabecera y puso una mano en su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse, su respiración seguía agitada, ¿Por qué había soñado con Malfoy? Aquello se veía tan real, eso le molesto pensar que dentro del sueño quería que Malfoy llegara hasta el final era un indicio de locura, no quería volver a dormir así que prefirió levantarse y ducharse con agua fría.

0 o 0 o 0

En punto de las 7:35am el padre de Hermione estaba listo para llevarla a su destino. Sin muchas ganas Hermione se despidió de su madre deseándole un mejor día que el de ella.

El señor Granger escuchaba su música preferida, a Hermione nunca le molesto por que en el fondo a ella también le gustaban The Beatles, el señor tarareaba una canción. El camino no fue largo sin embargo se noto el cambio cuando entraron en una zona donde las casas eran mansiones, grandes y hermosa, Hermione admiraba todo aquello con la boca abierta "¿Ya viste esa papi? ¡Woo! Es preciosa" eran del tipo de mansiones que solo se ven por televisión.

"Pero ¿Qué me dices de aquella?" pregunto su papa reduciendo la velocidad para poder admirarla "seguro tiene campo de golf, cancha de tenis, alberca ¡Uf!"

"Excesivo, todo esto es excesivo" murmuro Hermione, ahora entendía por que Draco se comportaba tan arrogante, si que había diferencia entre ella y el, y aunque a eso solo se le podía llamar con un nombre _elitismo_ no se sentía inferior a el, por que a las personas se les mide por su inteligencia y capacidad, no por su posición social.

Siguieron avanzando aun maravillados con algunos de esos lugares, todas tan apartadas unas de otras. Por fin a lo lejos divisaron la Mansión Malfoy, era la más grande de todas, la reja principal era elegante, miles de serpientes se enlazaban formando dos letras M, una encima de la otra, podría jurar que algunas (si no es que todas) tenían ojos con piedras de rubí, descarto de inmediato la idea, eso seria llegar al extremo.

"Identificación por favor" pidió un hombre vestido elegantemente con traje obscuro.

"Claro" dijo el señor Granger sacando su billetera para sacar su identificación "soy dentista, mi hija tiene una cita con el joven Malfoy ¿cierto Hermione?" la castaña asintió molesta _¿cita?, aja_.

"Bien señorita Granger, puede bajar del auto, ahora seré yo quien la conduzca a la casa" dijo señalando un carrito de golf. Hermione volteo a ver a su padre quien alzo las cejas y dejo salir un leve silbido de admiración.

"OK nena, ¿A que hora vengo por ti?" dijo retirando el seguro de las puertas.

"No lo se, creo que mejor te llamo por teléfono ¿esta bien?" bajo del auto sintiéndose ya muy nerviosa.

"Me parece bien, que tengas un buen día linda, ¡Diviértete!" se despidió con entusiasmo. A Hermione le parecieron las palabras más inocentes que había escuchado _**Diviértete**_**,** pensó con zozobra, _**seguro**_**.**

**0 o 0 o 0**

**Hasta aquí llego el día de hoy, en el siguiente capitulo les mostrare la mansión de los Malfoy (claro según una que ya vi y me gusto), espero que no sean susceptibles al lenguaje que se uso en este capitulo (recuerden que desde el principio lo advertí).**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a:**

**Sabaana**

**carolina 25**

**y a**

**Mona-granger**

**Muchas gracias chicas son un amor y me levantan el ánimo para seguir.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo, y tratare que sea lo más pronto posible. Chao.**

**Reviews**

**Go**


	8. En casa del enemigo

**8.-En casa del enemigo**

El largo camino por el que condujeron a Hermione a la casa principal, estaba salpicado de pinos altos y espigados, a lo lejos los enormes jardines eran hermosos, estaban llenos de colores. Hermione comenzó a sentirse cohibida con tanto lujo, y eso que solamente era por fuera.

Al llegar a la entrada principal, el hombre le indico que podía bajar del carrito, que seguramente por radio habían anunciado su llegada y ya la estarían esperando. Aquella casa era la más bonita que Hermione había visto en su vida, era totalmente blanca con tejados negros, estaba rodeada de árboles enormes que la escondían perfectamente de los mirones.

Hermione camino hacia la puerta sin poder dejar de admirar todo a su paso, toco el timbre que desde fuera no logro escuchar que sonara, acerco el oído a la puerta para volver a tocar pero sin esperar tanto, la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de edad avanzada y rostro amable la recibió con una sonrisa. "¿Hermione Granger verdad?, es un gusto conocerte, pero pasa" la mujer no la dejo hablar y lo único que Hermione hacia era asentir "Mi nombre es Mary, Draco bajara en un momento ¿te parece si nos adelantamos al comedor?" la voz de Mary le daba la confianza que necesitaba, estaba llena de tranquilidad y había un timbre en ella que la hacia sentir en cómoda.

"Mucho gusto Mary" dijo por fin Hermione "pero ya he desayunado, gracias" se disculpo apenada.

"¿Y que has desayunado? Pregunto Mary tomándola de la barbilla.

"OH, un vaso con leche y pan tostado" respondió un poco perturbada por la muestra de afecto de Mary hacia ella.

"Eso no es un desayuno Hermione" Mary sonrío con ternura, "con razón estas tan delgada, ven" la tomo del brazo para guiarla hacia el comedor "les he preparado un exquisito desayuno" el lugar estaba alumbrado por la luz del día, debido a los enormes ventanales que había, el piso parecía un espejo y contrastaba perfectamente con las paredes ya que era de un negro lustroso y elegante, entraron en una habitación igual de alumbrada, el comedor era hermoso, la mesa era negra y larga con sillas blancas, sobre la mesa había un par de arañas colgantes con bellísimos cristales que proyectaban el arco iris en el techo blanco. Hermione estaba embelesada "toma asiento aquí pequeña" le indico Mary sobresaltándola al hablar, le señalo un lugar al lado de la cabecera.

"Si, gracias" dijo tomando asiento, en ese momento se escucharon los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, Mary volteo a ver al recién llegado y le sonrío, Hermione hizo lo mismo, ante el asombro de Hermione, apareció Draco vestido informal, su pantalón de mezclilla se veía desgastado, la playera era blanca pegada al cuerpo con un blazer negro, su cabello se veía húmedo y alborotado, su aspecto rebelde lo hacia ver tan sensual que Hermione trago saliva sin dejar de mirarlo, tenia la boca a medio abrir y con una mano apretaba muy fuerte la servilleta que había puesto en sus piernas. El autor de su más horrible pesadilla se hacia presente.

"Ah, llegaste" dijo Draco con fastidio "¿llego el periódico nana?" Aunque Hermione sabia la forma de ser de Draco se sintió ofendida al ver que ni siquiera un _hola_ le dedico, y que estaba mas emocionado por la llegada del periódico.

Draco se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, al lado de Hermione y Mary, tomo el periódico que su nana le acerco y se dispuso a leerlo "la mitad de jugo de naranja y la otra de zanahoria, por favor" le pidió amable a la chica de servicio ¿Cómo era posible que tratara mejor al servicio, que a ella que era su compañera del colegio?, eso la molesto aun mas "¿tu que tomaras?" pregunto Draco, Hermione que tenia la vista fija en su plato, la alzo para verificar a quien se dirigía, cual fue su frustración cuando vio que no le preguntaba a ella, si no a su nana.

"Solo de naranja, por favor" contesto Mary con un poco de seriedad al ver la actitud de Draco hacia Hermione "¿Y tu preciosa de que lo prefieres?" fue Mary quien amablemente le ofreció de beber.

La castaña se sonrojo por el cumplido, de reojo vio como Draco puso los ojos en blanco y sonrío con burla "Zanahoria, por favor" fue lo único que pudo articular, Draco no le haría fácil el día, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

El desayuno fue silencioso, Hermione y Mary se dedicaron únicamente a desayunar, mientras que Draco al mismo tiempo leía el periódico. De vez en cuando Hermione miraba de soslayo a Draco, la forma en la que tomaba el tenedor, ensartaba una fruta y la llevaba a su boca, era con la más fina elegancia que tenía a Hermione de nervios, al verlo masticar con lentitud fue revivir el sueño donde lo que el disfrutaba, era de sus labios, cuello y senos, aquel recuerdo la perturbo haciéndola sentir que el calor aumentaba, aquello había sido una pesadilla _¿Por qué tenia que revivirla?_ Aquella imagen hizo sentir mareada a Hermione que no supo como ni en que momento lo miraba fijamente sintiendo que su pecho subía y bajaba con una exageración fuera de lo normal. "¿Algún problema con tu comida?" Mary la saco abruptamente de su hipnosis, Draco bajo el periódico para mirarla, Hermione se sentía como una niña atrapada en el momento preciso en que se le ocurre hacer alguna travesura.

"N-no, todo bien gracias" volvió a clavar la mirada en su plato sintiéndose tan avergonzada, que no quería volver a mirar a la mujer, estaba segura que se dio cuenta de la forma en que veía a Draco.

"¿Qué harán hoy Draco?" pregunto Mary tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Nada especial" dijo haciendo a un lado el periódico "mis amigos están divirtiéndose en la playa y con tanto calor no me apetece salir. Por cierto" dijo volteando a mirar a Hermione que terminaba de tomar lo que sobraba de su jugo "Hice un resumen de lo que hago en un día como hoy, no te preocupes, esta bien redactado y esta a computadora" Hermione no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar con su comentario "creo que seria bueno si hicieras lo mismo y problema resuelto" Draco alzo las cejas esperando respuesta de una Hermione asombrada por lo que escuchaba.

"¿Estas tratando de correrme de tu casa?" dijo ofendida "por que eso es lo que estoy entendiendo" sin pensarlo su voz subió una octava mas.

"Mira Granger, tu no quieres estar aquí y yo no deseo ir a tu casa, así que mejor terminemos esto de la mejor manera, y ni tu ni yo saldremos afectados" su semblante era tranquilo, sin embargo Hermione ya molesta azoto la servilleta en la mesa.

"¿Y quien dice que no quiero estar aquí ¡he!" dijo retándolo "no pretendo llevar un trabajo en donde seguramente dirás que tu vida es perfecta, y que tu eres perfecto, y que comparando tu vida con la mía, termino aceptando que somos tan diferentes que no merezco estar en el colegio ¿cierto?" el color había subido a sus mejillas del enfado.

"No hay necesidad de que lo aceptes, por que es cierto, pero no, no hay nada de eso, fui considerado contigo. Pero si no deseas irte es tu problema, por mi parte esta bien" ambos hablaban casi a gritos, Draco se levanto ya enfadado, se notaba por que los puños de las manos estaban blancos de tan fuerte que los apretaba.

"Eso es lo que…"

"¡Silencio!" Mary que había escuchado todo sin intervenir, estaba parada al igual que Draco, con la expresión de decepción, Draco estaba siendo muy grosero con su visitante, nunca había visto tanta descortesía de su parte, pero cuando vio que las voces subían de tono no pudo mas y exploto realmente disgustada. Hermione automáticamente quedo en silencio, Draco la volteo a mirar asombrado ya que era muy raro que su nana gritara y sobre todo que se enfadara "¿Así es como se comportan siempre?, entonces asumo que esto no es un trabajo, sino un castigo" Draco bajo la mirada y Mary tomo eso como un Si "Que bien… no tengo idea de por que te comportas así" dijo dirigiéndose a Draco "pero es muy triste ver como se tratan" Hermione volteo a verla por lo que acababa de decir "Si Hermione, ambos son groseros, tu" dijo señalando a Draco "jamás te habías comportado así con una dama" por primera vez Hermione fue testigo de otra faceta de Draco, jamás pensó que a aquella mujer le tuviera tanto respeto como para no refutar nada de lo que le decía, ¡estaba avergonzado! "así que por el bien de ambos, aprendan a respetarse, no me decepcionen mas" y dándose la vuelta desapareció al cruzar una puerta.

Draco no cabía en su asombro ¿Qué si había enojado a su nana? era poco, sintió como la silla de alado se movía y volteo a ver a Hermione que se levantaba.

"Creo…" dijo la castaña avergonzada "creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, te veo el lunes antes de clase, ahí te entregare el trabajo" Hermione no era una persona que hiciera trampa y mucho menos en lo que a la escuela se refería, se sentía tan mal, aquella mujer la había tratado tan bien haciéndola sentir bienvenida y ella con su estupida rivalidad con Draco la había echo enfadar, y mucho. Por su parte, trataría de llevar la fiesta en paz, pero el, el era otro cuento y así no podía prometer nada. Por eso prefería irse.

"¿Por qué te vas?" la pregunta de Draco, la dejo asombrada, _¿Por qué?_ Realmente si era tonto.

"¿Cómo que por que?" dijo volteando "tu no me quieres aquí, y si eso va a provocar escenitas como la que acabamos de hacer, lo mejor será que me vaya alzo los hombros obviando las cosas "la hemos enfadado, y no se lo merece".

"Precisamente por eso no puedes irte" la voz de Draco era demandante y autoritaria "jamás dije que no te quería aquí, lo único que quise, fue evitarnos soportar algo que no queremos hacer, lo admito, hice mal. No pretendo ser tu amigo ni mucho menos, no me interesa, pero podríamos intentar sobrellevarnos, aunque sea solo estos dos días" Draco esperaba la respuesta de Hermione que abrazaba una pequeña maleta que llevaba "¿Y?"

"OK" dijo segura de que seria difícil para ambos no pelear, por que ese era su instinto cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro. Pero era su calificación y tenia que aguantar "pero… ¿puedo irme a disculpar con ella?" eso era lo que mas acongojaba a Hermione, no quería que Mary pensara lo peor de ella.

Draco sonrío divertido, jamás imagino que alguien pudiera hacerla sentir tan mal, si lo hubiera sabido antes… "No te preocupes por ella, tal vez mas tarde, seguramente estará rezando por mi alma y no pretendo interrumpirla. Necesito hacer una llamada ¿Puedes esperar un momento en el recibidor? No tardo" Hermione asintió, pero al pasar Draco a su lado, dejo un exquisito aroma, instintivamente ella cerro los ojos, fue como un golpe que entro por su nariz he inundo todos sus sentidos, se sintió mareada _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Primero sus labios y ahora ese aroma. Necesitaba despejarse, salio del comedor y regreso por el camino por donde Mary la había llevado.

Ahora que veía bien la casa, era más hermosa de lo que se imaginaba. De frente había unas escaleras en media luna, una de cada lado dejando un espacio con columnas que dejaban un camino hacia una puerta de cristal debajo de las escaleras. Hermione se asomo por aquella puerta, daba a un jardín trasero lleno de rosas con una fuente en medio. Era un paraíso.

Hermione se sentó en una esquina de las escaleras, de la maletita saco una mini LAP TOP y la prendió. Había sido precavida, conforme el día fuera pasando, ella escribiría su resumen en su lap que llevaba, y cuando llegara a casa solo tendría que imprimirlo y listo, pan comido.

Levanto la vista y vio una pintura de mas o menos un metro de alto, pendía de la pared que estaba arriba al final de las escaleras, dejo la computadora en el escalón y subió para poder verla mas de cerca. En ella se veía a un hombre alto y rubio, llevaba un traje negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca, estaba parado detrás de una mujer hermosa, igualmente rubia, quien lucia un vestido plateado con un hombro descubierto y una abertura en la pierna que llegaba por encima de la rodilla "Es hermosa" susurro embelesada Hermione.

"Gracias, es mi madre" no escucho pasos llegar, por eso se dio un susto del demonio al oír a Draco, sin evitarlo dio un grito "así tendrás la conciencia Granger" ironizo divertido.

"Me espantaste" dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho "tu madre es bonita" dijo volviendo a ver la pintura.

"Aja" expreso Draco sin importancia "¿quieres conocer la casa? Serias la primera a la que le doy un Tour" esbozo una sonrisa con picardía. De verdad se estaba tomando bien eso de tolerarse al menos por los dos días que tenían que estar juntos.

Hermione asintió, no quería aceptarlo, pero cada vez que Draco sonreía el pulso se le detenía. Salieron por la puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras "¿Caminando o en carrito?" Draco señalo un carrito igual al que utilizo el hombre que la llevo a la puerta principal de la mansión.

"Caminemos" dijo resuelta, no le apetecía sentarse junto a el en un espacio tan reducido. Draco dudo un poco ante la respuesta, sin embargo la acepto sin decir nada.

Caminaron largo rato, Draco le enseño los jardines que llenos de flores pintaban preciosos para enmarcarlos en un cuadro. El área deportiva, como el la llamaba, estaba formada por canchas de Básquet Ball, frontón, y otras mas. A su padre le pertenecía el campo de golf era enorme, lleno de de árboles y un lago en medio, los prados estaban perfectamente cuidados. Draco le explico que a el le parecía muy aburrido el golf, pero que por desgracia su padre era fanático. Ni Draco mismo sabia por que le explicaba todo lo que a su paso había, el por que había un jardín aquí una cancha allá, un lago mas allá, le dijo que había 23 hectáreas en jardines, que en la casa había 103 dormitorios, 22 baños de mármol, 5 piscinas con cerca de 4,600 metros cuadrados habitables, que incluye su propia Sala de cine, canchas de Squash, bolos y Tenis… Aquello era una pequeña ciudad. El camino de regreso fue largo, el calor estaba en su máximo apogeo, Hermione se arrepentía de no haber permitido que Draco llevase el carrito, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Esta es mi área favorita" dijo Draco señalando 3 albercas que en ese momento se veían exquisitas "¿No son preciosas?" Hermione lo observaba absorta, parecía un niño pequeño, y si bien lo pensaba la mañana trascurrió sin un solo insulto, aunque por momentos muy largos el silencio había sido muy incomodo, en esos momentos Hermione hubiera anhelado que Draco dijera cualquier cosa aunque aquello fuera una tontería. Draco se quito el saco dejándolo en un camastro, los ojos de Hermione vagaron por aquel cuerpo perfectamente escultural, la playera que traía permitía ver los bien definidos pectorales del rubio, sus anchos hombros hacían contraste con su definida cintura, sus piernas largas… _momento Hermione, el calor te esta afectando_, se recrimino mentalmente, _deja de pensar con las hormonas, si no te ha molestado es porque tiene un trabajo pendiente y no le conviene pelear, que su cara de angelito no te conmueva_, cerro los ojos y tomo el puente de su nariz.

"¿Te sientes bien Granger?" la voz de Draco sonó tan cerca que le erizo la piel, abrió los ojos y el estaba parado frente a ella con expresión burlona "te dije que podíamos ir en carrito, pero preferiste caminar, tal vez estas insolada" Hermione sintió que las mejillas le ardían y no era exactamente por el calor, Draco dio media vuelta y camino hacia una mesa de cristal en donde había un intercomunicador, lo tomo y en voz apenas audible hablo por unos instantes "en un momento nos traerán agua, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Aquí la sombra es muy agradable" la expresión de Draco era amable _¿estará esperando el momento preciso para atacar?_ Ojala que no, por que el estar con el y a solas era suficiente.

"¿Por qué solo hay 3 albercas, si dijiste que eran 5?" pregunto Hermione para tratar de distraer su mente con otra cosa.

Draco dudo un momento para contestar "Aquí solo hay tres por que las otras dos son privadas, ¿vez la mas pequeña?" dijo señalando la de en medio "siempre ha estado aquí desde que tengo uso de memoria, mi padre siempre se quejo por su tamaño, decía que si había invitados, o entraba el o su invitado" Draco sonrío al recordar aquello, el estomago de Hermione se contrajo al verlo "por eso fue que mando ha hacer la de la derecha" señalo la mas grande de las tres, era preciosa, en forma rectangular, en uno de los extremos estaban las escaleras, en el centro había un bar con techo de paja, en el extremo contrario toda la pared era de cristal, la cual ofrecía una vista espectacular hacia los enormes jardines.

"Es hermosa" murmuro Hermione.

"Lo se" dijo Draco con arrogancia "mi padre tiene buen gusto" volteo a ver a Hermione, pero esta al ver esos ojos grises clavados en ella de inmediato desvío la mirada "y la ultima tiene poco tiempo, debido a las practicas con el equipo de natación y que no siempre estaba disponible la alberca del colegio, le pedí a mi padre una para mi solo, con todas las características de una alberca olímpica, y ahí la tienes. Ser rico tiene sus ventajas ¿no crees?" _¿Por qué no podía hablar sin ese tonito tan petulante? Ha de ser cansado ser siempre tan arrogante_, Hermione asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco, no quería ser la que iniciara una discusión, no ahora que estaba en casa del enemigo.

Ya les habían llevado sus bebidas y en silencio las bebían, Hermione examinaba a Draco, estaba segura que era una caja llena de sorpresas, buenas y malas, tal vez si supiera mas de el, comprendería por que se comportaba tan… tan Malfoy.

"¿Se te perdió uno igual que yo Granger?" dijo sin voltear a verla "lo dudo, después de mi Dios rompió el molde, soy único" sonrío petulante.

"Gracias a Dios Malfoy, que desgracia seria si existiera mas de uno" el había empezado ¡eh!, siempre tan ególatra.

Draco sonrío ante el comentario de Hermione "No creo que fuera lo que pensabas cuando me comías con la mirada" Hermione se sintió mas acalorada, _¡que vergüenza, el imbecil me estaba viendo!_

"No te equivoques Malfoy" se defendió "simplemente me preguntaba ¿Por qué teniendo todo lo que quieres, siempre te muestras tan insatisfecho?" Hermione sonrío burlona, Draco que hasta ahora miraba a otro lado, volteo a mirarla con furia, gesto que agrado a la castaña.

"No Granger, la que se equivoca eres tu ¿Quién con tu presencia, puede mostrarse satisfecho? Piensa que no todo en la vida es material, la carne también exige" la boca del rubio destilaba veneno puro, Hermione borro la sonrisa que tenia, los ánimos comenzaron a calentarse "pero para eso" el rubio hizo una pausa para enfrentar a la castaña mas de cerca, se recargo por encima de la mesa haciendo que Hermione retrocediera en su silla "hace falta una verdadera mujer" recorrió a la castaña desde la cabeza hasta los pies con desprecio.

"Si por definición de _**verdadera mujer**_ entiendes; una cualquiera que se acuesta con uno y con otro, tienes razón" al igual que Draco Hermione se levanto para quedar de frente a el, demostrándole que no la intimidaba "**aquí**" dijo recalcando la palabra "no la vas a encontrar".

Draco suavizó la expresión de su rostro, se dejo caer en la silla, tomo un sorbo de su agua y sonrío con satisfacción "no te preocupes Granger, como puedes ver" con ambas manos señalo todo alrededor "me gustan las cosas costosas, con clase y elegantes, si lo que dijiste lo dices por ti, jamás, podría fijarme en alguien como tu"

Fue un golpe para el orgullo de la castaña. Trataron de relajarse y Hermione tomo asiento de nuevo "Ni yo en alguien como tu".

"Bien"

"Bien"

Trataron de ignorarse durante diez minutos en el que el silencio reino, pero aquello era tan incomodo que Draco sintió la necesidad e romper la quietud "Con este calor, se me ha antojado un delicioso chapuzón" Draco se levanto y Hermione hizo lo mismo, subieron al segundo nivel de la casa, el pasillo era largo e iluminado, en toda la casa predominaba el color blanco y negro. Entraron en el cuarto del rubio que era grandísimo, marcaba la diferencia con el resto de la casa, era como un departamento, había un muro en medio que dividía en dos partes el lugar, en una de las divisiones que era la que se veía al entrar estaba una sala, toda la decoración era modular, la mesa de centro era de vidrio y detrás de un sillón estaba un bar, en el muro que dividía, había una pantalla colgada y debajo de ella un mueble donde el equipo stereo lucia perfecto. Del otro lado del muro en el centro de la habitación estaba una enorme cama, cubierta por un precioso edredón plateado, la cabecera era adornada por un ventanal. , del lado derecho de la cama estaba la puerta del baño y al lado una puerta doble que Draco abrió de par en par dejando ver que era un closet lleno hasta los topes de ropa zapatos y mas "Si quieres puedes prender el televisor, o... puedes verme cambiar, se que es mas interesante que el televisor" Hermione no pudo ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Draco, ya que no volteo a mirarlo.

"Créeme cuando te digo que el programa mas estupido del televisor es mas entretenido" dijo la castaña. Espero sentada en el sillón observando a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy ordenado, pulcro y silencioso. A pesar de que Hermione siempre pensó que el silencio era perfecto para leer, en aquel momento le pareció lleno de soledad. Tal vez aquella mansión estaba llena de gente, sin embargo solo era la servidumbre, en verdad Draco estaba solo. Sintió un estremecimiento en el estomago al pensar esto, por que aunque ella estuviera sola en casa, sabia que sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento y cenarían juntos, se contarían los sucesos del día y tal vez verían juntos el televisor. Pero por lo que Ginny le contó a Hermione, los padres de Draco siempre estaban de viaje, eso la hizo sentir mal.

"¿Estas ida Granger?" Draco ya se encontraba frente a ella chasqueándole los dedos en la cara "te estoy hablando y ni siquiera contestas por estar babeando" Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Siempre tan amable" le dijo irónica.

"Amabilidad es mi segundo apellido" dijo burlándose aun mas del comentario de la castaña "dejémonos de elogios, muero de calor y quiero nadar" Bajaron al área de la piscina, Hermione volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar de antes, Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido "detrás de esa palapa" le dijo a Hermione señalando el lugar "hay unos vestidores, puedes cambiarte ahí".

Fue como si un golpe le hubiera dado en la cabeza, a Hermione jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Draco quisiera que ella también nadara, _¡estaba loco!_, cuando se libro del viaje a la playa su alma había descansado, y ahora el le pedía que se pusiera un traje de baño ¡N U N C A! "No gracias estoy bien" Hermione se retorcía las manos.

Draco hizo caso omiso, se quito la playera blanca sin mangas que traía, Hermione no se había percatado del atuendo del blondo, hasta que vio que comenzó a desnudarse, la playera que se le adhería perfectamente al cuerpo desapareció dejando ver un abdomen bien definido, cuando alzo los brazos para sacarla por completo, se volteo dejando admirar esa espalda igual perfecta. Desamarro el nudo del pantalón blanco de manta y lo dejo caer para después sacarlo por los pies, el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció, nunca pensó que debajo de esos pantalones hubiera unas piernas largas y perfectas, ¡demonios, todo en el era perfecto!, su casa, su cara, su cuerpo y lo peor de todo era que la ponía realmente nerviosa. Con todas sus fuerzas trato de voltear para otro lado, pero cuando Draco se puso a la orilla de la alberca, agachándose para tocar las puntas de los pies, la vista fue completada con ese trasero que invitaba a mirarlo, si bien de pie llenaba muy bien el traje de baño, en esa posición parecía que estaba a punto de romperlo, Draco hizo un perfecto clavado y Hermione por fin pudo respirar.

El sudor perlaba en la frente de la castaña –claro que era producto del clima- se abanicaba con las manos para refrescarse "Déjate de niñerías y cámbiate Granger" Draco se encontraba en una esquina de la alberca, sus brazos estaban al borde de la misma y su cabeza encima de ellos, miraba a Hermione con gran suspicacia "el agua esta deliciosa y te estas derritiendo" una carcajada salio de su boca, el rubio no tenia idea de cuanto se le antojaba a Hermione sumergirse en ella.

"Me es suficiente con la que entra por mi boca" dio un sorbo grande a su quinto vaso de agua con hielo.

La mente de Draco trabajaba muy rápido, con una sonrisa sospechosa miraba fijamente a Hermione "Me tienes miedo" no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando con esa maldita sonrisa dibujada.

"¡Estas loco!" dijo mas nerviosa aun "¿Por qué te tendría que tener miedo?" el sudor empapaba cada vez mas la espalda de la castaña, esa incomodidad la hacia sentirse peor.

"Ven y demuéstrame que no me temes" la voz que empleaba era seductora, hacia estremecer a Hermione.

"¿Me estas retando?" inquirió desconfiada de las intenciones del rubio.

"Si así lo quieres ver… si" dijo mordaz.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, moría por mojarse, pero lo que menos quería en el mundo era que Draco la viera en paños menores, seguro se burlaría de ella, si es que no llegaba a oídos de todo el colegio "No se nadar" murmuro.

"¡¿Qué?" pregunto Draco con sorna.

"Que no se nadar ¿entiendes? ¿Captas?" la castaña sentía que la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"Pretextos" dijo Draco volviéndose a sumergir en el agua, volvió a salir y aquello sucedió como en cámara lenta, fue como uno de esos comerciales donde el protagonista sale tan seductor que te hacen suspirar con solo verlos, parecía irreal "nunca pensé que rechazaras un reto Granger" Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido "ahora si puedo asegurar que soy mejor que tu, en todo" arrogancia, Draco era la arrogancia en vida, mas Hermione no supo en que momento se puso de pie y dio media vuelta enfurecida.

"¡Trágate tu lengua Malfoy, jamás serás mejor que yo!".

Draco pensó que se iba al interior de la casa, sin embargo no fue así. Hermione entro en los vestidores que el le había señalado. Algo en el interior del rubio se removió, sin saber exactamente que era y por que.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Lo siento chicas hasta aquí llego, la verdad es que este capitulo es realmente largo y para no atrasarme creí que lo mejor seria actualizarlo en dos partes.**

**Pero les juro que ya estoy trabajando duro para subirlo lo más pronto posible.**

**Como siempre agradezco a: **

**Sabaana**

**Carolina 25**

**Y**

**Mona-granger.**

**Y como siempre, el link que esta en mi perfil es para mostrarles la mansión Malfoy, Chao y hasta la próxima.**


	9. La venganza es dulce

**9.-La venganza es dulce**

En el interior del vestidor Hermione estaba recargada en la puerta por donde había entrado, su rostro dibujaba el terror que sentía en ese momento "¿Cómo fui tan estupida para caer redondita en las insinuaciones de Malfoy?" se reprochaba una y otra vez mientras pasaba la mirada en la percha que estaba delante de ella, donde estaban colgados los trajes de baño, se acerco al perchero y se dispuso a buscar uno con suficiente tela para cubrirla.

Pasaba los ganchos de un lado a otro buscando "Muy pequeño, ¡Que horrible color!, mas pequeño, ¿Quién usaría esto?" veía todo lo que estaba colgado, bikinis y mas bikinis, no había trajes completos como ella quería, o por lo menos un short con una playera, comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa (si aquello se podía), terminaba toda la hilera de trajes y regresaba de nuevo por si se le pasaba alguno completo, ¡pero no, no había mas que trajes de 2 piezas, exhalo el aire con fuerza y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Tenia la mano en la perilla cuando a su mente vino "_**Ahora puedo asegurar que soy mejor que tu, en todo**_" grito de frustración "¡Jamás!, ni en tus mejores sueños" no iba a permitir que Draco se regocijara en decir que era mejor que ella, así que regreso de nuevo a buscar un bañador.

Con todo pesar encontró uno de color negro, no era exactamente un traje completo, pero tampoco era de dos piezas, ya que la parte del abdomen solo era cubierto por una franja que unía la parte de arriba con la de abajo, dejando sus costados al descubierto al igual que gran parte de la espalda.

"Es ahora o me arrepiento" se dijo dándose valor, se cambio con toda la lentitud que le fue posible, aunque sabia que el momento era inevitable y en cualquier instante tendría que salir. Se miro en un espejo que era de cuerpo completo, el traje le quedo como anillo al dedo, de hecho se veía bien, se descubrió algunas curvas que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, pero seguía sin estar conforme. Respiro profundo tres veces y salio del vestidor.

Cuando de nadar se trataba, Draco era realmente feliz, se sentía volar, era libre, su especialidad era el estilo de mariposa aunque también se le daba bien la braza y espalda. Su cuerpo no era gratis, le costo mucho trabajo lograrlo, sabia que a los ojos femeninos era perfecto y eso le acrecentaba el ego. Durante los años pasados gano varios trofeos, no solo en el colegio. Cuando la pasión de la natación la compartía con Ron, no importaba quien de los 2 ganara las competencias, mientras el ganador quedara entre ellos dos, y aunque la mayoría de las veces era Draco quien ganaba, después del rompimiento de su amistad Ron jamás volvió a quedar en primer lugar por que era Draco quien se llevaba la gloria. Su padre un día le dijo que en este mundo los amigos no existían y que esa era una lección que debía aprender muy bien. _Los que se dicen tus amigos solo buscan beneficiarse de ti, ve a Weasley siempre estaba metido aquí por la piscina para poder practicar y aun así, te quito la novia ¿lo vez Draco? Los amigos no existen._

En ese momento estaba recargado en el bar que había en medio de la piscina _¿Qué tanto hará Granger?_ Comenzaba a impacientarse, a pesar de saber que ella era su enemiga, ese día no había tenido la minima intención de pelear, lejos de Ron y compañía creía que Hermione no era tan odiosa, de hecho le resulto agradable su compañía, ¡claro que eso jamás se lo diría! El calor era intenso, Draco que estaba de espaldas al bar quiso dar vuelta para tomar su bebida, pero su mirada quedo atrapada en la figura que salía del vestidor ¿Esa es Granger? pensó asombrado. Caminaba con timidez hacia la alberca, Draco tenia la boca semiabierta, jamás pensó que debajo de los harapos de la castaña se ocultara un cuerpo tan… tan ¿Cómo definirlo?... de una persona normal, se reprendió mentalmente, es Granger Draco, solo la insípida de Granger, volteo para cortar la vista y de un trago beber de su vaso, tratando de no dar importancia a lo que sus ojos veían. _**Si te atreves a buscar debajo del disfraz que usa Granger, tal vez puedas encontrar algo que te interese**_, aquella estupidez que le había dicho Frank le vino a la mente, ¡NO! Claro que aquello era una estupidez.

Hermione se acerco a la piscina esperando que Draco comenzara a burlarse, sintió la mirada del blondo sobre ella, fue como si un fuego leve la recorriera, con sus manos trato de ocultar lo mas que podía la parte descubierta de sus costados. Sin embargo Draco no le dijo nada y le dio la espalda. Hermione queriendo ocultarse lo más rápido, se metió al agua, estaba tibia, bajo un escalón mas hasta llegar al último, el agua le llegaba por debajo de la cintura así que decidió sentarse en el escalón y así quedar mas cubierta por el agua.

"Creí que nunca saldrías" Draco se acercaba a ella con sigilo, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se había salido con la suya y ahí estaba ella, haciendo lo que el quería.

"Lo hubiera preferido" la voz de Hermione sonaba muy tranquila aunque por dentro los nervios la quemaban "¿Sabes que ahí no hay mas que bikinis miniatura?" Draco soltó la carcajada "no te rías" le recrimino la castaña "esto fue lo único decente que encontré" sin pensarlo Hermione se levanto para mostrarle, pero al ver su error se sentó de nuevo ruborizada.

"Bueno Granger, lamento el incidente, pero usualmente mis invitadas están muy bien proporcionadas y esos _**bikinis miniatura **_les van perfecto" Hermione sin expresión en su rostro volvió la mirada hacia abajo, mirando sus manos a través del agua, sin necesidad que Draco se lo dijera, ella sabia que era cierto. Draco siempre se veía acompañado de mujeres con anatomía exuberante, varias veces Ginny le dijo que eso era lo que se lograba con mucho dinero y un buen cirujano. Draco al darse cuenta de la metida de pata, cerro los dientes y frunció el ceño "pero no te quejes Granger, el que traes te va bien".

"Si, bueno, no tienes que mentir, no te preocupes que no pienso discutirlo".

"No miento, pero si no quieres creer, es tu problema" y era verdad, Draco no mentía, no por nada lo había dejado con la boca abierta cuando la vio. Se acerco un poco mas a ella y le extendió una mano _¿quería que lo tomara de la mano?, ¿en que estaba pensando?_ "vamos Granger, no tengo todo el día" la insito sacudiéndole la mano para que se la tomara.

"¿Para que?" pregunto horrorizada, su pulso se disparo de cero a mil en un segundo.

"Te enseñare a nadar" le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio, y volvió a insistir para que lo tomara de la mano.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, si la quería enseñar significaba que la tenia que tocar y el solo echo de pensarlo le produjo un retortijón en el estomago "Ya me metí al agua, no quiero aprender a nadar, no me hace falta" sentía como si su rostro estuviera encendido.

"Por favor Granger, no muerdo… si no quieres" sonrío cínicamente, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada "ya enserio siempre es necesario saber nadar, que tal si en este momento me doy media vuelta, te resbalas y como no sabes nadar te ahogas" la voz de Draco era de diversión.

"Ja, eso quisieras" contesto molesta "pero no sufras tanto que de aquí no me moveré" cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Draco suspiro fastidiado "Lo dicho, mejor que tu" murmuro muy bajo y se dio vuelta.

Aquello era como si le prendieran la mecha a Hermione "Ayúdame" ahora era ella quien le extendía la mano al rubio. Draco volteo y con una expresión petulante la tomo de la mano. La sensación no fue grata, una corriente salía de la mano de Hermione y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, fue como un choque de trenes a velocidad máxima. Hermione se estremeció al contacto, las manos de Draco eran grandes pero muy afiladas, un escalofrío la envolvió, volteo a ver al rubio al rostro, para ver si el también lo había sentido, pero Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos con extrañeza. Caminaron un poco más hacia adentro, hasta que el agua le llego a los senos a Hermione.

Draco se aclaro la garganta y sin soltarla la tomo de la cintura, Hermione abrió los ojos como platos por la sensación "Primero, necesitas aprender a flotar" instruyo Draco "relájate, no muerdo" _engreído_, pensó Hermione "te voy a acostar a lo largo, el agua te va a cubrir los oídos, pero no te desesperes, relaja tu cuerpo, no lo hagas pesado, yo te soltare hasta que te sientas segura ¿esta bien?" Hermione asentía a todo lo que Draco le decía, los nervios la estaban traicionando, sentía la garganta atragantada que no la dejaba hablar.

Draco puso su brazo en la espalda de la castaña, y el otro en la espalda baja, Hermione volvió a estremecerse "Relájate" volvió a decirle, la extendió a lo largo sin quitarle las manos de la espalda, Hermione trato de no pensar que era Draco el que la estaba tocando, no quería ridiculizarse haciendo algo mal, miraba hacia el cielo despejado, pero después prefirió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. La mirada de Draco recorría el cuerpo de la castaña, era tan espigada, su piel blanca mostraba unas cuantas pecas en los hombros, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran aquellos senos p-perfectos. En un momento dado quiso sacar una mano de la espalda de Hermione y tocarlos par comprobar su resistencia, pero reprimió aquel deseo. Su mirada bajo un poco mas y llego a las caderas, el traje de baño que traía dejaba ver a la perfección las curveadas caderas de la chica, _**¿Por qué si tiene este cuerpo lo oculta?,**_ no era el mejor que había visto, pero si el mas tentador.

Hermione se removió un poco y Draco recordó que la tenía que soltar cuando estuviera lista "¿Estas lista? ¿Te suelto?" Hermione lo pensó un momento y con voz ronca le dijo que si, Draco quito la mano de su espalda baja, pero Hermione comenzó a hundirse de inmediato, Draco la detuvo poniendo una mano en su cadera "tranquila, aquí estoy" aquellas palabras sonaron tan consoladoras que erizaron la piel de Hermione, su respiración era agitada, se había llevado un buen susto, "necesitas aflojar la cadera, estas muy tensa" le amonesto.

"No es fácil Malfoy" replico enfadada "mucho menos si tu mano esta en mi trasero".

Draco no se dio cuenta donde tenia la mano hasta que ella le reprocho, subió un poco mas la mano sonriendo con petulancia "Mi mano no quiere nada con tu trasero Granger" le dijo con cinismo "ahora has lo que te digo sino quieres estar aquí todo el día". Lo intentaron varias veces mas hasta que Hermione pudo mantenerse a flote sola, con los ojos cerrados disfruto de la sensación de flotar, y era cierto, era relajante.

Draco la miraba de nuevo con embeleso, Hermione por fin se veía relajada, su largo cabello se extendía como abanico por el agua, sus manos estaban extendidas a los lados, Draco la miro de los pies a la cabeza y por primera vez pudo ver la belleza de Hermione, _con razón trae babeando a Weasley_ pensó con fastidio, por un momento su vista se detuvo en los labios de la chica, quiso delinearlos con el dedo, eran tentadores, pero de un momento a otro Hermione abrío los ojos y lo vio observándola como si la examinara, eso hizo que perdiera la concentración y sin poder evitarlo se hundió, esta vez Draco no estaba preparado y reacciono demasiado tarde, cuando ella ya había perdido el control y manoteaba desesperada.

Draco se hundió también para poder sacarla, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo a la superficie. Hermione seguía agitándose en sus brazos, tenia su largo cabello sobre la cara, eso la hacia sentir mas desesperación. Como pudo se quito el cabello de la cara con una mano ya que instintivamente la otra la puso en el cuello de Draco, puso su rostro en el hombro del rubio tratando de calmar su respiración. Draco la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como sus senos le rozaban el pecho, aquello lo excitó sobremanera. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación, era agradable.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba, y como resorte se separo de el. Draco no la soltó, la veía al rostro con interpelación, bajo la mirada a esos labios que lo tentaban, estaban semiabiertos y los movía como si quisiera decir algo. Fue como si estuviera hipnotizado y se acerco a ella, le rozo apenas los labios con su boca, tan solo un suave y dulce roce de labios. Se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, ella al notarlo sintió una desilusión que se coló entre sus sólidas defensas. Draco la miraba fijamente. Hermione humillada dio vuelta y se alejo de el, Draco cerro los ojos con fuerza y con su mano en un puño golpeo su frente *_estupido_* se insulto a si mismo, y aunque lo dijo en voz baja Hermione lo escucho y eso le dolió aun mas. Estaba arrepentido y tal vez asqueado de haberla besado, como pudo salio de la piscina dirigiéndose al vestidor, todo eso había sido un error, desde venir aquí, se dijo. Un brazo le detuvo el paso, la hizo dar vuelta, quien mas sino Draco.

"Lo siento" le dijo sin rastro de burla.

"Claro que lo sientes, ¿Te divertiste lo suficiente?" pregunto indignada.

"¡No lo hice a propósito!" Draco subió mas la voz "además no pusiste resistencia" le recrimino.

"¡Te aprovechaste de que me sentía asustada y una vez mas tratas de humillarme!" el coraje de Hermione se acrecentaba, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero lucho por no dejarlas salir.

"Jamás me aprovecharía de una mujer, nunca hago nada que ellas no quieran, es solo que…".

"¡¿Me estas tratando de decir que yo te incite a besarme?" le grito la castaña.

"No he dicho eso" se defendió el rubio "además eso no fue exactamente un beso".

Hermione lo pensó bien y estuvo de acuerdo con el, aquello no fue un beso, simplemente un roce.

"Un beso es diferente" la voz de Draco sonó mas cerca "un verdadero beso encierra un concepto mas complejo" Hermione miraba hacia el frente sin permitirse mirarlo a la cara, sintió el aliento de Draco rozarle, eso significaba que estaba mas cerca de ella. Draco le alzo la barbilla y bajo la cabeza hacia ella.

Hermione quería defenderse, gritarle, golpearlo y salir de ahí, pero estaba petrificada ante el contacto de la mano en su barbilla, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el le enseñara como era un beso de verdad.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de excitación, cuan eterno podía ser ese momento, cada vez el aliento de Draco la golpeaba mas cerca, era embriagante, abrió levemente los labios y todo acabo ahí. Draco la había soltado, Hermione apretó con más fuerza los ojos, sabia que si los abría, el ya no estaría ahí y seria aun mas humillante. Coraje, humillación, indignación era lo que sentía con ella misma. Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio entrar a Draco en la casa, sin poder evitarlo una lágrima cayo de sus ojos y decidida entro al vestidor para poder marcharse de ahí.

Hermione entro en la casa todavía con el cabello escurriendo de agua. Buscaba ansiosa su LAP TOP que dejo en un mueble junto a las escaleras, pero no estaba.

"¿Buscas algo Hermione?" Mary al verla buscar se acerco para auxiliarla.

"Deje aquí mi LAP TOP, pero no la encuentro" quería apresurarse antes que Draco bajara de nuevo.

"¡Ah si!" dijo recordando, Mary abrió un cajón del mueble y saco la LAP de Hermione "¿Esta?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Si, muchas gracias" Hermione suspiro aliviada, metió su LAP en el estuche y se acerco a Mary "ha sido muy amable, gracias por todo".

"¿Te vas?" la mujer se veía sorprendida "¿A pasado algo? Creí que seria todo el día".

"Mis padres me necesitan con urgencia" mintió "y me pidieron asistirlos" Hermione se encamino a la puerta, Mary no sabia que decir, aquello era tan repentino.

"Déjame llamar a Draco para que le digas lo que sucede" Mary hizo ademán de subir las escaleras.

"¡No!" casi grito Hermione, Mary volteo ante la negativa "Le llamare por teléfono… me tengo que ir".

"Draco" Hermione escucho a Mary mencionar ese horrible nombre, sabia que el estaba ahí, abrió la puerta sin hacer caso y salio.

El camino a la entrada era largísimo, precisamente por eso la habían trasladado en un carrito de golf, pero con la prisa que llevaba aquello no le importo. Draco salio de la casa detrás de Hermione, la vio a la distancia, la chica caminaba muy rápido, de hecho casi corría. Pero las largas piernas de Draco le dieron ventaja y la alcanzo.

"¡Detente Granger!" la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza "¿A dónde crees que vas?" inquirió molesto y con los dientes apretados.

Hermione sintió la fuerza del tiron y dio vuelta tratando de soltarse del agarre "¡Suéltame Malfoy! Tu diversión se va" soltó indignada.

"No se de que hablas, pero estas muy equivocada si crees que puedes irte" le dijo soltándola "yo también necesito hacer un trabajo, y no voy a permitir que por tu culpa me expulsen" la cara de Draco estaba roja.

"Entonces se puntual, mañana a las nueve en mi casa" volvió a retomar su camino.

Draco la vio alejarse y algo en su interior le dijo que no la podía dejar ir, era la primera vez que estando solo en casa, sin amigos ni… amigas, se sentía tan bien. No se disculparía con ella, pero como fuera, la haría quedarse "¿Quieres que vayamos a comer fuera?" pregunto volviéndola a alcanzar "¿Sabes? Mary preparo un menú especial para ti" desde el primer momento Draco se dio cuenta de que a Hermione le agradaba su nana, si no fuera así, se hubiera ido desde la primera vez.

"No quiero ir a ningún lado, y por favor discúlpame con Mary" dijo avergonzada _¿Seria que de verdad la nana de Malfoy había preparado algo especial para ella? ¿O solo era para que la pudiera seguir humillando?_

"No Granger" Draco volvió a detener su camino "díselo tu, ella se ha portado muy bien contigo, no te desquites con ella por mi" espero la respuesta de Hermione que por ningún motivo lo miraba a la cara.

Hermione exhalo derrotada, lo que Draco le dijo era cierto, así que solo iría, le pediría disculpas y se marcharía. Sin decir nada, camino de regreso, Draco al ver la culpabilidad que le causo a Hermione, sonrío.

Ambos entraron de nuevo a la casa, era verdad, el ambiente olía delicioso a comida. Hermione se sintió angustiada, no sabia como decirle a Mary que necesitaba irse de ahí "¿Malfoy?" llamo al chico que se dirigía a una hermosa puerta de roble "¿Podrías llamar a Mary por favor".

"¿Para que?" pregunto molesto.

"Para disculparme por tener que irme" dijo obviando las cosas.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Granger? por que el cuento que le contaste a Mary, solo te lo crees tu" dijo llegando al limite de su paciencia.

"No tengo ningún problema" las mentiras no eran su fuerte, pero tenia que hacer todo lo posible "allá tu si no me crees".

Draco sabia bien cual era su problema, el la incito haciéndola creer que la besaría _¿Pero de verdad pensó que la besaría?_ "No quise hacerte pensar lo que no en la piscina" Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras de Draco, _maldito, claro que sabia lo que hacia_, pensó azorada.

"¿Piensas que yo hubiera querido que me besaras?" pregunto sin pensar lo que decía "¿Tan grande es tu ego de hombre?" se acerco unos pasos a Draco amenazante.

"Jamás dije nada de besar" un rayo cruzo por la cabeza de Hermione, era cierto, Malfoy nunca dijo nada de besar "No pensé que fuera lo que quisieras" la voz de Draco sonó regocijada ante las palabras.

"Me das asco Malfoy, en mi vida podría desear que me besaras" las voces cada vez subían mas, Hermione se erguía amenazante delante de Draco, sin planearlo se había acercado demasiado a el y ahora se encontraba solo a unos pasos.

"Entonces ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?" Draco la miro directamente a los ojos retándola "Si tanto asco te doy, ¿Por qué te molesta que no te besara?" como una víbora al acecho de su presa, se acerco a una Hermione pasmada ante la verdad de aquellas palabras "Por que es mentira lo que dices Granger, te atraigo" deslizo una mano por el brazo de Hermione, esta dio un respingo al contacto. Trato de dar un paso atrás, pero Draco la sostuvo por el otro brazo impidiéndole la huida. Se daba cuenta que acercarse tanto a ella la desarmaba. El rostro de Hermione expresaba angustia, sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

"No… por favor" murmuro con dificultad. Draco sintió una gran tentación por tocar su rostro y subió una mano hasta su mejilla, estaba caliente, con el pulgar rozo la comisura de sus labios, de esos labios que lo alentaban.

Hermione no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería que el le hiciera lo mismo que en la piscina, pero no podía moverse de ahí, o ¿era que no quería?

"Te demostrare… cuanto asco te doy" le susurro Draco casi al oído, ya estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que rozo la mejilla de la chica con su boca. Le beso la comisura de los labios y luego deslizo la lengua a lo largo de su labio superior. Hermione se estremeció y sus senos se pusieron duros, dolorosamente duros. Se sintió tan bien aquello, que lo hizo una vez más. Ella emitió un jadeo casi inexistente Draco se aprovecho de la pequeña abertura en la boca de Hermione para adentrarse en ella, se bastaba con la lengua, se deslizo por la estrecha abertura con increíble suavidad. Hermione contuvo el aliento al notar que su sabor le inundaba la boca. Deseaba aborrecerlo, pero sabía a menta y excitación. Draco jugaba con su labio inferior haciendo que las sensaciones llegaran a lugares inimaginables. "Bésame tu también" murmuro Draco sobre sus labios, esas palabras se ahogaron en su boca y su aliento se convirtió en el de ella.

Draco recorrió la curva de sus labios, absorbiendo su aliento, mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa y acariciaba tímidamente aquella lengua con la de ella "Me encanta tu boca" acepto Draco sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento. No quedaba rastro del raciocinio de Hermione, si en su mente paso por un segundo empujarlo lejos de ella, abofetearlo o golpearlo en la entrepierna, eso quedo atrapado en su cabeza, por que con su cuerpo y con su boca expresaba lo contrario. Su mente estaba en blanco, solo sentía. Draco deslizo sus manos por debajo de la blusa, el contacto provoco un temblor en el cuerpo de Hermione, sus pierna estaban a punto de flaquear, igual que su respiración que ya era dificultosa y entrecortada, lo que era vergonzoso.

La necesidad se acrecentaba, esto no era planeado por ninguno de los dos. De hecho para Draco no podían haber sucedido mejor. La tenia ahí, desmoronándose por el, estremeciéndose con cada una de sus caricias y exigiendo mas con su boca. Era perfecto, metió la mano por debajo del sostén de la chica y froto su pezón, estaba duro y muy sensible. La sensación bajaba en espirales desde su boca y se irradio hacia afuera desde los pezones. Draco acallo un gemido con su boca. La levanto en vuelo con la idea de subir a su recamara. La haría suya en ese momento. Se lo pedía con ansia algo en su entrepierna que ya le dolía y pedía a gritos salir. Su virilidad le hacia fuerza contra el pantalón y estaba apoderándose de sus buenas intenciones.

El sonido del picaporte se escucho "¡Draco!".

Hermione al escuchar el nombre del rubio reacciono, despertó del letargo en el que estaba sumida. Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba. Draco la cargaba y ella lo abrazaba del cuello obligándolo a no separarse de sus labios, se sacudió en los brazos del rubio haciendo que este la bajara. Inmediatamente lo soltó y se deslizo hacia atrás viendo la camisa del rubio semiabierta, ¿En que momento había echo ella eso? , aquello era lo mas indecoroso y bochornoso que le había sucedido.

Draco tenia una mano en la cintura y la otra tratando de limpiarse la boca, sabia quien acababa de entrar. Con la mirada gacha, de reojo miro a Hermione quien igual que el se limpiaba la boca y arreglaba su blusa. Se irguió y con una sonrisa desganada miro hacia la puerta "Hola madre" saludo sin entusiasmo "padre" dijo saludando con una leve inclinación de cabeza "siempre tan oportunos" murmuro por lo bajo sin importarle mucho si ello lo escuchaban.

"Acabamos de llegar, tenemos meses sin vernos y solo dices *Hola*" dijo Narcisa sin quitar la mirada de Hermione y esperando un beso acompañado de un efusivo abrazo.

Draco la miro obviando las palabras de su madre "Tienes razón, ha pasado tanto tiempo que creo que ya no los conozco" el reproche era directo.

"No comiences otra vez Draco" intervino Lucius sonriéndole a Hermione "no cuando tenemos visitas" con un gesto dio a entender a Draco que la presentara.

Draco respiro profundo "Madre… padre… ella es Hermione Granger, compañera del colegio" presento con resignación.

Hermione se moría de vergüenza, sin embargo mirando tímidamente a los padres de Draco se acerco a Narcisa y le estrecho la mano "M-mucho gusto señora Malfoy" Narcisa miro a Hermione de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándola. Recordaba varias amigas de su hijo, guapas, sensuales, bien vestidas, Hermione no era ni la minima parte de ellas, todo lo contrario.

"El gusto es mío" dijo apenas tocando la mano de la castaña. Lucius que permanecía detrás de su mujer, se acerco a Hermione la cual temblaba casi visiblemente. El hombre le tomo la mano y acercándola a el, la beso mirándola a los ojos "Señorita Granger, es un gusto, los amigos de Draco son bienvenidos" Lucius miro a Draco que permanecía en el mismo lugar y que al oír a su padre puso los ojos en blanco.

"G-gracias señor" apenas pudo articular.

"¡Lucius! ¡Narcisa!" Mary salía al encuentro de los padres de Draco emocionada "¿Por qué no nos avisaban que llegaban hoy?" pregunto consternada ya que no les había preparado nada especial a ellos.

Narcisa que la abrazaba, fue la que respondió "Queríamos darle una sorpresa a Draco" Hermione volteo a ver al rubio, jamás había visto a alguien tan frío con sus padres. Draco sonreía con cinismo ante los comentarios de Narcisa. Si no respetaba ni sus padres, que podía esperar ella.

"Pues llegaron justo en el momento, estamos a punto de pasar al comedor" Mary sin perder tiempo, tomo el brazo de Hermione "¿Verdad chicos?" inquirió mirando a Draco.

"Si nana" dijo mirando a Hermione que también lo miraba.

La comida pasó con lentitud, Lucius y Narcisa contaban sus anécdotas sucedidas en su largo viaje, en realidad la única que los escuchaba era Mary.

Draco y Hermione estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione se sentía incomoda, los padres de Draco los habían encontrado en una situación incomoda. Y luego ese beso que no podía negar cuanto le había gustado, aunque en su interior quisiera negarlo. Draco poseía una boca experta, igual que sus manos que la había echo estremecer. Le daba vueltas una y otra vez ¿Cómo le diría que todo había sido un error y que no quería que la volviera a tocar? ¿De verdad no quería? ¡Claro que no! Estaba Ron que aun no era precisamente su novio, pero que el día anterior se lo había insinuado, antes de que… un momento…antes de que Malfoy hiciera su espectacular aparición _***te veo mañana Granger* *y tal vez puedas aprender mas* ***__**pero mañana la tendré para mi Weasley, para mi***_ eso había dicho Draco después de besar a su amiguita, _estupida_, se dijo mentalmente cerrando los ojos, te lo advirtió y ¿Qué hiciste?, seguramente querrá que esto llegue a oídos de Ron y… "OH Dios mío" murmuro muy bajito.

"¿Decías linda?" pregunto Mary, todos incluyendo a Draco voltearon a mirarla.

"Nada" dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Draco por su parte pensaba que las cosas no podían haberle salido mejor. El plan que tenia con Ginny Weasley podía irse al carajo, Hermione Granger era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Estaba seguro que Ron quería liarse con ella. Y aunque el beso no fue del todo desagradable, haría un gran esfuerzo, enamoraría a Hermione, la seduciría y lo mejor de todo, se lo restregaría a Ron en la cara. También se desquitaría de Hermione cuando la botara terminando su cometido.

Que plan tan excelente, ya había dado el primer paso y no le fue tan mal. Hermione al igual que todas no podía resistírsele.

Los padres de Draco se levantaron para retirase a sus habitaciones "Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en el despacho?" lo cuestiono Lucius.

"Claro" siguió a su padre hasta desaparecer de la vista de las mujeres, Narcisa también se despidió argumentando que estaba cansada. Mary le propuso a Hermione ir con ella a la cocina para supervisar los preparativos para la cena, pero Hermione le dijo que prefería esperar a Draco en el vestíbulo.

La castaña se dedico a admirar los cuadros que estaban colgados, pero al acercarse a la puerta de roble por la que Draco estuvo a punto de entrar antes de besarla, escucho la voz de Lucius "Eso espero Draco, como diversión esta bien, pero esa chica no esta a tu altura, quítate las ganas con ella, pero jamás la veas como algo serio" el pecho de Hermione se estremeció, era de ella de quien hablaban, de eso estaba segura. ¿Cómo había llegado a la boca de aquel hombre que la degradaba como mujer?, se escucho el picaporte y como pudo se retiro lo mas que pudo de ahí.

Draco salio con un humor del demonio, vio a Hermione entretenida en un cuadro de naturaleza muerta y agradeció que pareciera que no había escuchado nada. Su celular sonó, Hermione volteo a mirarlo "¿Qué pasa Zabinni?" hubo un momento de silencio mientras escuchaba a si interlocutor "¿A que hora?" silencio "te veo ahí" colgó el teléfono y sonrío.

…

Después de algunas horas…

"EH Granger, vamos a salir" anuncio el rubio.

"¿Perdón?" Hermione lo miro ofuscada "Es tarde, si salgo será a mi casa" estaba realmente molesta, Draco tuvo toda la tarde un escándalo de música sin permitirle hablar con el y aclarar las cosas.

"Pues si te vas y no terminas conmigo el día, tu adorado director lo sabrá" amenazo cínicamente.

Hermione dudo un momento antes de contestar. "Y ¿A dónde quieres ir?" no podía negarse, el director había dicho *_**todo el día**_*.

"Como sabrás, soy una persona importante" Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, Draco buscaba la ropa que se pondría para la ocasión "sin mi presencia, ninguna fiesta vale la pena, y como mis amigos están a punto de llegar de la excursión, nos veremos en la inauguración del nuevo antro***Hot Temptation***.

"¿U n antro? No me gusta y no se bailar" chillo la castaña, nunca fue su ilusión pisar un lugar de esos.

"No te preocupes Granger, recuerda que tu solo me tienes que observar, ahora si vas a saber como se vive la vida al máximo" le guiño un ojo y se metió al baño antes de que la castaña le siguiera poniendo peros.

…

El camino fue muy incomodo, Draco iba al volante, Frank-siempre tan caballeroso- iba de copiloto dejando a Hermione en la parte de atrás entre Blasie y Theo.

El lugar estaba abarrotado, la gente hacia una fila que se veía interminable. Draco los vio con desden pasando sin problemas al cadenero que dudo en dejar pasar o no a Hermione, ya que su facha no le ayudaba mucho. Draco la tomo del brazo y arrastro al interior. El ambiente era denso, la gente bailaba en una pista doble con luces que salían del suelo, pantallas gigantes que daban la bienvenida al lugar, la luz era escasa y un humo que incomodo a Hermione invadía el sitio.

Una mesera al verlos les sonrío, se acerco a Draco, con el ruido tan fuerte, Hermione no escucho lo que le decía a la mesera, la cual los guío al segundo nivel donde había una zona exclusiva, una entrada en forma de arco que daba a una sala de cuero roja en media luna, una mesa circular en medio y cortinas que cruzaban en sus cabezas de colores chillones, con luces tenues.

"Esta es una zona privada, solo para ustedes" informo la mesera a Draco, desde ahí se veía todo el lugar, y el sonido se apagaba solo un poco.

"Gracias hermosa" le dijo Draco dándole un billete, por la expresión de la chica debió ser de alta denominación "¿Podrías traernos una botella de tequila? por favor" pidió el rubio alentándola con su sonrisa.

"¡Mira Draco!" grito Frank "ahí esta Samantha con unas amigas de muy buen ver" señalo a unas chicas que bailaban entre ellas con mucha sensualidad, haciendo resaltar sus atributos. A Hermione se le revolvió el estomago de solo verlas, ella jamás se vería así, tan sensual.

Draco se levanto, Frank y Blasie lo imitaron y sin decir nada salieron de ahí para bajar a la pista. Cada uno tomo a una chica. Draco tomo de la cintura a la que Frank le había señalado como Samantha, la música era electrónica. Draco se separo un poco de la chica y miro su trasero, alzo las cejas en señal de aceptación. Samantha vestía con una faldita roja con negro y un TOP blanco. La chica alzaba los brazos al son de la música, contoneaba su cuerpo con exagerada sensualidad, Draco la tomaba por detrás de la cadera pegándola a su pelvis, moviéndose al ritmo que ella dictaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en medio de la sala, observaba a Draco, como se movía, la forma en que tocaba a la chica, los labios del rubio se movían junto al oído de Samantha provocándole una sonrisa. La chica se deslizo hacia abajo y Draco la recorrió con las manos, lo mismo hizo cuando con lentitud sensual se levanto, Draco poso sus manos en las piernas descubiertas de la chica. Sin dejar de bailar, Samantha hizo a un lado su cabeza dejando su cuello al descubierto, Draco lo beso desde la mandíbula hasta el hombro. Hermione sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, enfadada volteo a su derecha y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Theo que le sonreía.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto enfadada ya que no había notado su presencia.

Theo alzo las cejas sorprendido "Lo mismo que tu" dijo sereno.

"¿No bailas?" inquirió tratando que sonara natural.

"Aja" contesto sin dejar de mirarla.

"Pues todavía hay chicas dispuestas" la mirada de Theo la puso nerviosa, si la dejaba sola, seria mejor.

"¿Me estas corriendo?" dijo incorporándose.

"¡No! ¡No!, lo siento, no era mi intención… es solo que me enfada" señalo con la cabeza a Draco, Theo volteo a ver a su amigo que seguía bailando con la chica, estaban tan pegados, que no se sabia donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Cuando Theo volvió a mirar a Hermione, esta estaba ya sacando su LAP para seguir escribiendo su ensayo.

"¿Es necesario?" le pregunto a la castaña señalando la LAP.

"Es mejor a seguir viendo eso" dijo sin voltear a verlo.

"¡Vamos!, por lo menos no me ignores a mi" Hermione lo volteo a ver, el castaño ponía cara de niño bueno, ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Estas seguro que no quieres bajar a bailar con una de esas _hermosuras_?" ironizo mientras guardaba de nuevo su LAP.

Theo negó con la cabeza, el chico tenia un excelente sentido del humor, el y Hermione conversaron con interés, hacían ademanes con las manos para expresarse, los comentarios de Theo tenían a Hermione muerta de la risa, olvidando por completo a Draco quien había dejado de bailar, pero que con una mano sostenía a la chica y con la otra una copa que al empinársela para beber, alzaba la mirada y veía a Theo y Hermione tan entretenidos. De vez en cuando Theo se acercaba a la castaña para hablarle al oído, lo que provocaba en Hermione una carcajada, aquello disgusto sobremanera a Draco, así que invitando a Samantha a acompañarlos, subieron tomados de la mano seguidos por Frank, Blasie y sus parejas.

"¿Disfrutas el ambiente Granger?" le pregunto sentándose junto a ella y sentando a Samantha en sus piernas.

Aquello le produjo malestar a Hermione "Solo platicábamos" volteo para el lado contrario.

"Ya veo" dijo Draco besando a la chica que tenia en las piernas, colocando una mano por debajo de su diminuta falda.

Hermione se levanto como resorte "Si, y Theo se ofreció enseñarme a bailar ¿Verdad?" Hermione miraba suplicante al castaño que tenia la cara desencajada por la sorpresa.

"S-si, eso le dije" Theo miro a Draco dubitativo, pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro para salir de ahí.

La música cambiaba de tanto en tanto, Hermione no tenia dos pies izquierdos, sin embargo se le dificultaba seguir los movimientos del chico que bailaba muy bien, sobre todo cuando sonó un movidísimo merengue.

"Las cosas han cambiado mucho Blasie" comenzó el rubio mirando a la pareja bailar.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto el moreno.

"A que el plan que teníamos con la pequeña Weasley ha quedado desechado" el corazón de Blasie dio un respingo, ¿De verdad Draco ya no quería seducirla?, siguió escuchando lo que su amigo le decía "ahora le voy a dar a Ron Weasley una cucharada de su propio chocolate, donde mas le va a doler" sonrió con maldad "en su adorada Hermione".

"¿Te vas a acostar con Granger?" Blasie estaba sorprendido por el giro que daba.

"No solo eso Zabinni, la voy a enamorar, voy a hacer que no pueda ni respirar sin mi, y eso, no solo va para Weasley, Granger también me debe muchas. Y cuando al final la desprecie después de restregárselo en la cara a Weasley, habré matado dos pájaros de un tiro. La venganza es dulce Blasie, muy dulce.

Hermione jamás había bailado merengue, Theo y ella reían sin parar, Hermione nunca pensó que aquel chico tan serio, que siempre acompañaba a Malfoy, pudiera ser tan agradable.

Theo se puso detrás de ella y la tomo de la cadera "Necesitas mover esta parte" le decía moviéndola con las manos "¿Ves como si puedes?" Hermione se movió tal y como Theo le indico, se sentía extraña, pero bien, sin ella saberlo, el contoneo de caderas provoco la mirada de varios chicos, Theo la miro satisfecho.

Draco que se entretenía con Samantha, no podía dejar de mirarlos de reojo, ella se veía muy contenta en compañía del castaño. No supo por que, pero cuando Theo ponía sus manos en Hermione lo hacia removerse en su lugar. Vio como el con sus manos movía la cadera de la castaña. Samantha le besaba el cuello y metía la mano por su camisa acariciándole el pecho, sin embargo Draco no correspondía a tales caricias, ya que no se perdía ningún movimiento de la castaña, pero lo que lo hizo estremecer, fue cuando Theo tomo a Hermione por detrás, poniendo una mano en el abdomen de la chica, con su otra mano, tomo la mano de Hermione y la puso detrás de su cuello, instintivamente Hermione ladeo la cabeza. Theo acercando su boca al oído de la castaña, le dijo algo que provoco en la chica una sensual sonrisa. Algo dentro de Draco exploto, por que se levanto maldiciendo, haciendo a un lado a Samantha y bajando las escaleras como si estuviera poseído. Con su actitud altanera pasaba entre la gente que bailaba, empujándolos, obligándolos a dejarle pasar. Hermione y Theo bailaban muy entretenidos, cuando vieron que Draco se acercaba a ellos con una actitud peligrosa. Theo soltó a Hermione, no supo por que, pero Draco lo miraba a los ojos con odio puro.

Draco tomo a Hermione por un brazo y la jalo con brusquedad para sacarla de ahí.

"¡Oye!" Hermione forcejeaba tratando de zafarse "¡ Suéltame, me lastimas!" el ruido ensordecedor hacia que Hermione gritara, Draco no la escucho ni se detuvo hasta haber llegado a la puerta de salida "¡ ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡ ¿Por qué te comportas como un cavernícola?" Hermione estaba realmente enfadada, el rostro lo tenía rojo como un tomate.

"Estoy cansado y me quiero ir" contesto Draco con toda tranquilidad, esto aumento el coraje de Hermione.

"¡ ¿Y todo esto por que estas cansado?" Inquirió con un bufido "¡estas loco!" salio por la puerta, el lugar seguía igual, la fila no tenia fin, Hermione paso entre la gente buscando un taxi.

"¿Qué haces?" Draco caminaba detrás de la exasperada Hermione "¿Tan divertida estabas con Theo?" Hermione se paro en seco al oírlo, encaro a Draco que sonreía burlón.

"Eso es ¿Verdad?, te molesta que pueda llevarme bien con uno de tus amigos" aseguro asombrada.

"No sabes lo que dices" Draco desvío la mirada incomodo, las palabras de Hermione habían dado en el blanco y Draco no tenia idea de ¿Por qué?

"¡Claro que lo se! ¡Eres tan maldito egoísta que no puedes ver feliz a la gente!" Hermione ya no podía evitar gritar.

"Aquí no Granger, la gente nos mira" Draco quiso amedrentarla con la mirada, pero Hermione estaba tan enojada que el que se sintió amenazado fue el.

"Ni aquí, ni en ningún lugar ¡Me tienes harta!" Draco volteo hacia atrás para mirar a los babosos que no se perdían los detalles. Hermione paro un taxi que pasaba y abrió la puerta. Draco al ver que la castaña se iba, detuvo la puerta antes de que Hermione la cerrara.

"Sal de ahí Granger, no seas ridícula" murmuro lo mas quedito que pudo, solo para que la castaña lo escuchara.

"Quítate o no respondo Malfoy" dijo tratando de volver a cerrarla.

Draco suspiro cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus dedos en el puente de la nariz "Por favor" su voz era lo mas amable que podía "baja de ahí, yo te llevo a tu casa" le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar "siento la forma en que te trate".

Hermione lo miraba con cara de asombro, una risa se formo en sus labios y volvió a jalar la puerta "Piérdete Malfoy".

El jalon lo hizo golpearse en la cabeza con el auto, Hermione soltó la manija asustada al ver el golpe "¡Maldición Granger!" Draco se llevo la mano a la cabeza, y viendo de reojo a Hermione que había relajado su postura por el susto. Aprovecho aquello y haciéndola a un lado subió al taxi y cerro la puerta "vámonos" dijo al chofer acomodándose en el asiento.

Hermione estaba anonadada ¿Cómo había logrado subir al auto? Y ella ni siquiera se había enterado "¿A dónde crees que vas?" inquirió aun pasmada.

"Te dije que te llevaría a tu casa, eso es lo que hago" Draco se volteo hacia la ventana aun sobandose la cabeza. Hermione derrotada se cruzo de brazos y al igual que Draco prefirió mirar por la ventana.

Durante el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, pero por el vidrio de la ventanilla Draco veía como Hermione de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo asesinándolo con la mirada. El taxi entro en una calle muy apacible, había casas de todos tipos y tamaños, pero todas juntas combinaban muy bien. Hermione índico al taxista que se detuviera frente a una casa de dos plantas con tejados café y pintada de blanco con crema, desde fuera parecía muy acogedora. Hermione busco en su pantalón para pagar al taxista, pero Draco ya le había extendido un billete. Aun molesta le dijo al chofer que llevara a Draco a donde le indicara, salio sin despedirse del rubio. Camino hasta la puerta de su casa escuchando el motor del auto que se alejaba.

"Linda casa Granger" Hermione llego a menos de un metro de la puerta de su casa, al escuchar a Draco volteo exaltada.

"¿Tu… que haces aquí?" las luces del exterior tenían censor y con el movimiento de los chicos se encendieron. Draco sin mirar la cara de terror de Hermione se acerco a mirar un adorno colgante que había en una ventana, era un pajarito que al aplaudirle comenzaba a cantar. Sin embargo, algo mas le causo curiosidad, dentro de la casa los padres de Hermione bailaban una música suave, reían divertidos, parecía como si estuvieran en el cortejo del noviazgo. El señor Granger le susurro algo al oído a su esposa y esta sonrío. La escena era muy intima. Draco sintió envidia por primera vez, sus padres no hacían otra cosa que pelear por las infidelidades de su padre, o que Narcisa gastaba mucho dinero en banalidades. Estaba tan sumido en la escena que veía, que se había olvidado en donde estaba, hasta que Hermione volvió a gritarle.

"¡Contesta Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Hermione tenía las manos en la cintura y lo veía ceñuda.

"Te repito que te traje hasta tu casa" su voz era distante, como si hablara solo por tener que decir algo.

"Pues ya me acompañaste, ya te puede…"

"Hola linda ¿Qué sucede?" el padre de Hermione salio al escuchar voces fuera de su casa.

"Nada papa, es solo que… Malfoy se estaba despidiendo" El señor Granger volteo a ver a Draco quien lo veía fijamente sin expresión en el rostro.

"Draco Malfoy" el rubio le ofreció la mano con mucha educación.

"Mucho gusto Draco, pero ¿Por qué no pasas y te ofrezco algo?" Draco acepto dando una zancada para entrar en la casa, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

"¡No papa! Dra.… Malfoy tiene que irse" la mirada de Hermione era de advertencia cuando volteo hacia Draco.

"Ah ¿si?" pregunto el rubio burlón.

"Recuerda que debes regresar por tu auto, y tus padres acaban de llegar de viaje".

"Que lastima" dijo el señor Granger "tal vez otro día" Hermione respiro profundo cuando Draco asentía a lo que el señor Granger decía.

"No se preocupe" volteo a ver a Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia "mañana tendré el gusto de visitar su casa ¿Cierto Hermione?" la castaña dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre en los labios del rubio, aquello había sonado tan bien.

"¡Cierto!, tu eres el de la enorme mansión" dijo emocionado el señor Granger "será un placer tenerte en casa Draco" dijo con cortesía.

"Gracias señor, Hermione también me lo ha dicho" la castaña puso los ojos en blanco cuando Draco le sonrío irónico.

"Hasta mañana Hermione" tomándola desprevenida se acerco y le dio un beso rozándole la comisura de los labios, Hermione sintió que su corazón latía desbocado "hueles excitante" le susurro muy bajito solo para que ella lo escuchara, Hermione no se movió de ahí hasta que Draco se alejo despidiéndose del señor Granger. Hermione volteo a ver a su papa para ver si había escuchado o visto algo, pero este sonreía sin mostrar signo alguno.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

**Por fin aquí estoy, disculpas por el retraso pero la verdad es que no había podido sentarme en forma y escribir, entre que mi gripa no se iba y que el trabajo me absorbió como esponja. Pero espero actualizar muy pronto el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias como siempre a las chicas que amablemente dejan reviews, y también a las que entran a leen, ojala pronto me dejen su opinión que es muy valida.**

**Sabaana**

**Princesaartemisa**

**Mona-granger**

**clamp-girl**

**Herms-G59**

**Como siempre chicas son el mas grande apoyo en un fic, gracias. Besos y hasta la próxima.**

**PD: recuerden que en el link de mi perfil están las imágenes del fic, en esta ocasión puse el traje de baño de Hermione y su casa.**

**Reviews**

**GO**


	10. Al acecho

**10.-Al acecho **

RING RING RING

El sonido del timbre era una pesadilla.

RING RING

El sol que entraba por la ventana era lastimoso, alzo su edredón y se cubrió la cabeza. El timbre volvió a sonar insistente. Trato de acoplar la vista a la luz y miro su reloj… 7:55am.

"¡Demonios ¿Quién será?" con pereza se levanto y busco a tientas sus pantuflas "¿mama? ¿Papa?" los llamo sin obtener respuesta. El timbre volvió a sonar "¡Ya voy!" grito con fastidio "¿Qué no ven que ya casi llego?" murmuro ya molesta. Peinándose con los dedos, hizo una mueca que trato pareciera una sonrisa y abrió "buen día ¿Qué se…?" la frase quedo en el aire, la sonrisa divertida al otro lado de la puerta la paralizo. Un rubio recargado en el marco de la puerta la miraba "¡No puede ser!" expreso tapándose la cara "siempre tu ¿Por qué tan temprano?" sin esperar respuesta entro en la casa y se tiro en un sillón.

Draco entro detrás de ella observando todo a su alrededor "También buenos días para ti" se sentó en un sillón frente a Hermione "¡pero que cara traes! Pareciera que no dormiste en toda la noche" tomo un cenicero en forma de cisne, lo observo y arqueando las cejas lo volvió a dejar en el mismo lugar. Perecía ser que Hermione se había vuelto a dormir ahí sentada. La chica traía puesto un pantalón verde de pans con un hoyo en la rodilla izquierda, una playera blanca muy desgastada, su cabello ya de por si rebelde, ahora estaba más, debido a la almohada, y las pantuflas que parecían de una niña pequeña lo hicieron sonreír.

"¿Qué miras?" pregunto Hermione sin moverse ni una pizca "no toda la gente que se desvela, al otro día se ve fresca como una lechuga".

"No inventes Granger, esa no fue una desvelada" se recargo en el respaldo del sofá.

"Para ti que tienes una vida poco productiva, no lo es, pero para la gente común y normal, si es una desvelada" sin querer ahondar mas en el tema, se levanto poco dispuesta, se dirigió a la cocina seguida por el rubio, abrió el refrigerador y sirvió un vaso con leche fría "¿gustas?" ofreció a Draco que frunciendo la nariz negó con la mano.

"Y ¿tus padres?" pregunto sin darle importancia, Draco estaba recargado en la mesa de la cocina con los brazos cruzados. Hermione que bebía su leche lo observo con disimulo, el rubio vestía con pantalón color arena perfectamente planchado y una playera blanca manga tres cuartos, seguramente de licra, por que permitía que sus formas se notaran, la posición cruzada de brazos hacia ver que aquellos brazos no eran flacos ni debiluchos, si no que estaban perfectamente dotados al igual que el resto del cuerpo, seguramente se debía a la natación.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y dejo su vaso en el fregadero, ya era suficiente, no mas cuerpo de rubio oxigenado. Sin voltear a ver de nuevo a Draco, camino fuera de la cocina "Seguramente fueron a la iglesia" dijo respondiendo a la pregunta del rubio "ya sabes, es domingo… no, seguramente no tienes idea de que existan" dijo riéndose "voy abañarme antes de que regresen" Draco que seguí detrás de ella, casi tropieza.

"¡Oye!" Hermione le puso las manos en el pecho "¿podrías quedarte aquí? No tienes que seguirme como sombra".

Draco la tomo de las muñecas, jalándola hacia el "No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" contesto molesto "tu me observaste todo el tiempo ayer, ahora me toca a mi, y voy a donde quiera" sus narices casi rozaban "¿D`acordó?" Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. Pero no le dijo más y volvió a seguir su camino.

Draco entro a la recamara de la castaña. La pequeña cama, con un edredón acolchonado color rosa y cojines cuadrados blancos con rosa, llamaron su atención. A cada lado de la cama había un taburete con una lámpara, frente a la cama una mesa estaba llena de libros y cuadernos. Un closet color blanco en el cual Hermione buscaba que ponerse. Si Draco no hubiera visto ropa dentro, juraría que era la entrada al baño. Una silla negra de escritorio y un sillón de color crema era lo único que había para sentarse. La única ventana estaba situada exactamente a un lado de la cama, las cortinas de florecitas eran lo mas cursi que Draco había visto. Se sentó en el sillón, tomo un libro de la mesa *Raíces*, leyó la contraportada y alzo las cejas. "Interesante lectura" murmuro sarcástico. Hermione tomo su neceser para bañarse, pero la puerta de la entrada se escucho al abrir.

"¡Amor! ¡Hermione! ¡Ya llegamos, baja a desayunar!" los padres de la castaña habían llegado, sintió un nudo en el pecho, sabia que no estaba haciendo nada malo con Draco en su recamara, pero no quería que sus padres lo mal interpretaran.

"¡Bajo en un momento, voy a bañarme!" Draco noto el nerviosismo de Hermione y sonrío burlón, la castaña lo fulmino advirtiéndole "No hagas ruido, ya veré como lo soluciono".

"¿El que?" Draco sabía a que se refería, pero le encantaba hacerla enojar.

"El que estés aquí, en mi cuarto" ¿era tonto o se hacia? Mas enfadada que antes salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta. Durante su baño (el cual no pudo disfrutar) trato de pensar que excusas daría a su padre para justificar que Draco estuviera en su recamara.

Salio del baño ya vestida (obviando que Draco estaba en su recamara) pero al entrar en su cuarto lo vio totalmente vacío, no había donde buscar mas que en el pequeño closet, pero ahí no había nadie. Comenzó a perder los estribos cuando a sus oídos llegaron las risas de sus padres. Tragando saliva, bajo, _estupido Malfoy, te mato_. Llegando al pequeño vestíbulo se de detuvo, puso una mano en su pecho y sintió que su corazón estaba desbocado "tranquilo" le murmuro.

"¿Decías?" el padre de Hermione estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

"N-nada, ¿A dónde vas?" bajo de la escalera y se acerco a su padre.

"OH si, iba a buscarte" tomo a Hermione por los hombros y la dirigió hacia la cocina "Draco nos estaba contando las clases de natación que te dio ayer"

Al entrar en la cocina, Hermione vio a Draco sentado a un lado de su madre, conversaban como si fueran viejos amigos. Delante del rubio había un plato con hot cakes, jugo de naranja y un vaso con leche. "Hola preciosa, buenos días dormilona" la mama de Hermione al verla se levanto para saludarla, como todos los días le daba un efusivo abrazo. Mirando por encima de hombro de su madre, Hermione miro a Draco que engullía un bocado grande con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo "ven, siéntate, tu desayuno ya esta listo" la sentó delante de Draco, la mesa era redonda y solo tenia cuatro exactas sillas.

"Gracias" la curiosidad estaba matando a Hermione ¿Qué les habría contado Malfoy a sus padres para justificar que estaba en su recamara?, a su papa no se le veía disgustado, mucho menos a su mama que reía a carcajada por algo que dijo el rubio, pero que no alcanzo a oír. Draco se desenvolvía con total libertad, a cada momento elogiaba el desayuno de la señora Granger, haciéndola sonrojar como si fuera una colegiala. Le expreso al señor Granger su buen gusto con una casa tan hermosa. Hermione se preguntaba como podía ser tan voluble en su carácter, un día era un maldito elitista, soberbio, arrogante y al otro se mostraba toda amabilidad, educado y con elegancia. La sonrisa de sus labios se veía tan real que a Hermione se le revolvió el estomago, aquello era tan distinto de lo que ella conocía, podría jurar que ese día interpretaba uno de los tantos personajes que había en Draco, y aquel era solo para impresionar a sus papas, lo cual estaba haciendo excelente.

"Le decía a Draco que lo retare en la maquina de baile ¿Cómo vez princesa?" el hombre reía de oreja a oreja, Hermione estaba un poco confundida no sabia de que le hablaba.

"¿Mm? ¿De que baile?" la respuesta de su papa no le agradaría en nada, sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar.

"¡Ya sabes!, hace semanas que habíamos echo planes para ir al condado vecino a disfrutar de esa comida china que tanto te gusta" le explico emocionado.

"¡P-pero lo cancelamos!" a Hermione no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo salir con Draco y sus padres, no por sus padres, sino por Draco.

"Pues si, pero como ya no hubo necesidad de que fueras a la excursión, le comentamos a Draco los planes que teníamos y como le parecieron geniales, decidimos que lo llevaríamos a conocer algo nuevo" la plaza _**Family Compound**_ se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, en varias ocasiones habían ido ahí en fin de semana, el lugar era muy similar a los centros comerciales que había en la ciudad, pero lo que les agradaba era que estaba rodeado de bosque, muy al estilo campestre.

"Pero" tenia que refutar esa decisión.

"Vamos Hermione, no seas aguafiestas" si, definitivamente ese era Malfoy ¿Hermione? "¿o tienes otros planes para nosotros?" lo dijo con la sonrisa que a Hermione le hacia hervir la sangre.

"Claro que no Ma… mama ¿estas de acuerdo en ir?" El rostro se le enrojeció de la pena, el la había llamado Hermione, pero ella no tenia por que ser tan hipócrita como el y llamarlo por su nombre.

"Por supuesto, a menos que deseen ir solos" sugirió su mama.

"¿Quieres que vayamos solos Hermione?" la forma en la que sonaba su nombre en los labios del rubio, la hacían estremecer, pero la forma en la que la miraba, la hacia sentir un cierto miedo, no por que la viera con odio, mas bien con cierta suspicacia.

"No" fue tajante en su respuesta.

El teléfono sonó y el señor Granger se levanto a contestar, Draco seguía conversando con la mama de Hermione, le contaba las veces que había ganado el campeonato estatal de natación y que su meta era ir a los nacionales.

"Pequeña, te llama Ron Weasley" Draco volteo al escuchar el nombre, aquellas palabras causaron disgusto en el.

Hermione se levanto a contestar, no quería la mirada escrutadora de Draco sobre ella "Hola Ron, permíteme un momento, voy a cambiar de teléfono" eso fue un golpe para el rubio que no pudo ocultar su irritación y la miraba como si quisiera traspasarla "papa, podrías colgar en un momento, voy a contestar a la sala" y salio de la cocina sintiendo como Draco la seguía con la mirada.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

"¿Qué haces Ron?" Ginny bajaba de su recamara, ya tenia un buen rato que su mama les llamaba para desayunar. El día anterior habían llegado como a las ocho de la noche, pero Luna, Nivelle, Cho y Harry habían ido a la madriguera -como sus padres bautizaron la casa- por que Molly les había preparado pastel y bocadillos a todos. Entre platicas, risas y comida, se pasaron una noche un tanto agradable, excepto por que Ron parecía león enjaulado, todo el día los había hostigado _con ¿Qué estarán haciendo Malfoy y Hermione? ¿La estará tratando mal? ¿Estará pensando en nosotros? –Aunque en realidad lo que quería decir era __**en mí-**__ lo único bueno es que Mary esta para defenderla_. Ya estaban hartos de el y sus maniáticas ideas. Luna siendo la mas tranquila y paciente, le pidió o casi le suplico que le llamara para que se sintiera mas tranquilo, el se negó rotundamente diciendo que no quería que Hermione pensara que la estaba vigilando.

Así que se paso una noche fatal, dándole vueltas a si debía llamarle o no. Y ahí estaba aquella mañana, mirando el teléfono, hasta que Ginny llego "Nada, solo pensaba".

"Mm... creí que el teléfono tenia algo malo, no lo has dejado de mirar" quería ser sarcástica, no podía, no estaba de ánimos para ello, había vuelto a discutir con Harry y se sentía fatal.

"Tienes razón Ginny, llamare a Hermione solo para saludarla" la pelirroja arrugo la frente pensando ¿en que momento le había dicho que la llamara? con su animo prefirió quedarse callada. Ron espero que sonara 3 veces el tono del teléfono antes que contestaran "Buen día, mi nombre es Ron Weasley amigo de Hermione ¿se encontrara en casa?" el pulso estaba tronándole los oídos, estaba nervioso, sobre todo por que era la primera vez que hablaba con el padre de Hermione.

"Hola Hermione" la castaña contesto pero le pidió que esperara un momento y así lo hizo. Cuando por fin contesto, entablaron una conversación en la que mas que nada Hermione le pregunto sobre el viaje y los pormenores. Ron necesitaba saber como le había ido en casa de los Malfoy, pero no quería sonar ansioso, así que hablando de otras cosas le dio vueltas y vueltas hasta que por fin se animo ha preguntar. Hermione no ahondo en el asunto, sin embargo por su propia boca supo que todo estuvo bien y que habían tratado de sobrellevarse. Eso no apago su curiosidad, pero se quedo mas tranquilo por que Hermione hablaba del día anterior sin darle mucha importancia.

"Te extrañe" confeso Ron en casi un murmullo.

"Yo también te extrañe" aunque Hermione no lo dijo enseguida que Ron, aquello era cierto, no como ella hubiera querido, por que por alguna extraña razón Draco ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, pero si añorando volver a ver a Ron, segura que verlo de nuevo, haría que sus demonios se disiparan.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

La mañana restante después de desayunar, Draco y Hermione ayudaron al señor Granger a podar el pasto. Era algo en lo que Hermione siempre le ayudaba. Ante los ojos del papa de la castaña, Draco acepto gustoso, pero cada vez que pasaba junto a Hermione y sin que el señor lo viera, le decía cosas a Hermione al oído, cosas como: Que interesante es tu vida, seguro que tu padre necesita un trabajo mejor para pagar un jardinero, esto es fastidioso. Y así por el estilo se quejo hasta el final.

La labor del pasto no duro mucho, los chicos entraban en la casa para asearse un poco, Draco seguía enfurruñado, pero Hermione lo ignoro harta de sus quejas "Hermione, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" la señora Granger salía de la cocina y al ver a los chicos los intercepto.

"Claro ma." respondió la castaña.

"Mira nena, hoy tenemos otra cena con colegas de tu papa, y ya sabes como les gusta tu flan ¿Podrías preparar uno para llevarlo de postre?" Hermione no era una gran cocinera ni mucho menos, pero desde que su abuela Jane le enseño a preparar el flan de queso, se había echo toda una experta.

"Esta bien, tal vez Malfoy pueda ayudarme" Draco abrió la boca para hacerle un comentario hostil, pero se detuvo al estar ahí la madre de la castaña.

"Yo jamás he cocinado" se defendió de inmediato el rubio.

"No hace falta" le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tierna, que por cierto le costo demasiado hacer "yo te enseño" se ofreció.

Draco supo interpretarla y con una sonrisa igual de hipócrita acepto.

"No creas que me vas a tener de criado todo el día ¡eh!, poda el pasto, has un postre ¿Qué viene? ¿Lava la losa?" en su vida había levantado un dedo para hacer labores, y ese día estaba excediendo su capacidad.

"De echo" comenzó Hermione a decir "terminando de hacer el postre, hay que lavar la losa" aquello era lo mas divertido, molestar a Draco "Me imagino que en tu gran mansión, no eres capaz de mover un solo dedo teniendo quien lo haga por ti" Lo dijo en un tono indignante. El ser parado ante ella, era un parasito.

"¿Y por que no? para eso se les paga" solo lo dijo para molestar a la castaña, por que no era cierto, desde pequeño le ayudaba en lo que se podía a John el jardinero, el le enseño como podar el pasto, que tipo de abono llevaba tal o cual flor, a combatir las plagas. Mary le había enseñado a que el mismo recogiera su ropa sucia, ha ser ordenado, a prepararse lo mas indispensable en alimentación, a no ser un inútil. Pero eso, solo lo hacia en la privacidad de su casa.

"Es imposible discutir contigo" finiquito la castaña. Ya tenía todos los ingredientes en la mesa, Draco la veía venir de un lado para otro. Leche, queso, blanquillos, vainilla, azúcar, molde, todo preparado. Como toda una experta mezclo los ingredientes, la mirada escrutadora de Draco no ayudaba mucho aunque trato de ignorarlo.

Ver a Hermione desenvolverse en su ambiente, hizo que Draco la viera con otros ojos. Con sinceridad los padres de la castaña le cayeron muy bien, aquella casa realmente le gustaba y no solo físicamente, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan a gusto en casa de alguien mas que no fuera la suya. Desde la ultima vez que estuvo en la madriguera.

Con tanto cabello que tenia la castaña, se lo amarro en un moño alto, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Esa imagen le gusto a Draco que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, no era la mas hermosa, sin embargo ese toque infantil e inocente que tenia, la hacia ver atractiva. Por lo menos últimamente había dejado de usar esos pantalones anchos con blusas o sudaderas flojas, que no permitían ver más que una mujer insípida. Claro que tampoco vestía como la Weasley, sexy y provocativa. Pero por lo menos la ropa que usaba era más de su talla. Como el pantalón vaquero que vestía en ese momento, moldeaba su cadera dejando ver una figura bien formada, por que para nada era escurrida, y esa blusa rosa de cuello redondo y manga tres cuartos, que acentuaba su cintura y esos senos redondos y de tamaño perfecto. Draco entorno los ojos analizándola. _Mm… Granger, si te veo bien, no estas nada mal, con razón traes babeando a Weasley. _

"Esta bien Granger, ganaste, me aburre demasiado solo observar, dime que hacer" si hubiese sido posible, la quijada de Hermione hubiera caído al piso de la impresión. Recompuso su postura, la cual causo gracia en Draco, le acerco un molde.

"Ponlo al fuego, hay que quemar un poco de azúcar" indico sin titubeo.

"Quiero probarlo" demando Draco.

"No puedes ¿Cómo lo llevara mama sin un trozo?" obvio la castaña.

"No lo se, pero yo quiero probarlo" respondió resuelto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, con el, era tratar como con un niño ¡NO RAZONA! "Esta bien, pero tendremos que preparar otro" Draco salio triunfante.

El rubio seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Hermione, agregaron, mezclaron y conforme terminaban, limpiaban, en realidad fue Hermione quien lo hizo, ya que Draco con el pretexto de cuidar los flanes que estaban a baño María, apenas si lavo una cuchara.

Ya todo en orden, Hermione estaba de brazos cruzados, ya le había dicho a Draco que no había necesidad de hacerles guardia, que en media hora estarían listos, pero el rubio no se movía ni un centímetro, así que tampoco ella lo hizo, no fuera a ser que quisiera abrirlos o algo así y se quemara, era su responsabilidad.

"¿Cuánto les falta?" pregunto por décima vez.

"Un minuto menos que la ultima vez que preguntaste" respondió fastidiada. Draco volteo a verla sigiloso, se acerco a ella, sus ojos grises brillaban expectativos, a Hermione se le cayo el alma a los pies, se veía raro. Draco se detuvo cuando ya casi se tocaban. Los pies de Hermione traicionaron su resolución de no mostrar ningún temor, dando un paso atrás. Draco se acerco un poco más. El trasero de Hermione tropezó con la mesa de la cocina. Draco acerco su cuerpo aun mas, tenía una sonrisa sensual, seductora que hizo tambalear a Hermione y que se agarrara del borde de la mesa. La sonrisa de Draco se ensancho. Hermione cerró los ojos avergonzada por su reacción. Noto que el aroma de el la envolvía. El calor que emanaba aquel cuerpo abrazo sus terminaciones nerviosas, noto su pecho rozando el suyo, un breve contacto, y luego nada más. Abrió los ojos.

"Solo quería mi reloj, para no molestarte" dijo el rubio con voz suave y desenvuelta, burlándose del miedo que atenazaba la garganta de Hermione.

"¿Qué?" la voz de Hermione salio chillona. Estaba segura de que su pulso se le notaba en la garganta.

"Esto" Draco le mostró el reloj que había dejado en la mesa "¿Algún problema?" la boca de Draco rozaba la oreja de Hermione. Cualquier palabra que salía de su boca era en un tono tan sensual que fácilmente desarmo a la castaña. Con los labios cerrados, deslizo su boca del oído a la comisura de sus labios. Hermione quería apartarlo ¿eso quería? Pero lo único que logro fue poner sus manos en el perfecto pecho del blondo y dejarlas ahí estáticas, sintiendo a través de la tela la firmeza y tibieza de aquel pecho. Draco la tomo ligeramente de la cintura y deslizo sus manos a lo largo de sus costados, subiendo de nuevo hasta rozar sus senos, eso la estremeció hasta los huesos, sacando un gemido casi inaudible de su boca. Ella se aferro a la playera de el, en la desesperación de no caerse, eso era lo mas tortuoso que en la vida le había pasado.

"Hueles bien" le susurro Draco ya besando su cuello. Hermione tirito de la sensación que sintió. En ese momento se oyeron pasos provenientes de la entrada. Draco tomo a Hermione y llevándola consigo, la apreso en la pared para ocultarse de la vista, pegándose indecorosamente a ella. Hermione se quejo por el golpe que sintió cuando Draco la estampo en la pared. El rubio le puso la mano en la boca para silenciarla "Cállate Granger ¿No querrás que nos descubran?" ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Draco fue mas rápido que ella y la presiono contra su boca. El jadeo de Hermione se perdió cuando los labios del el se apoyaron sobre los suyos en un beso fuerte, caliente, posesivo que pareció traspasar todas sus defensas hasta tocar su alma.

"¿Dónde están los chicos?" la voz del señor Granger se escucho muy cerca.

"En la cocina, preparando el postre para la cena de esta noche" Hermione despertó de su letargo y empujo lo más fuerte que pudo a Draco. Salio de entre el y la pared limpiándose la boca, Draco la observaba divertido, recargado en la pared.

"No vuelvas a besarme" murmuro Hermione con molestia dándole la espalda.

"¿Segura que no quieres?" La reto, por que su boca decía algo, pero su cuerpo le demostraba lo contrario.

"¿Qué no quieres Herms?" Los padres de Hermione entraban en aquel momento. La castaña se sintió sorprendida a pesar que ya no hacia nada con Draco.

"Le ofrecía un trozo del flan que yo hice" interrumpió de inmediato el rubio.

"¿Pero tu has hecho uno?" dijo sorprendida la señora Granger. Hermione internamente le agradeció a Draco, por que estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que contestar. Draco le sonrío y se relamió los labios, la castaña avergonzada se volteo para otro lado.

….

El día era bastante soleado, el señor Granger llevaba puesto el aire acondicionado del auto. El lugar quedaba a media hora de distancia. Draco y Hermione iban en la parte de atrás. Era tanta la distancia que quería tomar Hermione con Draco, que parecía a punto de salirse por la puerta, el rubio por el contrario, se sentó exactamente en medio para quedar lo mas cerca de la castaña y provocarla.

Como el auto era un pequeño matiz, le hacia mas fácil el asunto a Draco ya que cada vez que el auto se sacudía por un tope o cuando entraron en un tramo de terracería, Draco aprovechaba y ponía la mano en la pierna de Hermione. Ella alterada trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero lo único que lograba era que Draco la sujetara más fuerte o que subiera la mano un poco más. La última vez que trato de quitársela, Draco le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Quiso soltarlo, pero aquello la hacia parecer que forcejeaba, así que derrotada continuaron el camino tomados de la mano, con una Hermione molesta y un Draco satisfecho.

El lugar se veía muy apacible, cómodo. Salieron del estacionamiento subterráneo para ir directo al área de comida que se ubicaba en el segundo piso, al lado de los videojuegos el cual era demasiado extenso y de donde el sonido de la música era ensordecedor. Draco pensó que estarían en la tranquilidad de un restaurante, pero aquello era muy diferente. Había muchas mesas esparcidas para cuatro personas y alrededor de las mesas había comercios de diferentes tipos de comida.

"Ahí Draco, esa es la mejor comida china que he probado" el señor Granger señalo uno de los locales adornado con motivos orientales y donde solo había un dependiente.

Hermione lo miraba atenta, sabia los lujos a los que Draco estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo no permitiría que le hiciera alguna grosería a su papa "¡Mm! Se ve deliciosa" dijo el rubio frotando las manos.

"Vayan y pidan que yo pago" los animo el señor Granger.

"¿Y ustedes papa? ¿No van ha comer nada?" pregunto la castaña, sabiendo que sus padres amaban esa comida.

"Hoy no, mama y yo comeremos algo más" el padre de Hermione se levanto y tomo de la mano a su esposa. Hermione los vio alejarse y camino hacia la comida china.

"Hola" el dependiente saludo a Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. Era un chico aproximadamente de unos 19 años, bien parecido, de ojos azul profundo y sonrisa seductora.

"Hola Fabián" Draco la miro irritado ¿_Por qué tanta confianza con Fabián?_ Pensó sarcástico.

"¿Lo mismo de siempre?" con solo mirarla parecía que la devoraba, a Draco no le paso desapercibido la manera en que ella se ruborizaba y coquetamente le sonreía, aunque seguramente ella no supiera que lo hacia.

"¿Qué es lo siempre pides Hermione?" deliberadamente Draco puso una mano en la cintura de la castaña, aquel contacto le estremeció la columna. Trato de moverse a un lado para evitarlo, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Fabián miraba la mano del rubio, aquel acto marcaba un símbolo de propiedad, Draco miro al chico a los ojos y este al sentir su mirada hizo lo mismo. Draco alzo las cejas tratando de intimidar al chico, pero este solo volteo a ver a Hermione y volvió a sonreírle.

"Costillas dulces con arroz ¿cierto?" confirmo Fabián_, si era cierto lo que el rubio quería hacer ver ¿Por qué ni siquiera sabia lo que le gustaba a su novia? _Pensó Fabián.

"Aja, gracias" contesto Hermione, Draco crispo los puños, no sabia por que le molestaba tanto.

"A mi sírveme sushi _**Fabián**_" la pronunciación de nombre del chico fue burlón, Hermione volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido, pero Draco la ignoro.

….

"¿Por qué te comportas así?" Hermione interrogaba a Draco camino a su mesa.

"¿Así? ¿Cómo?" la cara de Draco mostraba signos de confusión e inocencia.

"Como… como si yo te perteneciera y nadie mas pudiera acercarse" aquello sonaba ridículo, pero así le había parecido a Hermione "lo mismo hiciste ayer con Theo, el profesor Albus dijo que debíamos convivir, no evitar contacto con el mundo exterior"

"¿Tanto te gustan Fabián y Theo, que estas tan molesta?" indago con demasiada seriedad.

"¿Por qué distorsionas todo lo que digo? Ninguno de ellos es Ron ¿O si?" Hermione cerró los ojos indignada por sus palabras, aunque no sabía si lo decía por que era verdad o solo por molestar al rubio.

"Te gusta Weasley" la mirada del rubio al igual que su voz taladraron a la castaña.

Hermione no le contesto y se apresuro hacia la mesa donde sus padres ya los esperaban.

La comida fue incomoda, Draco no dejaba de mirar a Hermione, la cual a toda costa evitaba mirarlo. Los padres de Hermione platicaban con ambos chicos, que si abajo vendían los mejores helados, que si terminando de comer irían a los videojuegos, y cosas así por el estilo que Draco solo sonreía por educación y aceptaba, pero que por dentro sentía una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar, necesitaba tener a Hermione a solas para cuestionarla, tenia que estar 100% seguro que su rival era Ron, por que de lo que si estaba seguro, era que Ron babeaba por la castaña.

"¿A que hora es tu cena papa?" la castaña quería conversación, Draco la ponía muy nerviosa.

"A las siete pequeña, pero no te preocupes, trataremos de no llegar tan tarde" por lo regular las cenas de sus padres duraban hasta altas horas de la noche.

"No se preocupe señor Granger, Hermione estará en buenas manos conmigo, no la dejare sola" el humor de Draco mejoro cuando supo que podía estar a solas con la castaña, se sentía tan bien que se levanto e invito a todos a jugar en las maquinas de videojuegos, como el señor Granger le había prometido.

Jugaron carreras en las motos dobles, Draco eligió a Hermione como su compañera. Después jugaron un partido de futbolito y terminaron bailando en la maquina de baile, donde se olvidaron de todo y entre risas se divirtieron como nunca.

Agotados de tanto brincar y reír, Draco les dijo que regresaría en un momento, que iba por unos helados para todos "¿Me acompañas Hermione?" sin respingar ni mucho menos, la castaña asintió y fue con el.

Como era el único lugar donde vendían postres, las filas estaban largas, eran tres. Los chicos apostaron por la de en medio, caminaba más rápido. "¿Te diviertes?" pregunto como no queriendo Hermione.

"¿Me creerás que si?" le dijo Draco con una sonrisa tenue "Hacia mucho que no me sentía tan bien" un chico corpulento aventó a Draco al pasar, Draco se tambaleo pero en un instinto, Hermione lo tomo de los brazos, Draco aprovecho el gesto y la tomo de la cintura, se acerco mas a ella y le tomo la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos "Yo se que te gusto Hermione, como tu me gustas a mi" Hermione estaba impactada ante aquella declaración.

"No te equivoques Malfoy" le advirtió soltando su barbilla "yo estoy con Ron" se mordió el labio ante la mentira que acababa de decir.

"Dime a la cara que no te gusto" la reto sabiendo que no era cierto, lo sentía cada vez que la tocaba, como en aquel momento que su mano seguía en su cintura.

"No tengo por que aclararte nada, por que entre tu y yo no hay nada" Draco sonrío de lado y la apretó mas contra el.

"Eso no me dice nada" subió un la mano a la cara de la castaña y le delineo los labio, ella se estremeció, Draco volvió a sonreír ante su reacción "¿lo vez? No puedes negarlo" Hermione abrió los labios para decir algo, pero Draco la beso y aprovecho la invitación a introducir la lengua en su boca. Hermione azorada con la gente que los veía volteo la cara hacia un lado hundiéndose en el cuello del rubio. La verdad la azotaba como látigo, ¿como podía negarse a si misma que sentía algo por Draco? Si con tan solo tocarla la llevaba a la gloria.

Draco la abrazo aun mas, con su boca en el oído de la castaña, diciéndole cosas que solo ella podía escuchar.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Draco la soltó pero se quedo con una mano de la castaña entre la suya. Pidieron cuatro helados banana splits. Algo cambio en Draco y Hermione. Los comentarios que pudieron ser sarcásticos en Draco, ahora causaban risa en la castaña. Sentía una opresión en el pecho llamada Ron, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba a Draco junto a ella.

Una hora después salieron del lugar para dirigirse a casa, pero algo llamo la atención de Draco "¿Caballos?" pregunto al señor Granger.

"OH si, los alquilan" a Draco le encanto la idea de montar uno, no era el mas experto en el ramo, pero no lo hacia nada mal.

"¿Podemos alquilar uno?" deseo que la respuesta fuera un si.

"¿Sabes montar?" pregunto Hermione con cierta duda en la voz.

"Claro que si, mi padre me enseño hace algunos años" volteo a ver a Hermione y le sonrío "acompáñame" Hermione negó con la cabeza, nunca se había subido en un caballo.

"Vamos Herms, recuerda que siempre has querido subirte en uno, pero tu miedo no lo ha permitido" la confeso su papa. Draco le extendió la mano y sintiéndose segura Hermione acepto.

Escogieron un caballo negro de pelaje brilloso, como Draco sabia montar no hubo necesidad de seguirlos de cerca con otro caballo. Draco subió a Hermione enfrente de el en forma horizontal, la abrazo tomando las riendas del caballo por encima de su hombro y comenzaron el paseo.

Draco no perdía la oportunidad de besarla, en la cabeza, el cuello, los labios. Se adentraron al bosque en medio de el cantar de pájaros que armonizaban el camino "¿Tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo bien que luces hoy?" ella se puso ligeramente rígida.

"No digas mentiras" lo refuto.

"Es una lastima que no me creas, por que eres bella" Hermione se avergonzó ante las palabras del rubio "Tengo hambre de ti" la castaña no pudo evitar un respingo ante la declaración tan directa. Draco soltó una mano de las riendas y la coloco en el abdomen de ella. Hermione se estremeció hasta la punta de los pies. No conforme, Draco bajo la mano al dobladillo de la blusa tratando de inmiscuirse debajo de ella "¿Qué tan renuente estas a que toque tus pechos y les de placer?" cuando Draco quería algo era directo. Hermione no le diría que no, ardía por dentro, deseando que el la tocara. Hermione saco el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, pero seguía sin decir nada, no podía. Sus manos se metieron en el material suave de su sostén. Ella se encogió mientras la mano de Draco se abrió y extendió a lo largo de sus curvas. Hubo un golpecito de algo calido y húmedo en su cuello, su lengua, envío escalofríos abajo por sus brazos. El presiono las riendas dentro de su mano libre "Sujétalas".

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Hermione no podía creer que el quisiera que ella dirigiera al caballo.

"Liberando mis manos" respondió Draco divertido.

"No puedo guiar al caballo"

"Simplemente mantenlas estables, el solito se guiara" contra su mano, ella puso las suyas.

"¡Estas loco!" sintió la sonrisa de el deslizarse por su cuello.

"No, solo hambriento de ti" antes de ella pudiera tomar aliento para protestar, el tuvo ambos pechos en sus manos, alzo el sostén arriba de los senos para que no le estorbara. Sus manos eran seguras y fiemes. "Eres perfecta en mis manos" su lengua deslizo una ruta de besos en su piel, mojada y caliente. El aire fresco soplo la carne que el había mojado. La excitación creció y ella tembló. El chupo la curva de su hombro. "Hm hueles bien, a melón, mi fruta favorita" Hermione sintió el borde de sus dientes en el contorno de su cuello. Ella se contuvo mucho.

"Es perfume" susurro ella en un jadeo.

"Me gusta" sus labios mordieron en su lóbulo mientras sus manos empezaron un masaje sutil en sus pechos. Hermione se mordió los labios. Ella se echo atrás, directamente en el pecho de Draco, el soporto su peso. Era agradable la sensación en sus manos, imagino que eran de un rosado suave sobre las puntas, aprovecho el inquieto movimiento de Hermione para frotar las puntas sensibles, Draco nunca creyó que ella se encendería como una llama de inmediato. Aunque el la llamaría tímida, testaruda, dogmática y muy valiente.

En algún momento el paseo tenia que llegar a su fin y aunque Hermione hubiera preferido seguir ahí con el, regresaron a casa con una visión totalmente diferente de ambos.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Hola, otro capitulo mas. Al igual que el anterior este lo dividí en dos partes.**

**Como pueden darse cuenta, Draco esta empezando su labor con Hermione, y creo que esta obteniendo buenos resultados. Si este capitulo tiene algunas cositas un poco HOT, el siguiente esta un poco más picante, así que por nada del mundo se lo vayan a perder.**

**Gracias a todos los que pasaron por aquí y muy especial a las chicas que dejaron review. Besos y hasta la próxima.**

**Review**

**GO**


	11. Tomar una decision

**11.- Tomar una decisión**

En un gran pozo profundo se sentía Hermione, de donde nadie la podría sacar aunque gritara lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieran.

La vida era muy injusta. ¿Por que había aparecido Draco en su vida? si ella y Ron iban por excelente camino. ¿Acaso era el destino? O ¿una broma de la vida?

Draco iba sentado en el lado opuesto del asiento trasero, tal como debía haber sido desde el principio. Desde que bajaron del caballo y subieron al auto, se comporto como si no conociera a Hermione. Había bajado la ventanilla y se concentro en el paisaje sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Hermione ni un segundo.

La actitud del rubio la hacia sentir culpable, por haberse dejado manosear por el. Así era como trataba a todas las chicas con las que en un momento se le veía. Hoy era todo amor, y después las ignoraba.

No quería pertenecer al círculo de despechadas. Esto tenía que terminar.

Los papas de Hermione iban concentrados en una platica acerca de uno de sus colegas, el cual regresaba de un congreso en Suiza "Hubiera sido genial haber ido" suspiro la señora Granger.

"Si amor, pero Hare un gran esfuerzo y el próximo año, te prometo enviarte" aunque su consultorio era fructífero, los Granger no podían darse el lujo de ir a convenciones al extranjero. Sobre todo si debían ahorrar para la universidad de Hermione.

"Gracias cariño, pero somos un equipo y como tal debemos estar unidos. Sin ti no hay convención" Draco miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido ¿Cómo aquello podía hacerle sentir tanta envidia? Ver a los padres de Hermione tomarse la mano, sonreírse con amor. Cosas que dudaba existiera entre sus padres. Este era otro punto más en contra de Hermione, ella tenía lo que el más anhelaba, una familia. Su odio se acrecentó. No dudaba que Hermione lo encendía, pero pronto apagaría el fuego haciéndola suya, haciéndola sufrir y suplicándole que no la dejase. Cerro los ojos conmocionado ¿Por qué si tanto era su anhelo en lastimarla, no dejaba de pensar en lo que sintió cuando la toco? ¿O, cuando el tal Fabián la comía con la mirada? ¿O, pensar que ella pudiera tener sentimientos hacia Ron? Debía pensar con la cereza fría y no con la cabeza caliente de su entrepierna.

"¿Hermione? ¿Podrías meter el auto a la cochera? Mama y yo ya estamos un poco atrasados" el día se les había ido como agua, los padres de Hermione necesitaban alistarse para se cena.

"No hay problema papa" los papas de Hermione salieron del auto y entraron en la casa, Draco y Hermione seguían sentados en el asiento trasero del auto, en silencio. Como Hermione no vio signo de que Draco quisiera hablar con ella, salio del auto para pasarse al asiento del conductor. Draco hizo lo mismo y salio.

"¡Draco! ¡Acá Draco!" el rubio busco el lugar de donde le llamaban. Cruzando la calle había una chica de rasgos orientales que agitaba la mano para llamar su atención. Cherry Chow, una chica muy bonita y espigada. Sus padres les dieron la bienvenida a los Granger cuando llegaron al fraccionamiento, Cherry había mirado a Hermione de pies a cabeza y después le había sonreído solo para cubrir las apariencias. Sin embargo en el colegio, varias veces acompañada de Draco y su sequito, se burlo de Hermione.

Draco la vio y le sonrío con sensualidad, eso hizo que el estomago de Hermione se estremeciera. El rubio cruzo la calle y la chica brinco a sus brazos atrapando sus labios hasta devorarlos. Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y que su respiración se hacia irregular. Respiro profundo para evitar que sus lagrimas salieran y les dio la espalda. Entro en el auto, presiono el botón para abrir la cochera y metió el auto, por el espejo retrovisor los volvió a ver ¿Cómo era posible que después de haberla besado, pudiera hacer lo mismo con otra? Cerro la cochera tras ella y la pareja desapareció de su vista.

…

"Sabia que hoy estarías en casa de la andrajosa, pobrecito de ti" Cherry beso el cuello de Draco y de nuevo sus labios. Draco la tomo del rostro y la alejo un poco de el, era hermosa y tenia un cuerpo de diosa, pero eso no lo excitaba tanto como lo excitaba Hermione. Volteo a la acera de enfrente y ya no vio a Hermione por ningún lado.

"Lo siento Cherry, debo regresar con Granger" la volvió a besar y la soltó.

"Espera, por que no entramos en mi casa, mis padres no están, no creo que Granger haga cosas muy interesantes en tu ausencia ¿o si?" volvió a atraparlo en sus brazos besándole el cuello como si quisiera fundirse con el, Draco la tomo de de las muñecas y con mucha sutileza la volvió a alejar de el.

"Te veo en el colegio Cherry" su tono era firme y seco, Cherry se sintió rechazada y humillada, Draco no volvió a mirarla. Sin tocar a la puerta el rubio entro en la casa de Hermione, por ahí no se veía nadie, pensó que tal vez Hermione estaría en su recamara, le dio vueltas a si debía subir o no, pero decidió sentarse en la sala mientras alguien aparecía. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos, Draco se empezaba a sentir desesperado, estaba seguro que Hermione lo había visto besarse con Cherry, esperaba que estuviera celosa de ello, seria un gran paso. El papa de Hermione apareció vestido de traje oscuro, todavía arreglándose la corbata.

"Draco" el rubio volteo al escuchar su nombre "Hermione se ha ido a la cama, dijo que le dolía un poco la cabeza, como no te vi cuando ella entro, pensé que ya te habías ido" el hombre seguía luchando con la corbata.

"No, aquí afuera encontré a una amiga y la salude" era lógico que jamás le mencionaría que Cherry era una de sus tantas novias.

"O que bien, bueno Draco estas en tu casa, pero no creo que Hermione vuelva a bajar" no necesitaba escuchar las palabras, para saber que Hermione le había pedido a su padre que le dijera que se podía ir.

"Gracias señor Granger, pero como le prometí, me quedare un buen rato para cuidar de Hermione y saber que se encuentra mejor, solo por si me necesita" no podía irse así como así, debía convencer a Hermione de que estaba loco por ella y que ni Cherry ni ninguna otra le importaba mas que ella.

"Gracias Draco, esta es tu casa y me da gusto que te preocupes por mi hija" Draco se acerco al hombre y le hizo señas con la mano, dándole a entender que le permitiera ayudarle con el nudo de la corbata "por favor, es Hermione quien me ayuda con esto" Draco sonrío divertido, no podía evitar que ese hombre le cayera bien.

"No hay problema" los padres de Hermione salieron hacia su cena, la señora Granger portaba un vestido negro con los brazos descubiertos, formaban una pareja perfecta.

Ya estaba solo con Hermione en la casa, podía apostar a que la castaña no estaba dormida. Decidió esperar a que ella se sintiera segura de estar sola y de un momento a otro ella bajaría. No tuvo que esperar mucho, cinco minutos después, Hermione bajaba las escaleras con un libro en las manos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Hermione dio un grito de susto, ver ahí a Draco era lo último que esperaba ver al bajar por un vaso con leche.

"¿Sigues aquí?" pregunto en un susurro, todavía sin reponerse del susto.

"Necesitaba saber que estabas bien" Draco hablaba con suspicacia.

"Estoy bien, y estaré mejor después de dormir" hizo ademán de volver a subir a su recamara.

"Quería pedirte que me acompañaras a probar mi flan" Hermione no se acordaba del postre hasta que Draco lo nombro.

"Esta en la cocina, puedes comerlo completo si quieres, no me apetece" aquella mentira hizo que Hermione se mordiera el labio, había aprendido a hacerlo por que era su favorito.

"Bien, si quieres, estaré en la cocina comiendo flan" sin esperar que Hermione le respondiera, entro en la cocina viendo que el flan estaba en la mesa. Algo cambio durante el día por que el flan ya no se veía tan suculento como cuando lo habían dejado en el refrigerador al medio día. Lo tenia entero para el. Debería estar dando de saltos de alegría por que amaba el flan, y sin embargo lo único en lo que pensaba era en que Hermione lo había visto besarse con Cherry, otra de las cosas que lo debería tener feliz y contento y que no era así. Se notaba que Hermione estaba molesta al no querer estar con el. Recordó el momento que habían pasado en aquel lugar preparando el postre, el lugar le había parecido calido acogedor y muy seductor, pero ahora se sentía muy solitario. Se sirvió un gran trozo de flan, ahora tan insípido y apagado. Dejo el flan sobre la mesa y se sentó solo a observarlo.

Hermione entro minutos después "No has probado tu postre" Draco se volvió a verla, tenia un aspecto tan fresco que le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

"Estoy a punto de hacerlo" tal vez era su imaginación que lo engañaba, pero el trozo de flan parecía haber mejorado su aspecto durante los minutos en que solo lo miro. Se le hizo agua la boca y por fin lo probó "siéntate conmigo" acerco una silla para Hermione.

"No gracias" implico abriendo el refrigerador y sirviendo un vaso con leche.

"Siéntate, por favor" Hermione lo miro incomoda "acompáñame mientras tomas tu leche" le pidió el rubio casi en una suplica. El corazón de Hermione se estremeció _¿Cómo podía negarle algo cuando le hablaba así?_ Sin mirarlo a la cara dio un suspiro y se sentó. Draco había acercado demasiado la silla hacia el, corto un trozo de flan y lo llevo a su boca, Hermione lo miro embelesada, sus ojos se quedaron prendados a su cara mientras masticaba. Draco corto otro trozo de flan, pero en vez de llevarlo a su boca se lo ofreció a Hermione.

La castaña azorada no supo que hacer, se hizo un poco hacia atrás y lo miro a los ojos "No quiero, gracias"

"Solo pruébalo" le suplico el rubio.

"Se a que sabe" contesto irritada.

"Pero no este, este lo he hecho yo" le sonrío pícaramente. Hermione fastidiada quiso tomar el tenedor pero Draco no se lo permitió "Es mi postre, yo decido como lo comes" volvió a ofrecerle el bocado.

Hermione no quería seguir discutiendo, resoplo aun más molesta y abrió la boca. Draco introdujo el trozo en su boca, Hermione se sintió ruborizada, parecía una bebe a la que debían dar en la boca. Draco le sonrío y espero un momento mientras ella lo degustaba. Hermione abrió la boca para darle su punto de vista, pero Draco no se lo permitió al apoderarse de sus labios en un arrebato de lujuria, verla masticar, mover los labios para probar algo que el había echo, lo excito y quiso probarlo de sus labios.

Hermione trato de zafarse del beso, pensar que hacia un rato había besado a Cherry le daban arcadas. Draco la sujeto con fuerza, estaba siendo rudo con ella. Hermione le mordió el labio con fuerza haciendo que el rubio gritara de dolor "¡Maldición Granger! ¡Me mordiste!" el rubio se llevo la mano al labio que le sangraba.

"¡Lo siento Draco!" la castaña avergonzada por su acto arrebatador, quiso quitarle la mano para revisarlo ella misma "¡De verdad lo siento mucho!" seguía disculpándose como disco rayado. Draco esbozo una risa de satisfacción, entre tanta disculpa, Hermione no supo ni lo que dijo "¿De que te ríes?" Pregunto indignada, seguramente así era como la quería ver, pidiéndole perdón. Que rápido había conseguido su objetivo, _mil veces tonta_.

"De lo bien que suena mi nombre en tus labios" si estaba confundida, ahora estaba mas, ¡¿De que demonios hablaba?

"¿Nombre? ¿Qué nombre?" parpadeo tratando de darle forma a su mente.

"Me llamaste Draco, cuando te sentiste angustiada por mi" Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida ¿Lo había echo?

"No es verdad" se levanto y camino hasta recargarse en el fregadero "nunca te he llamado Dra. … Por tu nombre" Su rostro se encendió en un vergonzoso rojo encendido.

Draco la miro divertido, se levanto y se acerco a ella, la acorralo en el fregadero recargando las manos en el, no dejándole salida.

"Lo hiciste, pero no es relevante, lo que importa es que te importo" trato de rozarle el cuello pero Hermione lo detuvo con las manos y se volteo como si le causara asco.

"No me toques, si Cherry no te quiso hacer el favor, yo menos" trato de quitarle una mano para salir. Draco se reuso a dejarla libre.

"Estas celosa" asevero gustoso.

"¡Estas loco!" volvió a forcejear para librarse. Dentro de ella sabia que era cierto, estaba más que celosa.

Draco la tomo de la barbilla y la miro con apelación "Perdóname, no quise molestarte al besarla, es solo que me sentí confundido con mis sentimientos, nunca había sentido lo que estoy sintiendo por ti" Draco analizo la reacción de Hermione al decir eso. La castaña lo miro a los ojos desconcertada, el rubio no mostraba rastros de estar mintiendo, la herida de su labio volvió sangrar un poco. Hermione lo rozo con el dedo. Estaba siendo lo más delicada que podía para no lastimarlo más. Pero Draco volvió a quererla besar. Hermione se retorció para poder esquivarlo y lo logro.

"Te curare" lo dijo con sequedad. Draco bufo molesto pero lo dejo pasar, obligarla seria un paso en retroceso y el no quería eso. Camino detrás de Hermione, _**date tu importancia Granger, ahora que puedes**_, pensó enfadado.

"¿Podríamos ver una película y comer el flan?" Hermione volteo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Se lo pensó brevemente.

"No" y volvió a caminar.

"Por favor, solo en lo que me termino mi postre, y luego me voy" aquello sonó como si lo hubiera dicho con tristeza. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y sin voltearlo a ver le respondió.

"OK, pero después te vas" Draco esbozo una sonrisa satisfactoria, tenia que pensar en algo antes de irse, algo que marcara a Hermione y quisiera mas de el.

"Se ven interesantes" murmuro Draco sin voltearla a ver mientras consideraba las películas que tenia Hermione.

"Son las únicas que tengo" respondió fastidiada, la castaña hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener lo más lejos de ella a Draco.

"Son documentales" suspiro Draco, se estaba conteniendo en las ganas de gritarle.

"¿Y que sugieres?" pregunto sarcástica. Draco la tomo de la mano y la remolco junto a el.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto desconcertada.

"A rentar una" no le dio tiempo de protestar. Afuera había comenzado a hacer un aire muy fuerte. Hermione tirito frotándose el brazo con la mano que tenia libre.

"Hace frió, voy por un suéter" Draco no lo pensó ni un segundo, si se regresaba encontraría cualquier pretexto para no ir.

"De camino aquí, vi un videoclub a solo dos cuadras, no tardaremos, lo prometo" Hermione lo miro ceñuda.

"Pero…" Draco volvió a tomarla de la mano. Hermione lo soltó de un arrebato y camino mas rápido que el.

"Yo puedo caminar sola" caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar. Draco se dedico a ver las películas que había. Hermione estaba sentada esperando a Draco. Pasaron mas de veinte minutos en los que el rubio trato de decidirse entre una de acción o una de terror. Hermione estaba más que molesta por el retraso de Draco, había dicho que no tardarían y ya casi había pasado media hora. Cuando salieron, el cielo se había puesto muy negro y el aire no dejaba de soplar con fuerza. No llegaron a la mitad de la calle cuando se soltó una verdadera tormenta. Hermione comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa. Draco sin dudarlo la siguió. Jamás hubieran pensado que en un día tan soleado se presentaría una lluvia como aquella. Llegaron hechos una sopa, mojados hasta escurrir. Hermione no paraba de tiritar. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero del frío se le cayeron las llaves. Draco las recogió y fue el quien abrió.

Entraron en el acogedor calor de la casa. Hermione bufaba de coraje, si Draco no hubiera insistido en ir a rentar una película, ella podría estar leyendo o terminando de darle los últimos toques a su trabajo. Subió los escalos dejando atrás un charco de agua. "¡Ni me sigas Malfoy, ya has hecho bastante!" grito exasperada Hermione.

"¡No pensaras dejarme así!" Hermione ni siquiera lo escucho, entro a su cuarto y azoto la puerta tras de si.

Draco subió las escaleras y trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro "¡Abre Granger! ¡Estoy escurriendo!" Hermione no contesto. Draco siguió golpeando la puerta hasta que Hermione la abrió. Traía en las manos su neceser, toalla y ropa seca.

"Voy a bañarme, en la cama te deje un pantalón deportivo, es todo lo que tengo" Draco entro en la habitación mirando como Hermione entraba en el baño y lo cerraba. Se desnudo totalmente, dejo caer la ropa al suelo con un sonoro ruido. No le importo dejar la puerta abierta, seria bueno si Hermione saliera y lo encontrara totalmente desnudo, cosa que no sucedió. Analizo el pantalón sobre la cama y suspiro resignado, eran los típicos pantalones que usaba Hermione para dormir, de esos que eran unas dos o tres tallas más grandes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y espero. Escucho el chorro del agua caer, no sonaba como si fuera la regadera, más bien se oía que una tina se llenaba.

Paso alrededor de media hora mientras esperaba con impaciencia. Cada vez que el agua salpicaba, cada suspiro de Hermione hacia que algo en su entrepierna doliera, la impaciencia se iba apoderando poco a poco de sus buenas intenciones. Durante un rato no se escucho absolutamente nada. Draco se levanto y camino con sigilo a la puerta del baño. La abrió lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido. Hermione estaba acostada contra la pared de la bañera con los ojos cerrados. Tenía un rubor rosado en la piel por el calor del agua que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus rodillas sobresalían del borde de la tina. Camino y se coloco detrás de ella. Le deslizo las manos por los resbaladizos hombros. Hermione salto y giro la cabeza con rapidez. Draco la sostuvo en el lugar con las manos mientras se arrodillaba detrás de ella. Hermione se cubrió con las manos los senos y encogió más las piernas.

"¿Q-qué haces aquí?" logro articular. "¡vete!"

"¿Disfrutas el baño?" Draco le rozo con la barbilla la cabeza, le pasaba las manos por los brazos de arriba abajo, su piel se sentía suave y resbaladiza. Un rubor la inundo completamente.

"Lo disfrutaba" respondió en un suave murmullo. Draco tomo la esponja y le aplico jabón hasta que hizo espuma.

"Levántate un poco" ordeno con suavidad.

"Ya me he lavado" respondió con estupefacción.

"Pero ahora es mi turno" Hermione tomo aire, no quería moverse ni una pulgada, no estando el ahí. Aguanto el aire todo lo que pudo y trato de soltarlo lentamente. Apenas levanto el cuerpo "Un poco mas" Draco en verdad quería ver sus senos.

"No mas" Draco sonrío y comenzó a frotarle la esponja por el hombro. Hermione miraba un punto exacto delante de ella, no podía creer que no hiciera nada para detenerlo y sacarlo de ahí. Estaba más que pasmada.

Draco le tomo un brazo para lavarlo obligándola a solo cubrirse con uno, puso los dedos entre los de ella y le acaricio la palma de la mano. Volvió a hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo. Después le froto suavemente la espalda y el cuello rozándole el oído con su boca cuando trataba de alcanzar el jabón que se encontraba del otro lado de la bañera. El perfume de su piel le hundió los sentidos. Trazo un camino llevando los dedos a lo largo de la sensible piel, hasta alcanzar el punto donde los brazos se unían al pecho. Por donde pasaba sus manos, le dejaba la piel de gallina. Le rozo el costado tocando la grieta que se formaba entre el brazo y el seno, Hermione se sacudió ante el tacto. Los pezones se le erizaron y se intensifico la piel de gallina. Draco metió las manos hasta alcanzar sus caderas que se extendieron bajo sus palmas, se ensancharon provocativamente. La respiración nerviosa de Hermione iba a un ritmo mas acelerado que la de Draco. Necesitaba estar mas cerca de ella, se inclino hacia delante y desplazo el brazo derecho hacia el interior del muslo de Hermione. Ella se paralizo cuando sintió la mano deslizarse por la curva de su muslo. Draco encontró lo que buscaba y le quito el tapón a la bañera. El nivel del agua fue bajando con lentitud "Baja los brazos Hermione" le susurro al oído haciendo que la castaña lanzara un leve gemido. Hermione no se movió, Draco la volvió a incitar y ella como hipnotizada hizo lo que el rubio le ordeno. El seguía con el antebrazo apretando las partes intimas de Hermione, el pecho contra la espalda y la mano en la cadera que la mantenía quieta. Observo como sus pezones quedaban a la vista, se endurecieron a medida que el agua descendía y el aire fresco los golpeaba. Era la imagen más increíble que había visto. El pene le hizo presión contra el pantalón. Ella tenía un cuerpo delicioso. Draco espero hasta que el nivel del agua llegara a su cintura y volvió a colocar el tapón. El rubio se paro, ella no se movió ni lo miro, lo excito preguntarse ¿hasta donde llegaría ella? Abrió la llave del agua caliente, el proceso de llenado era mas lento que el de vaciarse. Se quito los pantalones que era la única prenda que portaba "Recórrete hacia delante" volvió a pedir con delicadeza. Hermione se arriesgo a mirar rápidamente sobre su hombro. Debido a que su miembro estaba duro y dolía por las ganas de poseerla, ella reacciono de forma previsible. Jadeo y se recorrió tanto como pudo. Draco entro detrás de ella, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y la levanto con delicadeza. Hermione estaba rígida como tabla. Draco la acerco a el e hizo que su pene se deslizara por la piel de la castaña. Draco gimió sintiendo un fuego recorrerle el miembro. Ella se estremeció y trato de alejarse, Draco la detuvo "No, no te alejes" su voz salio temblorosa "necesito tocarte" Hermione inclino la cabeza hacia un lado dejando su cuello al descubierto, tomo aire lo mas que pudo y se apretó mas contra el pene de Draco. El rubio le dio un beso en la nuca. Draco flexiono las rodillas y deslizo su miembro hacia abajo, a lo largo de su columna hasta llegar al nacimiento de su trasero. Su respiración salio de un soplo luchando con la necesidad de presionarse contra la parte baja de su trasero. Se dejo caer hasta tocar el suelo de la bañera con las rodillas. La vista desde ahí era el paraíso y amenazaba su autocontrol. Se sentó separando y alzando las rodillas y luego empujo a Hermione hacia abajo. Hermione vacilo por un momento, pero luego se arrodillo poniendo las manos en las rodillas de Draco y sentándose hacia atrás.

El pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la castaña. Ella llevo su cuerpo contra el de el. Cuando su pene le toco la región baja de la espalda, Hermione se inmovilizo, Draco le deslizo las manos por los hombros y la inclino hacia atrás. Hermione se quedo completamente paralizada. Draco cerró la llave del agua, levanto las manos y las coloco sobre los senos de la castaña. Eran perfectamente moldeables a sus manos. Hizo movimientos delicados para recorrer las pequeñas areolas rosadas. Por el calor del agua se habían aplanado, así se aplico un poco mas de presión a sus caricias estimulándolas para que se tensaran otra vez. Sintió que las caderas de ella se flexionaron. La respiración de Draco se quedo atascada con el movimiento sobre su pene. Los pezones de Hermione eran muy sensibles, era una gran suerte, Hermione dejo salir un sonoro gemido haciendo que Draco se endureciera aun mas si era posible.

Las caderas de Hermione serpentearon con más fuerza sobre el miembro de Draco haciéndolo arquear la espalda. De regreso Draco le beso el cuello que estaba expuesto. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, Draco le puso los dientes en el ligamento que unía el cuello con el hombro al momento que acariciaba con ahínco sus pezones, paso los dientes por todo el contorno del cuello hasta llegar al hombro y de regreso. Hermione dejo de respirar cuando Draco hundió los dientes en su hombro, el leve dolor hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran bajo los dedos de el "Levanta la cadera" pidió Draco con la voz vacilante, Hermione lo hizo de inmediato, Draco coloco las caderas en el ángulo exacto en donde su pene rozara la grieta de su vagina. Con las manos en la cadera de la castaña, Draco la deslizo a lo largo de su miembro, Hermione no puso resistencia, gracias al agua el deslizamiento era fácil, una caricia que los consumía en deseo. Draco dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se desplazo entre los labios de su vagina dejando salir un gran gemido "Que bien se siente":

Hermione se acostumbro a su tamaño y a sentirlo, Draco volvió a la tarea de masajear los pezones, viendo como el cuerpo de Hermione respondía complacido ante la caricia, como recompensa obtuvo otro jadeo y un gran movimiento de caderas. La mantuvo al borde de la ansiedad e inclino la cabeza para susurrarle al oído cuanto le gustaba su movimiento de caderas.

Draco bajo una de sus manos al interior de los muslos de Hermione, discretamente le rozo el largo de la vagina. Hermione se agarro con fuerza a las piernas de el sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones "Tranquila" le murmuro Draco al oído, si su control le permitiera, lo hubiera golpeado _¿Cómo le pedía tranquilidad cuando la tocaba ahí y de esa manera? _Draco separo los labios de su vagina, con su mano libre, tomo la mano de Hermione y la llevo debajo del agua hasta que toco con ella su pene. Hermione se puso tan rígida como una tabla "Dame placer como yo te lo daré a ti" le pidió antes de volver a colocar la mano en el seno de Hermione. La mano de la castaña no se movió, sin embargo Draco escudriño en la vagina de Hermione, hasta encontrar la extensión dura de su clítoris. Con mucha delicadeza, le hizo círculos con la punta del dedo. Hermione tiro la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Draco. Viendo el resultado del gemido de la castaña, Draco lo hizo otra vez. Hermione se mordió con fuerza el labio, envolvió los dedos alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Draco. El rubio hizo todo lo posible por no correrse en ese momento y le paso la lengua por el contorno de la oreja haciéndola estremecer. Draco volvió a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris con mucho cuidado, el rubio puso su mano libre sobre la mano de Hermione que tenia sobre su pene y le mostró como bombearlo. El chupo sonoramente su cuello y Hermione bombeo con fuerza esta vez, su miembro era grande y grueso impidiendo que la castaña lo pudiera envolver por completo con su mano.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. La mano de Hermione acaricia la punta del pene, era realmente doloroso, estaba tan hinchado y a punto de estallar. Sabia que no aguantaría mas, la tomo de la cadera y con fuerza la deslizo adelante y atrás de su pene, la cabeza del miembro golpeaba con fuerza el clítoris de Hermione haciéndola gritar de placer. Hermione lo soltó y se agarro con ambas manos al borde de la tina. Draco sentía la enorme necesidad de estar dentro de ella, sentir la calidez de aquel lugar alrededor suyo, seguro de su estrechez. Solo se lo pudo imaginar, no podía avanzar más y asustarla. Con fuerza brutal se masturbo contra ella, colisionando con su ya muy sensible clítoris. Hermione se sacudio contra Draco aferrandose a la tina. El orgasmo de ella desato el de el y con una fuerte arremetida exploto. Se dejo caer hacia adelante en la espalda de Hermione, la abrazo por detrás, besándole la espalda, el cuello y los hombros. Cuando sintió que los espasmos disminuyan y sus piernas recobraban fuerza, se levanto llevando consigo a Hermione. Por sus cuerpos caía el agua, sus pechos seguían en una rápida agitación. Draco tomo la cara de la castaña y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Le tendió la mano y la ayudo a salir de la tina.

Hermione estaba muy avergonzada, ya no había por que cubrir su cuerpo, el había visto y tocado todo, sin embargo no dejaba de ser embarazoso. Draco tomo una toalla y envolvió a Hermione, haciendo movimientos circulares comenzó a secarla. Hermione no lo miraba a los ojos, Draco no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Paso la toalla por sus pezones haciéndola estremecer de nuevo. Draco comenzó a hablar en un suave y sensual murmullo "Si quieres saber como se siente que tu cuerpo explote de satisfacción alrededor mío" Hermione se escandalizo por sus palabras "tendrás que tomar una decisión" la castaña lo miro a los ojos sin entender lo que quería decir, Draco capto la expresión de su rostro y continuo "tendrás que escogerme a mi".

"No entiendo" sopeso confundida. Draco dejo inmóvil una mano sobre su seno, eso la puso gravemente nerviosa.

"Si vienes a mi y solo a mi, are que conozcas el verdadero placer, me necesitaras tanto como yo a ti, pero sobre todo, tendrás que confiar en mi." Su mano se cerró sobre el seno. La respiración de Hermione volvió a acelerarse. ¿Se sentía excitada o asustada? "Solo yo y nadie mas". Draco acomodo la toalla alrededor de Hermione cubriéndola completamente. "Tomare algo de ropa del armario de tu padre, lo devolveré después". Draco salio del baño dejándola sola, la mete de Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de las palabras del rubio. Eso significaba que tendría que renunciar a Ron. Necesitaba despejarse.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0

**Heme aquí de nuevo con un capitulo un poco picante ji ji, estoy mas que contenta por la respuesta en el capitulo anterior, ojala este capitulo también llegue a agradarles. **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que leen, ponen el fic en alerta o como favorito, ojala pronto tenga la oportunidad de saber su opinión, mientras tanto seguiré echándole ganas para merecer un review suyo.**

**Como siempre mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron review, son un amor chicas, no saben como me levantan el ánimo. Besos y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**PD: Ojala no tenga muchos errores, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo.**

**Reviews**

**GO**


	12. Sentirse viva

**12.-Sentirse viva**

Luz, oscuridad, luz, oscuridad, luz, oscuridad.

La lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, era victima de los nervios de Hermione, la encendía y la apagaba. Hacia aproximadamente 20 minutos que Draco se había ido de su casa, y se había vestido con un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera blanca sin mangas. Aunque el frío se acrecentaba afuera, no fue lo más importante en ese momento.

Antes de irse, el rubio fue a despedirse de Hermione, quien se encontraba echa un ovillo en la cama, estaba recargada en la cabecera de su cama, con sus brazos abrazaba sus piernas, tenia recargada la cabeza en sus rodillas. Draco la miro con suspicacia, se sentó a la orilla de la cama esperando que Hermione lo volteara a ver, pero la castaña lo ignoro "Te veo mañana en el colegio" le dijo en un susurro. Hermione alzo la vista a Draco y este le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Se acerco a ella y le rozo los labios "acuérdate de mi" le dijo aun con la boca en la suya. Hermione cerró los ojos y sintió cuando Draco se levanto de la cama y salio.

Era difícil pensar lo que debía hacer, las palabras de Draco eran como si le hubiera puesto un ultimátum, su mente era una madeja de hilo enredado. Era obvio que en estos dos días había desarrollado sentimientos hacia Draco que jamás pensó que tendría por el. Pero ¿Y Draco? El jamás le dijo que sentía algo por ella, el solo hablo de necesidad que no era lo mismo. Sin embargo Ron desde el principio le hablo de de sus sentimientos hacia ella, le había dicho que la quería y que quería estar con ella. Draco solo hablo de placer, de necesidad.

Lo que mas confundida la tenia, era el echo de pensar que Draco tenia a sus pies a cualquier chica que el quisiera, entonces ¿Por qué le decía que la necesitaba?, dejo la lámpara a un lado y se acostó boca arriba sintiendo que su corazón latía velozmente, a punto de colapsarse.

El cansancio la fue consumiendo hasta quedarse dormida.

…

La luz matutina la despertó, era realmente molesta, la cabeza le pulsaba a cada lado de las sienes, tendría que lidiar con la jaqueca todo el día. Siempre que tenía un dolor de cabeza, no había medicamento que se lo quitara, siempre era por estrés.

Se baño y se vistió a una gran velocidad, necesitaba hacerlo así, por que todavía debía imprimir sus hojas del ensayo. Aparte de todo, sus papas ya se habían ido a trabajar y ella tendría que correr al colegio, Ron no apareció por ningún lado esa mañana.

Llego demasiado agitada, sabia que iba con un excelente tiempo, pero antes debía ir a la oficina del director a entregar su trabajo. Durante su camino no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, de hecho no importaba si se los encontraba mientras no tuviera que encontrarse con Draco. Para su buena suerte eso no paso. El director todavía no llegaba, así que su secretaria fue la que recibió el trabajo de la castaña. Salio de la oficina para dirigirse a su primera clase del día.

"¡Hermione!" la castaña volteo a ver quien le llamaba. El pelirrojo que corría hacia ella, sonreía con un toque de gran felicidad.

"Ron" no supo por que lo hizo, pero al verlo sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo y sentirse segura junto a el. Así que sorprendiéndolo, lo abrazo echándole los brazos al cuello. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo y la tomo por la cintura. Cualquiera que los viera en esa situación, no dudaría que eran una pareja, mucho menos cuando Ron la separo un poco de el y llevando sus manos a la cara de Hermione, la beso, con tanta ternura que la castaña sintió ganas de llorar, llorar por que quería sentir los estruendosos sentimientos que Draco con tan solo tocarla le hacia sentir, por que aunque era lógico que no era de fierro y sentía, no lograba volver a sentir lo que alguna vez, cuando Ron solo la tomaba de la mano. Sin embargo no lo rechazo, lo mejor para ella era olvidarse de Draco y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su mano para enamorarse locamente de el.

El pelirrojo aun con la sonrisa en la boca, y ahora más satisfecho que nunca, puso su frente en la de Hermione, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano "¿Esto quiere decir que me aceptas?" le cuestiono esperando que no fuera imaginación suya, y que Hermione se sentía ansiosa por volver a verlo.

"Si" le dijo en un susurro audible solo para Ron.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Era rara la vez que a Draco se le hacia tarde para llegar al colegio, no importaba que el día anterior se hubiera desvelado hasta altas horas de la madrugada o que tuviera visitas en su cama que lo dejaran agotado durante la noche. Siempre era responsable en cuestiones académicas.

Condujo su auto a gran velocidad, debía entregar su ensayo antes de clase. La noche anterior llegando a su casa, se encontró con su padre que lo esperaba en el salón. La noche había sido bastante larga y estresante. Había discutido fuerte con su padre y aquella riña lo tenia con la mente colapsada. Se sentía frustrado, ansioso y realmente encolerizado ¿Por qué tenían que regresar sus padres, solo para hacerle la vida más difícil?

Encerrado en su cuarto, no sin antes patear algunas cosas y romper otras para desahogar un poco su estrés, se había puesto a la tarea de escribir su opinión de la vida de Hermione. Realmente le costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, eran tantas las cosas que quería decir y a la vez omitir, y por otro lado estaban las palabras de su padre que le taladraban la mente, que sintió ganas de dejarlo y no entregarlo. De nuevo regresaba a el la idea de no darle gusto a Lucius.

Cuando al fin termino el trabajo. Se puso su pijama, una hermosa pijama de seda color plata. Prendió el estéreo para relajarse, ya pasaba de la media noche. Quería dormir, lo necesitaba, sin embargo nuevamente como hacia muchos años, el insomnio no se lo permitió y una y otra vez maldecía a su padre y a su madre.

Estaciono su auto en el ya casi lleno estacionamiento, realmente era tarde, el era de los que siempre llegaba tan temprano que tenia la libre elección de escoger donde parquear. Sin embargo aquel día se estaciono donde pudo. A grandes zancadas se dirigió a la oficina del director, dio vuelta al edificio, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento en los pulmones. Hermione abrazaba a Ron, quien un momento después tuvo la osadía de besarla. Draco tuvo la necesidad de apoyarse en algo, se sintió mareado y con la mano se recargo en la pared. Respiro profundo y volvió a erguirse, jamás mostraría algún signo de debilidad. Con sigilo se acerco a la pareja y alcanzo escuchar débilmente, que Ron le preguntaba a Hermione si aquello significaba que lo aceptaba, el corazón del rubio comenzó a bombear tan rápido y tan fuerte, que sintió que se le saldría del pecho. En su mente resonaba una y otra vez la palabra NO, NO, NO, NO. Necesitaba gritarlo, pero la voz no le salía de la garganta, la tenia seca. No alcanzo a escuchar la respuesta de Hermione, ni tampoco pudo leerle los labios por que las manos de Ron se los acariciaban e impedían que el rubio los viera. No hubo necesidad de escuchar a la castaña, la sonrisa en Ron lo delataba, quien abrazo a Hermione hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello y abrazando a la chica por la cintura, la levanto en vilo repitiéndole una y otra vez, _**te quiero, te quiero**_.

Draco sintió en su estomago un gran vacío que se extendió por todo su cuerpo llegando a la cumbre de desatar en el, el mas ardiente odio. Si por los ojos pudiera haberle salido fuego, los hubiera calcinado en ese mismo instante. Jamás se había sentido tan vacío. Se irguió y como si ellos no estuvieran ahí y se acerco a la oficina.

Ron lo vio venir de reojo y apretó a Hermione mas a el. Recordaba muy claramente las palabras del rubio cuando en el centro comercial le había gritado que la tendría para el todo el fin de semana. Eso lo había torturado todo el tiempo, sintiendo que se volvería loco si no veía de nuevo a Hermione. Ahora se sentía mas tranquilo, la tenia envuelta en sus brazos y ahora con la mente mas despejada, estaba seguro que Draco le había dicho aquello solo para molestarlo ya que nunca (si lo pensaba bien) se podría imaginar a alguien del tipo de Hermione con Draco.

La puerta se azoto en un ruido estruendoso, Hermione volteo para ver lo que provocó aquel ruido, pero no vio nada. Ron la tomo de la mano y se la llevo consigo.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"Ginny, necesitamos hablar" Harry la vio venir, no había podido hablar con ella delante de sus amigos, necesitaba hacerlo a solas, pero la pelirroja era difícil de agarrar a solas, sobre todo ahora que ella y Hermione se habían vuelto inseparables. Ginny volteo a mirarlo pero reacciono como si hubiera visto lo más desagradable de su vida.

"Piérdete Potter" redoblo la velocidad de sus pasos, pero Harry la alcanzo con unas cuantas zancadas.

"Necesitamos aclarar las cosas Ginny" la pelirroja lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

"No tenemos nada que aclarar, para mi todo esta dicho, ¿Quieres rehacer tu vida? HAZLA, pero déjame en paz" Harry sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

"¿Quién hablo de rehacer su vida? te quiero a ti Ginny, déjame hablar por favor" Harry la tomo de la mano para detenerla, pero la pelirroja alzo la mano con la que la agarraba y se la mordió haciendo que el moreno diera un grito de dolor.

"Me tienes harta Harry, y me das asco" ante esas palabras Harry no dijo absolutamente nada. Se quedo parado ahí viendo como Ginny se alejaba una vez mas de el.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Ron y Hermione se habían encontrado a Luna y Cho en el pasillo. Ron no cabía de felicidad, así que sin poder ocultarlo, les dio la noticia de su noviazgo con Hermione. Aunque por dentro la castaña se sentía realmente desolada, les sonrío a las chicas como si realmente estuviera emocionada.

Draco y Blaise charlaban, cuando Ron y Hermione entraron al aula. Por un breve instante Draco volteo a verlos, Hermione lo noto y al momento soltó la mano de Ron, el cual se sintió sorprendido con la acción de la castaña.

Draco se volteo de nuevo hacia Blaise con el rostro imperturbable, como si no hubiera visto nada. Hermione desilusionada y apenada volteo a ver a Ron y le dedico una tímida sonrisa que el pelirrojo le devolvió confundido.

Durante la hora que duro la clase, Hermione esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Draco, lo que realmente pensó que sucedería, era que reaccionaria con agresión para con ella, al darse cuenta que había elegido a Ron. Pero nunca sucedió. De hecho Draco la ignoro como si no existiera. Eso fue un golpe duro para Hermione, ya que lo tenía ahí, a menos de un metro. Sentir su presencia la enloquecía sobremanera.

Ron no dejaba de mirarla con suspicacia "¿Te sientes bien Herms?" Hermione cerró los ojos con brevedad y aspiro profundo. Se sentía alterada.

"Si" le responio con una sonrisa.

La clase termino sin inconvenientes. Draco y Blaise se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia dos chicas que los esperaban casi a la entrada del salón, Melanie y Lisa. Draco tomo a Lisa de la cintura y la saco junto a el.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse celosa, su estomago era un nudo de nervios y en su pecho el corazón le latía desbocado. Todo lo que ella quería estaba ahí, tomando a otra chica. Ron y ella al igual que todos abandonaron el salón.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o

"¿No me habías dicho que te estabas liando con Granger?" Draco, Blaise y Theo caminaban hacia el comedor. Draco con frialdad hizo una mueca de desprecio.

"La muy estupida, cree que me dará celos con Weasley" en su cara apareció una media sonrisa de burla "he pensado bien las cosas, y dejare que se ilusionen un poco mas" para cuando dijo eso, Frank ya se les había unido en el camino.

"¿No será que el que se esta ilusionando eres tu Malfoy?" soltó Frank con su característica burla.

"Si sigues diciendo tantas estupideces, se te va a secar el cerebro Frank" Draco lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y después lo aventó hacia atrás "Tu antes que nadie, te vas a enterar cuando ella este loca por mi. Y la mejor parte vendrá, cunado Weasley se entere que su noviecita se revolcó conmigo y le fue infiel. Esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba" Theo al escucharlo puso los ojos en blanco "¿Algún problema Theodore?" a Draco no le paso desapercibido el gesto de su amigo.

"Creo que hay mejores formas de vengarte de Weasley" habían llegado a las puertas del comedor.

"Tal vez" Draco abrió la puerta para entrar, pero antes encaro a Theo frente a frente "pero esta, es la que mas me apetece" Draco le sonrío cínico, sin embargo Theo no se inmuto.

"¡Bien dicho!" lo alentó Frank entrando después de Draco. Blaise tomo del hombro a Theo y entraron juntos al comedor.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Durante los siguientes días, los exámenes absorbieron a todos. Draco seguía sin dar señales de saber que Hermione existía, tal como si fuera un fantasma.

El fin de semestre llegaba y con el, las vacaciones de invierno. Hermione sabia que su decisión de aceptar a Ron, conllevaba a que el la quisiera besar en publico, abrazarla o simplemente tomarla de la mano. Para ella esta situación era muy incomoda, sobretodo si Draco estaba cerca. Antes de Draco, ella lo hubiera aceptado con gran placer, ya que sus sentimientos por Ron eran otros. Pero ahora, aunque Draco la hería con su indiferencia, pensaba que su decisión de aceptar a Ron era la más adecuada. Draco nunca cambiaria y menos por ella.

Por otro lado, Draco seguía llevando su vida igual que siempre. Varias veces Hermione lo encontró en situaciones comprometedoras con varias chicas, obvio que el hacia como que no la veía y ponía mas empeño en saciarse del cuerpo de su compañera en turno.

Ginny por su lado, decaía cada vez más en su ánimo. Aunque seguía siendo alegre lo mas que podía, le era muy difícil seguir ocultando la tristeza que le causaban las peleas con Harry. Hermione no se atrevía a preguntarle cual era la situación entre ella y Harry, era obvio que los dos se amaban, pero lo que entre ellos pasaba, solo ellos lo sabían por que ni Ron, Harry o Ginny jamás le comentaron algo, tal vez era por que no le tenían aun, la suficiente confianza.

Una noche a finales de noviembre, Hermione y sus padres estaban a la mesa cenando "Y bien, ¿Ya has hablado con el director acerca del permiso?" Hermione miro dubitativa a su padre, ya que no sabía a que se refería.

"¿Permiso?" pregunto confundida.

"Hermione ¿en que mundo vives?, hablo del permiso que necesitas para salir una semana antes de las vacaciones, te lo dije hace un mes" la castaña no recordaba que necesitara tal permiso. Su padre al ver la confusión de su hija agrego "¿Recuerdas la boda de tu prima Maggi? ¿Te suena, dama de honor?" Hermione cerro los ojos cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que hablaba su papa. Con los exámenes, Ron, Ginny Harry y sus problemas, encima el dolor de saber que para Draco ella era menos que nada. Se había olvidado de que Maggi le había llamado, dándole la noticia de su boda. Su prima era 7 años mayor que ella y se casaba una semana antes que Hermione saliera de vacaciones, por lo que había acordado con sus padres, pedir permiso para ausentarse una semana antes del término del último semestre.

"Lo siento" dijo muy apenada "mañana sin falta hablare con el profesor Albus".

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Draco estaba sentado al lado del lago que estaba en el colegio. Los días empezaban a ser fríos, el aire golpeaba con fuerza. El rubio miraba a la nada. Las cosas con Hermione no estaban saliendo como el esperaba, de echo no había puesto el suficiente empeño en ella después de haberla visto besarse con su noviecito. No tenia cabeza para idear nada. La breve visita de sus padres lo había dejado enfurecido. Después de eso, no había pensado más que en el día que paso en la tranquilidad de la casa de Hermione. Como hubiera querido nacer en una familia como esa, no importaba que no tuviera una gran fortuna. El hecho de vivir tranquilo le hubiera sido suficiente.

No escucho llegar a Blaise hasta que lo vio sentarse junto a él "¿Qué te sucede Draco? Has estado muy raro estos días ¿Es por Granger?" Draco lo volteo a ver sin expresión en el rostro, Blaise creyó que se enfadaría por meterse en su vida, pero el rubio solo negó con la cabeza.

"Me siento cansado" a decir verdad aquello era cierto, estaba cansado de la vida que le había tocado "Mi padre ya me busco sustituta de Pansy" Draco cerro los ojos.

"¡¿Sustituta?" Blaise estaba sorprendido por lo que oía y la tranquilidad con la que Draco lo decía "¿Por qué? ¿Qué no se supone que Pansy…?" Ambos voltearon a ver si nadie los estaba escuchando.

"¡Cállate Zabini!, mi padre no quiere espera mas tiempo, el muy imbecil quiere asegurar su fortuna, no creas que su visita fue de cortesía. Vinieron con un propósito, hacerme saber que tenia nueva prometida" Draco se levanto y se sacudió el pantalón, Blaise hizo lo mismo "Me dijo que me haría saber el día que tendría que reunirme con el en Paris para conocerla "

"¿Por eso fue la pelea con el?" pregunto el moreno.

"Por eso Zabini" dijo Draco con repugnancia. En ese momento a lo lejos, vio a Hermione pasar hacia la oficina del director "Tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego" se despido de su amigo con diligencia. Siguió a Hermione hasta la dirección, no tenia idea de por que. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que se había propuesto ignorarla, ahora que la veía sin la lapa de su novio, se le antojo divertirse un rato con ella, tal vez ya era hora que pusiera manos a la obra después de estar seguro que había aceptado ser novia de Ron para ponerlo a prueba y darle celos.

La castaña entro en la oficina "Buenos días ¿Se encuentra el profesor Albus?" sin que Hermione lo supiera, Draco entre abrió la puerta para poder escucharla.

"OH no linda" contesto su secretaria "tuvo muy temprano una junta con el comité de juegos intercolegiales" Draco al escuchar esto, recordó que en el próximo semestre, se llevarían acabo las competencias de natación. Las ultimas para el. Hermione hizo cara de desilusión por la noticia.

"¿Y sabe a que hora llegara?" tenia la esperanza de poder hablar con el ese mismo día, se lo había prometido a su padre.

"Tal vez no venga en este día, esas juntas son muy largas, ¿Podría ayudarte yo en algo?" se ofreció amablemente la mujer.

"No lo se" se sincero Hermione "necesito un permiso para ausentarme una semana antes de las vacaciones" Draco se sintió atragantado ante esta información ¿Por qué necesitaba irse antes?

"Ya veo, lo lamento, pero eso es algo que definitivamente necesitas hablar con el director" Hermione asintió en respuesta, le dio las gracias a la mujer y salio de ahí.

Draco al ver que Hermione salía de la oficina se escondió detrás de un pilar, la castaña se dirigió a la biblioteca hasta donde el rubio la siguió. La necesitaba lejos de las miradas de todos, esperaba que su novio no fuera a aparecer por ningún lado. Hermione entro en la biblioteca y dejo sus cosas en la mesa más apartada, el lugar estaba muy desierto, por lo tanto Draco fue directo a los estantes para no ser visto por la castaña.

Hermione camino entre los estantes buscando el libro que necesitaba, Draco espero hasta que estuviera lo mas al fondo posible para no ser vistos. Cuando Hermione se inclino para tomar un libro, Draco llego por atrás tomando la de las caderas. Hermione soltó un grito de susto que al instante Draco silencio poniendo una mano en su boca "Silencio Granger" La arrastro detrás de un estante sin quitarle las manos de la boca. Sabía que de un momento a otro, la encargada de la biblioteca buscaría la razón de aquel escándalo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, la mujer apareció buscando entre los enormes pasillos, sin encontrar nada, regresando a su escritorio.

Draco volteo a Hermione de frente a el y la apretó a su cuerpo con una mano por la cintura " ¿Me extrañaste Granger?" le dijo al oído acariciándole la cara.

"Imbecil, me asustaste" trato de salir de entre los brazos de Draco manoseando la mano que le acariciaba la cara

"Tranquila, si no quieres que nadie nos vea y le vaya con el chisme a Roncito" le sonrío con insolencia. Hermione se mordió el labio pensando que lo que menos quería, era que Ron se enterara de que entre ella y Draco hubo un fin de semana muy tortuoso.

Draco la observo divertido, verla morderse el labio lo enloquecía, pero prefería morderlo el mismo, así que arremetió de lleno y la beso tomándola desprevenida. Sin darle opción a nada, penetro en su boca con la lengua. Hermione le puso las manos en el pecho tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero entre mas se resistía Draco la acorralaba mas contra el estante pegando su pelvis al de Hermione. Cuando el aire le falto, se alejo un poco de ella, sin despegarse del rostro de la castaña la beso hasta llegar a su oído y con jadeos le susurro "Es peor si te resistes" Hermione no supo en que momento había dejado de luchar por quitárselo de encima. La realidad la golpeo como un látigo, esto era algo que estaba esperando desde hacia mucho, muy en su interior lo sabia. Necesita volver a sentirse viva y con Ron no había podido suceder, por que ese efecto solo lo lograba el, el imbecil que tenia frente a ella y que la hacia como quería.

Draco deslizo las manos por los costados de Hermione llegando a la altura de sus senos donde se detuvo. La castaña sostuvo el aire en los pulmones, ninguno de los dos dejaba de verse a los ojos, sus respiraciones eran mas agitadas que cuando habían dejado de besarse. Draco envolvió los senos en los huecos que hizo con sus manos, Hermione cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, el hueco que se formo en su cuello fue aprovechado por Draco que lo beso y lamió. Hermione enterró las manos en el cabello del rubio haciéndole saber el placer que le hacia sentir. Sin perder el tiempo, Draco comenzó a abrir los botones de la blusa de ella. Hermione se vio sorprendida cuando ya estaban abiertos los primeros tres " ¡No!" le suplico tratando de volverlos a cerrar. Pero las manos del rubio no se lo permitieron, con los jadeos más agitados que antes, le tomo la mano a Hermione y la llevo a su entrepierna, haciéndola recorrer de la punta a la base el enorme pene que se sentía duro y atrapado en el ya ajustado pantalón. Draco no pudo evitar gemir, eso fue música para los oídos de la castaña.

" ¿Sientes como me pones? Dolorosamente excitado y duro por ti" Hermione se olvido del lugar en el que estaban y dejo que Draco siguiera con la tarea de abrirle la blusa mientras ella le acariciaba el miembro encima de la tela del pantalón. Cuando hubo terminado con la blusa, Draco sonrío complacido cuando vio que el sostén de Hermione tenía el broche por delante y besándola de nuevo en la boca para distraerla un poco, con agilidad le desabrocho el sostén dejando al descubierto los senos que le hacían agua la boca. Draco se inclino sobre ella y muy lentamente comenzó a mamarle los senos, poco a poco fue aumentando la presión hasta que la mano de ella dio un apretón al miembro que estaba en su mano en respuesta. Cada succión hacia que Hermione se sintiera más mojada. Draco la tomo de las costillas para sostenerla en su lugar. La estaba derritiendo de placer, se curvo hacia atrás acercando mas sus senos a la boca del rubio. Su cabello callo a su espalda como una cascada. Draco se deleitaba con el sabor de la carne, era lo más delicioso que su boca probaba en cuestiones de placer. Soltó el seno con un audible plop para tomar de inmediato el otro y darle el placer que necesitaba. Hermione se atrevió a desabotonar el pantalón de Draco, deslizo la mano por el estomago de el, los jadeos de ambos eran frustrados debido al lugar donde se encontraban, pero Draco encontró la forma de hacerle saber a Hermione que lo estaba enloqueciendo con su toque, y succiono con mas fuerza el seno. La mano de ella comenzó a deslizarse dentro del boxer del rubio, pero una voz, la saco de su paraíso.

"¿Sabrá si Hermione Granger se encuentra aquí?" esa voz era de Ron. Draco soltó el seno de la chica y la miro a la cara desconcertado. Hermione se sintió mareada pensando que Ron la podía ver en aquella situación. No supieron como lo hicieron, pero en cuestión de segundos los dos trataron de acomodarse la ropa.

Como el lugar estaba casi desierto, y en la parte de enfrente no había estantes llenos de libros, se había escuchado el eco de las voces "Puedes buscar entre los estantes, tal vez este por ahí buscando algún libro" Hermione se seco el sudor que perlo en su frente.

" ¡Vete!" urgió a Draco en su desesperación.

Draco la beso tomándola de la mandíbula por que ella trato de soltarse "No, sal tu primero y llévate al idiota de tu novio" Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, pero pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer, cuando la mente se nublaba era difícil pensar con sensatez. Hermione se volteo sin decirle nada, pero Draco la tomo por detrás y puso la mano en su entrepierna rozándole descaradamente sus partes intimas "Ve a que Weasley te haga sentir lo que sentiste hoy" sin mas la soltó y se recargo en el estante. Hermione salio encontrando a Ron al final de ese pasillo

"Ron" le hablo para que la viera. Hermione camino apresurada hacia el.

"Hola amor, no te vi en la entrada y pensé que tal vez estabas aquí" Ron la quiso besar en los labios como saludo, pero Hermione fue mas rápida que el y le beso en la mejilla. Ron frunció el ceño pero le sonrío.

"Vámonos, ya termine de hacer lo que necesitaba" le dijo ella con voz muy perturbada y tomándolo con premura de la mano, lo saco de ahí para dejarle libre la salida a Draco.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 **

**Hola, hola, ya estoy de nuevo aquí, desesperada por que faltan muy pocos días para ver la séptima parte de Harry Potter. Espero que la película sea muy apegada al libro, porque a mi punto de vista, fue el libro que mas me gusto.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, disculpen por tardar tanto, pero este fin de semana no estuve en casa y los fines es cuando tengo mas tiempo de escribir. Pero valió un poco la pena, por que conocí al hermoso de Alex Meraz (Poul) y Charlie Bewley (Demetri) actores de la saga Crepúsculo. Hay, que cosas tan bellas nos da el mundo ja, ja.**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas y todos los que pasan por aquí y leen, y como siempre muy en especial a las que me hacen el favor de dejar un review. Besos chicas, hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Este capitulo se lo dedico a una chica que es grande entre las grandes Diana_B, amiga yo se que saldrás adelante y pronto abrirás tus ojitos, échale ganas que te estamos esperando y como te dijo blackmoon43, tienes que despertar por que ya mero viene Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte y no te la puedes perder. Confío en Dios amiga. RECUPERATE POR FAVOR.**

**Reviews**

**Go**


	13. El juego de la seduccion

**13.- El juego de la seducción**

"¡Eres una verdadera calamidad Nivelle!" gritaba entre risas Cho.

"Fue solo un error" se disculpaba con el rostro rojo de vergüenza

"ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡pero que errores Nivelle!" Se burlaba Harry llorando de risa.

"Mira que equivocarte con Snape, ahora tendrás que estar en detención toda la semana" se compadecía Ron de su amigo. Por un momento volteo a mirar a Hermione a quien llevaba de la mano pero que parecía no poner atención.

"Lo se, aunque no es la primera vez, sigo sintiendo el mismo terror de siempre" confeso Nivelle con voz ahogada. Cho y Harry se despidieron del grupo de amigos para ir a su siguiente clase, los demás tendrían la misma clase.

"No te preocupes, estarás acompañado de Millicent Bulstrode y Vincent Crabbe" lo consoló Luna sin mucho resultado.

"Bonito consuelo Luna, ellos seguramente fueron los que cambiaron la combinación de los químicos, y ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Son los favoritos de Snape" después de eso nadie dijo nada, era muy sabido que Snape tenia un grupo de favoritos entre los que pintaban Draco y sus amigos.

Ron que se sentía muy inquieto por el comportamiento de Hermione, de un movimiento la tomo de la cintura y le hablo al oído "Pobre Nivelle ¿Verdad?"

Hermione volteo a verlo un poco confundida "S-si es muy gracioso" dijo sin saber ni siquiera a que se refería. Ron la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero enseguida le sonrío y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Durante las siguientes clases Ron se sentía paranoico con respecto a su novia, en la clase de artes Hermione se sentaba con Harry, sin embargo Ron no dejaba de mirarla queriendo saber que pasaba por su mente o por que se comportaba tan distante. No recordaba haber echo algo mal, que por eso Hermione estuviera así con el. Lo que mas le causo inquietud fue cuando entraron en el comedor, como siempre llevaba a Hermione de la mano y ambos iban platicando con Ginny y Luna acerca de un proyecto que tenían como calificación final de lengua extranjera. Luna sugería que usaran el español para el proyecto, pero Ginny le decía que si utilizaban el coreano obtendrían mejor calificación por la complejidad del idioma. Entraron en el comedor que ya estaba casi lleno, con la vista buscaban a Nivelle, Harry y Cho que se suponía ya estaban ahí, sin embargo lo que los hizo voltear fue el alboroto que se escuchaba en la mesa de los amigos de Draco. Frank estaba en pleno beso con Nadia, una chica del tercer semestre que estaba muy bien proporcionada. Tenían alrededor un numeroso publico que interesados en el acto, esperaban, Blaise estaba al pendiente de su reloj cunado Frank y su compañera se separaron y todos los presentes en la sesión los vitorearon "¡Cinco minutos veintitrés segundos!" grito Blaise, Frank choco la mano con Draco que se paro al escuchar el tiempo del beso.

"¿Otra vez su estupido jueguito?" se pregunto Ginny.

"Es muy divertido Ginny, la ultima vez Frank casi se puso morado por aguantar ocho minutos" dijo Luna divertida.

"¡Hay Luna!" Ginny puso los ojos en blanco por los cometarios tan infantiles e inocentes de Luna.

En ese momento Draco se puso en el lugar en el que antes había estado Frank y enfrente de el se sentó Cherry la vecina de Hermione. Blaise les contó tres y el tiempo comenzó a correr. Draco tomo de la cintura a la chica y esta enredó sus tentáculos alrededor del cuello del blondo, tal era la cercanía que parecía necesitar Draco, que de un jalon sentó a Cherry en sus piernas.

Hermione que hasta ese momento parecía estar hipnotizada, sintió la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones, se estaba atragantando con el llanto reprimido. Apretó la mano de Ron que estaba en la suya haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara a verla. Ron sabia ignorar a Draco y las fiestas que organizaba a su alrededor, ya había divisado a Harry y quería dirigirse a el, pero fue cuando Hermione le apretó con fuerza la mano y Ron siguió la dirección de la mirada de su novia. La escena de Draco y su empalagosa acompañante no era ninguna novedad para Hermione y Ron, sin embargo se notaba que eso era lo que a la castaña le estaba molestando por que soltó a Ron y sin voltearlo a ver le dijo "N-ne.-necesito ir al baño" Ron se quedo ahí en medio del comedor sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando con su novia, todo era tan extraño, su comportamiento, la forma en la que ignoraba a todos sumida en su propio mundo y sobre todo reaccionar de esa forma por ver algo que era el pan de cada día.

No podía permitirse pensar que era por Draco, desde el momento en que habían regresado de ese fin de semana, se habían ignorado notablemente. Seguro era otra cosa, hablaría con Hermione en cuanto pudieran estar a solas

"¿No venia Herms contigo?" pregunto Harry engullendo un gran trozo de emparedado.

"Si, fue al sanitario, no tarda" contesto el pelirrojo realmente afectado. Volteo de nuevo hacia la mesa de Draco donde el seguía besándose con Cherry, ajeno a los problemas sentimentales de Ron y Hermione.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Hermione corrió hasta el baño mas alejado del colegio, gracias a Dios la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el comedor. Paso por las áreas boscosas que rodeaban el lago donde había unos cuantos que preferían estar al aire libre. Entro al sanitario, ahogada en llanto, se dejo caer al suelo recargada en la puerta para obstruir el paso a cualquiera que quisiera entrar. ¿Cómo era posible lo que Draco le estaba haciendo? Ella no había podido besar a Ron en los labios por la vergüenza de pensar lo que había sucedido con Draco en la biblioteca ¿Y el? El como si nada besuqueándose con Cherry o cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

El día había sido un tormento para ella, Ron varias veces le pregunto si estaba o se sentía bien, se sentía acosada con la mirada de su novio. Sin embargo ella seguía muy perturbada con lo que Draco la hacia sentir. Todo era una mentira ¡UNA MALDITA MENTIRA!, su noviazgo con Ron, pensar que Draco podría llegar a sentir algo por ella. ¡Todo, absolutamente todo era mentira! Anhelaba volver a sentirse atraída por Ron, soñar con que el la besaba, estremecerse con tan solo sentir su roce. Pero aquello era parte de un pasado que parecía muy lejano. Los sollozos de Hermione se escuchaban llenos de dolor, en su corazón sentía un gran vacío. Lo quería cerca de ella, lo necesitaba como necesitaba al aire.

Le había bastado tan poco para quererlo tanto. No podía seguir negándoselo, se estaba enamorando como una idiota de el. Pero sabía que nunca seria para ella. No podía regresar el tiempo y volver a estar a solas con el en la mansión o en su casa. Era necesario enterrar aquellos sentimientos que la estaban matando, aquel efecto que experimentaba a flor de piel, que la quemaba, la vivida sensación de las manos de Draco recorrer su cuerpo. Se tapo la boca con las manos para silenciar un grito de dolor y frustración.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos en lo s que no había podido parar de llorar, se sentía agotada. Se levanto del piso y al verse al espejo se descubrió hinchada por tanto llorar, con el hipido del llanto se estrujo el pecho queriendo arrancar el corazón para no sentir lo que sentía. Tomo un trozo de papel higiénico para sonarse la nariz, debía regresar con sus amigos, sobre todo con Ron, no quería darle mas motivos para sentirse inseguro con ella. Se lavo la cara con bastante agua para bajar un poco lo hinchado de sus ojos, respiro muy profundo y mirándose fijamente al espejo se recrimino "¿Por qué tenias que fijarte en el Hermione? De todos los hombres del mundo, precisamente en el" las lagrimas volvieron a emerger sin poder detenerlas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron dos chicas de primer año, vieron de reojo a Hermione -que trato de esconder el rostro para que no pudieran ver las lagrimas- y sin darle demasiada importancia comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Viste al guapísimo de Draco?" pregunto con un enorme suspiro una de las chicas.

"Quien fuera Cherry para ser besada de esa forma" suspiro aun mas fuerte la otra chica. Ambas comenzaron a reír como tontas. Hermione que había vuelto a mojar su cara, se apresuro a secarla, no quería oír una palabra mas, acerca de cómo Draco Malfoy hacia suspirar a mas de una mujer, o como cualquiera daría lo que fuera por poder besarlo, enojada con ella misma por pensar _***Estupidas niñas, ¿Si supieran la forma en la que El me ha besado?* **_salio deprisa del baño.

No quería regresar al comedor, no necesitaba ser interrogada por ninguno de sus amigos, principalmente Ginny y la mirada inquisidora de Ron.

Por otro lado, seguramente Draco seguiría ahí, así que mejor opto por ir y caminar al lago, despejarse un poco y pensar mejor las cosas.

Ya llevaba cinco minutos en su caminata cuando alguien le tapo los ojos por detrás "¿Ron?" las manos que la cubrían, la hicieron que negara con la cabeza al Hermione haber preguntado "¿Harry?" la castaña quería que le contestaran, pero lo único que consiguió fue otra negativa. No se sentía de humor para jueguitos "No tengo idea" dijo bastante irritada.

"Estas de malas ¿Verdad?" le aseguro una voz divertida.

"¡Theo!" era una verdadera sorpresa verlo, desde la noche en que estuvieron en el antro, no había vuelto a hablar con el, aunque siempre lo veía acompañado de Draco y Blaise "No… bueno…un poco" confeso avergonzada.

"¿Se puede saber el motivo?" le pregunto el chico tomándola de la mano. Hermione desde que lo conoció siempre se sintió cómoda a su lado.

"Nada importante, tonterías" contesto la castaña, esperando que Theo quedara conforme con la respuesta si ella no le daba mas importancia que la necesaria "Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto pensado que si Draco estaba en su sesión de besos, era raro que Theo no lo estuviera también.

"Mm" pensó el chico por un momento "Odio los tontos juegos de Frank, si quiero besar a alguien, solo tengo que hacerlo y listo, no necesito publico" Hermione se sintió incomoda cuando Theo la volteo a ver expectante. "¿Cuál es tu Excusa?".

"¡¿La mía?" No había pensado en tener que darle ninguna excusa "no tengo hambre" Theo alzo una ceja escéptico y rió sonoramente.

"¡OK, te creeré!" dijo al ver la mirada ofuscada de Hermione sobre el.

"¿Por qué no me habías vuelto a hablar?" le recrimino Hermione. Theo no dudo cuando le dijo "No soy santo de devoción de tu novio" siempre supo que ser amigo de Draco tendría un precio.

"Ron no es como tu amigo Malfoy que va por ahí odiando a medio mundo" contesto Hermione a la defensiva.

"No, no lo es. Pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia, saber que tienes amistad con alguien cercano a su peor enemigo" Hermione arrugo el entrecejo.

"¿Eres mi amigo?"La pregunta agarro desprevenido a Theo que miraba hacia el lago, volteo a verla sorprendido. Esbozo una sonrisa tenue y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione quedo satisfecha, ella también lo consideraba amigo, sobretodo después de la forma en que no la dejo morir sola en el antro.

"Ven Hermione, quiero enseñarte algo" Theo camino hacia el lado boscoso del lago.

"¿Qué cosa es?" pregunto la castaña corriendo para alcanzarlo.

"Espera, no seas curiosa" caminaron un tramo corto cuando llegaron a un árbol de tronco grueso, de entre unas raíces grandes y sobresalientes, Theo saco algo que Hermione a simple vista no identificaba hasta que el chico se acerco a ella un poco mas, Theo le mostró lo que traía entre las manos.

"¿Un nido?" pregunto confundida, la verdad es que ella esperaba ver otra cosa, por eso mostró cierta desilusión en su voz.

"Si" le contesto Theo con una sonrisa "lamento si no es lo que esperabas" dijo dándose vuelta para volverlo a poner donde lo había tomado.

"¡No! No, no lo siento" se disculpo apenada "¿Por qué tienes un nido?" pregunto rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

"Seguramente cayo de una rama muy alta, se han roto 2 huevecillos, pero 3 están en excelentes condiciones, en esta época del año el aire es muy fuerte" Hermione sonrío ante la preocupación de Theo, jamás se imagino que alguien como el, tuviera interés en algo como un nido."Lo escondí ahí por que se que si alguien lo encuentra, será capaz de romper los que quedan vivos, mi intención es devolverlo al árbol, y bueno… te vi y pensé…"

"Que te podía ayudar" termino la frase Hermione. Theo asintió "Y ¿yo como puedo ayudarte?" ahora mas que nunca Hermione estaba interesada en lo que Theo tenia en mente.

"No he podido subirlo solo, pero pensé como hacerlo, ¿vez el descanso de ahí?" le señalo una parte del tronco que sobresalía "subiré y tu me pasaras el nido, la rama que esta ahí" le volvió a señalar una rama gruesa y resistente "será un buen refugio para el nido, es lo mas alto que puedo pensar en subirlo.

"Pero es peligroso Theo" le dijo Hermione con preocupación.

"También para eso estas aquí" le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hermione frunció el ceño, _**no espera**_ _**que lo atrape en el aire si cae ¿Cierto?,**_ pensó con mofa "si llego a caerme, correrás a avisar a alguien, solo, podría morir sin alguien que me ayudase" repuso con dramatismo.

"¡Eres u n bruto!" le recrimino enojada, Theo rió con mas fuerza.

Con gran agilidad y debido al largo de sus piernas, Theo trepo con facilidad. Al llegar al descanso que tenía previsto le indico a Hermione que le pasara el nido. La castaña subió en las raíces que sobresalían y se estiro lo mas que pudo para darle el nido a Theo. El chico con el nido en las manos, se deslizo con lentitud por el largo de la rama. Hermione se estrangulaba las manos, ya que Theo solo usaba un brazo para detenerse, ya que con el otro sostenía el nido.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Hermione cuando una pequeña ramita se rompió con el peso de Theo.

"¡No grites Hermione, me desconcentras!" le pidió Theo con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento" Hermione se sintió apenada por el regaño del chico. Cuando por fin hubo dejado el nido en la rama y lo anudo con un pequeño cordón para que no se cayera de nuevo, Theo bajo con mas agilidad que cuando subió.

"¡Listo!" dijo satisfecho "fuiste de gran ayuda" Hermione sonrío ante el comentario y Theo se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Interrumpo?"

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"¿Dónde demonios se metió Nott?" resoplaba Draco, no lo había visto desde la clase de Literatura.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que Potter y Ginny últimamente han estado discutiendo mucho?" Blaise estaba siendo demasiado obvio con su atracción hacia la pelirroja, por que Draco lo volteo a mirar irritado ante la pregunta, ya que el les estaba preguntando algo y por lo visto Blaise ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

"¿Sabes Zabini? La vida de Potter me tiene sin cuidado" al ver la cara del chico, Draco se corrigió "OK Zabini, si tanto te interesa la chica, deberías hacer algo ¿no crees?" Blaise lo miro de soslayo con verdadera molestia.

"¿Cómo tu con Granger?" le dijo mordaz.

"¿Cómo sabes que no he hecho nada? Hoy tuvimos un encuentro en la biblioteca, realmente fue bueno" la sonrisa que emano de su rostro fue de satisfacción.

"¿Con Granger?" pregunto Frank "con razón desfogaste todo tu apetito con Cherry" el comentario de Frank no le molesto a Draco, tanto como el echo de que fuera Frank quien lo dijera.

"Es obvio, ¿como puedo vivir después de besar a Granger? tengo que pensar en alguien mas o desahogarme con alguien mas" la sonrisa cínica de Draco agrado sobremanera a Frank quien metió la mano en la bolsa interna de su saco blanco y saco una foto.

"Ten" le extendió la foto a Draco el cual no entendió bien para que le daba una foto de una chica sin ropa, era realmente hermosa y con curvas que solo ella podía poseer, pero absolutamente no era de alguien que el conociera.

"¿Para que la quiero?" le pregunto Draco queriéndosela devolver, pero Fran negando con las manos no se la recibió.

"Es para que cada vez que tengas que besar a Granger y en el peor de los casos Intimar con ella" hizo la simulación de sentir escalofrío "veas la foto y te imagines a la nena que hay en ella, tal vez el asco disminuya" Blaise miro la foto sobre el hombro de Draco y alzo una ceja ante la visión de la chica.

"G-gracias Frank, me será muy útil" sinceramente a Draco le pareció la estupidez mas grande de parte de Frank, pero llevarle la contraria seria entrar en discusión, y por el momento era lo menos que le apetecía. Caminaron un poco mas hacia lo que seria su última clase, ya que les tocaba estar juntos a los 3. Pasaban por el lago donde se escucharon voces que discutían. Draco con una mano detuvo a Blaise para que no siguiera caminando, al ver que era Hermione se acerco lo mas que pudo para poder escuchar.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Ron había llegado en el momento preciso en el que Theo besaba a Hermione en la mejilla. Sintió un enorme coraje recorrerle el cuerpo, durante días Hermione se comportaba diferente y en especial ese día estaba de lo mas rara. Se sintió preocupado de no verla llegar y por eso decidió irla a buscar, pero al pasar por el lago, vio del otro lado a Theo bajando de un árbol y a Hermione sonriéndole como hacia mucho no le sonreía a el, y después ese beso que le agrado a su novia por que lo recibió sin evitarlo.

"¿Interrumpo?" pregunto apretando la mandíbula. Como resorte Hermione se alejo de Theo y volteo a mirarlo. Hermione noto irritación en Ron pues su rostro estaba pintado de rojo, y miraba a Theo en forma retadora.

"Para nada Weasley, Hermione y yo nos despedíamos" Theo se agacho para recoger su mochila del suelo y echársela al hombro.

"Ron" Hermione quiso tomar a Ron del brazo, pero este no se lo permitió. De reojo Theo vio el rechazo de Ron y negó con la cabeza disimuladamente. Se lo había advertido a Hermione, no era Santo de devoción de Ron, solo por ser amigo de Draco. Sin decir nada más y sin voltear a verlos de nuevo, se dirigió hacia los edificios del colegio.

"Ron" comenzó a decir Hermione de nuevo "solo estaba…"

"Ya veo" contesto Ron con una frialdad que le helo los huesos a Hermione "No tengo idea de que es lo que te pasa Hermione" Ron sentía un coraje tan grande que evitaba mirarla a los ojos "estas triste y ausente, por todos los medios he tratado de alegrarte o hacerte olvidar el motivo de tu perturbación, pero lo único que logro es alejarte mas de mi. Sales corriendo del comedor diciendo que regresabas, me preocupe mucho por que te veías afectada y otra vez me preguntaba el motivo" Hermione se sentía abrumada con todo lo que Ron le recriminaba. Lo estaba hiriendo inconscientemente.

Una voz dentro de la cabeza de Ron le gritaba ¡_**Cállate Ron no lo eches a perder**_! Pero era tal su coraje en ese momento, que necesitaba sacarlo todo. "Me he preguntado una y otra vez ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal, para hacer tan infeliz a mi novia? Y aun no se la respuesta" por fin reunió todas sus fuerzas y miro a Hermione "¿Qué es Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal para no quieras estar conmigo?" Hermione hipo sintiendo las ganas de llorar ante las declaraciones de Ron.

"No Ron, estas equivocado, tu me haces feliz, de verdad" las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Hermione, pero ante ello Ron sonrío con sarcasmo.

"Hace tiempo que no eres capaz de sonreírme como lo has hecho con Nott, y ahora lo único que haces es ¿llorar?" Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la frialdad de las palabras de Ron, jamás se imagino que pudiera ser tan cruel con ella.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?" le grito secándose las lagrimas de la rabia que sintió.

"¿Así como? ¿Con la verdad?" Hermione tomo su mochila del suelo donde la había dejado junto con la de Theo, quiso irse de inmediato antes de hacerse mas daño o que Ron dijera algo que ya no tuviera remedio, pero este la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la jalo hacia el tomándola de la mandíbula "Si no me querías ¿Por qué me aceptaste?".

"¡Muérete Ron!" le grito con llanto y coraje quitándole las manos del rostro. Hermione camino a toda prisa deteniéndose súbitamente ante el panorama que había frente a ella. Varios estudiantes que habían visto que discutían se habían reunido para no perder detalle, entre ellos estaba Draco Malfoy que tenía el rostro con una expresión dura y la miraba a los ojos. Hermione le devolvió la mira y Draco quiso tocarla para consolarla, pero se detuvo cuando Hermione pasó seguida de Ron que volteo a verlo y lo fulmino con la mirada. Draco le sonrío con cinismo, aunque por dentro sentía la necesidad de borrarlo del mapa. El llanto en el rostro de Hermione fue lo ultimo que hubiera esperado ver ese día, pero tampoco se imagino que aquello le provocaría un vuelco en el corazón.

Hermione corrió hasta su clase secando los últimos estragos de lagrimas, por fortuna no le tocaba estar con Ron, así que este se quedo fuera del salón, Draco, Blaise y Frank pasaron junto a el. Draco tuvo la osadía de aventarlo al entrar, Ron lo fulmino con la mirada sin poderle decir nada ya que en ese momento entraba el profesor.

Nivelle que compartía clase con Hermione fue a sentarse a su lado, le extendió un pañuelo que Hermione diviso de soslayo y sin voltearlo a ver ni esperar un interrogatorio de el, lo acepto.

Draco se sentía demasiado inquieto, aunque Hermione había dejado de llorar y estaba muy atenta a la clase o eso era lo que quería hacer ver, ya que la mayoría la veía con morbosidad, después de la escenita que había tenido con Ron en el lago.

Draco recordó que aun tenía en casa, la ropa que había tomado del closet del padre de Hermione, así que había una buena excusa para ir a verla, lo único que sabia era que necesitaba verla a solas y saber cual era el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar que pudiera ser por el.

Cuando la clase término, Hermione se sintió aliviada ya que los 50 minutos rigurosos de clase habían durado una eternidad, sentía la mirada de todos en ella, pero la mirada de Draco fue la que más la mantuvo perturbada. Gracias al cielo las clases habían terminado. Se despidió de Nivelle alegándole que tenía un poco de prisa en llegar a casa sinceramente lo que quería era huir de ahí, se sentía agotada, ese día no fue para nada fructuoso. Salio por la puerta trasera al estacionamiento, era obvio que por nada del mundo esperaba poder irse con Ron, caminaba rápidamente cuando sintió la vibración de su móvil, lo saco para contestar, pero al ver que quien le llamaba era Ron decidió apagarlo, después de la forma en la que la había tratado ese día, lo que menos quería era escucharlo. Llego a su casa, sus padres habían llegado del consultorio para comer en familia "Hola Herms, que bueno que has llegado" la saludo su mama "no pensamos que llegarías tan pronto, casi siempre demoras charlando con tus amigos".

"Bueno, es que hoy tenían prisa por llegar a sus casas" mintió sin proponérselo. Comieron en silencio, Hermione estaba hundida en los pensamientos que la asediaban con respecto a la pelea que había tenido con Ron, no soportaba pensar en el dolor que le estaba causando con su actitud debido a sus encuentros con Draco ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Terminar definitivamente con Ron? O ¿seguir mintiéndose a ella misma?, era bien sabido que aunque sintiera algo por Draco, el jamás sentiría nada por ella, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo no quería seguir hiriendo a Ron.

"¿Pediste el permiso Hermione?" su papa la saco de su pensamiento.

"¿Mm? OH, bueno no, el profesor Albus no estuvo en todo el día, tendrá que ser hasta mañana" Hermione apenas si picaba la comida, la verdad era que el hambre se había esfumado de ella desde que vio a Draco besarse con Cherry.

"OK nena, solo que no se te olvide" Hermione negó con la cabeza "Hoy tenemos un compromiso en la noche, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?" como siempre las cenas a las que invitaban a sus padres para integrarse al circulo de dentistas en Northumberland, eran fastidiosas para ella, ya que a pesar de que sabia muchas cosas de la profesión de sus padres, era muy aburrido escucharlos siempre charlar de las mismas cosas.

"Tengo tarea mami, para otra ocasión" gracias a Dios muy pronto iniciarían las vacaciones de invierno y podrían irse a Rutland donde ese tipo de eventos no eran muy comunes. Rutland, ahora que lo pensaba, estaban por regresar al lugar de donde nunca debieron haber salido, volvería a ver a sus amigos, a su abuela, ahora más que nunca anhelaba que llegase el momento de escapar de esa pomposa ciudad y regresar a la vida tranquila, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad. Con sus amigos cerca, estaba segura que sacaría a Draco de su mente y de su vida ¿De verdad podría lograrlo? ¡Claro que si!

Sus padres se fueron en punto de las seis de la tarde, como era entre semana, su reunión seria mas temprano que de costumbre. Hermione se sentía abatida y realmente agotada, se encerró en su cuarto y tomo un libro para relajarse un poco.

_**Las manos de Jordan **_

_**Se deslizaban con absoluta impunidad por todo su cuerpo, **_

_**Explorándola, desde las costillas hasta los contornos de los labios.**_

_**Sin sentirse atado por ninguna restricción**_

_**Procedió a besarla en la parte superior del escote, **_

_**Y fue bajando la boca hasta alcanzar los montículos de sus pechos.**_

_**Emily estuvo a punto de apartarlo de un manotazo, **_

_**Pero se contuvo.**_

_**Obligándose a arquear la espalda, **_

_**Le permitió que explorara las curvas mas intimas de sus pechos**_

_**Con esos labios tan firmes y diestros.**_

_**Se sentía embriagada por una sensación de placer**_

_**Tan dulce como la miel,**_

_**Una sensación que nacía en la parte inferior de su vientre.**_

La respiración de Hermione comenzaba a ser agitada "¡Demonios como puede sofocarme una lectura!" se recrimino la castaña. El libro que sostenía en las manos era propiedad de Ginny Weasley una de sus mejores amigas "¡pero que cosas lee esta niña!" se lo había prestado después de que en su recama había visto libros por todos lados. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, para desgracia suya lo que leía en aquellas paginas era muy similar a los sucesos que esa mañana le habían sucedido con Draco en la biblioteca, otra vez Draco regresaba a ella.

Llevo una mano a uno de sus senos y cerro los ojos. Los labios de Draco le habían arrancado gemidos de placer, por un momento quiso que su mano fuera la de el y no la suya que no la satisfacía en nada, no entendía como había sido tan inconciente de haberse dejado desnudar en medio de una biblioteca, pero si algo tenia que agradecer a Ron, era el haber llegado para salvar un poco de su dignidad, por que en la hipnosis en que Draco la tenia, ella hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta el final.

Se levanto de la cama para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina "¡er..mione! ¡ermi! ¡ver…doname!" Hermione apenas iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchos esos gritos que provenían de la calle, los últimos escalones los bajo corriendo cuando casi se tropieza al querer brincar los últimos dos, pero se sostuvo del pasamanos y solo se tambaleo, cuando recupero el equilibrio corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un jalon. Ron estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con la cara húmeda por las lagrimas, Hermione enarco las cejas al verlo, se veía realmente mal.

"Pero… Ron ¿Qué sucede?" se acerco a Ron que al verla sonrío como un pequeño "Ron ¡estas ebrio!" le recrimino al llegarle su aliento alcohólico.

"Emi, siento muso lo que de dije" las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua debido al estado en el que se encontraba "no do sssentia , yo no, perdóname" y de nuevo comenzó a llorar sintiéndose culpable por la forma en la que la había tratado ese día. Después de salir de la escuela, Ron llamo a Hermione por que no la encontraba por ningún lado, se sentía como el bicho mas insignificante del mundo, pero Hermione había apagado su celular y Ron no tuvo cara para llamarle a su casa. Dejo a Ginny y a Harry en sus respectivas casas, no sin antes ser interrogado por su hermana que se quedo preocupada por la cara que traía Ron, sin embargo el se comporto herméticamente y no le dijo nada, solo la tranquilizo diciéndole que iba a casa de Harry para platicar un rato con el. Gracias al cielo Harry no lo escucho por que obviamente eso no era el plan de Ron. Así que como antiguo parrandero (cuando era amigo de Draco) se dirigió a un bar en donde había pasado momentos agradables en compañía de su ex amigo, bebió hasta que el cantinero le dijo que lo mejor era que se fuera, que no podía seguir bebiendo de ese modo, por lo que no le permitieron irse en su auto y le llamaron un taxi, pero en vez de irse a casa le indico al chofer lo llevara a casa de su novia.

"Ron, no debiste beber de este modo" Hermione lo tomo del brazo, miro de un lado a otro esperando no tener testigos, pero Ron se le fue encima y la abrazo queriéndola besar en la boca. Hermione forcejeo con el pidiéndole que comportara, pero Ron no escuchaba razones, entonces quiso meter las manos dentro de la blusa de Hermione pero ella le seguía suplicando que se detuviera, Hermione se empezó a desesperar y quiso entrar en la casa y así desprenderse de Ron, pero el la sostuvo de la cintura y la beso de lleno queriendo meter la lengua en la boca de Hermione. Estaba siendo demasiado rudo con ella, de echo la estaba lastimando "¡Suéltame Ron!" le volvió a suplicar, pero el estaba ciego y sordo porque como si no hubiera escuchado nada, puso una de sus manos en el seno de Hermione y lo apretó sin piedad. De la nada Hermione sintió como el peso de Ron se extinguía por completo, Draco le había propinado un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconciente. "¡NO!" le grito Hermione al ver a Ron en el suelo, la respiración de Draco era agitada debido al esfuerzo que hizo para quitar a Ron de encima de Hermione y haberlo golpeado "¿Pero que has hecho? ¡Ron, Ron!" Hermione se agacho para sacudir a Ron que sangraba de la boca.

"¡Se estaba sobrepasando contigo!" le dijo el rubio indignado por el enfado de Hermione al ver al estupido de su novio tirado en el suelo. Hermione volteo a mirarlo con cara de indignación al oír las palabras del rubio _**¿El se estaba preocupando por como Ron se sobrepasaba con ella? ¿El que esa tarde la había medio desnudado en un lugar público? ¡Maldito hipócrita!**_

"¡Tu menos que nadie tiene derecho a decir eso!" Hermione trato de parar a Ron, pero era corpulento y muy alto, ella sola no podría con el. Draco se paso una mano por el cabello indignado por las palabras de Hermione. Se agacho y tomo del brazo a Ron y con brusquedad hizo fuerza para levantarlo y colocarlo en su hombro como un saco de papas. Hermione abrió la puerta para que pasara Draco, el rubio dejo caer a Ron sin tener cuidado en un sillón haciendo que este se golpeara en la cabeza con el brazo del sillón. "¡Cuidado!" lo fulmino Hermione con la mirada. Draco la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la cocina, Hermione forcejeaba con el para que la soltara "¡Suéltame imbecil!".

"Tranquila" le dijo Draco tomándole las dos manos para que dejara de manotear "no tienes derecho a quejarte de lo que paso entre nosotros, no luchaste demasiado para detenerme, no igual que con tu novio" le dedico una sonrisa cínica.

Hermione sintió que no podía debatir lo que Draco le decía, por que era cierto "¿Qué haces aquí?" quiso distraerlo de la vergonzosa situación en la que la estaba metiendo.

Draco supo de inmediato la intención de Hermione y sonrío aun mas, le soltó lentamente las manos y se recargo en la encimera de la cocina sin dejar de mirarla "Traje la ropa que me lleve de tu padre" Hermione se sentó a la mesa y puso las manos en la cabeza.

"Gracias" le dijo cubriéndose la cara.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Draco al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia la chica.

"Quiero pedirte un favor" le dijo en casi un susurro y sin mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Qué?" pregunto cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

"¿Podrías llevar a Ron a su casa?" Draco frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que Hermione le pedía, así que rápidamente la chica argumento "mis papas no tardan en llegar, y si ven a Ron en su estado se me va a armar un lío, por favor" Hermione se había parado y colocado frente a el para suplicarle se llevara a Ron.

Draco al tenerla tan cerca, la tomo del rostro con una mano y le rozo los labios en un suave beso que hizo estremecer a Hermione "No puedo" le dijo con toda tranquilidad. Hermione lo miro con ofuscación, se había dejado besar para que el no se negar y el resultado había sido el mismo.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto regresando a la altura de la mesa. Draco se toco la barbilla, la imagen que proyectaba era realmente sensual, pero Hermione se negó a aceptarlo.

"Piénsalo Hermione, si llego con el a su casa ¿Qué crees que es lo primero que van a pensar? Y si el mañana se acordara de haber venido a tu casa no crees que se pregunten ¿Qué hacia yo aquí? ¿Quieres dar mas explicaciones?" Hermione suspiro, no había pensado en nada de eso, lo que menos quería era seguir causando dudas en Ron, sobretodo viendo como se había puesto después de discutir.

"Tienes razón" Draco hizo ademán con las manos como diciéndole, _**te lo dije**_, pero Hermione no le presto atención y se acerco al teléfono. "¿Harry? Hola, soy Hermione" Draco abrió el refrigerador, saco un botellón con jugo y se sirvió en un vaso mientras Hermione le explicaba la situación a su amiguito. Cuando Hermione colgó volteo a ver a Draco que seguía recargado en la encimera, pero ahora bebiendo jugo "Debes irte" le dijo saliendo de la cocina.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto el rubio.

"Harry no tarda en venir y no quiero que te encuentre aquí, vete por favor" Draco caminaba detrás de ella, Hermione subió las escaleras y entro al baño en donde había un pequeño botiquín de donde saco alcohol y algodón.

"No pensaras que te dejare sola con aquel ebrio ¿O si? Que tal si despierta y quiere volver a... tu sabes a que" Hermione lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

"Como si te importara" murmuro para si, pero Draco alcanzo a escucharla.

"Claro que me importa" le bloqueo la salida del baño y se acerco a ella "¿De verdad crees que no me importas?" la tomo de la cintura y le rozo la comisura del labio, Hermione puso la mano que tenia libre en su pecho para alejarlo, pero palparle ese cuerpo fue un error muy grande, se sentía perfecto, firme. Hermione lo miro a los ojos rogándole con la mirada que la soltara, pero Draco la beso como solo el sabia hacerlo, sin dejarle ninguna duda de que ella no quisiera que lo hiciera, metió la lengua en la boca de Hermione acariciándola suavemente, nada de lo que hacia lo hacia ejerciendo fuerza, sin embargo Hermione lo aceptaba sin alejarlo de ella. Draco le soltó los labios para besarle la mandíbula e ir bajando hacia su cuello, si Ron no hubiera estado inconciente en la sala, ella se habría dejado llevar por las sensaciones que Draco le hacia sentir, pero reuniendo toda su concentración y fuerza de voluntad lo alejo de ella levemente.

"No, debo ir a curar a Ron del labio, si Harry lo encuentra sangrando, no sabría que escusa darle" Draco molesto por que Ron tuviera que salir a colación, se hizo a un lado y la dejo pasar. Hermione estaba de rodillas frente a Ron cuando Draco entro en la sala y se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos. "Necesitas dejar tu auto una calle atrás, si Harry lo ve…"

"Si ya se" contesto con ofuscación el rubio interrumpiéndola "no tardo" Harry tardo veinte minutos en llegar, Draco que todo el tiempo estuvo al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione, se metió en la cocina para que Harry no lo viera.

"Gracias Harry, te debo una" le agradeció Hermione a su amigo cuando este se hubo echado a Ron al hombro, aunque el pelirrojo era mas alto que el, Harry demostró que no era ningún debilucho.

"No te preocupes Herms, me la cobrare" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Draco que escuchaba desde la cocina puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando al fin Harry se fue, Draco salio y se planto frente a Hermione que estaba asomada a la ventana viendo como su novio y su amigo se alejaban.

"¿En que estábamos?" le pregunto seductoramente Draco a Hermione al oído.

"En que estabas por irte" le gruño la chica, Draco le tapo la boca con un dedo y esta sintió que el pulso se le disparaba cundo el rubio le beso la oreja.

"No amor" La castaña dio un respingo al oír como la había llamado "estábamos en esto" y sin mas volvió a embestirla con esos labios seductores sin intentar nada mas que besarla, Hermione puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco mas a ella, Draco jugueteo con su labio inferior, el aliento que Hermione dejaba escapar con suaves jadeos, era un verdadero elixir para el rubio que se sentía extasiado de pobrar una vez mas esos labios que lo volvían loco de solo pensar en rozarlos "tengo que irme" le susurro Draco aun con sus labios en los de Hermione.

"¿Por qué?" se atrevió a preguntar la castaña sin pensarlo. Draco sonrío divertido.

"Por que es lo mejor para los dos, si me quedo no respondo de mi" Hermione lo miro sorprendida por su sinceridad, pero era conciente que ella tampoco se podría frenar si Draco comenzaba de nuevo con el juego de la seducción, se escucho el auto de sus padres. Pero por algún motivo a Hermione no le importo mucho que la encontraran en casa y sola con Draco.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 **

**Lo se, lo se chicas, he tardado mucho en actualizar, ya no tengo mas excusas para darles.**

**Por otro lado este capitulo no dice mucho, pero lo creo conveniente para lo que esta por venir. **

**Como siempre gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, son un amor niñas, especialmente a mi amiga Soly, si te das cuenta amiga hice referencia a ti en este capitulo ja ja ja, ya sabes, con lo del libro. **

**Bueno chicas me despido y espero que el capitulo les agrade.**

**PD. Por cierto mi querida anges80, dile a tu hermana de mi parte que le tengo envidia de la buena, mira que tener la suerte de estar con Tom Felton en el escenario, solo una vez en la vida. **


	14. Paranoia

**Antes que nada les dejo el link para que escuchen la canción a la que se refiere Ginny, solo por si alguien quiere escucharla. **

**http:/www**** punto youtube punto com/watch?v=Wqdqfy1iuzs&playnext=1&list=PL8FB563ACA4FA658B&index=32 **

**Quitándole la palabra punto, ya lo saben ¿verdad?**

**14.-Paranoia**

"Demonios, ¡contesta!" los ronquidos que provenían del asiento trasero del auto lo estaban llevando al limite de su paciencia. Volvió a re marcar el número por décima vez, y espero contestación, pero simplemente no sucedió. Marco nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión marco un número fijo y no un móvil, el resultado fue el mismo, sin contestación.

No podía tocar a la puerta por temor a que salieran los padres de su amigo y lo vieran en el estado en que iba. Aunque Hermione no le dio mayor explicación, estaba seguro de que esto se debía a la pelea que por la tarde había sostenido con ella.

Marco una vez mas esperando tener suerte "¡Contesta Ginny, por favor!" y sintió que su corazón latió desbocado, cuando del otro lado del auricular sonó una voz.

"¿Alo?"

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

You and I,  
we're two of a kind,  
I hate to say it but you'll never relate,  
what makes you tick?  
It makes me smile

La música se escuchaba a un volumen realmente fuerte, sin embargo el sonido era muy agradable ya que sonaba una balada y no la música ruidosa y sin sentido de su hermano.

You said that I should get away from it all,  
and bury my head in the sand if I want to,  
I think you…  
should thank me now.

You were lying wide awake in the garden,  
trying to get over your stardom,  
and I could never see you depart us  
and you're my baby,  
you're just another girl

Esa canción era de sus favoritas, la chica cantaba armoniosamente frente al espejo sosteniendo un cepillo redondo en las manos simulando tener un micrófono, su cabello suelto ondulaba de un lado a otro, cada vez que ella se balanceaba al ritmo de la música. Como hubiera deseado estar en esos momentos con un chico, y si fuera posible un chico al que amara. Suspiro sonoramente y una lagrima cayo de sus hermosos ojos, sin embargo ella no dejo de cantar y bailar, al contrario, necesitaba desahogar su corazón.

I never mind the way I had to see ya,  
my working on a day show never explains why I see you  
and I feel your pain.  
I love to wear my work inside of my head,  
I can't complain but you should never react the way you did,  
I feel your time.

Lo amaba, eso le era inevitable. Siete años de conocerlo, amarlo toda la vida y perderlo por sus inseguridades. Lo peor de todo fue cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que el nunca sintió lo mismo por ella, fue la humillación mas grande a su amor propio. Las lágrimas bullían sin control de sus ojos.

You were lying wide awake in the garden,  
trying to get over your stardom,  
and I could never see you depart us  
and you're my baby…  
And you were lying wide awake in the garden,  
trying to get over your stardom,  
and I could never see you depart us  
and you're my baby,  
you're just another girl,  
just another girl.

Otra chica (just another girl) si, solo era otra chica para el. Toco su pecho con una mano y con la otra siguió manteniendo el cepillo a la altura de su boca. Daba gracias al cielo estar completamente sola, necesitaba sacar ese dolor que tenía estancado en el pecho, y si por ahí hubieran estado rondando sus padres o Ron, no le hubiera sido posible desahogarse. La canción término, esa era la quinta vez que la escuchaba, se seco las lágrimas que caían por su rostro cuando escucho el ring del teléfono. Bajo corriendo las escaleras inquieta pensando que tal vez podrían ser sus padres, para avisarle que llegarían un poco mas tarde de lo previsto.

"B-bueno" respondió con la respiración agitada por la carrera "¿Harry?" contesto ofuscada al saber quien era su interlocutor "Ron no se encuentra" lo intercepto antes de que Harry dijera algo mas.

"No busco a Ron, te busco a ti ¿están tus padres?" la pregunta puso mas recelosa a Ginny ¿Por qué demonios, Harry quería saber si estaban sus padres? ¿Intentaba estar a solas con ella?

"¿Por qué es de tu incumbencia si están o no mis padres en casa?" refunfuño a la defensiva.

"Cálmate Ginny" le suplico con voz calmada para no irritarla mas "estoy afuera de tu casa, Ron esta conmigo, pero viene en un estado inconveniente para ser visto por tus padres ¿Entiendes?" no se escucho absolutamente nada del otro lado de la línea "¿Ginny?" desde el auto, Harry miro hacia la casa de los Weasley, en la ventana que daba al comedor se encontraba Ginny mirando hacia afuera.

"No se encuentran" respondió Ginny con preocupación, Harry sonrío ante la imagen de la chica en la ventana, el estomago se le revolvió al recordar cuando quedaba con Ginny para salir a pasear o ir al cine o simplemente verse y ella lo esperaba pegada a la ventana. Suspiro no queriendo recordar cosas que le hacían daño. Se oyó cuando Ginny colgó el teléfono y Harry bajo del auto, había acostado a Ron en la parte trasera, seguramente ni siquiera se había enterado de nada, Ron tenia el sueño tan pesado que una caballería podía pasar sobre el y ni siquiera se enteraría.

Harry estaba viendo cual seria la mejor forma de llevar a Ron al interior de su casa, aunque se había echo el valiente delante de Hermione, el alma se le había salido al cargar a Ron hasta el auto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del pelirrojo, que aunque iba doblado, las piernas casi le arrastraban.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste?" Harry brinco del susto al escuchar el reclamo y se recargo en la puerta del auto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "¿Te eh echo una pregunta Potter?" y ahí estaba la dueña de sus sueños, de sus suspiros, de sus pensamientos y de sus interminables horas en la ducha con agua helada. Ginny tenia las manos en la cadera, Harry no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, llevaba unas sandalias con un short tan ajustado y corto que por un momento Harry se obligo a voltear hacia ambos lados esperando que no hubiera nadie mas en la calle que pudiera verla, la blusita de tirantes era de un rosa muy pálido y transparente que dejaba ver el brasier blanco que llevaba debajo. El moreno se volteo hacia el interior del auto, si seguía viéndola de aquella manera no respondería de sus impulsos, se acomodo los lentes y volvió a la tarea de pensar como bajar a Ron.

"Yo no le he hecho nada" trato de explicar, pero debió pensar que Ginny no se quedaría callada.

"¡No mientas, el estaba contigo, me lo dijo!" Harry exasperado de la actitud de la pelirroja se volteo y la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le tapo la boca para que dejara de gritar, lo que menos quería era publico.

"No miento Ginny, y si no me quieres creer llama a Hermione, ella fue la que me llamo para que fuera por el a su casa y por favor cállate, no querrás que todo el mundo salga y vea la facha que traes." La boca de Harry estaba a centímetros del oído de Ginny, la chica saco todo su valor y lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo. Era una realidad que amaba al mal nacido que estaba frente a ella, pero más humillaciones de su parte no las permitiría.

"No…vuelvas a poner tus manos en mi" le advirtió dando un paso atrás, Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Ginny trato de tranquilizar su ímpetu por estrangularlo "¿Y que hacia en casa de Hermione?" pregunto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Por lo que se, fue a disculparse por la escena de celos que le hizo en el colegio, ya sabes, lo de Nott" Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para arrastras a Ron a la orilla del asiento. Ginny se acerco y quiso ayudarle, pero Harry con una mano le indico que no.

"Vamos Harry, es muy pesado para ti solo" dijo con sarcasmo la chica "sabes que soy fuerte y puedo ayudarte" Harry la fulmino con la mirada, esa chica era el demonio en persona. Ginny sonrío con suficiencia al ver que Harry no respondió a su provocación.

"Yo lo llevare por los brazos que es lo mas pesado, tu levántale las piernas para que no arrastren" Harry siempre cedía a Ginny, era obvio que necesitaba su ayuda ya que tendrían que subirlo por las escaleras y llevarlo por el estrecho pasillo a su diminuto cuarto. Con otro esfuerzo por parte de Harry, saco a Ron del auto y tomo el mayor peso que pudo sosteniéndolo de los brazos, Ginny se agacho para tomarle las piernas pero OH, OH, fue el peor error cometido, ya que el escote de su blusita le dio a Harry una vista perfecta de sus redondas y perfectas bubis "Apresúrate" la urgió sintiendo como comenzaba a transpirar con la desfachatez de esa chica.

"Tranquilo Potter, que no son precisamente plumas las que cargamos" se quejo emitiendo un gemido que hizo a Harry resoplar al pensar en todas las fantasías que tenia con esa chica y que eran las que lo obligaban a tomar baños a media noche o en el momento en el que se presentaran, por desgracia era seguro que esa noche tendría que tomar uno si quería llegar a conciliar el sueño. El camino al interior de la casa fue accidentado ya que a Ginny se le cayeron las piernas de Ron unas tres veces dejándole todo el peso a Harry. Ya por fin en el interior de la casa -y por primera vez en su vida- Ginny sintió que eran demasiados los escalones para llegar al siguiente piso donde se encontraba la recamara de su hermano. Les costo aproximadamente quince minutos para llegar al cuarto del pelirrojo, después de que sin querer Harry golpeara la cabeza de Ron contra el barandal y fuera regañado por una Ginny ofuscada que alegaba el que su hermano pudiera quedar mas tonto de lo que ya estaba.

Harry se desplomo en el suelo cuando hubieron dejado al pelirrojo en su cama y Ginny se sentó al lado de Ron mirándolo con recelo.

"¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?" pregunto Harry con el aliento entrecortado.

"Sabia que eras tu y no quise contestar" Harry se sentó y frunció el ceño.

"¿Y por que contestaste al final?" pregunto irónico.

"P-por que si" la chica se levanto y le quito los zapatos a su hermano, salio del cuarto haciendo que Harry se levantara de un salto y caminara hacia la puerta para ir tras ella. "¿te vas?" pregunto Ginny cuando regresaba al cuarto con una frazada para cubrir a Ron. Harry al no querer quedar en mal -por que pensó que Ginny se había ido- asintió con la cabeza, Ginny lo miro a los ojos e inmediatamente bajo la vista al suelo "gracias p-por traer a mi hermano a casa" murmuro con dificultad al sentirse enojada con ella misma por la desilusión que le causo el que Harry quisiera salir de ahí lo antes posible. Pero cuando la pelirroja quiso alejarse de el, Harry la tomo por la cintura con una sola mano y se acerco tanto al oído de la chica que la hizo estremecer visiblemente.

"Necesitamos hablar" le susurro rozándole el oído con su aliento, Ginny dejo de respirar por un momento y sintió que perdía el piso, pero se aferro la manta que traía en las manos, como si ella fuera a evitar que cayera.

"No hay nada de que hablar Harry, todo ha estado perfectamente claro desde el principio" quiso zafarse del moreno, pero el la sostuvo con mas fuerza para evitar que huyera.

"Por favor" rogó con una voz ronca que la hizo estremecer, al grado que sintió que la piel le dolía "te juro que si no quieres volver a verme después de hablar, no me volveré a acercar a ti nunca mas" Ginny apretó la manta aun mas sobre su pecho, pensar que Harry no volviera a ella nunca mas, le hizo sentir un dolor en el corazón que sintió ganas de llorar. Se obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba ¿Qué debía hacer?

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"Buenos días papa ¿Crees que hoy podrías traerme uno de esos platillos que preparas tan exquisitos, para la cena?" el hombre que en esos momentos batía con esmero una mezcla amarillenta, sonrío a su hija dándole los buenos días.

"Claro que si, pero por que mejor no pasas por el restaurante y escoges lo que quieras" la chica negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, nos han dejado tanta tarea como si nunca fuéramos a regresar a clases de nuevo, sobretodo tenemos mucho trabajo para los trabajos finales" la chica suspiro pensando en la pila de trabajo que tenia para las dos ultimas semanas antes de las vacaciones "Quien fuera Hermione Granger, que no se preocupara por eso" Cho era una chica muy inteligente, sin embargo no había alcanzado la puntuación para quedar exenta. Y aquella tarde seguramente la pasaría pegada a libros, lápices y cuadernos. El señor Chang se lamento encogiéndose de hombros ante la respuesta de su hija, sin embargo estaba agradecido de que fuera muy responsable.

Los padres de Cho eran dueños de un restaurante en donde el chef era el señor Chang. El lugar era bastante popular ya que Cho se encargaba de la publicidad entre sus compañeros del colegio. El año pasado los padres de Ginny y Ron habían celebrado ahí su aniversario matrimonial no.25. Los hermanos de los pelirrojos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, habían venido desde sus diferentes destinos, solo para la ocasión.

Los Nott, lo alquilaron para una cena de negocios, en donde figuraban los Malfoy y los Learsy (padres de Frank).

Si bien el lugar era famoso, la comida del señor Chang lo era aun más.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, Cho salio de su casa con prisa ya que seguramente Nivelle y Luna ya la esperaban en el lugar de siempre. Nivelle vivía a solo dos cuadras de su casa y cada mañana Cho caminaba hacia allá para encontrarse con sus amigos y dirigirse al colegio en la vieja camioneta de la abuela de Nivelle.

La calle se encontraba desierta, debido a que aun era temprano. Sin embargo Cho desde hacia varios días, sentía una opresión en el estomago cada vez que salía de casa sola, tal vez era su imaginación, pero sentía como si alguien la vigilara. En la acera de enfrente a la que caminaba, había una gran hilera de arbustos que su vecino planto con la idea de darle vida al lugar, pero dos días antes juraba haber visto los pies de alguien, como si se escondiera de la vista con los arbustos, No quiso darle demasiada importancia, sin embargo los nervios la habían traicionado ese día, se sentía realmente paranoica. Comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas tratando de poner su mente en otra cosa que no fuera la estupida idea de que alguien la seguía.

El tiempo también iba en su contra debido a que los días en invierno se volvían más pequeños ya que el sol salía mas tarde y se ocultaba más temprano, así que la luz todavía era muy tenue haciendo que la calle se viera aun oscura. El viento ululaba haciendo que las hojas de los árboles hicieran ruidos estruendosos- o eso era lo que Cho sentía- cada sonido, cada movimiento, la hacían saltar asustada. Ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar, no pudo evitar correr sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por hora sintiéndose sofocada cuando al fin llego a casa de Nivelle.

"¿Sucede algo Cho? Parece que has corrido la maratón" Nivelle volteo a ver a la chica al escuchar la palabras de Luna.

"Es cierto, te vez pálida" se acercaron a ella pero Cho les negaba con la mano.

"N-no se p-preocupen, n-no es nada. Corrí por que creí que me dejaban" Nivelle soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

"Jamás lo haría y lo sabes" Cho sonrío ante la siempre amabilidad de Nivelle, Luna subió al asiento trasero de la camioneta y Cho le hizo compañía, quería sentirse confortada por sus amigos, estaba segura que pronto pasarían sus miedos y tal vez en un futuro cuando recordara sus locas ideas, se moriría de la risa y seria capaz de contárselo a sus amigos, si lo hacia ahora seria realmente vergonzoso, por que era una locura ¿Quién podría seguirla y por que?

Nivelle echo a andar el auto y ante las ocurrencias de Luna, Cho y Nivelle sonreían olvidándose de la situación.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

La mañana se paso como agua, Ron había despertado con un horrible dolor de cabeza, Ginny lo levanto para que se metiera a bañar con agua fría para que sus sentidos despertaran. La mandíbula le dolía como si le hubieran propinado un golpe. Trato de recordar a ciencia cierta lo que había echo el día anterior, pero solo le llegaban vagos recuerdos, como ráfagas de imágenes en las que Hermione era la protagonista. Era seguro que después de salir del bar, había ido a buscarla, pero no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, esperaba no haber hecho el ridículo y que su intención de pedirle perdón hubiera sido fructosa. Tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo, saber ¿Cómo había llegado a casa?

No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Hermione antes de clases, por lo que esperaría a la hora del almuerzo.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"¿Te gusta Lavender?" Luna miraba a Nivelle detenidamente, lo había visto observar a la chica Brown como si fuera algo hipnotizante, cada vez que Lavender reía, la cara de Nivelle se iluminaba y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Era como si cada vez que Lavender se sintiera feliz, Nivelle también lo era.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Luna sacudió la cabeza y le sonrío, cosa que Nivelle no pudo ver por que volvió a observar cada movimiento de Lavender. Luna volteo la mirada a Lavender para poder descubrir cual era el secreto para tener así a Nivelle, pero lo que descubrió la hizo sentir aun mas triste. Lavender Brown era una chica sexy, su cabello rizado hasta la cintura se deslizaba de un lado al otro con cada movimiento de su cabeza, las pequeñas faldas que siempre portaba dejaban a la vista unas piernas largas y bien torneadas, de echo la mayoría de la ropa que usaba, le venia bien. Tenia por manía sonreír y morderse la punta del índice de su mano derecha, podría parecer tonto pero Luna estaba segura que Nivelle encontraba ese acto tan sexy que lo había visto suspirar.

No, no tenia ningún arma para luchar contra ella por eso entendía que Nivelle se hubiera fijado en Lavender y no en ella. "¿Si quieres puedo pedirle su teléfono por ti?" le murmuro a Nivelle. El chico volteo con rapidez a mirar a su amiga ¿Había escuchado bien?

"¿Perdón?" pregunto incrédulo.

"Veo que te gusta Lavender, la conozco un poco, puedo pedirle su teléfono para ti" la sonrisa destellante de Luna animo a Nivelle a decirle que era una excelente idea, para cuando Nivelle volvió a la tarea de observar a Lavender, Luna sintió que su tristeza se redoblaba por que había esperado que Nivelle le dijera que no, que no estaba interesado en ella, pero por el contrario se había mostrado ilusionado ante la idea de que su mejor amiga le echara una manita con la dueña de sus sueños.

….

"Hermione, necesito hablar contigo" apenas Hermione había puesto un pie en el comedor, Ginny la intercepto antes de que se acercara a la mesa donde ya sus amigo estaban sentados.

"Claro, dime" Hermione la noto bastante ansiosa.

"Aquí no ¿Puedo ir a tu casa después de clase? Por favor" la suplica de la pelirroja acaparo la atención de la castaña que asintió ante la cara desmejorada de su amiga "bien, vamos a sentarnos" tomándola del brazo la llevo a la mesa donde ya estaban sus amigos. Hermione se sentó entre Cho y Ginny, del otro lado de la asiática estaba sentado Harry y delante de este Ron que miraba a Hermione con el semblante abatido, si no fuera por que estaba delante de casi toda la escuela hubiera creído que estaba a punto de meterse debajo de la mesa. La tensión que se sentía era demasiada, tal vez por eso Cho miraba de un lado para otro, se sentía en medio de una guerra campal.

Ron al darse cuenta del ridículo que estaban dando, se paro y tomo un emparedado de su charola, camino hacia Hermione que no dejo de mirar el recorrido del pelirrojo "Vamos al lago y comemos ahí" le tendió la mano, Hermione lo miro ceñuda, pero al ver que sus amigos no le quitaban la mirada de encima y sin tomar la mano de Ron, se levanto y paso delante de el. Ron les sonrío apenado a sus amigos y tomo el emparedado de la charola de Hermione saliendo tras ella.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el lago. Hermione se sentó en el ya casi marchito pasto, que debido al clima que empezaba a ser frío, se veía amarillento. Ron con temor se sentó a su lado y le tendió el emparedado que había tomado para ella. "Siento mucho lo de ayer" dijo sin tener una idea cierta de lo que había sucedido. Espero a que Hermione hablara, pero ella no lo hizo, solo veía hacia el lago y no dio muestras de estar escuchándolo "Hermione yo…"

"Ron, debemos dejar esto" ella hablo, pero no dijo lo que Ron esperaba que dijera, pero ¿A que se refería? ¿A dejar esta conversación o a…? No, definitivamente se refería a esta conversación.

"Solo quería disculparme, pero no volverá a suceder" Hermione lo miro dudosa, o no le había entendido o no la había escuchado.

"¿Oíste lo que dije? No podemos seguir con esta relación" la revelación lo golpeo como un bat de base ball "no hay confianza, y anoche tu…" Ron volteo a mirarla con la rapidez de un rayo, pero Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decirle dejo inconclusa la frase.

"¿Yo que?" La urgió a hablar, esperaba no haber cometido ninguna imprudencia, aunque en estos momentos era lo de menos, Hermione quería dejarlo.

"Nada Ron" dijo sin darle importancia.

"Si no fuera nada, me voltearías a ver a la cara" Hermione reunió el poco valor que tenia y le dio una mirada fugaz la cual no pudo sostenerle debido a las imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza cuando Ron quiso besarla y tocarla a la fuerza.

"Lo siento Ron, pero es lo mejor" quiso levantarse para irse, pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió.

"¿Mejor para quien? ¿Para ti?" su voz sonaba angustiada.

"No Ron, para ti" en parte era verdad, pero necesitaba darle una escusa para no dañarlo mas y no seguirse dañando a ella. Ron frunció el ceño intentando entender lo que Hermione decía "no hay confianza y… y tu estas conmigo solo por compromiso" las palabras se le agolpaban en la boca, había tantas cosas que quería decirle como, _**Te quiero solo como amigo, Estoy enamorada de otro aunque el no sienta lo mismo por mi.**_ Pero no podía hacerlo y lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Durante la noche pensó en mil y un maneras de terminar con el, sin embargo todas eran crueles y dolorosas. Sin que el fuera conciente, Hermione sabia su historia con Pansy y Ginny le había dicho que su hermano no resistiría otra ruptura debido a que su corazón ya estaba fracturado. Por eso es que ella buscaba la mejor forma de terminar con el.

"No Herms" Ron la tomo de una mano y la puso en su pecho. Hermione sintió como su corazón latía desbocado y la retiro de inmediato "N-no se muy bien que fue lo que sucedió anoche, pero no volverá a suceder, ni tampoco volveré a hacer una escena de celos como la de ayer, si quieres ser amiga de Theodore, Blaise o hasta de Draco, esta bien" Hermione se sobresalto un poco al escuchar a Draco en los labios de Ron, pero no lo demostró y se levanto.

"No Ron, entiéndeme por favor" pero Ron no le permitió seguir por que al igual que ella se levanto y puso sus manos en el rostro de la chica y la beso, la beso con tanta delicadeza que parecía el roce de un pétalo de rosa. La castaña se hizo hacia atrás separándose de el "no puedo seguir así Ron, terminando esta semana me voy a Rutland y no volveré en mes y medio, en este tiempo pueden pasar tantas cosas. Puedes pensar bien nuestra situación y darte cuenta de que esto es un error, o podrías conocer a alguien mas y al final no saber como terminar conmigo"

"Eso no sucederá nunca Herms, te amo, de verdad te amo. Vete a Rutland diviértete, distráete, vuelve a ver a tus amigos y parientes, pero por favor vuelve a mi" Hermione creyó ver un rastro de lagrima en los ojos de Ron, no podría asegurarlo por que el chico la abrazo. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué debía hacer? Ron era su mejor amigo y no lo quería perder como tal, pero tampoco quería seguir teniéndolo como novio, no cuando al que ella amaba tenia nombre y apellido diferente. Hermione seguía dentro del abrazo de Ron sin saber que hacer, descanso su cara en el brazo del chico mirando hacia el lago esperando encontrar la respuesta, pero lo único que encontró fue la mirada de Draco que pasaba junto con Blaise. Si las miradas fueran puñales…Hermione ya estaría muerta. La chica inmediatamente se separo de Ron que la miro con extrañeza.

"Vámonos de aquí" le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo consigo. Ron dio por concluida la situación y Hermione lo sabia, pero no sabia por donde atacarlo para no sentirse culpable por el dolor que le causaba. Debía pensar en una mejor forma.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Después de clase, Ginny fue directo a casa de la castaña como le había dicho en el comedor. En casa de Hermione sus padres estaban ausentes debido a que ese día tenían muchas citas con sus pacientes, necesitaban atender a todos antes de poder irse de vacaciones sin preocupaciones, así que su jornada laboral se extendía hasta altas horas.

Hermione le ofreció de comer a Ginny, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Hermione moría de hambre debido a que en el colegio no había probado bocado, pero al ver a su amiga entendió que para ella era importante hablar, así que subieron a su recamara e incito a Ginny para que le dijera lo que le sucedía. Ginny se sentó en la cama de la castaña, y bajo la mirada sin querer ver a Hermione a los ojos.

"Harry y yo alguna vez fuimos novios" en ese momento Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione esperando una reacción de su parte, pero fue como si no le hubieran causado nada las palabras de la chica y Hermione lo noto así que levanto los hombro y parpadeo varias veces.

"¿Cuál es la noticia Ginny? Eso lo sabe todo el mundo" Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió.

"Bien, hace siete años Ron se hizo amigo del gran Harry Potter" dijo con ironía "en todo momento se hablaba de el en casa, que si Harry era huérfano, que si su padrino era un mujeriego, que si era el mejor amigo del mundo, fue increíble la manera en que Ron lo describía y yo tontamente me enamore de el" Ginny suspiro "pero Harry nunca me hizo caso, cada vez que venia a casa me era muy difícil decir palabra alguna, me ponía muy nerviosa y las palabras desaparecían de mi mente. Antes de irse de Inglaterra, Harry comenzó a ver a Cho de una forma mas intima, eso me causaban unos celos horribles. Antes de Harry, Cho tuvo un novio que murió en un accidente de avión, era un chico muy guapo, se llamaba Cedric Diggory y estoy segura que a pesar de que quiso olvidarlo con Harry, le fue imposible y prefirió dejarme el paso libre, pero aun así Harry no se fijaba en mi. Cuando regreso a Inglaterra, yo tenia novio ¿recuerdas a Dean Thomas?" Hermione asintió, Dean había sido su compañero de equipo en una clase de ciencias "al principio te juro que estaba con el por que me gustaba, pero cuando Harry regreso, los sentimientos que creí olvidados volvieron como remolino, pero aun así no deje a Dean. Yo había cambiado igual que Harry, y creo que eso fue lo que le llamo la atención, ya no era mas la niñita asustadiza que se escondía cuando lo veía, ahora lo trataba como a cualquier amigo de Ron" Ginny cambio de postura y cruzo la pierna "En un momento dado, no supe exactamente cuando fue, utilice a Dean para darle celos a Harry. Yo pensé que no le causaba nada verme besando o abrazando a Dean, pero en una fiesta me saco a bailar-fue el cumpleaños de Ron, solo la familia- comenzó a preguntarme por mi relación con Dean. Me invito a dar un paseo por el jardín, ¡y ahí me beso Herms, fue maravilloso!, obviamente después de eso no podía seguir con Dean, así que lo mejor fue cortar con el" Hermione pensó en preguntarle como lo había echo, tal vez la forma en que Ginny lo había echo, seria realmente factible para ella pode dejar a Ron, pero se acobardo por que Ginny a veces podía ser muy cruel.

"Su padrino casi nunca estaba en casa, así que ahí era donde nos veíamos, siempre comenzábamos besándonos hasta perder el aliento, poco a poco Harry comenzó a querer tocarme en lugares impropios, nunca se lo permití, créeme, pero la forma en la que lo hacia me volvía loca y por un momento pensé dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, pero me llegaba la cordura y lo detenía. Con el tiempo las caricias y los besos se volvieron más exigentes" a la mente de Hermione se remontaron la imágenes de Draco besándola y acariciándola de la forma mas impropia que Ginny ni siquiera se pudiera imaginar, como la forma en que casi le hizo el amor en la bañera, o las dos beses que se adueño de sus senos en el caballo y la biblioteca. Por un momento La voz de Ginny se disolvió a los oídos de Hermione y solo escuchaba las palabras que Draco le gemía al oído. El calor de su cuerpo fue en aumento y resoplo sintiendo que una taquicardia invadía su corazón.

"¿Me estas escuchando Hermione?" Ginny la miraba ceñuda sintiendo que Hermione la estaba ignorado cuando le pregunto que ella que haría si algo así le pasara con Ron, pero Hermione no le contesto y eso la delato.

"Aja" murmuro escondiendo la cara pudorosa entre sus manos "lo siento Ginny, me distraje pensando en que Harry pudiera exigirte tanto" se disculpo cuando Ginny se levanto molesta.

"No Hermione, se que suena como si Harry exigiera derechos sobre mi, pero en realidad era algo que yo también quería…y… necesitaba" La sinceridad de Ginny asombro sobremanera a la castaña, ella jamás podría hablar de esa forma sobre sus necesidades carnales, menos cuando sabia que las tenia y a flor de piel "El día del cumpleaños de Harry" siguió Ginny "estábamos como siempre en casa de su padrino, las cosas comenzaron a subir de clima. Harry comenzó a decirme cosas al oído que me excitaban como nunca antes me había sentido. En la enajenación en la que me tenia, permití que bajara mi blusa y tocara mis pechos" Ginny cerro los ojos y después de un momento no muy largo volvió a abrirlos y miro a Hermione. Vio en los ojos de la castaña la alarma ante sus palabras, por eso se acerco a ella y se hinco tomándole las manos "fue todo lo que paso Herms, de verdad, no permití que fuera mas allá, no me creas una cualquiera" ¡Una cualquiera! ¿A caso Hermione Granger se había vuelto una cualquiera? Ginny solo había permitido que Harry tocara sus senos, y ella… ella había cruzado la línea de la decencia con Draco.

"Nunca lo he pensado Ginny" dijo con dificultad sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. La pelirroja se levanto y sentó junto a Hermione, el día afuera estaba tiñéndose de un rojizo, Ginny bajo la mirada a sus manos que jugaban con el dobladillo de su falda.

"Ese día Harry y yo peleamos cuando me negué a hacer el amor con el. Me dijo que no íbamos a permanecer toda la vida besándonos, que si lo quería de verdad, debía demostrárselo entregándome a el. Le dije que estaba equivocado conmigo, que era todo lo contrario, que si el me quería me esperaría el tiempo necesario. Pero por su expresión supe que no lo haría, que lo primordial para el en ese momento era tener sexo. Tome mi suéter y salí de la casa, me sentía desdichada, pensé que Harry de verdad me quería por mi y no por lo que pudiera hacer conmigo. Camine a casa, pero no podía entrar, así que fui a la cochera y me metí en el auto de Ron. Le di vueltas al asunto una y otra vez arrepintiéndome de no haber cedido ante Harry. Lo que yo sentía por el era amor, un amor ciego que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, por eso me pregunte mil veces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste Ginny? Decidida volví a casa de Harry a decirle que estaba equivocada y que por el haría lo que fuera, que me tomara en ese momento y me hiciera suya. Toque la puerta y espere a que se abriera, pensé que Harry ya estaría dormido por que las luces estaban apagadas. Las luces de la planta baja se encendieron y Harry abrió la puerta, venia solo en calzoncillos, era obvio que estaba en lo correcto y lo había despertado. Se sorprendió al verme y se puso muy nervioso, en su casi desnudez salio y entrecerró la puerta tras de el, estaba a punto de lanzarme como una idiota a sus brazos y decirle -Hazme tuya- pero del interior se escucho la voz de alguien que gritaba _**¡Harry apresúrate que me enfrío!**_ Harry dijo que no era nada, pero comenzó a decirme que lo mejor era que nos viéramos al otro día y habláramos, lógico no iba a permitir que se quedara así, por eso lo empuje y de paso lo pise en su pie descalzo y me metí a la casa. Una chica envuelta en una cobija con el cabello alborotado, se encontraba al final de la escalera. Era una rubia que al verme se cubrió totalmente. Sentí que el alma me abandonaba por que me sentí tan desolada, como si todo se volviera frío y triste. Hasta ahí había llegado el amor de Harry por mi" las lagrimas brotaban de los hermosos ojos de Ginny, Hermione se sentía abrumada y a la vez incrédula ¿Harry había jugado así con Ginny? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y sobretodo, ¿Cómo era posible que Ron siguiera siendo su amigo después de saber que había traicionado a su hermana? O ¿no lo sabia? "Salí corriendo, Harry me gritaba que no era lo que creía, pero ¿acaso me creía tan estupida? Desde ese día me ha estado acosando, según el tratando de darme una explicación, diciéndome que me ama y que fue un error. Pero ya no confío en el Hermione, puedo amarlo hasta el dolor, pero ¿como puede haber una relación sin confianza?

"Ayer que fue a casa a llevar a Ron dijo que quería hablar conmigo, quise saber que mentiras me diría. ¡Hermione, nunca negó que estaba con esa mujer en cuestiones intimas!, pero según el, nunca paso nada por que llegue yo, pero ¿Y si no hubiera llegado? Seguramente se hubiera acostado con ella, si es que no ya lo había echo y me sigue mintiendo, ¿Te das cuenta amiga? ¿Como puedo confiar en el, cuando ni siquiera le creo que no lo hizo? No puedo ser la novia paranoica que salta a la primera mujer que se le acerque, pensando en que le pudiera ser infiel" Hermione sabia que Ginny necesitaba respuestas y apoyo, pero ¿Como podía dárselas si ella pasaba casi por lo mismo? Hubiera querido poder ser sincera con Ginny y decirle lo que le sucedía con Draco, decirle *_amiga, yo también tengo las mismas dudas que tu*_ eso era imposible, Ron era hermano de Ginny y ella lo estaba engañando, era la peor de todas, era una cualquiera y una mentirosa. Se levanto de la cama y se puso en la ventana, era perfecto para no darle la cara a Ginny.

"Tal vez estas juzgando mal a Harry" ni ella misma creía esas palabras, pero era lo que desearía escuchar acerca de Draco "tal vez el te esta diciendo la verdad y no paso nada".

"¿Hablas en serio?" pregunto Ginny un tanto admirada y esperanzada, contenta de escuchar lo que había venido a buscar cuando pensó en contarle todo a Hermione.

"No lo se Ginny, es solo que no puedo creerlo de Harry. Tampoco es que no te crea" agrego inmediatamente "pero, por que no le das el beneficio de la duda

Hermione trago saliva "Averigua lo que realmente paso esa noche".

Ginny y Hermione siguieron hablando como poder averiguar lo que en realidad había pasado la noche en que la pelirroja encontró a Harry en una situación tan comprometedora. En realidad no llegaron a ningún lugar por que Ginny proponía torturar a la chica en cuestión para que confesara, obviamente Hermione no estaba de acuerdo. La tarde paso mas rápido de lo las chicas hubieran querido, Ginny regreso a su casa sintiéndose mas liberada al haberle contado su humillación a Hermione.

Por otro lado Hermione había obtenido el permiso correspondiente para poder ausentarse del colegio una semana antes del término del semestre. Para el jueves en la tarde al llegar a su casa encontró un pequeño paquete dirigido a ella. Camino a su habitación lo fue abriendo, era un catalogo con diferentes modelos de vestidos para damas de compañía "Demonios no recordaba que debíamos usar vestido" refunfuño amargamente, aventó el contenido del sobre en su escritorio y se olvido de el, en realidad lo que ocupaba su mente ese día, fue el echo de que Ron la invitara a una fiesta en casa de una chica llamada Candy. A Hermione le pareció raro que alguien- que más bien parecía del círculo de Draco- hubiera invitado a Ron a una fiesta.

Si bien recordaba Ginny le había dicho que después de terminar su amistad con el rubio, la mayoría, si no es que todos los que se decían sus amigos, habían dejado de frecuentar a Ron, prefiriendo la amistad de Draco. Sin quererse quedar con la duda le pregunto a Ginny ¿cual era la relación de Ron con la chica?, no quería sonar celosa, para nada, pero era una duda que la asaltaba y debía mitigar su curiosidad.

"No tienes que preocuparte de nada Herms" le había dicho Ginny al creer entender que eran celos los que Hermione presentaba "Candy es una chica que no necesita mucho de la amistad de Draco, fue la única que jamás le retiro su a-m-i-s-t-a-d a Ron" deletreo amistad para que Hermione lo entendiera como tal "Candy brilla por si misma, no necesita de la fama de Draco, mucho menos de su dinero, sus padres son mucho mas ricos que los Malfoy. No seas paranoica Herms, Ron nunca te seria infiel" Hermione miro con angustia a Ginny pero le dedico una tímida sonrisa. _**El no ¿Pero yo?**_

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Hola chicas bellas, hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo donde no hubo Dramione, y tal vez no fue muy interesante, pero que lo creo importante para la historia. En el próximo capitulo los chicos Irán a la fiesta que a Herms por algo no le late mucho, y por fin conoceremos la vida que Hermione tenia en Rutland, sus antiguos amigos , familia, lugares y mas. Besos a todas y gracias siempre por sus reviews.**

**REVIEWS**

**GO**


	15. Dejarte de amar

**Aquí les dejo el link de la canción en la que me inspire. Si quieren escucharla al tiempo que leen, puse la palabra Play, ahí es donde deberían ponerla, pero si les apetece otra canción, no hay problema.**

**http:/www punto youtube ****punto com/watch?v=qlUHunwKS1M&feature=related**

**Ya saben, quitándole la palabra punto y poniéndole el signo.**

**15.-Dejarte de amar**

El sostén salio volando por la habitación directo a al sillón, las manos de la chica bajaron a la bragueta del pantalón luchando por bajarla y dejar libre la masculinidad del chico. La respiración agitada de ella inundaba la habitación.

La tenia completamente desnuda ante el, la tomo de los brazos y la alejo para poder verla de cuerpo completo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando comprobó que la chica era un manjar. No era la primera vez que se acostaba con ella, precisamente por eso la había elegido ese día.

Termino por sacarse los pantalones mientras la chica le sonreía incitándolo, la tomo de las caderas y la levanto en vilo besándole el cuello. Ella se dejaba hacer lo que el quisiera, la vez pasada que habían echo el amor, había terminado en un orgasmo tan fuerte que hacia tiempo quería volver sentirlo, nadie la había echo sentir así.

La recostó a lo largo de la cama y sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Ella gemía incontrolablemente, cuando Draco masajeo sus senos de una forma que parecía estarlos exprimiendo ella sintió la necesidad de arquearse para hacer más profundo el contacto. La boca del rubio la estaba enloqueciendo, succionaba su cuello, seguramente le dejaría moretones debido a la fuerza con la que lo hacia, pero aquello no era importante, lo importante se registraba en su entrepierna donde las sensaciones la hacían sacudirse, había escuchado que el cuerpo estaba lleno de nervios conectados entre si, pero ahora que Draco le devoraba los pechos con ferocidad, lo entendía ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo tocarla y besarla la hiciera estar a punto de llegar al orgasmo?.

Draco bajo la mano y busco el punto exacto donde se arremolinaban las sensaciones de excitación de la chica, ella se aferro tanto a su espalda que le hizo daño. El gruñido que salio de la boca de el cuando la chica le mordió el hombro, lo hizo sacudirse hasta rozar sus partes intimas con las de la chica, la hizo llegar al orgasmo sacudiéndola desenfrenadamente, como si una ola la hubiera revolcado con tal fuerza que la había dejado desvanecida debajo del rubio.

Necesitaba entrar en ella, estaba llegando a un punto de excitación donde la razón no existe. El orgasmo de la chica, los gritos y al terminar su respiración entrecortada, lo hicieron perder la razón y dándole la vuelta, poniéndola a ella sobre el a horcadas, la penetro con fuerza haciendo que la chica gritara por la sensación del cuerpo intruso en su interior. La cabalgata de la chica era suave, pero Draco no lo quería así, quería dejar el alma por tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, dejar atrás los pensamientos que tenia, su imagen, su aroma. Se incorporo y atrapo uno de los senos prominentes de la chica, la cual ya estaba nuevamente excitada por la forma tan sencilla en que entraba y salía de ella debido a la lubricación que emanaba de su cuerpo. Draco succiono el seno con fuerza, estaba siendo demasiado rudo, pero a ella no le importaba, al contrario, tomo la cabeza de Draco entre sus manos y enterró los dedos en su sedoso cabello para acercarlo más a ella.

¿Por qué no se sentía igual? El sabor de su piel, el aroma de su cuerpo, la forma en que sus manos acariciaban su cabeza hasta volverlo loco. También ella era una chica y sus senos eran mejores que los de ella, eran más grandes y más firmes ¿Entonces por que no podía llegar al orgasmo? Si estaba tan excitado que sentía que su miembro latía tanto que estaba a punto de estallar, pero la única que parecía a punto de tener otro orgasmo era ella que ya estaba gritando de nuevo. Draco se reprendió a si mismo por estar pensando en otra, jamás podría ella compararse con la hembra que tenia encima, jamás seria tan deseable como la chica que en estos momentos serpenteaba sobre su pene y que tan sensualmente gemía por el, por la forma en que la hacia sentir.

Draco comenzó a frustrarse, necesitaba algo mas para llegar al orgasmo que no venia a el, abrió los ojos ante la inesperada imagen que apareció tras sus parpados cerrados, no era posible que el rostro de ella lo estuviera perturbando de aquella manera, debía sacarla de su mente. El era Draco Malfoy el Dios del sexo, el hombre mas deseado por las mujeres, por el que cualquiera daría hasta la vida por poder estar en ese momento con el. Con una fuerza que rayaba en la violencia, tomo a la chica por la cintura y la puso debajo de el. Draco se coloco de rodillas entre las piernas de la chica y sin salir de ella profundizo la penetración, con coraje, con fuerza. La tomo de la cadera para mantenerla quieta ya que ella se movía al ritmo que Draco le dictaba, pero era el, el que ahora llevaba el mando. El sudor perlaba en su frente y en su pecho, el gesto en su rostro mostraba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no quedar mal ante la chica que gritando el nombre del rubio llego por segunda vez al clímax. Se sintió derrotado cuando cerró los ojos y ante el, apareció la imagen de Hermione desnuda, como cuando la tuvo en la bañera a su merced, esos senos que lo enloquecieron en la biblioteca y que de solo ver los deliciosos pezones rozados erguidos hacia el, lo ponían duro como una roca. Nunca habían llegado al coito, pero de solo pensarla en la soledad de su cuarto, había llegado al orgasmo como un chiquillo precoz. Vio como Hermione se retorcía enardecida, y sus manos vagaban por el pecho sudoroso de Draco acariciándolo, haciéndolo tiritar por el contacto, Draco sin abrir los ojos la abrazo y puso las manos de Hermione alrededor de su cuello, el olor de ella invadió sus sentidos y el sabor de su piel lo satisfació. El orgasmo le llego con una fuerza tal, que solo el golpe de un mazo le hubiera provocado, Se sacudió ante los últimos espasmos del clímax, agotado y vencido.

"Eres el mejor" la voz de la chica lo saco de su ensoñación. No, aquella no era Hermione Granger, ni su voz, ni su cuerpo, ni su aroma. Draco se paro de un brinco y se soltó del abrazo de la chica, tenia el ceño fruncido, la miro aun con la respiración agitada. Ella se levanto para besarlo, pero Draco se hizo hacia atrás para evitar el contacto. Ni ahora ni nunca le había gustado tener arrumacos después del acto. Lleno de ira se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Por qué había caído tan bajo para obtener placer? Tener que haber recurrido a la imagen de Granger para llegar, era la humillación mas grande a la que se había enfrentado. Seguramente se debía al echo de que durante aquellos días había buscado una oportunidad para tenerla sola para el, o ante la obsesión que suponía tener que seducirla ¿Obsesión? Granger jamás seria una obsesión para el, solo era el encaprichamiento de quitársela a Weasley, pero durante los últimos días le había sido difícil encontrarla sola, Ronald siempre estaba con ella o en el peor de los casos con el cuatro ojos de Potter. Era como si Weasley supiera que alguien estaba acechándola de cerca y tuviera que protegerla de todo y de todos.

La chica se enrosco en las sabanas, solo cabiéndose sus partes íntimas y dejando a la vista sus senos. Por la forma en que Draco la había devorado ahí, era obvio que lo había enloquecido. "Fue mejor que la vez pasada" le dijo la chica en un ronroneo tan sensual que Draco estuvo seguro que en otro momento lo incitaría a volverle a hacer el amor "parecías poseído por el deseo, tu también provocaste lo mismo en mi". Draco esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica y frustrada ¿Ella? Si, lo había incitado, pero otra era la que lo había echo llegar y terminar con tal fuerza, que se sentía dolorido del esfuerzo.

"Gracias" contesto irónico "Cuando quieras" poniéndose los calzoncillos, se levanto del sillón, quería ir a su cuarto a ducharse y cambiarse. Cada vez que llevaba a una mujer a su casa, jamás la metía en su cama, siempre la llevaba a uno de los cuartos para huéspedes, no le apetecía compartir su intimidad con cualquiera, eso era lo único que realmente le pertenecía a el. Solo sus amigos eran libres de entrar en sus aposentos, ellos y Hermione. ¿Otra vez ella?, bueno, era la única que había entrado en su cuarto ¿cierto? Por eso es que había aparecido en su mente "lamento tener que dejarte, cuando te sientas lista habrá un carrito fuera de la casa para llevarte, fue un placer verte de nuevo" Draco salio presuroso de la habitación, sabia que si se quedaba, la chica lo querría retener y no estaba de humor para soportar a una mujer deseosa de placer.

Camino hasta el final del corredor donde se ubicaba su habitación y se metió en el baño. Abrió la regadera y el fluido del agua comenzó a caer, puso las manos en la pared, permitiendo que el agua caliente cayera sobre su espalda. El calor del agua le escoció la piel donde ella le había rasguñado dejando la piel vivita. Trato de relajarse, de no pensar, pero era imposible, las imágenes de Hermione haciéndole el amor aparecían y la ira lo invadía. Golpeo en la pared con el puño, el mosaico le hirió la mano haciéndolo sangrar, se tomo la muñeca de la mano herida y se lamento del dolor que el golpe le había causado.

Termino de bañarse lo más rápido que pudo y se enfundo en un pantalón de seda negro dejando su dorso desnudo. Su celular vibro el la mesa de centro que estaba en su pequeña sala, vio el identificador como siempre hacia, Frank "¡Demonios!" si no le contestaba seguramente insistiría hasta hartarlo, no bastaría apagar el móvil, era capaz de llamarlo a su casa. Con un bufido de fastidio, contesto "¿Qué hay Frank?".

"¡¿En donde estas?" se escuchaba demasiado ruido del otro lado del teléfono, a Draco le costo trabajo entender lo que Frank decía.

"En mi casa ¿Dónde demonios estas tu? Que casi no te escucho" se escucho como si hubiera tirado el móvil, luego un fuerte zumbido y al final el silencio reino.

"Estoy en la calle, sabes que no me gusta estar encerrado en casa ¿Iras a la fiesta de Candy? Yo ya voy de camino, pero si quieres paso por ti." Draco se dejo caer en su cama.

"No, gracias Frank, Candy y yo no somos muy compatibles, prefiero quedarme hoy en casa" era la verdad, Draco y ella nunca se habían llevado del todo bien. La mayoría siempre le daba la razón en todo a Draco por quedar bien con el, sin embargo Candy rivalizaba siempre. De echo ella siempre se llevo mejor con Ron que con el.

"Te estas volviendo viejo Malfoy" la carcajada de Frank fastidió mas el humor del rubio, si pudiera en ese momento, le hubiera colgado, pero Frank volvió a hablar "siempre has rivalizado con ella Draco, pero por que mejor no te la llevas a la cama, es una verdadera fiera, ¿Y que me dices de su físico? ¡Esta buenísima!" Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

"No Frank, y tengo que colgarte, mi perro necesita ser alimentado" apago el celular y trato de conciliar el sueño.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"La puerta no cerro bien Harry" el chico volvió a abrir la puerta del auto y la cerro con mas fuerza. Esa era la última noche que pasarían antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones de navidad. En el auto iban como siempre, Ron al volante, Hermione de copiloto y Harry y Ginny en la parte de atrás. Aunque Hermione no había estado del todo convencida de ir a la fiesta de la tal Candy por temor de encontrarse con Draco, había decidido que lo mejor era ir, no habría otra oportunidad de convivir con sus amigos, esa misma noche partiría para Rutland y quería divertirse con ellos.

"Estas hermosa Hermione" el rubor inundo el rostro de la castaña con el cumplido de Ron. Hermione miro por el espejo retrovisor y vio la mirada de Ginny y Harry clavada en ella.

"Gracias" ese día Hermione se había decidido por un saco azul de botones cruzados y sin blusa debajo, y un pantalón de mezclilla gris. Traía el cabello suelto y Ginny la había maquillado con tonos muy tenues que la hacían ver fresca y natural.

El auto de Ron se fue acercando cada vez más a la casa de Candy, los chicos iban bromeando al pobre de Nivelle quien no se podía defender debido a que iba en el auto de atrás siguiendo a Ron que era el que sabia la ubicación correcta del lugar.

Era reconocible a simple vista, por que Ginny le había dicho que Candy no necesitaba favores ni quedar bien con Draco, su casa era una verdadera mansión, tal vez no era como la de los Malfoy, pero era realmente hermosa. Estaba iluminada con las luces que provenían del interior ya que la mayoría de la parte delantera era en su totalidad vidrio, los arbustos estaban decorados con luces blancas. Los autos estaban formados en una enorme fila para poder entrar, y aunque no demoraban en avanzar, a Hermione se le hizo exagerado ver que la demora era por que en la entrada la seguridad revisaba los vehículos.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar y bajaron del auto, Ginny comenzó a bailar con la música que provenía de la fiesta, Luna al verla le hizo compañía tratando de moverse como ella, Nivelle la miro y se rió con ganas. Luna al ver la reacción del chico paro de bailotear y agacho la cabeza avergonzada, seguramente Nivelle se había reído de ella por que se veía ridícula. Con una mirada tímida volteo a ver a Ginny, la pelirroja bailaba con movimientos suaves y sensuales, había una gran diferencia entre las dos, nada que ver con Luna la chica bufón.

Caminaron hacia el interior de la casa. Ron tomo de la mano a Hermione, el bullicio, la música, las luces, globos metálicos de colores pastel, ponche y bocadillos les dieron la bienvenida. Ginny y Cho se acercaron a una puerta donde se veía salir mucho vapor, cuando se asomaron se dieron cuenta que era de una piscina de donde provenía, estaba llena de chicos que jugaban con una pelota de playa, por lo que se veía estaban muy contentos y a gusto con el agua caliente, alrededor de la piscina había mesas con botanas, bocadillos y bebidas, Los demás chicos les hicieron compañía.

"¡Woow Ron!, ¿Así era como llevabas tu vida antes?" pregunto imprudentemente Nivelle hasta que Luna le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas, el chico se quejo volteando a echarle bronca a la chica, pero esta con la mirada le indico que se callara señalándole a Hermione. Nivelle se encogió de hombros e hizo caso omiso.

Harry se acerco a Hermione y le tendió la mano para sacarla a bailar "¿Bailas conmigo?" Hermione asombrada no sabia que decir, volteo a ver a Ron quien solo le sonrío y la soltó. Viendo antes como Luna había bailado, Ron la saco a bailar, por un momento la rubia se negó, pero Cho la aventó al ruedo haciéndola casi tropezar con los pies de Ron. Nivelle le pidió a Cho bailar, pero esta recordando la ultima vez que bailo con el chico y las tantas pisadas que recibió, le dijo que no podían dejar sola a Ginny, pero la pelirroja casi mete la pata cuando estaba a punto de decir que no había problema, Cho la pellizco en el brazo y esta entendió la indirecta tan directa.

Hermione se sentía realmente contenta, su miedo más grande era encontrarse a Draco en la fiesta, sin embargo se notaba que no andaba por ahí. Eso la conforto por que realmente necesitaba un momento de relax, sobretodo sabiendo que tenía que partir a Rutland y que dejaría de ver a sus amigos una larga temporada.

Como Ginny había dicho, la mayoría de la escuela estaba en esa fiesta, sin embargo todo iba muy bien por que como siempre eran ignorados. Eso no aminoro el entusiasmo del grupo de los inadaptados (nombre con el cual Ginny bautizo un día a su grupo de amigos) al contrario, el animo era muy grande. Hermione nunca pensó que se divertiría tanto en aquella fiesta a la que estaba un poco reacia a asistir. Sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba, fue una buena decisión el haber asistido.

La mayoría del tiempo estuvieron en el área de la piscina -aunque en ningún momento se les antojo un chapuzón- ya que en el interior de la casa había demasiada gente y el calor emanaba como brazas. Ron desapareció un rato un tanto largo, Hermione pensaba que habría ido al baño, pero cuando regreso, iba acompañado de una chica realmente hermosa, su cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros color castaño claro, se veía como en los comerciales de Shampoo, realmente envidiable. Era un poco más alta que Hermione y tenía unos ojos azules hermosos, enfundada en ese vestido rojo sangre que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, se veía su silueta grácil, pero a la vez sensual, ya que su esbeltez no rayaba en lo flaco al contrario, tenía unos senos bien proporcionados con una cintura estrecha y caderas bien formadas. Hermione se sintió insignificante a su lado y mucho mas viendo la gracia que tenia hasta para caminar.

Ron le extendió la mano a Hermione para acercarla a el, la castaña se la tomo y Ron la abrazo por la cintura y la beso en la frente "Amor, te presento a Candy Collingwood, una muy buena amiga" Hermione le sonrío aun cohibida con su presencia, en cambio Candy se le acerco y la beso en la mejilla, dejando un aroma exquisito en el ambiente.

"Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti" le dijo Candy a Hermione "pero creo que se quedo corto con lo que me dijo, eres realmente hermosa" Hermione sintió que la vergüenza subió a su rostro, _**si dieran un premio por la mejor mentirosa del mundo, seguramente la amiga de Ron se lo llevaría**_, pensó la castaña.

"G-gracias… tu si eres muy hermosa" la sonrisa sátira de Candy, le recordó la hermosa sonrisa de Draco, Por un muy breve momento Hermione pensó que esa chica frente a ella, podría hacer una excelente pareja con Draco, los dos eran apuestos y ricos, saco esa idea de su mente, pensar en ver a Draco besando y abrazando a alguien mías, le causaba nauseas.

Candy se despidió de ellos por el momento, diciéndoles que podían disponer de lo que necesitaran, que estaban en su casa. Ron agradeciéndole el gesto le dio un abrazo a la chica, que causo incomodidad en Hermione.

Nivelle seguía insistiendo en sacar a las chicas en bailar, la única valiente fue Luna que al igual que Nivelle tenía dos pies izquierdos. Ginny hizo un comentario acerca que ellos hacían una muy buena pareja, Cho asintió dándole la razón.

Harry por su parte platicaba con un chico de su grado acerca de las próximas vacaciones, pero en ningún momento le quito la vista de encima a Ginny que se hacia la desentendida y como siempre lo ignoraba por completo. Antes de saber si lo perdonaba o no, tenia que averiguar si en verdad Harry nunca le había sido infiel.

Durante una hora más o menos siguieron divirtiéndose en grande, hubo chicos que se lanzaban clavados en la alberca para quedar bien con las chicas. Uno en especial cada vez que lo hacia y salía de la alberca le dedicaba a Ginny una mirada y una tenue sonrisa que Ginny le devolvía con sensualidad. Por supuesto que Harry se dio cuenta, pero no quería iniciar una pelea con aquel cretino, sus amigos por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande y no quería arruinarles el momento, menos con Leo Collingwood el hermano de la amiga de Ron, quien era muy guapo al igual que su hermana.

En un descanso que Leo se tomo de la alberca, se acerco a la mesa y tomo ponche, al darse la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos, choco de frente con Hermione y le derramo el vaso de ponche encima de su saco. Ron se acerco de inmediato a auxiliar a su novia, pero el líquido ya le había chorreado al pantalón. El chico Collingwood estaba realmente apenado con la castaña. Hermione le dijo que no se preocupara, que iría al baño a secarse un poco. Pero la larga fila en espera le dijo a Hermione que este era el final de la noche, debía regresar a casa y quitarse la ropa mojada. Harry ya de por si molesto con Leo, le dijo en un tono altanero que si no tenia otro baño para que Hermione se secara un poco, Leo sin darle importancia a la forma en que Harry le hablaba, le dijo que si había varios baños en la mansión, solo que estaban en la parte de arriba. Leo acompaño a Hermione y a Ron a las escaleras, ya que ahí había dos personas de seguridad impidiendo el acceso a las personas. Les indico que dejaran pasar a Hermione y así lo hicieron, Leo le indico a Hermione que al final del primer pasillo había un baño a mano derecha. Ron le dijo que la esperaría al pie de las escaleras.

Hermione iba sacudiéndose la ropa, camino por el amplio pasillo, como siempre en esas casas la decoración era muy elegante. Hermione no podía evitar comparar todo lo que veía, con el excelente gusto que tenían en la mansión Malfoy. En una pared de alrededor de dos metros de largo, había incrustada una enorme pecera, Hermione se asomo a ver los peces de colores y vio que a través de la pecera se veía lo que parecía un cuarto de descanso. Siguió caminando pensando que pudiera ser atrapada espiando. La puerta al final del pasillo era blanca, Hermione dio vuelta a la perilla y al abrirla sintió como si un golpe la hubiera tomado desprevenida.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

En medio del sueño, Draco sintió un golpe, despertó algo confundido. Alzo la cabeza de la almohada y vio a Blaise y Theo riéndose de el.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" pregunto molesto.

"¿Por que no estas listo para irnos?" le pregunto Theo dándole otro almohadazo en las piernas. Draco tomo la almohada donde estaba acostado y se la aventó a la cara a su amigo.

"¿En que momento quedamos?" el rubio se incorporo y froto el rostro, vio el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que había dormido una hora sin interrupciones.

"Es la fiesta de Collingwood, ¿recuerdas? Sensual, hermosa"

"¡Caliente!" grito Blaise

"Caliente" corroboro Theo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

"Saben muy bien que Collingwood y yo no somos muy amigos que digamos" les contesto Draco con fastidio.

"Por favor Malfoy, nunca has tratado con ella, si lo intentaras verías lo interesante que puede llegar a ser" la ironía de Theo arranco una leve sonrisa de los labios del rubio.

"Esta bien, ya me fastidiaron el sueño" los tres chicos salieron en el auto de Draco, el cual puso el stereo a todo volumen, como si el echo de ver un mercedes con tres guapísimos chicos, no fuera suficiente para que la gente los volteara a ver. La casa de Candy no estaba lejos de la de Draco, así que el camino les llevo alrededor de 10 minutos.

El lugar estaba atiborrado de compañeros del colegio, las bebidas iban de mano en mano, las luces hacían ver al lugar como un verdadero antro, el ambiente y la música agradaron a Draco. A su paso varias chicas lo quisieron besar o abrazar, pero definitivamente Draco se deshizo de ellas al instante. Para su mala suerte se encontraron con el idiota de Frank. Theo que era el que menos lo soportaba, les dijo a sus amigos que iba por algo de beber.

"¡Draco!" Frank le palmeo la espalda con fuerza al rubio, su aliento era un hedor de alcohol, por la forma en que se movía era obvio que ya estaba pasado de copas "Sabia que vendrías" se acerco lo mas que pudo al oído de Draco "si vieras a Candy, es un una lujuria andando con ese vestido pegado a su…"

"Cállate Frank, estas ebrio" Draco se tapo la nariz para evitar el aliento del chico.

"Ebrio pero no ciego" dijo poniéndole un brazo en la espalda a Draco "por cierto y hablando del rey de Roma. Mira quien esta ahí" Frank volteo a Draco hacia donde Candy bailaba con dos chicos a la vez. Uno de los chicos estaba de frente a ella y la tomaba de la cintura, el mas alto de los dos estaba pegado a la parte posterior de la chica y la tomaba de las piernas, cada vez que ella con sensuales movimientos se agachaba un poco, el chico que estaba detrás de ella le subía el vestido con las manos, dejando muy poco a la imaginación. Draco al ver la escena se rió burlonamente "demuéstrale quien eres Draco Malfoy" le reto Frank. Draco nunca era de los que se dejara llevar por las estupideces de su supuesto amigo. Sin embargo aquel día estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de demostrarse a si mismo que era un hombre capaz y viril, que no tenia ninguna enfermedad que le impidiera tener relaciones sexuales con las mujeres, que Hermione Granger no lo estaba dominando, que solo era un encaprichamiento que pronto satisfacerla y quedaría olvidado.

Como todo hombre deseoso por un escultural cuerpo de mujer, se acerco a la chica que al verlo acercarse a ella, le sonrío de lado, y salio de entre sus acompañantes y le tomo la mano al rubio. Draco no podía negar que era realmente sensual y provocativa. Candy puso sus manos en las caderas del chico y las movió al ritmo de la música. Draco se dejo llevar por aquellas manos que lo excitaban por sobre la tela de sus pantalones, el cuerpo caliente de ella se restregaba en el de el, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un acto obsceno. Evitando que ella siguiera provocándolo de esa forma, la volteo dejándola de espaldas a el, puso una mano en la pelvis de Candy y la acerco a su ya abultado pantalón, mostrándole lo que provocaba en el. Ella sonrío satisfecha, puso una mano en el cuello de Draco y lo beso con una lujuria que rayaba en lo pecaminoso.

"Vámonos de aquí" le susurro ella con los labios en los de el. Draco se dejo llevar por ella. Subieron las escaleras y en cuanto desaparecieron de la mirada de todos, Candy comenzó a abrirle la camisa a Draco dándole besos en el pecho, El éxtasis en el que se encontraba Draco, lo hizo cargarla y manosearle el trasero, ella lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso. El rubio camino a lo largo del pasillo sin rumbo fijo, llegaron al final del pasillo y Draco la recargo en la pared, le bajo en vestido de la parte de arriba dejándole los senos al descubierto. Los ojos azules de ella lo devoraban con gran ansiedad "A-aquí no, n-nos pueden ver" jadeo Candy. Draco abrió la primera puerta que tuvo a al alcance y entraron al interior de un baño.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

**PLAY**

Cuando por fin aceptas que alguien no es para ti, es aceptar que nunca te llegara a amar. Quisiera nunca haberte conocido.

Hermione se sentía pegada al piso, no había reacción alguna en ella. Draco y Candy estaban dentro del baño que ella había abierto. Candy estaba sentada arriba de un lavamanos con el vestido hecho bolas en su cintura. Draco le devoraba los senos que hacían que la chica se curveara para darle mejor acceso. La mano de Candy se perdía dentro del pantalón de Draco, el rubio dejo el seno de la chica y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, lanzo un gemido. Se veía que la mano de Candy estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Estaban tan entretenidos en su calentura, que hasta que Hermione hizo un extraño ruido, como si se estuviera asfixiando, fue que voltearon sobresaltados.

Candy alzo el vestido y se cubrió el pecho, Draco que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, la soltó de inmediato, y su rostro se desdibujo al ver quien había entrado. El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba con exageración, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que cayeron sin poder evitarlo. Si Hermione estaba paralizada, Draco se sentía petrificado, frente a el, tenia a la mujer que inundaba su mente, su cuerpo. Haber estado a punto de hacer el amor con Candy era tener que imaginarse estar con Hermione.

"¡Fuera!" grito Candy a Hermione. Draco volteo a ver a su acompañante que se había bajado del lavamanos y trataba de acomodarse el vestido. Hermione trato de reaccionar y dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azote.

Corrió a lo largo del pasillo tratando de no tropezar ya que las lágrimas no le dejaban una buena visibilidad. Antes de quedar visible a las escaleras, se tomo el pecho y respiro profundamente. Ron la esperaba abajo y si ella bajaba así, no tendría excusas para el. Con las mangas de su saco se seco la cara. Bajo a trompicones las escaleras y tranquilizando su respiración le sonrío a Ron "Llévame a casa por favor" el ruido de la música y la escasa luz permitieron a Hermione ocultar el dolor que en ese momento la estaba matando.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Ron besándola en la boca. Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza y por sobre el hombro de Ron vio a Theo pasar frente a ellos, su cara reflejaba la angustia que Hermione sentía. Le dio la espalda a la castaña y se acerco a Blaise. Hermione aguanto lo mas que pudo las lagrimas, no necesitaba otra escena de Ron.

"Papa acaba de llamarme, me pidió que no tardara en llegar" era la mejor excusa que se le ocurría para que Ron la sacara de ahí. Sintió cuando el asintió con la cabeza "gracias Ron, me divertí mucho" y le beso en el cuello para después tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo donde estaban sus amigos.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"¿Pero por que estas tan molesto?" Draco caminaba de un lado para otro, parecía un león enjaulado. "Era solo la tonta novia de Ronald, por que te comportas como si tu novia nos hubiera descubierto" Candy lanzo una carcajada de burla, ella al igual que Draco jamás se relacionaría sentimentalmente con alguien, habiendo tanto de donde escoger. Draco paro su andar y la fulmino con la mirada. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Hermione estaría en esa fiesta. Desde que el y Ron habían dejado de ser amigos, el pelirrojo no se había aparecido por ninguna de las fiestas, reuniones y demás ¿Por qué demonios sentía que el corazón le dolía dentro del pecho? ¿Por qué tenia que importarle tanto que Hermione lo viera a punto de seducir a una mujer? ¿Qué no era esto lo que el quería? ¿Dañarla? Se acomodo el pantalón y dejando a la chica que al verlo salir le grito uno y mil insultos por dejarla plantada, azoto la puerta tras de si. Con paso rápido bajo las escaleras de dos en dos. Theo lo esperaba al pie de la escalera y lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Has visto a Granger?" le pregunto con urgencia, Theo aun mas molesto por la supuesta preocupación de Draco ignoro la pregunta.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" lo interrogo con indignación latente.

"Quítate Nott, lo que haga con ella no es de tu incumbencia" Aunque Theo era mas alto que Draco, el rubio pudo empujarlo. La busco por todos lados pero no pudo encontrarla. Tenía un presentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo. Ver la cara de Hermione le dijo tantas cosas que aun se negaba a si mismo, el amor no estaba dentro de su vocabulario, el era inmune a esa enfermedad ¿Entonces por que necesitaba decirle a Hermione que ni Candy ni nadie significaba algo para el? Salio al área de la piscina donde se encontró a Leo quien estaba recostado en un camastro.

"¿Has visto a Hermione Granger?" Leo que era también parte del equipo de natación del colegio, se incorporo cuando vio a Draco.

"¿Quién?" Draco con un gesto de fastidio se agarro el cabello.

"Ronald Weasley" Leo hizo un gesto de saber a quien se refería esta vez.

"Se ha ido con su novia y sus amigos, sin querer derrame…" Draco no escucho lo último que el chico le decía, dándose la vuelta entro de nuevo a la casa para ir hacia donde estaba Blaise.

"Me voy. Y Theodore" lo intercepto antes de que su amigo volviera a la carga "métete en tus asuntos" Blaise nunca había visto así a Draco, no podía definir lo que veía en el, ¿Coraje? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Qué? En cuanto Draco salio de la fiesta Theo hizo lo mismo dejando al pobre de Blaise desconcertado, ambos se comportaban tan raros que lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar una cerveza de lata y empinársela.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

El auto de Ron aparco en la calle frente a la casa de Hermione. El papa de la castaña metía las maletas al pequeño auto de la familia. Nivelle se estaciono detrás de Ron, habían quedado de ir todos a despedir a Hermione. La castaña les presento a sus papas al resto de sus amigos que no conocían. Después de eso abrazo a uno por uno de ellos, sintiendo que su corazón latía muy fuerte.

"Gracias Luna, te quiero mucho" con un abrazo que la rubia le devolvió con una sonrisa, se despidió de ella "Gracias por todo Cho… Nivelle, mantente alejado de los problemas" lo abrazo con fuerza. Nivelle la separo de el.

"Hermione, te despides como si no fueras a regresar nunca" Hermione respiro profundo para que las lágrimas no salieran, le sonrío al chico y Ron la tomo de la cintura.

"No digas tonterías Nivelle, Hermione solo se va de vacaciones" con cierta duda miro a la castaña y alzo las cejas esperando que Hermione corroborara lo que acababa de decir. Pero lo que la castaña hizo, fue besarlo con un sentimiento que traspaso a los labios de Ron, no importo que sus amigos los vieran. Hermione le tomo de la cara y lo acerco mas a ella, quería impregnarse de el, recordar cada momento bueno y malo. Las lagrimas desbordaron traicioneras, Ron puso su frente en la de Hermione "Regresa pronto" Hermione lo miro a los ojos y se separo de el para abrazar a Ginny que era la que estaba mas cerca.

"Se que me vas a extrañar, pero no debes estar triste" Hermione sonrío ante el comentario de Ginny y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que la pelirroja hizo un sonido de dolor.

"Gracias Ginny, eres mi mejor amiga" la pelirroja le hizo un ademán con la mano, dándole a entender que exageraba. Por ultimo abrazo a Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído "Lucha por Ginny" Harry sonrío de oreja a oreja, pero asintió con entusiasmo a su amiga. Y la abrazo besándola en ambas mejillas. Ese era su grupo de amigos, los mejores que pudiera haber tenido, los miro de nuevo a cada uno y con la mano les dijo adiós. Ellos subieron a sus autos y se alejaron prometiéndole llamarle y escribirle mails, lo mismo que Hermione les prometió a ellos.

En punto de la una de la madrugada Hermione y su familia subieron al último tren de la estación para ir directo a Rutland, de donde Hermione pensó, que nunca debieron haber salido.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Draco llego a su casa hecho una furia. Había pensado ir a casa de Hermione a buscarla, sin embargo pensándolo bien no lo hizo, El imbecil de Weasley podría estar con ella en esos momentos y no quería verse ansioso de descubrir que era lo que en realidad le pasaba con Hermione.

Apago las luces y sin cambiarse de ropa se acostó sobre la cama. Se sentía impotente, y necesitaba verla, ¡demonios, otra ves esa ansiedad de tenerla cerca, de poseerla! Pero seguramente… no… seguramente nada, el seguiría su plan hasta el final, la seduciría y Ronald Weasley sabría que con Draco Malfoy nadie se mete.

…

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana, durante la noche Draco no había podido conciliar el sueño. El agua de la ducha se escuchaba correr, al no sentirse con ánimos de seguir acostado, se levanto a bañar, no haber dormido durante toda la noche lo hacia parecer un zombi. Recordó que la última vez que había ido a verla con la excusa de devolverle la ropa de su papa, con tanta bronca con Weasley y su borrachera no se la había devuelto y había regresado a casa con ella. Por segunda vez, utilizaría la misma excusa para ir a su casa.

Subió a su auto y manejo a toda velocidad pasándose dos altos que impertinentemente le impedían el paso.

Seguramente Hermione estaba durmiendo, ya que la casa se veía muy pasiva. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 7 en punto. A esta hora los padres de Hermione ya habían salido rumbo a su consultorio, le había dicho el señor Granger en una platica. Toco la puerta por tercera vez. Si Hermione no le habría era capaz de tirarle la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Draco volteo cuando escucho la voz. Cherry estaba frente a el enfundada en ropa de deporte y tenis.

"¿Tu que crees?" pregunto fastidiado.

"Buscando a Granger creo yo ¿Y para que?" Draco dándole la espalda cerro los ojos sintiéndose molesto y hostigado por la chica.

"¿No tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer?" le pregunto dándole a entender que lo estaba importunando. Cherry que parecía más tonta de lo que en realidad era, entendió la indirecta.

"Si, solo pensé que querrías saber que la madre de Granger, le platico a mi madre que ayer por la noche se irían de viaje y que no regresarían hasta que las clases iniciaran" si era posible que un corazón dejara de latir, el de Draco ya lo estaba experimentando. Un frío abrumador inundo su cuerpo, haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por su espina dorsal. Por un momento sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones y que necesitaba salir a la superficie para respirar. Con violencia volteo a ver a Cherry y en sus ojos vio que decía la verdad. Se había ido… ella se había ido, ¿Por que sentía tanta tristeza? ¿Por qué sentía que sus piernas no le respondían? Desde la noche anterior había tenido un presentimiento, sabia que por alguna razón tenia que ver a Hermione, se había olvidado que la castaña había pedido permiso para ausentarse una semana antes. ¿Dónde podría buscarla?...

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Hermione se había sentado sola en un asiento para dos. Sus padres eran amantes de las cenas en los trenes, decían que eran perfectos para una pareja de enamorados como ellos. Sacando su reproductor de mp3 puso música a un volumen muy alto, no quería recordar lo que había visto esa noche, la forma en que Draco y Candy se estaban haciendo el amor. Se hizo un ovillo en el asiento y cubriéndose con una manta azul, lloro en silencio, por el dolor de saber que el amor de el nunca seria para ella, aborrecer el momento en que lo conoció, aceptar el momento en que estaba perdida al haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada.

_**El corazón duele tanto cuando esta herido**_, pensó Hermione. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y estaba segura que por su bien era la correcta. Y esa decisión la obligaría a dejarlo de amar, de olvidarse que existía. Todo el camino siguió llorando, se juro a si misma que seria la ultima vez que lloraría por el y que pensaría en el. El destino para ella era otro y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

El tren llego a la estación de Rutland, la gente comenzó a bajar. El señor Granger bajaba la ultima maleta que era de Hermione, cuando escucharon que alguien les gritaba a lo lejos. Ahí, detrás de una maya, estaban tres personas paradas que les hacían señas con las manos. Una mujer de edad avanzada y dos jóvenes muy parecidos entre si. Hermione al verlos sintió que por un momento la alegría regresaba a ella, por fin después de muchos meses, volvía a ver a su abuela y sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia Ian y Darcy.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 **

**Chan, chan, cahn, chan, a que ahora no me tarde tanto. Es que tantos reclamos me llegaron eh¡ Pero aquí esta otro capitulo mas. Espero que sea de su agrado y si no pues aceptare los tomatazos ja ja ja.**

**Gracias por pasarse y dejarme sus cometarios, eso es lo que mas gusto me da, que no me dejan sola. Un beso para todas y ya saben que solo hay que seleccionar GO y decirme que les pareció. Besos.**

**Reviews**

**Go**


	16. El regalo prometido

**16.-El regalo prometido**

"El humor de Draco esta cada vez peor" se quejaba Blaise con Theo y Frank.

"Ayer me grito que me largara solo por que le pregunte como había estado el sexo con Candy" dijo ofendido Frank.

"Si fueras un poco mas inteligente, a estas alturas sabrías como le fue con Candy" lo acribillo Theo con sarcasmo. Era obvio que no había salido nada bien, y no se necesitaba demasiada inteligencia para darse cuenta que después de que Hermione bajara las escaleras de la casa de Collingwood, era por que lo había encontrado en una situación comprometedora con Candy. A partir de ese momento Draco había estado de un humor de los mil demonios. Pero claro, en el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba Frank, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

"No es que no sea inteligente Theodore, soy muy inteligente" Theo puso los ojos en blanco "¿pero por que desquitarse con nosotros?"

"Olvídalo Frank. Mira, te habla Paty ¿Por que no vas a ver que quiere?" Frank le sonrío a la chica trigueña y se alejo sin ni siquiera despedirse. Blaise y Theo (principalmente Theo) se sintieron aliviados al poder deshacerse de su supuesto amigo.

"Draco ¿Te ha dicho algo de lo que paso ese día con Hermione?"

Blaise estaba seguro que Theo sabia algo. Draco y el habían salido enojados de la fiesta y Draco había advertido a Theo de no meterse. Theo miro a Blaise y camino un poco mas a prisa, Blaise se apresuro para no quedarse atrás y lo alcanzo. Theo suspiro resignado y le contesto a regaña dientes.

"Es lógico Zabini, Hermione encontró a Draco en plena faena con Candy" Blaise alzo las cejas con un poco de escepticismo, aunque ya se imaginaba algo así "ahora te puedes imaginar por que esta de malas. Hermione se le fue sin decir nada y lo peor para el, es que su genial plan de vengarse de Ron se ha frustrado" aquello lo dijo con una sonrisa. Blaise sintió la alegría en las palabras de Theo.

"Nunca estuviste de acuerdo con eso ¿cierto?" le pregunto con tacto "¿Es por ella?, vi lo bien que te llevaste con Granger el día que Draco la llevo al antro" ese vi de Blaise, seguro se refería a la forma en que bailaban. Theo hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, estaban a unos pasos de llegar al salón, de frente a ellos venia caminando Draco, como últimamente con cara de pocos amigos. Theo clavo la vista en el y Draco la sintió por que al igual que el castaño, le clavo la vista.

"Solo digo que esta frustrado" termino con sarcasmo antes de entrar al aula.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

A estas alturas el techo en la habitación de Draco, ya sufría los estragos de la pelota que el rubio aventaba con fuerza. Blaise le había llamado ya dos veces, no estaba de humor para hablar con el. ¡Que gran idea del imbecil de Frank! Pero sobre todo que imbecil había sido el cuando se dejo llevar por el. Ni siquiera sentía realmente deseo por Candy. ¿Por qué le incomodaba tanto, pensar que Hermione le había visto en plena acción? Se había dado cuenta de la reacción de la castaña, al contrario debería sentirse feliz, ¡mas que feliz! Lo que su rostro mostró fueron celos. Ponía al fuego su vida, a que Hermione lo quería. Si no ¿Por qué había salido llorando? Se acomodo en la cama boca abajo cuando su móvil volvió a sonar. Si no contestaba, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento aparecería Zabini en su puerta. Con fastidio contesto esperando que lo dejaran en paz.

"¿Qué demonios quieres Zabini?" Si el chico del otro lado del auricular no sentía el tedio que Draco mostraba, entonces no sabía que lo haría.

"¿Puedo entrar?" ¿Entrar? ¿De que hablaba? Draco se incorporo de la cama y se acerco a la puerta de su dormitorio. Dudo si abrirla o no, pero al final abrió y se encontró frente a el, a Zabini en persona. El chico le sonreía tímidamente. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y colgó su móvil, lo mismo que hizo su amigo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Blaise entro y cerro la puerta tras el.

"Necesito hablar contigo, y el colegio no es un buen lugar en este momento" Draco se sirvió una copa con vino y se sentó en un sillón subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro. La molestia de Draco era latente, sin embargo permaneció en silencio. "¿has hablado con Theo?" la pregunta le hizo sonreír cínicamente de lado.

"¿Y que tengo que hablar con el? ¿Acaso tengo que pedirle permiso para hacer lo que quiero con Granger? ¿Es eso?" Blaise negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía.

"No Draco, hablo de la distancia que están tomando, y realmente no entiendo por que" Draco se levanto y dejo su copa en la mesa.

"No lo quieres entender Zabini. Theodore se esta metiendo en mis asuntos con Granger solo por que se siente su amiguito, pero que ni crea que me va a echar a perder mis planes. En cuanto llegue Granger de su pueblito, la voy a meter en mi cama, así Nott se retuerza." Blaise lo miro con incertidumbre ¿realmente hablaba en serio? Por la forma en que había actuado los últimos días, se diría que le afecto que Hermione lo encontrara con Candy. Era obvio que Draco no lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero Zabini casi ponía las manos al fuego a que había sentimientos de por medio aunque el rubio quisiera seguir aparentando con su mascara de frialdad.

"Muy bien" aseguro Zabini "pero evítenme tener que decidir entre los 2, por que los 2 son mis amigos" Blaise molesto por lo anterior, salio de la habitación del rubio y azoto la puerta.

"¡Maldición Granger! ¿Qué me has hecho, que por tu culpa peleo con mis amigos?"

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

"Vamos Jane, cuéntame todo sin omitir nada, ¿Tienes nuevos amigos? Amigos hombres eh ¿son guapos? ¿Tienes novio? ¡Vamos niña dímelo todo!" después de haber arribado a Rutland y tener un recibimiento por sus dos mejores amigos Ian y Darcy, así como por su abuela. Hermione y su familia se fueron a instalar a casa de la abuelita de Hermione. Su amigo Ian tenía el turno intermedio en la tienda de videos donde trabajaba, así que después de haberla visto llegar, había corrido a su trabajo. Darcy por otro lado estaba ansiosa por saber como era la vida de Hermione en una ciudad tan grande como Northumberland ya que ella no había ido más allá de los límites de su ciudad natal. Ian y Darcy eran mellizos casi idénticos, excepto por que eran de sexos diferentes. Desde que Hermione tenía uso de razón los tres habían sido amigos inseparables. De hecho en algún tiempo Hermione tuvo una corta relación con Ian hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el cariño que existía era solo de amigos y quedaron en excelentes términos.

Hermione sonrío ante la insistencia de Darcy, por un momento visualizo a Ginny brincando como una pequeña queriéndole sacar algún tipo de información.

"No me llames Jane" le dijo Hermione con una seriedad que amedrento a Darcy "sabes que no me gusta" Darcy puso los ojos en blanco y subió la maleta de Hermione a la cama abriéndola para ayudarle a desempacar.

"Desembucha y deja tus molestias para otro momento ¿Si?" dijo impaciente la chica. Darcy era un poco mas alta que Hermione, su figura era espigada y delgada, su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rubio y lacio le daba un toque de mas altura, sus ojos azules picaros eran grandes y alegres, tenia una manos delgadas y con dedos largos, lo que le era de gran ayuda a la hora de tocar el piano, su instrumento favorito. Sus rasgos al igual que los de Ian eran afilados, ambos eran demasiado apuestos. Hermione miro a los ojos a su amiga y lo que la rubia vio en ellos nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Su mirada era triste, realmente triste.

Darcy dejo la maleta de lado y se sentó en la cama dándole unos golpecitos para indicarle a Hermione que también se sentara. El tono con el que inicio era normal, no quería que Hermione supiera que la notaba triste.

"¿Cómo se llaman tus nuevos amigos?" Hermione sonrío al pensar en ellos.

"Hay un chico que se llama Nivelle, es todo un caso" la castaña pensó en el siempre sonriente Nivelle "Luna es una chica que parece que vive en otro mundo, Cho es lindísima y es muy inteligente, Harry es un excelente amigo, de echo es el mejor amigo de mi novio" a Darcy se le agrandaron los ojos cuando escucho la palabra novio.

"¡Si tienes novio Hermione! ¿Es guapo? Yo creo que si, siempre te lo dije, eres hermosa" la chica abrazo a una Hermione azorada por la pena.

"Lo mejor de todo, es que solita te preguntas y solita te contestas" era una manía de Darcy que a Hermione siempre le causo gracia.

"Lo siento" se disculpo sonrojada "no lo puedo evitar, ¿pero dime como es tu novio?" Si Hermione pensó que había dejado en Northumberland a Ginny, estaba muy equivocada.

"Su nombre es Ronald Weasley, tiene una hermosa hermana llamada Ginny, ambos son pelirrojos" Darcy sonrío al escucharlo "¿Es guapo? Si lo es, y mucho, es alto y delgado sin llegar a flaco, es perfecto" Hermione de verdad sentía y pensaba lo que decía, eso era una realidad que no podía negar, sin embargo los sentimientos, esos no se pueden negar.

"¿Estas muy enamorada verdad? Solo los enamorados hablan así de sus parejas" Darcy suspiro pensando en que ella tanbien quisiera estar enamorada, sin embargo lo que Hermione respondió la saco de su ensoñación.

"No, no amo a Ron" Hermione se aclaro la garganta "estoy enamorada de otro" la quijada de Darcy casi cayo al suelo cuando escucho esto.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tienes novio y estas enamorada de otro?" la sonrisa de Hermione al escuchar esto fue de incredulidad, por que a estas alturas, tampoco ella lo creía.

"Si Darcy, me enamore como estupida de alguien que solo jugo conmigo" la voz de Hermione se quebró al admitir por primera vez sus sentimientos frente a alguien "Draco Malfoy, el inalcanzable…" Hermione contó a grandes rasgos como había sucedido que se había enamorado de alguien que no era su novio. Le contó el motivo por el que tuvieron que pasar un fin de semana en casa del otro y la forma en que poco a poco se fue enamorando como una tonta de el.

Darcy no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de su amiga, hasta hace unos meses Hermione era un tanto introvertida y tímida, de echo Darcy le había conseguido una que otra cita con algún chico, citas a las que Hermione se negaba a asistir. Así que le costaba trabajo pensar que Hermione se hubiera enredado con un tipo como el que describía. Realmente se notaba lo herida que estaba la castaña, pero aun así podía ver el brillo en sus ojos al escucharla hablar de el "Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, sacarlo de aquí" dijo apretándose el pecho, unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron.

"¿Y por que no se lo contaste a una de tus amigas? ¿Por qué siempre quieres pasar todo lo malo tu sola?" le dijo en forma de reclamo, Hermione siempre se había sentido tan fuerte que aunque le cayera una tromba estaba segura que ella sola saldría adelante.

"No se lo podía contar a nadie, Ginny es mi mejor amiga en Northumberland, pero es hermana de Ron ¿Tu crees que iba a aceptarlo?" Solo imaginarse que Ginny se enterara de que estaba enamorada del peor enemigo de Ron, le hacia sentir escalofrío "cualquiera a quien pudiera contárselo era imposible que me entendida Darcy, no tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de regresar, de verte y poder desahogarme contigo, de que me dijeras que lo que siento es un error y que debo olvidarlo, que Draco nunca me va a querer ni siquiera un poco, que pierdo mi tiempo penando en el" la voz de Hermione quedo ahogada por los sollozos. En ese momento Darcy no supo que decirle, ver así a su amiga, reducida a nada, le daba mucha tristeza. Jamás se imagino irse de Rutland le causaría tanto dolor.

"H-Hermione" sin decir nada mas la abrazo y dejo que la castaña se desahogara todo lo que necesitara. El tiempo transcurrido fue de gran ayuda para Hermione. Aunque ya se había prometido que jamás volvería a llorar por Draco, le había venido bien haberlo echo. Cuando los sollozos disminuyeron Hermione se separo de su amiga, le había empapado el suéter que esta llevaba. La castaña le pidió como un favor especial no volver a hablar de ese tema nunca más, este había sido el momento para enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su alma. Darcy asintió, era lo menos que podía hacer por su amiga.

Del piso de abajo de la casa, se escucho el barullo de gente. Darcy y Hermione bajaron a ver quien había llegado. En la sala estaba su prima Maggi acompañada de su prometido y sus padres, al igual que los amigos de Hermione, habían ido a casa de la abuela para darles la bienvenida. Por otro lado Maggi necesitaba ponerse de acuerdo con Hermione con respecto al modelo y color del vestido que utilizaría para la boda como dama compañía.

El tiempo paso corriendo, una semana en Rutland no era suficiente para volver a ver a todos sus conocidos y al mismo tiempo ayudar a su prima en los preparativos de la boda. Definitivamente el poco tiempo que llevaba en su antiguo lugar de residencia le dio otra visión de la vida, hacia mucho que no se reía tanto, que el simple echo de salir a pasear con sus amigos le hiciera ilusión. El tiempo en Rutland ya era demasiado frió, faltaba muy poco para que comenzara a nevar, Darcy, Ian y Hermione esperaban la nieve con tanto anhelo, pensar que pronto podrían patinar en el lago congelado cerca de la casa de los gemelos, o jugar una guerra de bolas ce nieve en donde las ganadoras indiscutibles siempre eran Darcy y Hermione.

Una noche antes de la boda de su prima, Hermione se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Por cuestiones de sobre cupo Ian y Darcy no habían sido invitados a la boda, esto era doblemente terrible para la castaña que esperaba poder contar con sus amigos en el momento mas horrible de su vida, cunado tuviera que ponerse ese horrible vestido rosa pálido que reposaba en esos momentos en su cama. Lo único que podía agradecer, era que ninguno de sus amigos la vería hacer el ridículo. Pero seguía preguntándose por que no habían podido usar un vestido con un poco mas de tela. Claro que sabía por que, Astoria no lo hubiera permitido, entre mas carne pudiera enseñar, seria mejor. Astoria era la hermana menor de Maggi, hijas de la hermana de la señora Granger, quien se había casado con un rico empresario bancario.

Francis Greengrass un hombre muy guapo y rubio quien tenia dos hijas, siendo Astoria arrogante y vanidosa, quien por el simple echo de ser hermosa, sentía que nadie podía ser merecedor de ella. Ian toda su vida había estado enamorado de Astoria, lógicamente para ella el chico era un bueno para nada que no merecía ni respirar el aire alrededor de ella.

Suspiro una vez mas, tenia que descansar, la boda seria al medio día y después podría disfrutar abiertamente de sus vacaciones sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

La marcha nupcial sonaba solemnemente, la iglesia lucia hermosos adornos de rosas blancas. Todo el pasillo estaba lleno de pétalos blancos con una fina hilera en medio, de pétalos rojos.

El cortejo salio y con ellos las damas de compañía encabezadas por la hermosa rubia Astoria, pero la que le llamo la atención al grado de sentir que su pulso se aceleraba era la castaña que venia hasta el final. ¿De verdad era ella? Tuvo que enfocar su vista lo que más pudo, no podía permitir que sus ojos le mintieran creyendo haberla visto. Este, el ultimo lugar del mundo donde se hubiera imaginado encontrarla Se veía hermosa en ese vestido que permitía admirar su espalda. A pesar de que la chica que iba con ella era hermosa, Hermione sobresalía, su belleza era sencilla sin exageración. Su cabello lo traía de lado, haciendo que sus rizos descansaran en su hombro, dejando la espalda en total descubierto.

Resoplo con una sonrisa en la boca, realmente era el destino, y lo tenia frente a el.

…

Cuan nerviosa e incomoda se podía sentir ese día, las manos le estaban sudando de nervios, y esas malditas zapatillas de tacón ¿Acaso no sabían que también existían los zapatos de piso? Practico durante dos días obligada por Darcy "Con un libro en la cabeza Herms, para que luzcas como modelo" le había dicho su amiga, esperaba no verse ridícula, eso seria suficiente. Del vestido ni hablar, el traer los hombros y parte de la espalda descubierta le era vergonzoso, aun mas sabiendo que tenía pecas que difícilmente se cubrían con maquillaje. ¡Ash! Solo rogaba al cielo que aquello pasara rápido y poder quitarse el disfraz.

Obviamente la que saldría primero seria Astoria, Hermione no esperaba menos de ella, necesitaba lucirse para ser feliz, a la castaña le vino bien por que así podría esconderse un poco mas de la gente y pasar desapercibida. El paso hasta llegar al altar era lento y tortuoso, pero lo mas extraño era que sentía una mirada demasiado penetrante, no era para nada una sensación agradable, sin embargo no se atrevió a buscar al culpable, necesitaba concentrarse en el suelo para no caerse, si se distraía seria el fin de una vida joven.

Durante toda la ceremonia tuvo la sensación de querer voltear y mirar a la audiencia, sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Tal vez solo se trataba del tío Mario, tenía una mirada muy pesada y seguramente estaba sorprendido de verla en un atuendo como el que traía. Sin querer darle mas importancia que la necesaria, sufrió durante más de una hora que fue lo que duro la ceremonia, la tía Margot lloro litros y litros de lágrimas, su bebita se casaba. Cuando por fin había terminado, Hermione sentía los pies hinchados de cansancio, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a las zapatillas. Lo único bueno de que llegara el banquete, era que se sentaría en su mesa y no volvería a pararse de ahí si no hasta que la fiesta concluyera.

…

La música sonaba suavemente, la orquesta daba la bienvenida a los invitados que poco a poco ocupaban sus lugares. El estaba sentado detrás de un pilar donde compartía la mesa con su familia, desde ahí tenia la mejor vista, Hermione sentada en la mesa principal junto a los novios. Tenia un mechón de su cabello en las manos con el que jugaba nerviosamente, esa visión lo hizo sonreír.

"¿Cuál es el chiste?" Astoria llego a saludarlo, el chico miro a su prima y ladeo la cabeza dándole a entender que le estorbaba la visión "¿Si te estorbo puedo irme?" se ofreció la rubia, el chico sonrío complaciente con la propuesta. Astoria puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a su lado "Esto es de lo más aburrido, no hay ningún chico con el que valga la pena divertirse" Astoria siguió la mirada de su primo, el echo de ignorarla tan desvergonzadamente, significaba que había algo mas interesante. Pero a lo que la llevo fue a Hermione. Miro de Hermione a su primo y de vuelta, de su primo a Hermione. ¿Qué había de interesante en ella?

"¿Sabes Astoria? Tengo ganas de bailar" la rubia se hizo hacia atrás pensando que su primo pretendiera que bailara con el. Sien embargo lo que el chico hizo fue levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia el punto donde tenia clavada la mirada.

…

El baile ya había comenzado, los novios se deslizaban suavemente por la pista de baile. Jake el ahora esposo de su prima Maggi le susurraba cosas al oído que hacían que esta sonriera sonrojada. Era un momento tan intimo, por un momento Hermione volteo la mirada, verlos así de enamorados le hacia tanto daño, como saber que la única persona que la haría perder la cabeza como Jake lo hacia con Maggi, se encontraba a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia. Seguramente en cama de alguna rubia despampanante o en la suya propia. El corazón se le estremeció de solo pensarlo ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Draco? Si su decisión no era suficiente para olvidarlo, tendría que tomar otras medidas.

Trato de reprimir un bostezo cubriéndose la boca con la servilleta, pero este se le escapo cuando escucho una voz tras ella "Creo que tu y yo hacemos una excelente pareja bailando ¿Te parece si se los demostramos?" la mano del chico se extendió frente a ella. Esa voz le era tan conocida, y no precisamente de Rutland, sin voltear a verlo sabía quien era. ¿Qué demonios hacia alguien como el en el fin del mundo?

Hermione volteo a verlo, aun no se creía que estuviera ahí. Se levanto pensando que aquella era una visión, pero no, ahí estaba el frente a ella, Theodore Nott tan alto y tan encantador como siempre "¿T-tu? ¿Q-que dem…?" las palabras no salieron de su boca por que Theo la tomo de la mano y la guió al centro de la pista.

"¿Las preguntas las hago yo?" le dijo tomándola de la cintura "¿Qué haces aquí?" Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Theo esbozo una carcajada.

"Aquí es de donde soy ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí?" Hermione golpeo el hombro del chico haciendo que este sonriera aun más.

"Maggi es mi prima" Hermione abrió la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Theo su primo? No tenia ni idea de eso.

"¿Eres mi primo?" Realmente esta chica era divertida cuando se lo proponía, Theo negó con la cabeza, con la sonrisa aun más grande si cabía decirlo.

"Dije que Maggi es mi prima, no tu" la castaña frunció el ceño "Mi tío Francis, es hermano de mi madre, por lo tanto no te recuerdo en nuestro árbol genealógico" le guiño el ojo con picardía.

"OH, no, entonces no somos nada. Mi madre es hermana de la mama de Maggi o sea que mi tío Francis solo es tío político" Theo asintió con la cabeza. Hermione se tropezó con el pie de Theo, pero el castaño con gran agilidad la detuvo. Hermione hacia un puchero con la boca ¡Qué vergüenza! El color rojo subió a su rostro, ella sabia lo que le estaba pasando debido al calor que repentinamente sintió.

"Realmente te vez hermosa, y ese escarlata en tu rostro lo acentúa mas" Hermione se paro en seco y lo fulmino con la mirada.

"No permitas que de tu boca sigan saliendo tantas mentiras, no te vuelvas como tu amigo" si Hermione le hubiera dado una bofetada seria menos doloroso que aquello que acababa de decirle. Por primera vez en su vida, la castaña vio tan molesto a Theo, que al momento se arrepintió de lo dicho.

"Que seas tan insegura, no quiere decir que yo diga mentiras" Hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada ante la voz tan fría de Theo, que quiso dar la vuelta y esconderse en lo mas alejado posible.

"L-lo lamento, no quise decir eso" se disculpo.

"Como sea, en cuanto estemos en Northumberland me tendrás que pagar una buena cena por la ofensa" Hermione volteo a ver la cara de Theo que volvía a ser picara. La castaña no pudo devolverle la sonrisa, eso era definitivo. Theo alzo las cejas en espera de una respuesta, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

¡Demonios! Había pasado más de una semana desde que Hermione se había ido. Necesitaba verla, ya no lo podía negar. El deseo era mas fuerte que el. Ya ni siquiera estaban Blaise y Theodore para poder discutir con ellos. Blaise se había ido a España con sus padres todas las vacaciones y Theodore, bueno Theodore era otro cuento. Desde que había tenido aquel roce con el, habían estado muy distanciados, y el castaño se había ido sin ni siquiera decirle adiós, ni a donde iba. Que más daba, lo que en realidad importaba era que tenía que sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza. En unas semanas se iría a Paris con sus padres a pasarse el resto de las vacaciones, y claro, para conocer a su nueva prometida. Estaba seguro que seria una chica hermosa, por lo menos los gustos de Lucius eran refinados, si la chica valía la pena, podría sacarle a la castaña de la cabeza. De todas formas tendría que esperar hasta que las clases iniciaran de nuevo, para poder reiniciar sus planes con Hermione.

Draco se sentía incomodo, por la idea de que Theo se hubiera ido estando disgustado con el, la verdad es que siempre que había necesitado el apoyo de alguien, ya fuera Blaise o Theo, estaban dispuestos para el. Tomo su móvil, jamás le pediría una disculpa eso era lógico, sin embargo solo le llamaría y actuaría como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces sin respuesta, a la quinta vez cuando el rubio estaba a punto de colgar Theo contesto "¿Hola?" ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que le decía?

"Nott, pensé que no me contestarías. Después de todo ni siquiera te despediste" lamentablemente aunque quisiera ser amable, su instinto lo obligaba a actuar sarcástico.

"Mm, no creí que quisieras despedirte de mi" el corazón de Theo estaba agitado, jamás se imagino que Draco lo llamaría solo para reclamarle su falta de educación. En cualquier otro momento no le hubiera importado, pero ahora cuando el estaba cerca de algo que Draco quería para el, las cosas cambiaban.

"¿Y este año donde lo pasaran tu familia y tu?" la falta de importancia en la voz de Draco hirió un poco a Theo. Blaise ya les había dicho que se iba a España a pasar sus vacaciones y Draco esperaba la indicación de su padre para marcharse a Paris, así que seguramente a falta de nada que hacer, el niño mimado estaría aburrido.

"Pronto nos iremos a Los Ángeles" confeso el castaño sin pensar bien lo que decía.

"¿Pronto? ¿Dónde estas ahora?" ¿Tan estupido podía ser? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que ya estaba allá? Theo tardo en contestarle tratando de pensar rápidamente lo que tenia que decirle sin regarla mas.

"OH bueno, asistimos a la boda de una prima, aburrida por cierto, realmente me urge salir de aquí. Bueno Draco creo que nos…"

"¡Como tardas Theodore! Darcy y Hermione ya están listas desde hace quince minutos" Theo trato de tapar el auricular pero había sido demasiado tarde, la intromisión de Ian había dejado helado a Draco ¿Hermione? ¿Escucho bien y dijo Hermione? Del otro lado del teléfono no se escuchaba nada más.

"¡Nott ¿Estas con Hermione?" exigió saber Draco. Theo no contestaba así que Draco volvió a insistir."¡Responde Nott! ¿Hermione esta ahí? ¿En que lugar estas? ¡Contesta!" cuando Theodore había dicho que le urgía salir de ahí, a Draco le había sonado demasiado falso, sin embargo no le dio importancia por que Theo se distinguía por ser bromista y exagerado.

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?" contesto exasperado el castaño.

"¿En don-de es-tas?" exigió el rubio enfurecido.

"De nada te va a servir saber donde estoy, ella no quiere saber nada de ti"

"¿Recuerdas que no es problema tuyo? ¿Dónde estas?"

"Lo siento Draco, pero no te lo voy a decir. Tal vez después de esto no quieras volver a ser mi amigo y te entendería, pero déjala en paz, si vieras lo feliz que es lejos de ti jamás la reconocerías. Por otro lado, creo que lo que tenias planeado hacer con ella ya no podrá ser, necesitas buscarte otra cosa para desquitarte de Weasley, por que Hermione no va a regresar" Draco sintió que los oídos iban a tronarle de la presión ¿No iba a regresar? ¿Por qué? Su cabeza era un mar de voces que le decían uno y mil motivos por los que Hermione no quería regresar.

El rubio no escucho como Theo le llamaba del otro lado del auricular y al no obtener respuesta colgó. ¿Acaso era por el que Hermione había tomado esa decisión? Cada vez que había estado con ella tocándola, besándola queriéndola seducir, se había dado cuenta de que la castaña no ponía resistencia. Varias veces le había asegurado a Blaise que Hermione estaba sintiendo algo por el, pero lo confirmo cuando la vio en la puerta del baño echa un mar de lagrimas. Su rostro era la personificación del dolor, de la decepción, el la había lastimado hasta el grado de no querer volver a Northumberland.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, aun no podía reaccionar a lo que Theodore le había dicho ¿Y si solo era una excusa para no decirle donde estaba? Pensó Draco tratando de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. "Nott" trato de llamarlo, pero se dio cuenta que ya le había colgado. Remarco el número del castaño pero enseguida entro la operadora, Theo había apagado su móvil.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Después de la boda y de saber de labios de Hermione que no quería regresar a Northumberland, Theo había pedido a sus padres que se quedaran solo unos días más en Rutland. Era cierto que después viajaría a Los Ángeles y ahí estaría hasta un día antes de entrar a clases y regresar a casa.

Le pregunto a Hermione el motivo por el que había tomado esa decisión, pero la castaña solo le dijo que ya se había cansado de tanto bailar, que necesitaba sentarse. Sin embargo Theo no quito el dedo del renglón y siguió preguntando, aunque muy en el fondo no quería escuchar la respuesta por que sabia que el motivo era alto, rubio y un maldito mal nacido. Al final la castaña le dijo que extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos y a su abuela, obvio que Theo no se trago eso, sin embargo no quiso seguir exigiendo en algo que Hermione estaba renuente a contarle, pero por algún motivo se sintió triste saber que ya no volvería a verla tan seguido como antes. Pero le había prometido que cada vez que pudiera iría a Rutland a visitarla, que no le cupiera la menor duda que lo haría.

La sonrisa de Hermione era hermosa y enfundada en un atuendo tan femenino, hizo que Theo la viera con otros ojos y al mismo tiempo maldijera a Draco por querer dañarla. Si el rubio no fuera un maldito egoísta y hubiera sabido apreciar el personaje tan agradable que era Hermione, Theo jamás se hubiera planteado el pensar en ella como mujer.

…

La nieve había cubierto Rutland por completo, el aire invernal era helado, sin embargo lo que mas anhelaban Ian, Darcy y Hermione era poder patinar por fin en el lago que ya estaba congelado. Habían aceptado agradablemente a Theo en su grupo a pesar de que Astoria le había aconsejado comportarse a su altura y no andar queriendo chapotear con los insípidos amiguitos de Hermione.

La navidad llego tan rápido que no la sintieron venir, a pesar de que Theodore había dicho que se iría antes de noche buena, les dio la sorpresa de que su padre había aceptado la invitación de pasar Navidad con la familia de su esposa, pero no sin antes advertirles que un día después de la navidad partirían a EEUU.

Cada quien paso las fiestas en casa de sus familiares, así que los Granger asistieron a casa de los Greengrass como cada año lo hacían. Este año seria diferente para Hermione ya que Theo estaría con ella y no tendría que soportar sola a Astoria y sus mil y un historias de cómo tiene que soportar ser acosada por chicos guapos.

Entre chistes y risas de parte de Theo, habían pasado una velada agradable. No había tema del que no pudieran hablar. Dejaron a los adultos que se habían enfrascado en charlas de negocios y bebidas, así que Theo y Hermione salieron al pórtico para admirar los jardines tapizados por el manto blanco de la nieve.

"¿Has pensado en algún momento, que pasara con tus amigos en Rutland?" Hermione lo miro por un instante y después se perdió en la vista tan hermosa de la nieve.

"Si, y los voy a extrañar mucho" confeso sin duda. Claro que lo había pensado mucho, le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que cuando tuvo que dejar a Darcy e Ian, pero había sobrevivido y ahora no seria la excepción.

"Y ¿Has pensado en el?" la castaña volteo con rapidez a verlo ¿A quien se refería? "No tienes por que negarlo Hermione, he visto como vez a Draco y no es con odio como pretendes hacer saber" Hermione se quedo muda de la impresión, Theo sabia lo que le sucedía con Draco ¿Cómo?

"No se de que hablas" Hermione se levanto y trato de entrar a la casa. El que ella lo negara con la boca, no lo hacia real ante la agitación que le causo la confesión de Theo. La castaña quiso entrar a la casa, pero Theo la tomo de la mano apenado por haberla puesto en aquel apuro.

"Lo siento, no debí" le dijo tomándola de la barbilla. La puerta se abrió y Astoria salio del brazo de la madre de Theo y eran seguidas por la señora Granger y la abuela de Hermione. Theo retrocedió un paso al instante, sin embargo Astoria con sonrisa maliciosa volteo hacia su familia.

"Hemos interrumpido el beso bajo el muerdago" todos incluyendo a Theo y Hermione voltearon hacia arriba y miraron el muerdago que pendía en las cabezas de los chicos. Theo volteo a ver a Hermione y luego a Astoria fulminándola. Lo que no se espero nunca, fue sentir la mano de Hermione en su mejilla que con suavidad le volteo la cara hacia ella dándole un delicado roce de labios, que fue suficiente para acelerarle el pulso y sentir que sus pies despegaban del suelo haciéndolo flotar.

Hermione se alejo de Theo y volteo a mirar retadora a Astoria alzando las cejas en espera de lo que le pudiera decir. Astoria con sonrisa de suficiencia siguió su camino, sin embargo la abuelita de Hermione aplaudió haciendo sonrojar a la castaña que hasta entonces entendió que todos habían visto lo ocurrido. Avergonzada tomo a su abuela del brazo y dado que salían de la casa por que ya se iban, no quiso voltear a ver a Theo que se había quedado como estatua.

…

El día de navidad en casa de la abuela Jane, Hermione se había levantado tarde. La abuela siempre les tenía preparados hot cakes para el desayuno. Aquella noche se llevaría acabo la kermes navideña a beneficio de las familias del albergue, se organizaba año con año. Ese año Astoria había querido poner un puesto donde sus besos eran el premio. Desgraciadamente la mama de Hermione había comprometido a su hija y a Darcy para ayudar a Astoria en esa ardua labor.

Después de haber recibido una bufanda tejida por su abuela, un libro por parte de su madre, una caja de música por parte de su padre, Hermione se sentía ansiosa, ya que su papa le había dicho que tenia un regalo extra para llegada la noche, esperaba que fuera aquel reproductor de E- book que habían visto en una tienda cuando fueron a comprar el regalo para su mama. Ya se imaginaba leyendo cualquier libro sin tener que llevarlo a cuestas.

…

"¿Segura que le dijiste que aquí?" Ian, Hermione y Darcy esperaban a Theo en la entrada de la plaza donde seria la kermes, ya llevaba de retraso veinte minutos e Ian estaba desesperado por entrar, mas aun sabiendo que por10 euros podía recibir un beso de Astoria."Olvídalo Hermione, nos estamos perdiendo lo mejor de la noche, ya llegara y nos encontrara" Hermione y Darcy se miraron sabiendo el motivo de la prisa de Ian, sin embargo si seguían paradas sin movimiento se congelarían, así que siguieron al rubio y entraron.

Dieron una vuelta al lugar, había de todo en comida, lo que les llamo mas la atención fue que un terreno amplio había un juego de gotcha, en cuanto llegara Theo, tendrían que entrar y jugar una guerra de balas de pintura.

Estaban muertos de la risa viendo como en el registro civil casaban a dos chicos que llevaban a rastras. Hermione se sentía feliz de poder volver a ser ella misma, sin la carga de poder encontrarse a Draco en cualquier lugar al que fuera.

Diez metros mas delante de ellos, el señor Granger le hacia señas a su hija pidiéndole que fuera hasta donde el estaba. Darcy fue la que lo vio, por que Hermione e Ian veían como al señor Matías le atinaban un pastelazo en la cara, y se doblaban de la risa. Darcy le dio un codazo a Hermione, y esta por fin volteo a ver a su padre. Los tres amigos se acercaron al señor Granger el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Herms ¿te acuerdas del regalo que quedo pendiente?" a Hermione le brinco el corazón de felicidad y Darcy esperaba que el E-book fuera en negro ya que la castaña les había dado la noticia del regalo de su papa.

"Aja" contesto llena de emoción. El señor Granger hizo una seña con la mano a alguien que los chicos no alcanzaban a ver por que estaba detrás de una lona que cubría el puesto de las hamburguesas. Lo que apareció frente a Hermione, fue para lo que nunca en la vida estaría preparada. En su máxima magnitud Draco se hizo presente ante una Hermione que sintió que por un momento perdía el piso.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Hola chicas, espero que no les haya aburrido a medio capitulo. La verdad es que no he tenido grandes ánimos para escribir, lamentablemente tengo una amiga muy grave y me siento baja de ánimos. Trate de hacer lo posible escribiendo el capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews que siempre están presentes y nos leemos hasta la próxima. Besos

Reviews

GO


	17. Miedo ante lo inevitable

**17.-Miedo ante lo inevitable **

La mañana llego igual que su estado de ánimo, gris y nublada. Era inminente que el invierno había llegado. Draco estaba dormido boca abajo, si bien había conciliado el sueño durante una hora, era demasiado. El día anterior intento por todos los medios comunicarse con Theo pero le fue imposible, el castaño no volvió a prender el móvil.

Su última esperanza era pensar que se le hubiera salido algo con Blaise, así que le había llamado preguntándole sobre ¿donde podría estar Theodore?, Pero el chico tampoco sabía nada. Draco parecía león enjaulado, si no volvía a ver a Hermione… no simplemente era un pensamiento que lo ponía mas exaltado. La buscaría por debajo de las piedras y la encontraría. Y Theodore estaría muerto.

Despertó al escucharse unos leves golpes en la puerta de su recamara "¿Draco, estas ahí?" el rubio se removió pero no contesto "¿Draco? Tu padre esta al teléfono" el día no podía pintarle peor. Se levanto, solo traía el pantalón del pijama sin nada cubriendo su pecho, descalzo camino hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Gracias nana, bajo en un momento" la mujer le acaricio la mejilla y paso sus arrugados dedos por donde las ojeras se hacían presentes. Draco le sonrío muy débilmente y Mary dio un beso en cada uno de sus ojos,

"No tardes" le pidió, conocía a Lucius y no quería que por nada le discutiera a Draco dado que no se veía bien. Pero a Draco dejar esperando a su padre le daba igual, después de quince minutos bajo y contesto.

"¿Bueno?, colgó" lo dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

"Draco, tu padre se enfadara, lo dejaste esperando demasiado tiempo" lo regaño Mary.

"Yo los sigo esperando nana" contesto con amargura. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Draco hizo una seña a Mary de que el contestaba.

"¿Si?" sin duda Lucius estaba molesto, por que la que contesto fue Narcisa.

"¿Qué piensas al dejar a tu padre en el teléfono?" Draco puso los ojos en blanco "¡déjate de niñerías Draco! Tu padre te quiere aquí antes de Año Nuevo, ha organizado una cena donde vendrán tu prometida y sus padres. No necesito recordarte que esta de mas que sigas discutiendo este tema, por que ya es un echo ¿Entiendes verdad?" Draco no le discutió para nada a su madre, en verdad tenía cosas más importantes en la que pensar.

"¿Es todo? Si es así, que tengas buen día madre, mi desayuno se enfría" durante el discurso de su madre, a Draco se le ocurrió la forma en que tal vez podría saber a que lugar se habían dirigido los Nott antes de irse a Los Ángeles. Después de colgar, subió a su habitación y entro directo a la ducha. Veinte minutos después ya estaba en su auto manejando a gran velocidad. Sentía que era su última esperanza de saber donde estaba Hermione, si era capaz de no averiguarlo nunca, ella no regresaría.

Las llantas del auto derraparon fuera de la casa de los Nott. La idea de Draco era interrogar a la servidumbre tratando de averiguar donde estaba su amigo, y decirles que quería darle una sorpresa. Desgraciadamente nadie sabía darle razón de la ubicación de los Nott, lo único que repetían era que pasarían las festividades en Los Ángeles. Seguramente Theodore les previno advirtiéndoles que dijeran eso. Furioso consigo mismo por no haber conseguido nada, manejo de regreso a su casa. En un semáforo donde esperaba el cambio de luces, una chica le hacia señas desde el auto contiguo. Draco iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no la vio hasta que ella le toco el claxon. La chica le hizo señas indicándole que la siguiera, por un momento Draco pensó en ignorarla y seguir su camino, sin embargo pensando en que nada conseguiría seguir frustrado, decidió seguirla. La chica entro en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, Draco aparco al lado de ella. Melanie salio corriendo de su auto deportivo y corrió a los brazos del rubio, directo a devorar su boca. El rubio no se hizo del rogar, sin embargo aquella boca no le pertenecía a la mujer en quien no podía dejar de pensar, la tomo de los hombros y la aparto sutilmente.

"Melanie" siseo "¿Qué milagro encontrarte?" la chica envolvió como enredaderas sus brazos al cuello del blondo, tratando de besarlo de nuevo. Draco la tomo de los brazos y se los quito de encima.

"Te he extrañado ¿Y tu a mi?" Draco sonrío burlón.

"Claro" en la única persona que podía pensar que extrañaba, estaba en compañía de uno de sus amigos pensando en no regresar "tenia tiempo de no verte Melanie" dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en su auto.

"Regrese hace dos días a Inglaterra, ahora vivo en Australia, en Sidney exactamente" el rubio alzo las cejas dándose por sorprendido "vine a pasar las festividades con mi familia, y hoy vengo a conseguir casi de ultima hora mis regalos para Navidad." Dijo acercándose a Draco peligrosamente "¿Qué te parece si me acompañas…y luego… te recompenso?" Draco sonrío sarcástico, pero la chica lo interpreto como que la idea le había gustado. Melanie lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo consigo a cuestas, Draco al no oponerse, acepto pensando que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, encerrarse en su casa no era buena idea, sobretodo si solo servia para pensar solamente en ella.

El tiempo que paso con Melanie fue agradable, la chica le contó acerca de su vida en Australia. Melanie era 1 año mayor que Draco y se había mudado a Australia cuando entro a la universidad, la chica vivía sola en un departamento. El blondo pensó que lo que Melanie le contaba, era la historia que quería para el. Mudarse lejos de sus padres, solo, y logar cada una de las metas que se había propuesto.

Después de dos horas donde Melanie consiguió la mayoría de sus regalos, la chica le pidió a Draco que la siguiera en su auto. El tráfico era fluido debido a que la mayoría de la gente, salía de la ciudad por las vacaciones. Melanie se detuvo en una glorieta para indicarle a Draco que diera vuelta a la derecha, al voltear, el rubio vio un edificio blanco con ventanas verdes muy elegantes "Consultorio dental Granger" decía la marquesina en letras blancas. Melanie había seguido su camino sin darse cuenta que Draco ya no la seguía, el estaba mudo de excitación, busco un lugar donde aparcar. Bajo corriendo del auto y se planto enfrente del anuncio, las palabras pasaban anunciando el tipo de trabajos que se hacían ahí y su costo, al finalizar, con letras en rojo decía: Citas previas 5555203420. El corazón del rubio salto emocionado, estaba seguro que el teléfono pertenecía al señor Granger. Sin poder esperar un segundo más, saco su móvil y marco.

Primer tono… segundo tono… el tiempo era eterno, tercer tono… ¿acaso no le contestarían? La impaciencia era una mala compañía, cuarto tono… "¿Hola?" contesto una voz al otro lado, Draco dejo salir el aire que había retenido al escuchar la voz del señor Granger.

"¿Señor Granger? ¿Me recuerda? Soy Draco Malfoy amigo de Hermione" Durante un momento breve, pero que a Draco se le hizo eterno, no se escucho absolutamente nada.

"¡OH si, Draco! El chico que vive en la enorme mansión" Draco se puso la mano en el cabello aliviado de que el hombre lo recordara.

"¡Exacto señor!"

"Y ¿A que debo tu llamada? OH claro, ¿Quieres hablar con Hermione?" inmediatamente se puso nervioso, pensar en hablar con ella, no, en esos momento no era lo indicado. El pulso se le acelero, se recargo en la pared y respondió.

"No… bueno, la verdad es que… quería hablar con usted" no entendía el motivo por el que titubeaba tanto "estaba pensando que Hermione no se despidió de mi ¿Volverán pronto?" ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que quería decirle.

"No Draco, falta mucho para que regresemos, ¿te acuerdas que cuando estuviste en casa, de hable de Rutland?" ¿Rutland, Rutland? Draco indago en las conversaciones que tuvo con el padre de Hermione y recordó que en un momento en el que estaban comiendo aquella comida china, el señor Granger le platico a Draco que ellos venían de Rutland, ciudad donde la mayoría de su familia radicaba, cuando comenzó a contar cosas incomodas de la vida personal de Hermione, esta lo miro retadora y el señor Granger al instante paro de hablar. –Rutland es hermoso Draco- le había dicho el hombre –en vacaciones iremos, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- pero Hermione que casi se atragantaba con la comida al escuchar esto, intervino de inmediato –No papa, como crees Dra.…Malfoy seguramente tendrá planes con su familia ¿Cierto?-.

"¡Claro que me acuerdo!" repuso radiante el rubio, ahí era donde tenia la respuesta "precisamente ese es el motivo por el que me comunique con usted, pensando en que no tengo planes para estas vacaciones, decidí tomarle la palabra y aceptar la invitación de ir con ustedes a Rutland" la sonrisa que el rubio mantenía en la cara, era de total satisfacción.

"¿Quieres venir acá?" pregunto dubitativo el señor Granger "no sabes lo feliz que se va a poner Hermione cuando se entere".

"¡No!" lo interrumpió Draco tan drásticamente, que el hombre al otro lado se quedo en silencio por un instante "quisiera darle una sorpresa a su hija ¿si no le importa?" agrego el rubio pensando en que definitivamente si seria una sorpresa y no solo para Hermione, también estaba Theo.

"¿Sorpresa? esta bien, ¿por que no vienes el sábado?, tal vez quieras pasar la navidad con tu familia" Mary, no había pensado en ella, era la única persona que podría preocuparle. Era una fecha muy importante para ella y era la única que pasaban juntos.

"Por supuesto, el sábado esta bien" expuso de inmediato. El señor Granger le dijo a grandes rasgos la ubicación exacta del lugar en donde estaban. Tal era la jocosidad del hombre, que para hacer más emocionante el momento en que daría la sorpresa a su hija, pensó en la kermes que la castaña esperaba con tanto anhelo.

Los días que faltaron para que llegara el sábado se le hicieron eternos a Draco. El y Mary celebraron la Navidad, solos como siempre. Recibieron una llamada de Narcisa deseándoles felices fiestas y de Lucius recordándole a Draco el compromiso que tenia para el año nuevo-siempre tan calido- pensó el rubio.

Al día siguiente, tomo el tren tal y como se lo había recomendado el señor Granger. Muy en el fondo y sin querer reconocerlo abiertamente, necesitaba ver a Hermione, saber que Theo no le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pensar en ellos juntos le revolvía el estomago, no, definitivamente el castaño nunca le jugaría una mala pasada como esa, el solo estaba preocupado por el daño que pudiera ocasionarle al querer vengarse de Ronald.

Cuando llego a la estación de Rutland, el señor Granger ya lo estaba esperando "Draco" le dijo acercándose al chico y dándole un abrazo efusivo que el rubio no quiso rechazar por descortesía "el tren llego a tiempo ¿te ha gustado el viaje?" en realidad el rubio no fue muy observador con el paisaje, su mente la ocupaba Hermione y el momento en que volvería a verla.

"Muy hermoso" mintió "y ¿Dónde esta Hermione?" no quería que su ansiedad por verla se hiciera notoria, así que trato de darle solo la importancia necesaria.

"De seguro ya estará en la kermes, quedo de verse con sus amigos ahí, pero no te preocupes llegaremos en un santiamén" el señor Granger le ofreció ir primero a la casa a dejar su equipaje y por si quería cambiarse. Draco se negó rotundamente, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, como el agua al cuerpo, así necesitaba verla de una vez por todas y asegurarse que lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella, era solo eso, necesidad.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, música, risas, comida, juegos. Como desesperado la buscaba entre tanta gente, pero no le era fácil. Cuando sintió que sus nervios estaban al borde de su resistencia, el señor Granger lo tomo del hombro y le señalo hacia enfrente "Mira Draco, ahí viene" el rubio fijo su vista en la chica que venia en medio de dos personas. El solo verla hizo que su pulso lo traicionara por que se le disparo acelerándosele de un modo desmedido. Theo tenía razón, estaba feliz, tan feliz que Draco deseo ser parte de esa felicidad. La nariz de la castaña estaba roja por el frío al igual que sus mejillas, venia envuelta en una bufanda gris y guantes, el chico que venia a su lado la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a un estante donde un hombre era embadurnado con un pastel en la cara.

El señor Granger lo empujo detrás de una lona para esconderlo y llamo a Hermione gritándole y haciéndole señas "Ahí viene, veras la sorpresa que le damos" le dijo el papa de Hermione sin voltear a verlo para no delatarse, después de un instante que al rubio se le hizo eterno, el hombre volvió a hablar "Herms ¿te acuerdas del regalo que quedo pendiente?".

"Aja" escuchar su voz, hizo que Draco cerrara los ojos por la sensación que le provoco, cuando volvió a abrirlos vio que el señor Granger le hacia señas para que saliera. Sintió que todo en el temblaba, trago grueso y componiendo su postura arrogante salio para enfrentarse a ella.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Acaso era tal su anhelo de verlo de nuevo, qué ya alucinaba con el? cuando Hermione se tambaleo de la sorpresa, Ian la tomo de la mano al sentir sobre el, el peso de su amiga. El rubio hizo un gesto de disgusto al ver la reacción de Ian sobre Hermione.

"Si que te sorprendí" confeso su papa con una sonrisa de suficiencia "ese era el propósito ¿cierto Draco?" Hermione aun muda, miraba directamente a los ojos del rubio, esos ojos que siempre la enloquecieron con solo mirarla. Draco hacia lo mismo y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Esbozando una sonrisa seductora, se acerco a Hermione, tomo la mano que Ian sostenía dedicándole al chico una mirada desdeñosa, y con un roce en la mejilla de la castaña le susurro al oído.

"Te extrañe" el mundo alrededor de la castaña desapareció tal y como sucedía siempre que Draco estaba con ella. El rubio se hizo hacia atrás sin soltarle la mano a Hermione. Darcy por otro lado estaba igual de anonadada que su amiga, Draco era el chico del que Hermione le había platicado, realmente se había quedado corta al describirlo… bueno en realidad ese no era el caso en ese momento, el caso era ¿Qué demonios hacia el en Rutland? una voz los saco a todos de la sorpresa en la que se encontraban.

"¡¿Draco? ¡¿Draco Malfoy?" el rubio volteo a ver quien lo llamaba por su nombre, el no conocía absolutamente a nadie en aquel lugar. Astoria Greengrass con su singular sonrisa reconoció al rubio. Ser prima de Theodore Nott le había traído algunas satisfacciones a su vida, entre ellas haber conocido a Draco Malfoy en casa de los Nott en Northumberland.

"Astoria" dijo el rubio con extrañeza "¿Tu… pero que?" la rubia lo tomo de ambas manos haciendo que este soltara a Hermione. Astoria con una sonrisa que expresaba una felicidad infinita al tener ahí a Draco, se le fue encima al rubio y lo abrazo haciendo que este se tuviera que inclinar forzosamente. Por encima del hombro de Astoria, Draco vio como el señor Granger se alejaba con el que reconoció como padre de Astoria. Recordando que Hermione estaba ahí, soltó a la rubia, pero Astoria no lo soltó de las manos.

"¡Que alegría volver a verte Draco! ¿Theo te invito?" Draco iba a contestar pero Astoria siguió hablando "¿Vez aquel lugar donde hay unos labios enormes? Ahí estoy yo vendiendo besos, ven vamos y…" Draco se soltó de la chica, molesto.

"Lo siento Astoria, pero vengo con..." cuando el rubio se volteo para mirar a Hermione cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie ahí, desesperado volteo para todos lados buscándola, pero la chica y sus amigo habían desaparecido.

…

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro relamiéndose con las manos el cabello hacia atrás, si esa chica seguía jalándolo con tanto ahínco, aunque su melena fuera abundante se quedaría calva. Después de haber visto la cara desfigurada de Hermione cuando llego su queridísima prima Astoria y de ver que Ian casi se le iba encima a Draco cuando la rubia lo abrazo, Darcy tomo a ambos del brazo y aprovechando que Astoria distraía al rubio, corrió con los dos chicos y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de ahí. Lo más sensato que a Darcy se le ocurrió, fue llevarlos a la salida de la plaza donde habían quedado de verse con Theo.

"¿Quién demonios es ese imbecil Hermione? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? y ¿Por que Astoria se desvive por el?" Ian tomo con fuerza a Hermione del brazo, Darcy al verlo lo quito de encima de su amiga.

"Es una historia muy larga Ian, y que tu querida Astoria sea una arrastrada con el primero que se le ponga enfrente, es otra cosa" Hermione los volteo a ver irritada.

"¿Podrían dejar de pelear? Este no es el momento, necesito encontrar a Theodore" Ian y Darcy se miraron ante la voz furiosa de Hermione pero no volvieron a decir nada, caminaron a toda prisa detrás de la castaña. En el momento en que entraban de nuevo a la plaza, Hermione vio a Theo correr hacia ellos, el chico estaba rojo del frío y sacaba vapor por la boca.

"Lo siento, No podía terminar de empa…auch" Hermione le estampo las dos manos en el pecho aventándolo.

"¡Tu! ¡¿Que hace Malfoy aquí?" Theo no entendía lo que Hermione le gritaba, parpadeo varias veces tratando de captar, pero lo que mas lo confundió en toda la oración, fue Malfoy.

"¿Eh? ¿Draco?" Hermione fue detenida por Darcy.

"¡Es obvio que tu le dijiste donde estaba y por eso esta aquí!" Theo abrió la boca sorprendido por lo que la castaña le decía. Pero si el no le dijo nada ¿Cómo lo había investigado?

"¿Draco esta aquí? Y-yo te juro que no se nada" Hermione bajo un poco la guardia al ver que Theo en realidad no sabia nada "¿Dónde esta?"

"Se quedo con tu prima, ¿de verdad no sabes nada?" Si Theo no había sido ¿Entonces quien lo había echo?

"No. Hermione, hace unos días hable con Draco por teléfono" Hermione volteo a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos "me pidió que le dijera en donde te encontrabas, pero me negué. No se lo que hay entre ustedes, pero… no es asunto mío" mintió, claro que sabia y mas de la cuenta.

"No hay nada Theodore, y como no es invitado mío, no hay de que preocuparse por que no existe en mi lista de amistades. No quiero volver a hablar de el" señalo a sus tres amigos advirtiéndoles "vine a divertirme, y es lo que voy a hacer" el corazón de Hermione golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, era lógico que las cosas cambiaban por completo, no sabia el motivo por el que Draco la había seguido hasta ahí, pero lo que si sabia era que lo amaba tanto que si estuviera segura que había ido a Rutland por ella, por que sintiera lo mismo, correría a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero conocía a Draco y aunque le doliera en lo mas profundo del alma, tenia que reconocer que el no pertenecía solo a una mujer y el verlo esa noche con Astoria era la prueba de ello "Te estábamos esperando para ir a jugar Gotcha" cambio la conversación y trato de cambiar también su semblante.

Theo y sus amigos asintieron pensando que seria lo mejor. Por otro lado Theo sentía un gran nudo en el estomago al pensar que Draco estaba en Rutland y lo que mas le preocupaba era pensar que el al siguiente día se iría a Los Ángeles y dejaría sola a Hermione con el. Las intenciones de Draco eran las mismas, llevársela a la cama y después botarla, Theo no la quería para eso, sus sentimientos por la castaña habían cambiado, no podía decir que la amaba, sin embargo si podía decir que quería algo más que una amistad con ella. Trato de no pensar más en ello, esa seria su última noche con Hermione y quería disfrutarla al máximo. Conociendo a su prima Astoria, estaba seguro que no soltaría a Draco en toda la noche y ese era un gran alivio.

Los chicos ya estaban listos en su traje blanco de gotcha, Hermione y Darcy habían echo equipo al igual que Theo e Ian "¿Que nos darán si ganamos?" pregunto Theo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Hermione.

"Eso no sucederá iluso" contesto Darcy jugando con una bala de pintura.

"¿Y si sucede?" insistió Theo, Ian se recargo en el hombro del castaño esperando respuesta.

"Como eso no sucederá, dejaremos que ustedes decidan lo que quieren" contesto Hermione acomodándose los gogles. Ian volteo a ver a Theo y el castaño sonrío malicioso.

"Quiero un beso tuyo" Darcy que seguía jugando con la bala de pintura, la dejo caer al piso y esta se reventó dejando salir el liquido rojizo. Hermione volteo a verlo esperando que fuera otra de sus bromas, pero Theo se veía muy decidido a conseguir lo que pedía "pero no cualquier beso Hermione, quiero uno de verdad. Pero si no estas segura de ganar…".

"Estoy muy segura, acepto" dijo la castaña extendiéndole la mano para sellar el trato "pero si nosotras ganamos, se van a arrepentir de haber apostado ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿De acuerdo?" dijo Theo estrechándole la mano "hazme quedar bien Ian" le susurro al rubio cuando se alejaron de las chicas para tomar sus posiciones.

…

Después de buscar por todos lados a Hermione, Draco dio con ella y sus amigos. Para su no grata sorpresa estaba con Theodore. Los cuatro vestían trajes blancos y cargaban con un morral de donde sacaban globos que al aventarlos y estrellarse con algo, se reventaban y llenaban de pintura.

El rubio se recargo en la cerca que bordeaba el lugar donde los chicos jugaban gotcha. Esperaría a que salieran y se llevaría consigo a Hermione, utilizaría lo que fuera necesario, para que la chica le creyera que no tenía nada que ver con nadie. No podía hablarle de sentimientos por que ni el sabía a bien que era lo que sentía, lo único que sabía era que ese algo lo estaba ahogando.

Hermione corrió detrás de una puerta que estaba en medio del campo de guerra, Draco disfruto cuando la chica estrello una bomba en un tubo, no dio de lleno en Theo, pero al estrellarse, la pintura salio volando hacia el rostro del castaño. Hermione brinco de emoción, el chico rubio por su parte, después de una emboscada a la otra chica, le exploto una bomba de pintura en el pecho, los gritos de júbilo por parte de Theo y el rubio inundaron el lugar.

"¡Estas sola Hermione! ¡Darcy esta muerta y cobrare mi premio!" grito Theo detrás de unos enormes tubos de drenaje.

"¡No estés tan seguro Nott, Darcy esta fuera de juego, pero yo no!" Draco sonrío ante la seguridad de Hermione. Cuando Theo e Ian supieron el lugar correcto donde se escondía Hermione, cada uno bordeo el lugar para no darle chance a escapar. Hermione vio llegar primero a Ian y trato de correr al otro lado, pero se topo con Theo y aunque le aventó un par de bombas que traía en las manos, el chico fue bastante hábil para esquivarlas. La sonrisa de malicia de Theodore intimido a la castaña, estaba perdida, detrás Ian y por delante Theo, alzo las manos rindiéndose, Theo le hizo una seña a Ian de que la chica se había rendido. Theo puso un brazo en el hombro de Hermione, a lo lejos Draco sintió como su sangre hervía al ver ese acto de confianza en su supuesto amigo.

"¿Quién es el mejor?" pregunto Theo a Hermione, esta puso los ojos en blanco y trato de soltarse del chico "Olvídalo, reconoce que soy mejor que tu"

"No eres mejor que yo" contesto Hermione.

"Quiero mi premio" exigió el castaño volteándola hacia el.

"¿Aquí?" inquirió asombrada quitándose los gogles y los guantes.

"Aquí" Theo no le dio oportunidad a echarse para atrás, la tomo de la nuca y hundió sus dedos en el espeso cabello castaño, atrayéndola a el, Hermione desprevenida no puso resistencia, así que Theo se adentro a ella. La castaña sintió que por un momento perdía el piso, aquellos no eran los labios de Draco, sin embargo el sabor era exquisito, la lengua del castaño eran tan experta como la de Draco, la diferencia era que este beso era apasionado y no exigente, era calido pero no necesitado. Hermione se sintió jadeante ante las embestidas que el chico le daba a su boca. De repente el beso termino súbitamente, cuando Theo fue jalado por un Draco que tenia el rostro rojo de ira, el rubio tomándolo desprevenido asesto un puñetazo en el rostro de su amigo.

"¡Si te vuelvo a ver tocándola, estas muerto Nott!" Hermione no sabía de donde había salido. Draco la tomo de la mano y la jalo a rastras con el.

"¡Suéltame Malfoy, estas loco!" Ian y Darcy que vieron lo que sucedió, corrieron a ver el estado en el que se encontraba Theo, Darcy trato de correr para defender a su amiga, pero Draco ciego de ira la señalo con el dedo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra seguirnos!" Hermione le hizo una seña a Darcy para que no los siguiera y esta obedeció.

Cuando salieron del campo de gotcha, Hermione trato de patear a Draco en la espinilla, pero este la esquivo apretándole aun mas la muñecas "¿Qué demonios hacías besándote con Nott?" pregunto con una voz que hacia mucho no escuchaba en el, de echo la ultima vez que le hablo así, fue cuando Hermione lo había empujado en el colegio al salir el del sanitario.

"¡Te importa un bledo lo que hago con el, lárgate de aquí Malfoy, lárgate de mi vida!" grito al borde de las lagrimas.

"Tú me perteneces Hermione, a mí y a nadie mas, eso lo sabes de sobra" Draco le tomo la barbilla con la mano que tenia libre y trato de besarla. Hermione le escupió el rostro y Draco con la respiración agitada por la ira se limpio con el dorso de su mano. Volteo a ver a Hermione con los ojos encendidos, la castaña se sintió intimidada pero ni aun así bajo la guardia.

"Ni en tus peores sueños" Draco iba a tratar de nuevo de besarla, pero Astoria apareció detrás del rubio tratando de taparle los ojos, pero Draco que en ese momento era el mismísimo demonio en persona, la aventó molesto por la interrupción. Al voltear y ver a la rubia, ablando su rostro y se disculpo.

"Lo siento Astoria, no sabia que eras tu" Hermione sintió que el estomago se le revolvía al escuchar la forma en que se dirigía a su prima.

"No te preocupes Draco, solo venia a decirte que mi casa esta disponible si necesitas un lugar para quedarte" le dedico una breve sonrisa, por que su atención estaba fija en la manera en que tenia agarrada a Hermione.

"Que oportuna eres Astoria, precisamente de eso estamos hablando, Draco necesita de un lugar digno de el y que mejor que tu casa" De un movimiento Hermione se soltó de Draco que ante la mirada de Astoria no trato de agarrarla de nuevo, pero que la fulminaba con la mirada. Astoria se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo con un brazo por la cintura, Hermione se sintió derrotada una vez mas "Lo vez Draco" le dijo con una sonrisa de amargura, "no me necesitas" se dio la vuelta y regreso con sus amigos.

…

Después del encuentro con Hermione, Draco le dijo a Astoria que no podía hospedarse en su casa por que el señor Granger había sido quien lo había invitado a Rutland. La rubia triste por la negativa, se ofreció a ser su guía de turistas, Draco mas a fuerza que nada no se negó, pero sentía que si regresaba por Hermione, haría una verdadera locura que no tendría remedio alguno Y aunque en el fondo trato de volver a encontrarla, le fue imposible.

La noche terminaba poco a poco el lugar cada vez se quedaba mas vacío, las ultimas personas en salir de ahí fueron los Granger y los Greengrass en compañía de Draco. Por ningún lado había rastro de Hermione, Theo y los dos rubios.

De camino a casa de la abuela de Hermione, Draco sentía que su paciencia estaba al borde del abismo, necesitaba creer que al llegar a aquella casa Hermione estaría ahí. OH desilusión, ni rastro de ella, el rubio miro su reloj de mano, las 11:00 PM. Los Greengrass estaban a punto de irse cuando Hermione llego a casa. Draco sintió que su corazón reaccionaba ante la presencia de ella, sin embargo la castaña en ningún momento le dedico una mirada ni siquiera por equivocaron.

Astoria se despidió del rubio con un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, Draco volteo a ver a Hermione esperando que hubiera visto aquello y al ver una reacción en ella se aseguraría que sentía algo por el, sin embargo Hermione estaba muy entretenida hablando con su abuela y hacia como si no existiera.

Draco sintió un repiqueteo en el estomago y desilusión al ver la frialdad con la que Hermione lo trataba. Todos estaban en el recibidor para despedir a los Greengrass. Hermione se acerco a Astoria y en voz muy baja le susurro "Ese equipaje de ahí, es de tu invitado, dile a tu chofer que lo suba al auto" Draco que la escucho claramente la tomo del antebrazo.

"Déjalo ya Hermione, no me sigas provocando" la castaña le sonrío mordaz y Astoria no dejaba de verlos con recelo.

La abuela de la castaña le indico a Draco la habitación en la que se quedaría, subieron al primer nivel donde había unas habitaciones gemelas que se conectaban por un baño en medio de ambas "pertenecían a mis hijas" le dijo la anciana al rubio "en la de a lado esta Hermione, y aquí estarás tu" Draco sonrío al pensar que estaría muy cerca de ella "pero no te preocupes, cuando necesites entrar al baño, primero toca la puerta que esta del lado de tu cuarto, así sabrás si Hermione no esta en el y viceversa. Draco asentía gustoso de compartir un cuarto tan íntimo como lo era el baño y sonrío aun mas al recordar el encuentro que tuvieron en el baño en casa de los Granger. Buscaría cualquier momento para seducirla, que de eso no cupiera la menor duda.

Cuando se quedo a solas, abrió la puerta que la abuela le había indicado era del baño compartido, al abrirla encontró con que frente a ella había otra puerta que seguramente daba a la habitación de Hermione. Trato de abrirla pero esta estaba con llave, sonrío al pensar que ya habría oportunidad de entrar a la habitación contigua. Comenzó a desvestirse quitándose la camisa, necesitaba una ducha para relajarse, y así lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente, una luz mortecina entraba por la ventana, Draco abrió los ojos y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Después de arreglarse bajo al comedor donde la familia ya estaba a la mesa.

"Buenos días" saludo con amabilidad, busco a Hermione, pero no estaba. Se sentó y la señora Granger puso ante el un plato con cereal "Gracias señora ¿Y Hermione?" pregunto tomando una cucharada de cereal.

"Salio con sus amigos Draco, dijo que Astoria pasaría el día contigo" ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? El había venido a este pueblucho de mala muerte solo por ella, y lo dejaba a la suerte de Astoria.

"¿Y no sabe a donde fue exactamente?" no lo dejaría, el iría hasta donde ella estuviera.

"Es difícil saberlo Draco, con Ian, Darcy y Hermione nunca se sabe" gran ayuda de aquella mujer, Draco le sonrío, pero por dentro hervía de coraje. Astoria llego a casa de su abuela con el pretexto de que iba a verla. La abuela quedo impactada ante tal acto de cordialidad por parte de su nieta, la rubia no se paraba ahí a menos de que su abuela estuviera enferma.

El día fue un total aburrimiento para Draco, Hermione llego a las 11:30 PM, solo se despidió de su familia ignorándolo como últimamente hacia y se fue a descansar, Draco no la pudo interceptar, por que como siempre, Hermione mantenía la puerta que daba a su cuarto cerrada con llave.

Al día siguiente Draco se levanto mas temprano que el día anterior, pero Hermione no estaba de nuevo, su paciencia estaba a punto de reventar. Pasó otro día más en compañía de la encimosa de Astoria, pero este ritmo de vida no lo aguantaría más. Al llegar la noche, esperaba que Hermione llegara para encontrársela antes de que esta entrara a la casa. Parado en el ventanal del recibidor lo encontró el señor Granger "Linda noche ¿Verdad?" Draco asintió sintiéndose pillado esperando a su hija "¿Esperas a Hermione?" lo cuestiono el hombre.

"Pienso que ya es demasiado tarde y no llega" estaba mas que enfadado con el padre de Hermione, ¿Por qué permitía que la castaña llegara hasta esas horas de la noche?

"No te preocupes, Ian siempre la trae en su auto, pero hablo hace veinte minutos y dijo que se quedaría en casa de sus amigos" Draco de espaldas al señor Granger, cerro los ojos indignado por lo que escuchaba, Hermione le estaba ganando la partida y el se sentía maniatado.

Al siguiente día, cuando estaba en una cafetería como últimamente con Astoria, ya no podía seguir ocultando el disgusto que le causaba fingir que se la pasaba bien con ella "Y a todo esto, ¿Sabes donde viven los amigos de Hermione?" pregunto inquietante.

"¡No por Dios Draco!, Hermione mantiene amistad con ese par de inadaptados" Dijo indignada la rubia.

"¿Sabes o no sabes Astoria?" insistió indignado. La rubia al ver la forma amenazante en que Draco se dirigió a ella, asintió levemente. Draco sin perder más tiempo la obligo a llevarlo a casa de los gemelos. Desafortunadamente no se encontraban en casa, la madre de los chicos les informo que aquella tarde-noche harían una fogata con varios amigos de Ian, Draco le dijo que el ya sabia de la fogata, pero que no recordaba el lugar exacto que Ian le había indicado, la mujer pensando que eso era cierto no reparo en darle la ubicación.

"¿Estas pensando ir?" pregunto Astoria confundida.

"Si, pero no te preocupes, primero te dejare en tu casa" se ofreció gustoso el rubio.

"¡No! Voy contigo, por favor" sin querer discutir en absoluto se dirigieron en el auto de Astoria hasta donde la mujer les había indicado que encontrarían el inicio de un camino boscoso donde habría un letrero en letras rojas con la indicación de *bosque escondido*, caminaron por el camino que marcaban los árboles y llegaron a un lago rocoso pero de aguas cristalinas, la nieve bordeaba el lugar dándole una imagen hermosa. Como el lugar era un campo mas abierto, habían podido hacer su fogata sin ninguna preocupación. Había muchos chicos alrededor de ella, reían los unos con otros envueltos en enormes chamarras invernales. Hermione estaba sentada en medio de las piernas del chico rubio al que Draco ya reconocía como el tal Ian. A escuchar que llegaban, todos voltearon a verlos, Hermione se incorporo de un salto al ver a Draco y Astoria.

Jael que era un chico bajito de estatura y tez morena, se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa amigable "Hola Astoria, ¿Vienes a ver a Ian?" la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escucharlo.

"Em…"

"No" interrumpió Draco "Venimos a unirnos a ustedes ¿podemos?" a pesar de que le estaba hablando al pequeño Jael, la mirada de Draco estaba clavada en el rostro desencajado de Hermione. Ella se volteo hacia otro lado e Ian le acario los hombros en un abrazo fraternal, sin embargo para Draco aquello era una provocación abierta.

"Claro" Jael se imaginaba que Astoria estaba ahí por Ian, así que con las manos les indico a una trigueña y aun chico castaño que abrieran un poco mas el circulo alrededor de la fogata para que los recién llegados se unieran. Los dos rubios se sentaron exactamente enfrente de Ian y Hermione. La tensión estaba latente, Draco clavo la vista en la castaña y su amigo, ella al sentirse acosada, se levanto junto con Darcy y se separaron del grupo. El día ya empezaba a oscurecer y los chicos seguían enfrascados en las historias de terror.

Hermione sentía encima la mirada del rubio, era incomodo "No se por que hace esto" le decía a Darcy, ambas estaban sentadas a la orilla del rió, Hermione le daba la espalada al grupo de chicos.

"Y… ¿Si de verdad siente algo por ti?" Hermione sonrío irónica ante el comentario de Darcy.

"No amiga, viene a asegurarse que gente como yo, no regrese a su colegio" la castaña se limpio los ojos de lagrimas. Draco estaba ahí, pero no era por ella, estaba ahí con Astoria y por lo que había visto ya se conocían de antes, lo único que el rubio buscaba, era fastidiarla con su presencia. Precisamente por eso lo había evitado todos esos días, no le importaba salir temprano de casa de su abuela y vagar un rato por ahí hasta que Darcy e Ian la iban a buscar y los tres desaparecían todo el día. Hermione ya les había echo saber que no regresaría a Northumberland, que antes de irse a vivir allá, sus padres le habían prometido que si no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, le permitirían regresar y vivir con su abuelita.

Era obvio que esa noticia había llenado de alegría a los gemelos, de nuevo estarían juntos los tres. Sin embargo Hermione se sentía triste, Draco no debió haber ido a Rutland, ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo y precisamente era el, el motivo por el que no regresaría con sus padres, y ahora el, era la tortura de volver a verlo y ver como sus sentimientos se agolpaban dolorosamente en su corazón.

Lo único que esperaba, era que Draco pronto se fuera de ahí y ahora si podría sacarlo definitivamente de su vida. Mientras tanto lo seguiría evitando lo más que pudiera. Ahí en medio de los amigos de Ian, no podía hacerle una escena, por eso había decidido separarse del grupo. Las risas se escuchaban haciendo que Darcy volteara a cada momento "No es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo, ve a unírteles" le dijo a su amiga pensando en que eso era lo que a ella le gustaba.

"No, Mario ya saco su guitarra y creo que va a empezar a aullar" Hermione sonrío ante los sarcasmos de Darcy. Ambas chicas se metieron dentro de la manta que traía la rubia, cuando la guitarra comenzó a sonar, era un arpejeo suave, de repente no se escucho nada. Cuando la guitarra volvió a escucharse Darcy volteo atraída por el sonido tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar con Mario el trovador. Draco era el que la estaba tocando con la facilidad y agilidad de quien si sabe tocarla, Darcy le dio un leve codazo a Hermione para que volteara a verlo, pero no fue sino hasta el segundo codazo que Hermione entendió la indirecta y volteo. Astoria estaba recargada en el hombro del rubio fascinada por la forma en que el tocaba la guitarra, Hermione enseguida se volteo para no ver la imagen de los tortolitos.

Words come easy with you.

To keep them coming

There's nothing I won't do.

And love comes easy with you

'Cause you've got a face that makes my heart race.

¡Era la voz de el, estaba segura! Su corazón se acelero hasta sentir que se le saldría por la boca. Pero que gran verdad decía la canción, ella hubiera echo todo por el, pero con Draco, el amor era lo mas difícil del mundo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir incontenibles, Darcy al darse cuenta, la abrazo por debajo de la manta, se le partía el corazón al ver a Hermione tan vulnerable. La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse apoyada por su amiga y se refugio en sus brazos, pensar que Astoria era la que estaba ahora con el y que de seguro era a ella a la que le cantaba, le hirvió la sangre y por primera vez y a pesar de que siempre tuvo muchos motivos, odio con todo su ser a su prima.

"Tranquila" le susurro Darcy, "¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" Draco seguía cantando

And I'll be there, my girl,

When the sun doesn't rise.

And I'll be there, my girl,

When there's tears in your eyes.

And I'll be there, my girl,

When you're feeling down.

Claro que el estaría ahí, pero solo para hacerle la vida mas difícil. Hermione asintió y Darcy se levanto para llamar a Ian. Cuando Hermione se levanto y con la manga de su chamarra se seco las lagrimas, la música seso de repente. Sin dedicarle ni una mirada, la castaña se dirigió a los amigos de Ian y se despidió de cada uno de ellos pasando por alto a Draco y Astoria. Draco se levanto al escuchar que ella se iba de ahí, ya le estaba hartando el juego del gato y el ratón, esa noche el ratón caería en la trampa y todo acabaría.

"Nos vemos en un mejor momento" se despidió Ian dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Draco "Jael, te vas con Mario y su novia ¿verdad?" el chico asintió e Ian tomo a Hermione de la mano para sacarla de ahí.

"¿Puedo irme con ustedes?" pregunto Draco sintiendo que no podía permitir que aquel chico tratara a Hermione como si fuera su novia. Hermione volteo a otro lado para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

"Lo siento" dijo con ironía Ian "no tengo lugar para ti en mi auto" contesto ya molesto cuando Astoria corrió hasta Draco y lo tomo por el brazo.

"Pero Draco, podemos irnos en mi auto. Además, todavía no quiero irme" para Astoria la noche era la mas romántica que había pasado con Draco al pensar que el rubio le cantaba a ella.

"Puedes quedarte si quieres, yo me voy" le dijo sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Hermione.

"No…no, me voy contigo" contesto desesperada Astoria, pensando que el rubio pudiera dejarla ahí. Hermione sonrío irónica y jalo a Ian. Draco para no quedarse atrás se dirigió al auto de Astoria. De camino a casa de la abuela Draco condujo el auto de la rubia, esta vez Hermione no se le iría a ningún lugar. Ian al ver que el auto de Astoria lo seguía de cerca, quiso perderlo de vista pero le fue imposible. Por fin llegaron a casa de la abuela Jane, Hermione no tardo en bajarse del auto y casi corrió dentro de la casa, Draco sin despedirse de Astoria hizo lo mismo y fue detrás de Hermione, cuando la castaña estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, Draco se lo impidió, detuvo la puerta y entro. La castaña se dirigió a las escaleras, pero Draco la detuvo arrinconándola en el primer escalón.

"Quítate de enfrente Malfoy" exigió sin poder quitárselo, su familia de seguro ya estaba dormida y no pensaba despertarlos. Draco la abrazo con fuerza de la cintura y la acerco a el.

"Como te atreves a jugar conmigo" le susurro al oído haciendo que le flaquearan las piernas a Hermione.

"¿Yo?" pregunto ella con debilidad "no te atrevas a voltear lo que tu haces conmigo, por que en primera no tengo idea de que es lo que haces aquí.

"Para ser tan inteligente, a veces eres muy tonta ¿Por qué crees que vine?"

"No lo…"

"Para estar contigo, es así de simple. Cuando alguien te gusta la proximidad es útil, a pesar de lo que la persona sienta… o no sienta por ti" la respiración de Hermione comenzó a ser agitada.

"y ¿Y-yo te gusto?" pregunto dejando de forcejear al abrazo del blondo y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Aun lo dudas?" La capacidad de raciocinio de Hermione, quedo reducida a añicos cuando Draco la embistió con sus labios. Ella tuvo que detenerse de los brazos del rubio para no caerse. Cuando Hermione quiso hacerse hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que Draco la detenía con una mano en su nuca. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, entregada y vulnerable a los deseos de el, necesitada de cada una de las caricias y besos que solo el podía proporcionarle. Deslizo las manos de arriba hacia abajo acariciando los músculos de sus brazos, eran tan amoldables a ella, suaves y a la vez duros.

Draco bajo su boca acariciando la mandíbula tensa de la chica y fue dejando un rastro de placer, a estas alturas los leves jadeos de Hermione eran audibles, pero mas se acrecentaron cuando Draco le dio un ligero mordisco en el centro del cuello "N-nos van a escuchar" le dijo excitado el rubio "vamos a mi cuarto" la castaña no pudo ni siquiera poner objeción, cuando Draco ya la había cargado a horcadas y subió el resto de las escaleras con ella a cuestas.

Llegaron a la puerta de la primera habitación que era la de Hermione, hubo un momento en el que la castaña despertó de su letargo y sintió terror de lo pudiera pasar. Draco la recargo en la puerta y volvió a atacar la boca atrayente de la chica, lo hacia con una desesperación que rayaba en lo frenético. Poso sus manos en los senos de la chica y con deliberada libertad los masajeo sintiéndolos suyos. Como pudo abrió la puerta e hizo que la castaña se tambaleara al quitarle la seguridad de la puerta en la espalda, la agarro con mas fuerza a la cintura y acerco la cadera de Hermione a la suya propia para que ella sintiera lo deseoso que estaba de ella. El miembro dentro de los pantalones de Draco, cobraba vida propia y todo era a causa de ella. Cuando se separo, Hermione trato de alejarse de el y dar vuelta atrás "Te necesito, siéntelo" tomando una mano de ella, la poso por encima de sus pantalones en el ya excitado miembro. Hermione dio un respingo de sorpresa.

"E-esto no esta bien" alcanzo a decir antes de que Draco la besara nuevamente. El rubio hizo caso omiso y la recostó en la cama extendiéndose sobre ella a lo largo, al no sentir resistencia por parte de ella siguió besándola hasta bajar a su cuello donde jugueteaba, provocándole una sensación intensa que sintió en sus senos hinchados, haciendo que los pezones llegaran a dolerle. Arqueo la espalda presionando esos puntos sensibles contra el pecho del rubio "¡Ah!" el alivio que sintió fue maravilloso, sintió unas ardientes oleadas que recorrían su columna vertebral. El cuerpo de Draco estaba muy caliente y ese mismo calor, pareció traspasarse al cuerpo de Hermione concentrándose entre las piernas ¿En que momento habían llegado a desnudarse por completo? No tenían idea, la pasión los estaba envolviendo hasta hacerlos sentir incoherentes.

Draco recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja y bordearla con la lengua, Hermione dejo escapar un gemido que el rubio acallo con la mano "Pueden escucharnos" que fácil era para el, la torturaba de aquella forma y luego no quería que ella reaccionara como tal. Hermione contuvo el aliento hasta que el rubio volvió a lamerla. Sus músculos entre las piernas se contrajeron, y algo en su interior clamo por un remedio urgente.

Algo sólido y enorme, se apretó contra sus zonas mas intimas, Draco calmo su urgencia por un momento, pero el latido de su ingle se convirtió en una desesperada urgencia. Draco deslizo la mano entre ambos cuerpos y comenzó a frotar su miembro contra las zonas intimas femeninas. Por un momento Hermione intento quedarse quieta, estaba aterrada, pero le fue imposible, a cada pasada del miembro, su ansiedad se veía aliviada pero se encendía aun más. Hermione dejo escapar un incontrolable gemido que Draco acalló de nuevo con su boca. El rubio empujo con fuerza su miembro y Hermione dejo escapar el poco aliento que contenía. El siguió frotándose incontrolable contra ella.

De pronto Draco se detuvo y Hermione se sintió aun mas aterrada, por que sabia que hacia mal al estar ahí con el, pero aun mas sabiendo que lo deseaba con todo su ser y que no resistiría perderlo aunque fuera solo por ese momento. Levanto las caderas buscando lo que le provocaba aquel alivio a su necesidad, pero no lo encontró, con sus manos en las caderas del rubio, trato de acercarlo mas a ella, lo necesitaba ya "Tranquila" susurro el a su oído con la voz ronca y excitada. El miembro de Draco volvió a apretarse contra ella, pero no en la zona que ella lo necesitaba, si no en la hendidura de su vagina. Ante Hermione se abrió un nuevo mundo de sensaciones que imploraban ser atendidas, su cuerpo estaba deseoso, anhelante, insaciable, codicioso. Yacer con el hombre que amaba, no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

Draco presionaba con suavidad al principio, su respiración agitada era música para los oídos de Hermione. La castaña se adapto al ritmo que Draco le marco cuando el empujaba hacia adentro. Era realmente placentero, pero insuficiente. El cuerpo de Draco se cubrió de sudor por el esfuerzo que hacia y su respiración era entrecortada, todo el estaba tenso. De repente el placer se convirtió en dolor y Hermione abrió de golpe los ojos e hizo un gesto de aflicción "¡Cuidado!" Draco estaba urgido por entrar y volvió a embestirla, cuando volvió a hacerlo Hermione lo empujo del pecho alejándolo de ella. Draco se hizo a un lado con la respiración violenta. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando Draco se levanto de la cama "No te vayas" pidió horrorizada, Draco levanto sus pantalones del suelo y Hermione se sintió estupida por lo que había echo. Muchas mujeres lo hacían a diario ¿Por qué el pánico se había apoderado de ella ?

"No fue una buena idea" contesto Draco aun con dificultad.

"¡Es una excelente idea!" se iba y si lo dejaba ir no habría otra oportunidad de saber si realmente el sentía algo por ella. El rostro de Draco expresaba lo irritado que se sentía, sin voltear a verla terminó de recoger sus pertenecías y se dispuso a salir de ahí. A Hermione no le importo la desnudez de su cuerpo y salio de un salto de la cama, tomo a Draco por la cadera. El rubio apenas si volteo al sentirla pegada a el, había sido vergonzoso el rechazo de ella, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Hermione recordó el libro que Ginny le había prestado, era un libro erótico. Sin decir nada mas se hinco ante Draco, el rubio vacío de golpe sus pulmones cuando Hermione puso su boca en su pene, abrió la mandíbula tanto como pudo y lo metió en su boca, comenzó a recorrer con la lengua el hinchado miembro. El efecto sobre Draco fue como si un relámpago lo hubiera atravesado por completo. Dio un respigo tratando de alejarse, que estuvo a punto de liberarse de esa boca ansiosa por el. Pero Hermione lo tomo con la mano y no permitió que eso sucediera y succiono con fuerza "¡H-Hermione!" con las manos, Draco trataba de alejarla, sin embargo sus caderas se acompasaban al ritmo de la boca de ella, era un movimiento involuntario. Draco nunca había tenido sexo oral con nadie, no era su gusto, sin embargo aquello era embriagante, deseaba a esa mujer de todas las formas posibles. Draco siguió gimiendo pidiendo más y ella lo complació. Cada embate, cada gemido, cada estremecimiento, era lo que ella deseaba, saber que era lo bastante mujer para complacerlo y mantenerlo a su lado y que ninguna zorra oportunista con dotes de grandeza, se lo arrebataría, le demostraría a Draco que ella era suficiente para el.

La lucha de voluntades termino cuando enceguecido por el deseo, Draco la tomo de los brazos y la tendió en el borde de la cama. Aterrado reconoció que amaba a esa mujer y ya no lo podía negar, sentirla, degustarla era un verdadero placer para el. No se podía permitir que alguien mas la tocara, la besara o la hiciera suya, el tenia un sentido de pertenencia y Hermione le pertenecía a el, en cuerpo y alma. Se lo había demostrado al no dejarlo ir. La tomo por las piernas acomodándose entre ella, no podía mas, era urgente poseerla, la sujeto a ambos lados del cuerpo y trato de introducirse en ella con desesperada ansiedad. La respiración agitada de Draco era el único sonido en la habitación. Sus movimientos eran aun más bruscos, sin control. Hermione se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor que le produciría aquel enorme miembro "Hazme tuya Draco" Draco embistió con fuerza, ella no se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras provocaron el, el descontrol se hizo mas latente cuando no pudo evitarlo mas tiempo y se vino sobre ella sin poder llegar a la penetración.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

**Hola chicas, hasta aquí termino con este capitulo que es el mas largo que he escrito, es en recompensa por la espera. Es casi el doble de capitulo. **

**Espero no haber ofendido su susceptibilidad y ojala les haya agradado, espero con ansias sus comentarios. **

**Pero antes de irme, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Reviews **

**GO**


	18. 18 Acepto lo que siento

**18.-Acepto lo que siento.**

El frío de la madrugada era intenso. El sonido del aire en el exterior, gritaba haciéndose presente. Hermione sin embargo los ignoraba. Con su pijama de siempre, pantalones deportivos viejos y su playera de lee un libro rota por un hombro. El reloj ya le marcaba las tres de la madrugada y ella seguía con insomnio. La noche había sido demasiado intensa, después de haber sacado a la mujer salvaje que habita dentro de ella y de haber llegado casi al final, se sentía tan avergonzada que meterse debajo de la cama no seria suficiente. Se sentía extasiada al pensar en como Draco parecía poseído al querer hacerle el amor, de vez en cuando sacaba a relucir una sonrisita que mitigaba con las manos al taparla con su boca.

Ella era la que había provocado la excitación de Draco, sin embargo recordar aquello era causa de un pudor que le invadía el cuerpo haciéndole sentir aun más calor. En la oscuridad del cuarto se sentía un poco mas segura, no quería pensar en que el amanecer llegaría en cualquier momento y tendría que salir de su escondite y enfrentarlo. Después de que Draco cayera rendido sobre ella, con la cabeza en el cuello de Hermione y le susurrara al oído una y otra vez *Lo siento* habían estado así durante unos instantes que se les hicieron eternos, pero que para Hermione fueron los mejores que en su vida hubiera pasado. En sus brazos tenia a la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo, acariciaba una y otra vez la espalda del rubio desde los hombros hasta las caderas y de regreso. Sintió la necesidad de besarlo y así lo hizo, con ternura beso el hombro del rubio provocándole escalofríos en la columna vertebral. Eso dio paso a que Draco comenzara a besarla en la clavícula y sintiera de nuevo deseo de iniciar lo que había dejado a medias. Se acomodo de nuevo entre las piernas de la castaña que a estas alturas ya jadeaba sin poderlo evitar. Draco recorrió su cuello con tortuosa lentitud y dejando seguramente marcas a su paso, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a uno de los senos de la castaña y meterlo por completo en su boca, Hermione levanto el dorso con el fin de acercarse mas a la boca del blondo ya que no era suficiente para ella, el rubio succiono sin piedad y Hermione enredaba sus dedos al cabello de el. Draco soltó el seno, y cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con el otro se escucharon voces al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Qué haces?" susurraba la voz de un hombre.

"Ver si ya llego Hermione" por un instante se escucho como si dieran vuelta a la manija. Draco se incorporo de un salto y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Sus papas estaban fuera de su habitación tentados a entrar para ver si ya había llegado.

"Olvídalo, podrías despertarla. Estoy seguro que los ruidos que oímos eran de ella y Draco cuando llegaron, no hay por que preocuparse mujer" Draco dejo de respirar unos instantes ¡Los habían escuchado!, se levanto de la cama como si de ello dependiera su vida, y en cierto caso así era, por que si el padre de Hermione los encontraba en aquellas condiciones, estaba seguro de que lo mataría. Volteo a ver a Hermione, pero la castaña estaba petrificada ante lo que oía, ella estaba hincada sobre la cama con la sabana cubriendo con desesperación sus partes íntimas, su cabello estaba realmente revuelto y su cuello estaba rojo en algunas partes. Draco tomo del piso su boxer y se lo puso de un solo movimiento pateando el resto de sus ropas, junto con las de Hermione, debajo de la cama para ocultarlas. Las voces ya no se escuchaban, sin embargo la señora Granger podría cambiar de opinión y entrar a cerciorarse de que su hija estaba en casa. Así que Draco no se quedaría para esperarla, tomo a Hermione del rostro y la beso haciéndola salir del shock en el que se encontraba.

"Cúbrete bien" le dijo con una sonrisa picara y volteando la mirada al seno izquierdo que se asomaba por debajo de su mano. Hermione ruborizada volteo hacia abajo y con sigilo cubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Como un ladrón, Draco salio corriendo de la habitación dejando tras de si el aroma a su cuerpo y excitación.

Hermione se desplomo sobre la cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza, esperando que de un momento a otro entrara alguno de sus padres, cosa que no sucedió y una vez mas se sentía frustrada, consigo misma y por la interrupción sin intención de sus padres.

…

Draco estaba sentado en el piso, recargado en la puerta que daba al baño que compartía con Hermione, una y otra vez se pasaba las manos por el cabello tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder ¡Estaba enamorado! Esa era exactamente la palabra correcta ENAMORADO con cada una de las letras que forman la palabra. Se cubrió el rostro sintiendo que el corazón le latía a un ritmo doloroso, le estaba martillando el pecho con cada uno de sus latidos. No conforme con haber quedado como un idiota al venirse como un principiante, estaba aceptando sus sentimientos por Hermione. Se levanto del piso y fue hacia el pequeño closet que había en la habitación y saco una playera para cubrirse, el frío era realmente crudo, aunque en realidad en ese momento el frío no importaba mucho. Con el alma y el corazón anhelaba regresar a la recamara contigua y hacerle el amor a aquella mujer que ya hacia desnuda en el lecho. Se metió al baño y mojo su cara con agua helada, se paro frente a la puerta que daba a la recama de Hermione y decidió a entrar de nuevo. Pero cual fue su chasco al descubrir que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro ¡Demonios, esa mujer lo iba a matar de inanición! Decidido a no dejarlo pasar y con toda la vergüenza que esto le causaba, esperaría con ansia que el día siguiente llegara, hablaría con ella y… ¿Y que le diría? ¿Estoy enamorado de ti? No, definitivamente eso no lo haría nunca ¿Por qué había iniciado ese juego tan absurdo? Ni el tenia la respuesta, lo echo, hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora debía pensar en la manera de saber lo que realmente sentía ella por el.

Con un nudo en el estomago se fue a la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, las manijas del reloj marcaban muy lentamente los segundos y con ellos las horas. El reloj marcaba las 5:30 AM cuando Draco por fin se quedo dormido.

…

Como todas las mañanas, al abrir los ojos, Draco pensaba en si Hermione estaría o no en casa. Se había quedado dormido y el reloj marcaba las 9:30 AM, se metió a la ducha y se arreglo para bajar a desayunar, si Hermione se había vuelto a ir con sus amigos para volverlo a evitar, iría por ella hasta el fin del mundo. Al bajar se encontró con la abuela de Hermione.

"Buenos días Draco" saludo cordialmente al rubio. Aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de socializar con la familia de Hermione, la mujer no le era indiferente, siempre que lo veía lo trataba con tanta amabilidad, que Draco no podía evitar dedicarle una sonrisa sincera ya que con la abuela de Hermione se acordaba de la siempre dulce Mary.

"Buen día" le contesto Draco y la tomo de ambas manos dándoles un beso y dejando sorprendida a la anciana, en ese momento entro el señor Granger.

"Draco, creí que nunca despertarías, eres muy madrugador" Draco sonrío ante tal comentario, si había estado despertando tan temprano, había sido por el echo de encontrar a Hermione en casa antes de que hiciera su graciosa huida. Nunca tuvo el resultado esperado ya que la castaña era mas hábil que el.

"Creo que ahora se me pegaron las sabanas" dijo con picardía, el mismo se sorprendió del humor con que había amanecido "Y ¿Hermione?" pregunto tratando de que no se notara la ansiedad que sentía por verla. Pero por dentro sintió un revuelo al pensar que ella pudiera haberse ido de nuevo con sus amigos, huir de el sin permitirle hablar con ella y aclarar la batalla que en ese momento se desarrollaba dentro de el.

"Aun no se levanta" el corazón de Draco se sobresalto al saber que la castaña estaba en casa. Alzo la mirada hacia la segunda planta de la casa, en específico clavo la mirada en la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Volteo la cara hacia la anciana que acomodaba un florero, o eso aparentaba hacer por que no quitaba la mirada de Draco, y dedicándole una sonrisa, le guiño el ojo al rubio haciéndolo ruborizarse al verse descubierto.

El señor Granger que siempre vivía en las nubes, no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría, tomo a Draco del hombro y lo dirigió hacia la cocina "Muero de hambre" le decía a Draco "hoy me levante muy temprano para quitar la nieve que se amontono en la puerta de la entrada y aun no pruebo bocado"

….

La luz mortecina de la mañana inundo la recamara de la castaña, abrió los ojos lentamente y se froto el rostro. El reloj ya marcaba las 10 AM, como resorte se levanto "¡Por Dios, es tardísimo!… Ian y Darcy…" dudo de lo que estaba a punto de decir, cuando como un golpe, llegaron a su memoria los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Un calor inundo su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo, un suspiro profundo salio de su pecho ¡estaba enamorada! No era noticia, pero ahora lo podía confirmar abiertamente, después de no pensar un segundo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Draco…¡Draco, por Dios! En algún momento se lo tenía que encontrar… que vergonzoso seria ese momento. Como pudo se levanto de la cama y se fue directamente a la puerta del baño compartido. Antes de abrirla se detuvo al pensar que tal vez el rubio podría estar adentro, toco un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta y se dispuso a duchar.

Cuando hubo terminado de estar presentable, se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, su estomago le estaba exigiendo alimento y sabia que no podría evitar a Draco toda la vida. Se había agarrado el cabello en una cola de caballo ¿Acaso quería verse linda para Draco?, gran dilema que no sabia responder, sin pensarlo mas, salio de su habitación y bajo a la cocina para comer algo.

No había nadie en el recibidor, era obvio que por la hora ya nadie estaría desayunando, tal vez sus padres y su abuela habían salido a visitar a algún pariente como habían estado haciendo todos los días ¿Y Draco? Suspiro y volteo la mirada a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, en ningún momento lo escucho levantarse, tal vez aun estaba dormido. *_Ojala_* pensó esperanzada. Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, escucho risas y sintió que por un omento su corazón se detenía al reconocer entre ellas la de Draco. No quería quedar como una idiota frente a el, así que no le daría importancia a su presencia, seguramente Draco ya había olvidado lo que la noche pasada estuvo a punto de suceder entre ellos. Se quito las manos que tenia en el pecho como tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y los latidos desbocados que su corazón producía, y entro.

"Buenos días" dijo generalizando a todos los presentes, no sabia a bien quien estaba sentado a la mesa ya que no se quería permitir ver directamente a Draco a la cara.

"Hola pequeña" escucho que su papa le respondía "bueno, me voy, tu madre me espera en la estación, iremos a ver a Paulo tu tío, pero no se preocupen llegaremos por la tarde, sabes que no me gusta mucho estar en la apolillada casa de Paulo" Hermione solo asentía, las palabras no salían de su boca. Se sobresalto al sentir que su papa le daba un beso en la nuca y volteo a verlo sonriéndole nerviosamente "la abuela también va con nosotros" la castaña volvió a asentir sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Inmediatamente siguió en la labor de prepararse un sándwich de jamón. Sabia que el único que quedaba en la habitación con ella era Draco, podía sentir la mirada de el sobre ella. Sus movimientos se volvieron torpes, la cuchara con la que untaba mayonesa se le cayó y suspiro hondamente antes de agacharse a recogerla.

El movimiento duro tan solo un segundo, cuando quiso levantar la cuchara, esta ya no estaba en el piso, Draco ya la tenía en sus manos. Hermione se volteo deliberadamente y del cajón volvió a tomar otra cuchara, de reojo vio la mano del rubio dejar la cuchara en el fregadero. El silencio la estaba matando, no sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo Draco en esos momentos. De repente, sintió la respiración del rubio rozarle la parte de atrás del cuello, cerro los ojos al sentir escalofrío en toda la columna vertebral y dejo caer en la encimera el pan. Draco la tomo de la cintura acariciando suavemente su vientre y Hermione dejo de respirar.

"Estas hermosa" le susurro al oído con extrema sensualidad, Hermione no pudo hacer mas que agachar la cabeza y dejar que el rubio le besara la nuca. Draco acerco totalmente su cuerpo al de la castaña, sus manos no detenían su camino y seguían acariciando el vientre de la chica, cada vez mas abajo, estaba siendo peligroso. Hermione gimió con fuerza y sintiendo que si no lo detenía en aquel momento, solo le quedarían escasos segundos para quedar sin fuerza y estar a merced de aquel hombre, puso sus manos en las del rubio y detuvo su andar.

"N-no Dra-co, podrían regresar" Draco se hizo el occiso e ignoro haberla escuchado. Subió las manos a los senos de la castaña y comenzó a frotarlos haciendo que Hermione se incorporara, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el hombro del rubio, lo que permitió que el pudiera devorarle el cuello con besos. En un intento por voltearla hacia el, derribo el frasco de la mayonesa y Hermione espantada volvió en si, liberándose de la forma en la que Draco la tenia atrapada entre el y la encimera.

"¡Detente!" le suplico Hermione al rubio poniendo sus manos al frente para evitar que Draco se acercara mas a ella "n-no te acerques, mis padres pueden regresar y no quiero otra impresión como la de anoc…" sintió un calor que inundo su rostro de la vergüenza al recordar la forma en que los pudieron haber encontrado. Draco le sonrío con enorme picardía y de un solo movimiento la atrapo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

"Dime que no te gusto lo que estábamos haciendo anoche" le susurro al iodo y a Hermione las piernas le flaquearon al sentir tan cerca el aliento calido del rubio. Draco metió la mano por debajo de la blusa de Hermione acariciándole el costado, dejando a su paso un rastro de placer con solo tocarla. Hermione con el poco raciocinio que aun tenia, trato de quitárselo de encima, sin embargo Draco la inmovilizo tomándola por la nuca y adueñándose de sus labios. Lo que al principio fue la lucha de poderes, al final se redujo al deseo de ambos, Hermione no podía seguir luchando con lo que mas anhelaba, poseer y ser poseída por ese hombre.

Enredo sus manos al cuello del rubio acariciándolo con suavidad, Draco dejo de ejercer presión sobre la chica, sabia que ya la tenia a su merced. Bajo al cuello de ella, besándolo, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo. Hermione comenzó a gemir del placer que ya la inundaba de nuevo, deslizo sus manos por el pecho del rubio y comenzó a desabotonarle lentamente la camisa. Draco al sentir las manos de Hermione tocando su pecho desnudo, dejo de besarla para mirarla directamente a los ojos, Hermione le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y Draco no supo interpretarla. La castaña acerco su boca al pecho del rubio y deposito un casto beso en el centro, el dejo salir el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones y enredo sus dedos en el espeso cabello de la mujer que con solo un beso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hermione lo sintió estremece y esbozo una sonrisa, le estaba gustando la forma en la que sabia que lo desconcertaba. Probó su sabor con la punta de la lengua. Tenía un sabor fresco igual que su aroma, era tan masculino. Draco le rodeo la nuca, presionándola contra su pecho.

"Me estas matando" atino a decirle.

"Solo te estoy besando" contesto Hermione con ingenuidad.

"Estas jugando con fuego"

"Todavía no, pero eso es lo que pretendo" Hermione siguió su camino descendente sobre el pecho del rubio, cada vez mas lento, cada vez mas abajo. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, en ese momento pensó en si debía seguir con ese juego, pero al ver la magnitud del deseo de Draco recordó la noche pasada, el poder que había disfrutado durante aquellos breves momentos en los que lo tuvo para ella y supo lo que deseaba hacer.

Draco trato de evitar que la castaña siguiera adelante "No tienes que hacerlo" dijo con la garganta seca. Hermione alzo la mirada y vio que Draco era un hombre magníficamente formado.

"¿No te gustó?" Draco cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba tratando de mantener el control de sí mismo.

"Nadie antes lo había echo" susurro por lo bajo. Eso a Hermione le sorprendió sobremanera ¿Ella era la primera en tener ese tipo de intimidad con el?, aunque no lo expreso, le agrado.

Draco era un hombre experimentado en el sexo, pero nunca permitió que nadie lo tocara de aquella forma y mucho menos se lo permitió el, nunca lo había necesitado para llevar a una mujer al clímax. La noche pasada Hermione lo había tomado desprevenido y lo había desarmado, pero ahora que ella estaba a punto volver a hacerlo, él tenía la oportunidad de detenerla, sin embargo ¿realmente era lo que quería?, No, el quería seguir hasta el final. Las caderas de Draco se convulsionaron al tacto de las manos de Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

El rubio sintió el aliento de Hermione muy cerca de sus partes privadas y eso hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás. Dos grandes manos tomaron a Hermione por los brazos y la alzaron del suelo. Cuando lo miro a los ojos pudo ver que brillaban por una emoción que no supo descifrar, sus hermosos ojos plateados traslucían.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto incomoda por la situación. Draco la miro bajando lentamente la mirada a sus labios que lo invitaban a besarlos, pero se contuvo.

"Solo pienso que… yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca" el tiempo que le llevo pestañear a Hermione, Draco ya la había levantado en el aire y la sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ella estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso cuando las manos de Draco se aferraron a sus tobillos.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" pregunto Hermione tratando de zafarse. Draco se aferro mas a ella y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios le contesto.

"Creo que aun tengo hambre" sin más preocupación se acomodo entre las pantorrillas de la chica. Con los brazos sujeto con fuerza las piernas de Hermione y fue directamente a la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Ella se defendía con uñas y dientes, pero en verdad el rubio era muy diestro para este tipo de cosas.

"¡Esto no está bien!" Le grito Hermione desesperada al entender por completo las intenciones del rubio. Draco continuo con el descenso de los vaqueros de la chica, pero en el intento por detenerlo, Hermione perdió el equilibrio ya que solo estaba sentada en la orilla de la mesa y al quitar el apoyo de sus manos para defenderse, cayó hacia atrás haciéndole más fácil el trabajo a Draco quien de un solo movimiento la despojo por completo del pantalón. Hermione volteo a todos lados esperando no encontrar a nadie que los pudiera ver en esa situación tan vergonzosa, al final cerro con fuerza los ojos, no quería ni por un breve momento, ver lo que Draco estaba a punto de hacer con ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por el cuerpo, cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su estomago.

"Quédate quieta" le sugirió el rubio "quiero hacerlo bien" esas palabras alarmaron aun mas a Hermione, pero no se permitió abrir los ojos y mirar. La castaña sintió como si hubiera presenciado el choque de autos al sentir la lengua de Draco sobre su piel, lo hacía con especial suavidad. En ese momento supo que su reputación y su dignidad se estaban yendo al infierno.

La castaña sintió como el aire se le quedaba atorado en la garganta cuando el rubio tomo entre sus labios su clítoris y lo succiono con fuerza. Intento apartarse, pero Draco la tomo de las caderas y no se lo permitió. El mundo se redujo para Hermione a un espiral de placer que comenzó con intensidad y se extendió como un fuego descontrolado por todo su cuerpo. En realidad ya no sabía si lo que quería era apartarse o acercarse más, fue algo que estaba fuera de su capacidad de raciocinio, porque su cuerpo comenzó a coordinarse con los movimientos de la boca del rubio.

"¡OH Dios!" consiguió articular la castaña, abriendo los ojos para clavarlos en el techo. Creyó estar a punto de estallar en llamas. A cada pasada de la lengua del rubio, ella notaba que exudaba deseo por todos los poros de su cuerpo hasta llegar a un punto en el que pronunciaba el nombre de Draco en cada jadeo. Hermione no podía aguantar más, en un arranque de rabia lo aferro por el cabello con desesperación y lo acerco más a su ansiosa necesidad. Noto vibrar la risa del rubio, pero lo necesitaba frenéticamente. Se retorció intentando que sus labios y dientes la librasen de aquel tormento.

"Tranquila" susurro Draco, ¡qué fácil es para él! Pensó Hermione.

"¡Por favor!..." Draco la estaba matando cada vez que se alejaba de ella, la dejaba al borde de aquel ardiente y misterioso abismo.

"Me gustas así…necesitada de mi" Presiono la lengua contra aquel punto destacado en alto y ella sintió que un rayo la atravesaba de arriba abajo, arqueando la espalda hasta despegarla de la mesa, para así poderse acercar más al paraíso. La chica se aferraba al borde de la mesa cada vez que él hacia esto. De su garganta salió un grito ahogado, un ruego pidiendo y exigiendo más. Sin embargo Draco la castigaba con besos donde ella no sentía absolutamente nada. Al final el tuvo compasión de ella y se aferro al pequeño montículo donde radicaba el placer de la castaña. Hermione estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

"¡Draco!" apenas tuvo tiempo de voltearlo a ver y detectar una expresión de lujuria y satisfacción en su rostro, cuando el orgasmo la atrapo por sorpresa, Draco estuvo a punto de llegar también al escuchar su alarido de placer, sin soltarla, deslizo una mano hacia sus pantalones, sujeto su miembro dolorosamente excitado y comenzó a bombearlo. Hermione seguía arqueándose por los poderosos espasmos, Draco no necesito de más para alcanzar también su propio orgasmo. Oleadas de placer los hacían sentirse fuera de sí.

El agarre de Draco disminuyo y el cuerpo de Hermione se relajo por completo, llevo sus manos al rostro para ocultarlo, no podía verlo a la cara después de esto. Sintió como Draco se aparto por completo de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto el rubio, la castaña solo asintió. El la tomo de ambas manos y se las aparto del rostro, la hizo que se sentara. Hermione ladeo la cabeza tratando de evitar su mirada, pero Draco acuno con sus manos el rostro de la chica y con suavidad lo volteo hacia él, la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos "realmente me gustas Hermione".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice el fic, no tengo excusas pero me detenía un poco el pensar que cada vez las cosas se ponen más candentes y así herir susceptibilidades.**

**En fin este capítulo es muy corto pero muy informativo, han aceptado que se aman, ojala les guste un poco, y mil disculpas por el atraso.**


End file.
